NGE: Reality Sucks
by Why Do I Need a Cool Name
Summary: Shinji x Asuka, OCxOC...tale about Shinji and Asuka trying to get from Japan to Germany...new characters, new stuff, other random stuff you would put in a summary...Current Progress: Shinji and Asuka are in Italy. R&R...Updated when I feel like it.
1. Movement 1: And so it began

**Disclaimer:**

I **don't **own Evangelion Gianax does. This story is set after the 3rd Impact it is a romance comedy that is SxA because we all know they love each other and they are the only couple that makes sense face it people SxR just doesn't work because no one wants to date their mom. This story is about Asuka and Shinji trying to get from Japan to Germany, no character that died before the 3rd Impact will appear because they are dead so accept it…no Kaji, no Misato, excreta. Oh and Asuka's last name is spelt Sohryu for all those people that always spell it Souryu or Soryu, just get the DVD box set and turn on the subtitles that's how they spell it so I'm going with that…

Secondly all new Characters that appear are not sanctioned by Gianax and are most likely based on real people so they have not been borrowed from somewhere else…I know the probability for someone bringing a lawsuit on my hands in non existent…but when people blame fast food that they chose to eat for making them fat, it kind of shows that anything is possible.

Special Thanks To: Pharitse, Buzzz, Agent Kaji, Draknal, Ricey Boy, Incognito Girl, and everyone else who reviewed before I decided to rewrite…I just felt like a major revamp I rushed the first part of this story because I felt that if I didn't constantly update I'd loose interest… ok I think that covered everything please don't kill me for starting over I'm sorry: Looks over at Draknal who is gripping a lead pipe, then over to Incognito Girl who has a chainsaw, then over to Pharitse who is carrying a large stamp marked Spelling ErrorsOk…don't kill me I'm also rewriting it to get rid of those stupid omitting errors!

Oh and also I can put in more german jokes from Ludwig, I forgot how many jokes there are involving Nazism and Concentration Camps.

* * *

**Movement 1: And so it began**

_"Why am I here? What's happening? Instrumentality…I rejected it…" _Shinji's mind sifted through the various questions that popped into it as he tossed and turned, restless in his sleep. His eyes slowly opened as the sound of thunder boomed outside, the lightning flash provided enough light to see but only for a brief second. He glanced up at the cracked ceiling above him where only slivers of moonlight shone in. He slowly let out a sigh of relief as the rain continued to fall outside.

He felt a warm burst of air against his shoulder, like that of someone's breath. He looked over next to him to see Asuka curled up in a ball, she almost looked like a mummy she had so many bandages on.

Her right eye was covered by bandages that rapped around her head, similar to the ones Rei had on when Shinji first met her. Her lower left arm had two wooden rods running along it acting like splints, held on by more bandages. Her stomach and right shoulder were bandaged and her lower right leg was also splinted and bandaged.

It wasn't until Shinji really examined the situation that he noticed they were both naked. He quickly crawled back out of the covers and backed against the wall. He felt the cold air of the room surround him and send shivers down his back.

"Be calm child you are safe," a voice echoed from the darkness.

"Who's there?" Shinji mumbled as he pulled a second cover over himself. An old man in a black robe walked into the small sliver of moonlight that shone in from the ceiling crack.

"I am but a kind old man who happened to awaken on a beach and notice you and the girl lying in the tide. You were drenched when I found you and I didn't want either of catching a cold so I removed your wet clothes, the girl how ever was badly injured and required medical attention. I was able to find some bandages and wooden splints in a medical cabinet that was among the rubble," the man replied.

"Thank you…" Shinji stuttered as he looked over at Asuka who now seemed restless as she pulled on the covers.

"I originally had you separate but she kept talking in her sleep and she seemed so troubled that I thought I'd honor her request…" the old man stated.

"What request?" Shinji asked.

"She kept mumbling, 'I don't want to be alone.' So I put you two next to each other and she seemed to calm down into an almost peaceful sleep,"

"I made her do that…" Shinji blushed and looked down at the floor.

"I don't know if it was you or if it was just the feeling of having another human near her. I wouldn't dwell on it child try to get some sleep," The old man responded as he yawned and walked back into the shadows. Shinji crawled over to Asuka and got back into the covers. Asuka seemed to fall back into a peaceful sleep almost instantly and a small smile appeared on her face.

_"I guess I wouldn't want to be alone either," _Shinji though as he placed his head on a ratty old pillow and drifted back into a deep slumber…

* * *

The next morning Shinji opened his eyes as the dawn rays hit his face. He looked around to see that the old man had left there was a trail of footprints made of mud leading outside. Shinji's eyes glanced over to a bag lying next to him, in it was Asuka's and his flight suits.

"Where am I?" Asuka muttered as she opened her eyes. She looked up to see Shinji with one eye and nothing with the other.

"Oh we're in a building a kind old man found us on the beach and he brought us out of the rain," Shinji replied looking down at her.

"Why do I feel so bad?" she inquired.

"Well it looks like you have a broken arm, a broken leg, and possibly several broken ribs…" Shinji's response was stopped when Asuka tried to sit up. She quickly fell back down and her body clinched from the pain. "Are you alright?" Shinji inquired.

"I'll be fine I just need a few…moments," Asuka grunted as she tried to mask the pain.

"Asuka don't you're too injured to…"

"Shut up third child I don't need your help!" Asuka exclaimed.

"I was just trying to help," Shinji mumbled under his breath.

"Shinji?"

"What?"

"Why are we both naked?" Asuka inquired as she inspected their current situation.

"The kindly old man didn't want us to get a cold so he took us out of our flight suits; he left them here for us," Shinji replied as he grabbed the bag and put it between them. Asuka reached out with her left arm for the flight suit but upon examination of her wounds she grabbed it with her right one.

Shinji pulled his out of the bag and slipped it on under the covers. Asuka slowly did the same; Shinji could tell that she was in pain even if she was too proud to show it. Once they were both dressed Asuka slowly sat up and looked around.

"I'm going back to Germany," she sighed.

"What?" Shinji asked with a confused look on her face.

"I don't care if I have to walk, I'm going back. Japan holds many of my most painful memories. I just can't say here anymore…"Asuka replied.

"Then I'm going with you!" Shinji exclaimed. Asuka looked over at him and blushed.

"Baka…"

"Don't try to talk me out of it. I can't let you travel in this condition and there is nothing left for me in Japan either."

"I don't need your help!"

"Fine I won't help you but I'm going with you," Shinji replied. Asuka looked over at him and smiled.

"OK it's your choice just don't get any perverted ideas or try anything more idiotic then normal," Asuka responded.

* * *

"Will you stop it, I can walk on my own!" Asuka exclaimed as Shinji tried to put her arm around his shoulders so he could act as a crutch for her broken leg.

"Gosh darn it Asuka can you just let me help you? I know you don't want to accept it but you are pretty badly injured," Shinji replied.

"Stop it! I can…w-al-k…" Asuka fell down as she tried to step on her broken leg. She grabbed her leg and let out a few grunts then tried to stand back up. Shinji grabbed her arm and tried to help her up.

"I know it's hard for you to accept my help but if you want to get back to Germany you're going to need it," Shinji sighed. Asuka grabbed his arm and pulled herself up then looked down at her feet. She swallowed her pride and wrapped her arm around his shoulders and accepted his help.

"Ok…so which way do we go?" Shinji inquired as they walked out the front of the destroyed building they had slept in. It was a small one story building most likely a beach lifeguard station before the third impact. The sea of LCL had vanished and the ocean returned to its normal dark blue.

"We should probably head back to Tokyo-3 and see if anyone is still alive," Asuka replied.

"I guess that makes sense," Shinji responded and then began walking off the beach towards Tokyo-3. After a few steps Asuka stopped and looked up at him.

"Baka...you rejected instrumentality right?" she asked.

"Um…yeah…" Shinji mumbled.

"Why?" Asuka inquired.

"Well…I guess..."

"You guess what?"

"I don't know…"

"You are such and idiot," Asuka smirked…


	2. Movement 2: Ludwig van Beethoven II

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Evangelion…

**Movement 2: Ludwig van Beethoven II**

Asuka and Shinji looked down from a small hill at what used to be Tokyo 3. It was nothing more then a pile of rubble in a crater which used to be Geo Front. The rubble had buried Geo Front and there was so much of it that it managed to almost completely fill the crater.

"Mein Gott!" Asuka exclaimed.

"I wonder if anyone is still alive down there," Shinji commented.

"Well we should go see if there is any food or water down there we are going to need," Asuka replied. Shinji nodded and began helping her down the hill towards what used to be Tokyo-3. As they got closer to the ruins a mournful song began echoing through out the air.

"What is that?" Shinji inquired.

"I don't know but it sounds nice. It seems to be coming from behind that car over there," Asuka said pointing to a destroyed sedan. Shinji and Asuka slowly walked over to the sedan and looked through the broken windows.

On the other side there was a boy with medium length blonde hair, it looked like hadn't been combed in months. He had beard stubble and looked about seventeen or eighteen and he wore a white T-Shirt with a military jacket over it. He was playing a Yamaha PSR-280 portable piano and he seemed proficient at playing it.

"Excuse me…" Shinji stuttered as he leaned over the car. The boy stopped playing and turned around. On the front of his shirt there was something Shinji and Asuka couldn't make out because it was written in English.

"Oh so I'm not the only one left in this trash heap," the boy smirked.

"Who are you?" Asuka inquired.

"I am Ludwig van Beethoven the 2nd, no relation to the famous composer…I am a professional pianist, smart ass, and cynical asshole," the boy retorted.

"Wow…I've never heard anyone describe themselves like that…hey what's that written on you're shirt?" Shinji inquired.

"Oh it says, 'this shirt has been censored FCC' it's some shirt from before the second impact. So what are you two doing here and why does she look like she just fell off a ten story building?" Ludwig inquired.

"Hey! Where do you get off…?" Asuka waved her arm around trying to hit Ludwig.

"She sure is feisty," Ludwig smirked.

"Yeah I guess…oh as to your question, well we…" Shinji started.

"We're trying to get back to Germany," Asuka interrupted.

"Oh trying to get back to Der Fatherland," Ludwig replied, "Well it looks like it's going to take you a while."

"Don't mock Germany…" Asuka retorted. Ludwig began rubbing his chin and thinking.

"Unless you take a boat to Neo Beijing then from there take the Orient Trains down to New Delhi, then reroute to either Moscow or Baghdad…" Ludwig said to himself.

"Really…" Asuka said with a devious look in her eye.

"Yeah and from there you could go to Tripoli and…why are you looking at me like that?" Ludwig inquired.

"Shinji do you think it's wise to let two fourteen year-olds go all the way to Germany by themselves?" Asuka asked. Shinji looked over at her with a puzzled look and she elbowed him in the side.

"Oh no I don't think it's wise…" Shinji stuttered.

"Forget it I'm not baby-sitting two kids. I have no interest in going to Germany and I don't want to," Ludwig replied.

"Is that so?" Asuka inquired as she swiftly kicked Ludwig in the groin. Ludwig gasped and fell to the ground and began rolling around like an animal.

"Was that really necessary?" Shinji inquired.

"Of course it was…" Asuka retorted then looked down at Ludwig and smiled, "so you'll be our guide?"

"Forget it!" Ludwig replied as he got back up, "Why do you want me as a guide anyways?"

"Well that's simple your eighteen right?" Asuka asked.

"Seventeen," Ludwig responded.

"Oh well still what if we find a working boat we need someone to drive it, and you seem like the kind of person that would know how to drive a boat," Asuka finished.

"Fine…but only because I'm a nice guy and anything is better then staying here in this trash heap," Ludwig retorted then picked up his piano. "So which way is it to a port?"

"You don't know?" Shinji questioned.

"Oh I just moved here four months ago, my parents said it would make me more cultured…of course those damn angels attacked like the day I moved to Tokyo-3 so I didn't get to do a lot of sight seeing," Ludwig replied.

"Oh…where are you from?" Asuka inquired.

"The good old USA; Seattle, Washington to be exact," Ludwig replied as he picked up his piano and a three gallon jug of water.

"Oh can we have some of that?" Shinji asked.

"Sure knock yourself out," Ludwig handed the jug to Shinji who took a large sip and then handed it to Asuka who did the same. "Come on I want to at least find a boat by today…"

"We should see if there are any boats by that beach we woke up on," Asuka suggested.

"I guess," Shinji replied and helped Asuka walk back towards the beach. Ludwig followed closely behind them as they walked out of the rubble and back up the hill they were originally on.

"So Ludwig…how did you get the name Ludwig van Beethoven the 2nd?" Asuka inquired.

"My parents named me it, in hopes that I would become some kind of super pianist, I guess it worked but I hate them everyday for it," Ludwig replied as they reached the top of the hill.

"You shouldn't hate your parents…" Shinji retorted with a solemn tone.

"I know but thank god their rich so when they kick the bucket I get all their stuff," Ludwig smirked.

"You certainly have a sunny disposition," Asuka interrupted.

"Of course my motto is, 'life's a bitch, so since you're going to die anyways why not have as much fun as humanly possible,'" Ludwig replied as they walked off towards the beach…


	3. Movement 3: Reality Sucks

**Disclaimer: **In case you weren't reading this the other two times…I do not own Evangelion…

**Movement 3: Reality Sucks**

"Does this crusty old thing even float?" Asuka inquired as Ludwig examined a medium sized boat that was made some time before the second impact. The boat was tied to a small destroyed pier and looked as if it hadn't been used for at least 15 years.

"It maybe old and ugly but it works," Ludwig sighed as he closed the hatch to the boat's engine.

"Well then what are we waiting for lets go," Asuka replied.

"It's not that simple we need to get some food, water, and other supplies if we are going to embark on a long journey," Ludwig replied as he grabbed his piano and walked down into the cabins.

"So do you want us to gather supplies?" Shinji asked.

"The girl can wait on the boat we'll gather supplies," Ludwig responded.

"I have a name!" Asuka yelled.

"Yeah well you didn't tell me…and if you did I didn't care enough to remember it," Ludwig retorted as he walked back out onto the deck of the ship.

"Why…I oughta…" Asuka held up her fist and started waving it at Ludwig.

"Why don't you help the little Nazi onto the ship and then come help me gather supplies," Ludwig commented as he leapt of the ship and walked towards some rubble.

"Nazi! Where do you get off…huh? Are you even listening to me?" Asuka yelled back.

"Asuka I think you should let it go…you're the one who wanted him as a guide," Shinji interrupted her. Asuka bit her lip and agreed to let it go. After Shinji helped her onto the boat he walked over to Ludwig who was pulling food out of a vending machine.

"Here take this," Ludwig ordered as he handed Shinji a bag full of candy bars.

"Oh…do you want me to put this on the boat?" Shinji asked.

"Sure, then come back and take these," Ludwig replied as he filled a bag with water bottles. Shinji did as he was told and began shuttling the supplies between the wreckage and the boat.

"Hey Ludwig…" Shinji sighed.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you give Asuka such a hard time?" Shinji inquired.

"Asuka? Oh the Nazi…well it's funny to watch her go so ballistic," Ludwig smiled.

_"This guy reminds me of Misato" _Shinji thought to himself.

"Hey…did you load the water onto the boat?"

"Yeah. Is there anything else we need?"

"I'm going to go back to Tokyo-3 and see if I can get more supplies you can wait on the boat with the Nazi," Ludwig replied as began walking away.

"Um…OK," Shinji responded. He sighed and climbed back onto the ship and walked down into the cabins.

"Where's the other idiot?" Asuka inquired.

"Oh he went back to the ruins of Tokyo-3 to see if he could gather more supplies," Shinji replied.

"Why did I ever ask him to be our guide?" Asuka moped.

"He just enjoys pushing your buttons…I don't mind him I think he's funny," Shinji responded.

"Well you're both idiots so it's only natural…"

"Asuka…"

"What?"

"Never mind..." Shinji sighed. Asuka looked over at Shinji who was staring at the floor.

"Hey Shinji…you rejected instrumentality right?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah…I guess so," Shinji replied.

"Why?"

"Well I guess it's because I thought living in the real world with pain is still better then living in a fake world of happiness…"

"Wow that's pretty deep coming from a housebroken male like you," Asuka smirked.

"Yeah I guess," Shinji sighed. Ludwig cleared his throat and peered in from the door way.

"It's good that you two found your room, I managed to get some more gas from the ruins and more food incase Beijing is in the same condition as Tokyo-3," Ludwig interrupted.

"Wait…did you just say _our_ room?" Asuka inquired.

"Yeah you and the boy will sleep in here and I'm going to take the other cabin," Ludwig replied.

"No! You and Shinji are going to sleep in the same room, a boy and a girl should not sleep in the same bed!" Asuka retorted.

"Well listen, Olga van Bitchenstine, I'm sleeping by myself if you have a problem sleeping in the same bed as him then sleep on the floor," Ludwig responded.

"Um I don't think you should make her mad," Shinji interrupted.

"What is the Nazi going to do to me? Put me in a concentration camp?" Ludwig replied. Asuka glared at him then picked up her shoe and lobbed it towards is head Ludwig quickly dodged it and looked back at her.

"You and Shinji are sleeping in the same room…Ok," Asuka stated.

"Nien," Ludwig simply replied as walked out of the room.

"Um…Asuka I'll sleep on the floor and let you have the bed," Shinji said.

"Nonsense you need to sleep in a bed too I don't want you getting sick," Asuka replied.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to deal with you if you're sick," Asuka retorted.

"I guess that makes sense," Shinji replied as he looked back down at the floor and thought to himself, _Reality Sucks_…


	4. Movement 4: Ludwig I

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Evangelion just **incase **you forgot

**Movement 4: Ludwig I**

**-Seattle, WA; 1998-**

"_It's a boy!" A nurse exclaimed._

_"Oh this will do we've always wanted a boy, see we have two daughters…" a man said, engulfed with joy._

_"That's enough honey I don't think she wants to hear our life story," A woman on an operating table grunted._

_"Uh oh…looks like someone needs a little more morphine," the nurse replied._

_**-Two Days Later-**_

_"What should we name him?" a woman inquired as she stood over a babies crib and looked down at the baby._

_"I don't know…why don't you pick a name," the man standing next to her said._

_"How about Bill, just like his father," the woman replied._

_"Nonsense he needs a name of power and class…something cultured yet sophisticated," the man retorted. The old record player began playing a piece of Beethoven's 9th Symphony and the man began to think._

_"What is it honey?"_

_"Why don't we name him Ludwig van Beethoven the 2nd?" the man asked._

_"We can't name our child that!"_

_"Why not…come on Melinda one day the entire world will know Ludwig van Beethoven the 2nd…"_

_-Three Years Later-_

_"Daddy why is mommy crying?" a young boy inquired._

_"It's because of your sisters Ludwig," the man holding the young boys replied._

_"What about my sisters? They are all right aren't they?"_

_"No I'm afraid you'll never see you're sisters again, they've gone to a better place…" the man replied as tears began to run down the side of his face. The boy didn't seem to understand what had happened so he walked out of the room and into a large lavish hallway, then down a circular stairwell and into a large, destroyed living room with a flashing television._

_"We are being told that the incident was caused by a large impact in the Antarctic, scientists are calling it the second impact…" the woman on the news channel broadcasted._

_"The…second…impact…" the boy mouthed._

_**-Seven Years Later-** _

_"This is the fifteenth time I've seen you in my office this month Ludwig! Why can't you behave like the rest of the students?" A large fat man with an overgrown beard inquired from behind a desk marked Principal._

_"I don't see what's wrong with what I did, all I did was call him a…" Ludwig began to reply._

_"You don't seem to understand Ludwig you can not talk to people like that!" the large man yelled._

_"Talk to people like what?" Ludwig inquired in the smart ass way that was common of him._

_"Using racist slurs and foul language, just where did you learn these words?" the man inquired._

_"Internet,"_

_"Then I highly suggest you stop using the Internet! If your parents weren't this schools primary benefactor we would have suspended you by now,"_

_"Why don't you? Afraid my dad isn't going to put those two letters on that monthly check so this trash heap can stay open? Suspend me! I want you to! I don't want you to treat me any differently then the rest of the prisoners here! Warden," Ludwig smirked._

_The man's face gave Ludwig a stone cold look and then the man crossed his arms. His mouth slowly formed a smile and finally he said._

_"You know one of these days you are going to day something that's really going to piss somebody else off and your parents aren't going to be there to help you out,"_

_"Good, oh and I hope you like that coffee," Ludwig smirked._

_"Yes it is quite delectable…what did you mean by that Ludwig?" the man quickly asked._

_"Well I added two secret ingredients into it," Ludwig whispered._

_"What did you put in my coffee?"_

_"The first thing I put in there was dog crap, then the second thing I put in there was frozen urine," Ludwig replied. The man's face went white with horror and he dropped the cup of coffee on the floor. It was one of those moments where you just can't believe what someone has done to you and the punishments you can think of aren't even close to being severe enough for what they did…_

_"Get out of my office now!" the man yelled, "I will think of a punishment for you later!"_

_Ludwig let himself out of the Principal's office and walked out onto a destroyed playground filled with potholes. Five boys were waiting for him, cracking there knuckles as if they were about to hit something._

_"So are you ready for your daily pounding?" the boy that seemed to be the leader of the group inquired. Ludwig stopped in front of them and looked up at them._

_"Why don't you just go back to Africa and chuck spears like a good Nigg…"_

_The lead boy shoved his fist into Ludwig's stomach and with that the other boys joined in and began hitting him excessively. After about five minutes they all stopped and walked away from Ludwig who was lying on the ground in a fetal position blood seeping out of his nose and mouth._

_"Man you have to love rich kids…no matter what you do to them you don't feel bad because you know their daddy has all the money in the world to spend on fixing them back up," the lead boy smirked._

_"You said it Taylor, I think this was the worst beating we've given him yet…" one of his henchmen replied._

_Ludwig slowly sat back up and whipped the blood from his face and then stared at the cracked black top. Behind him a small girl with purple hair and glasses rushed over to Ludwig and tried to help him up._

_"Why don't you ever fight back?" the girl inquired._

_"Because I don't care it doesn't hurt anymore so I'll let them have their fun," Ludwig replied as he stared at the pavement contently._

_"Don't you tell your parents?"_

_"Why would I tell my parents? They are the ones who named me Ludwig van Beethoven the 2nd!"_

_"I'm sorry…"_

_"Don't be…let's just go get some food from the cafeteria," Ludwig calmly said as he stood back up and brushed the dust off his shirt._

_Ludwig picked up his food tray and walked with the girl into the seating area of the cafeteria. As they walked by the boys who had just a few minutes ago had beaten Ludwig to a pulp, they began to laugh._

_"You are so pathetic Wiggy, the only girl you can get is that geeky little book worm," the leader of the pack laughed._

_Ludwig didn't responded he just kept walking._

_"Yeah I bet she is a little Dike too," a henchman began to giggle. Ludwig stop then turned around and dumped all the food off of his tray and walked back behind the group of five boys. The leader turned and looked at him._

_"What is it you want?"_

_Ludwig didn't respond with words, instead he took the metal tray and slammed it across the boys face. Before the goon to his left could react Ludwig slammed his face into the table. A massive fight broke out in the cafeteria, maybe fifty boys leaping at Ludwig. The girl back up against the wall putting her fist to her mouth in horror of what she saw._

_Ludwig, didn't beat them…that would be an understatement, he slaughtered, obliterated, genocided them…to the girl it looked like a Karate movie the way Ludwig was delivering punches to the oncoming children._

_When it was all over Ludwig stood victorious not a single scratch on him when it was all over he knelt down beside the lead bully who was holding his wrist…and Ludwig simply said._

_"I don't know about you…but that was a ball…"_


	5. Movement 5: Evangelion Bars

**Disclaimer: **If you are still reading this Disclaimer…please strangle yourself with the cord of your mouse… And if you have a cordless mouse then please do us all a favor… and take the adapter, and ram it into your eye…

**Movement 5: Evangelion Bars**

"Ok I've managed to figure out how to start up this stupid boat, so if you two are ready to head out we can," Ludwig stated as he looked into Shinji and Asuka's cabin.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go! I don't want to spend another minute here!" Asuka exclaimed.

"Aye, Aye captain," Ludwig smirked and walked out of the cabin. Shinji looked out the window and sighed.

"I'm going to go outside," Shinji said.

"Ok why?" Asuka inquired.

"To say goodbye to Japan…" Shinji replied.

"Goodbye and good riddance," Asuka retorted. Shinji looked at her then walked out to the deck of the boat where Ludwig was kicking the engine and eating a candy bar.

"What are you doing?" Shinji asked.

"The stupid engine is clogged so I'm trying to unclog it," Ludwig responded as he rammed his foot into the side of the engine. It began sputtering then it revved up and started. "See violence does solve things," Ludwig giggled then walked over to the front of the boat and pushed forward the throttle. As the boat pushed away from the shore, Shinji looked back at Japan and smiled.

"Hey Ludwig what are you eating?" Shinji inquired.

"Oh it's an Evangelion Bar," Ludwig replied, tossing Shinji a candy bar wrapped in a green wrapper.

"What the hell is this?" Shinji questioned.

"That is a Unit-01 Bar, it's the normal bar, the Unit-02 bar is really hard and crunchy on the outside but soft on the inside…it's this one in the red wrapper; then we have the Unit-00 bar, or the one in the blue wrapper, it's made with dull white chocolate," Ludwig responded.

"Wow that's interesting; I wonder who would make…" Shinji flipped over the candy bar and began reading the label.

_Product of SEELE Candy Corporation, Los Angeles-2 California. For additional information call: 1-900-666-6666; Ingredients, 15gms Sugar, 10gms Salt, 2gms of Saturated Fat…_

"You should try one here have a Unit-02 Bar," Ludwig commented as he handed Shinji another bar and took back the Unit-01 bar for himself. Shinji unwrapped the candy bar and tried to bite into it. He found himself almost gnawing at it trying to penetrate its thick exterior after a few minutes of chewing he broke through the exterior into a smooth and creamy caramel interior.

"Are there anymore of these?" Shinji inquired.

"Yeah sure I have two bags of them, don't eat too many or you will get a stomach ache," Ludwig replied. Shinji walked over to the bag and pulled out one of each bar and brought them down to Asuka. He unwrapped the Unit-00 Bar and handed it too her.

"What's this?" Asuka inquired.

"It's a candy bar try it and tell me what you think," Shinji replied. Asuka carefully examined the Bar then took a bite of it.

"Yuk! What the hell was that Baka? It was the blandest piece of candy I have ever tasted!" Asuka exclaimed.

"Oh ok well here try this one," Shinji replied handing her the Unit-02 Bar. She looked at it carefully then tried to bite into it. She began chewing excessively at it.

"It's too hard, give me the next one," she demanded. Shinji handed her the Unit-01 Bar and she bit into it.

"Oh this one is actually good, I like this one the best," Asuka stated as she swallowed the first bite.

"Well Asuka, these are Evangelion Bars, the first one you bite into was the Unit-00 bar…" Shinji began. Asuka contemplated that in her head then replied.

"Well that makes sense seeing as Wonder Girl was always so lifeless let me guess this one I'm eating now is me and the hard one was you,"

"Actually no the one you're eating now is the Unit-01 Bar, and the hard one was the Unit-02 bar," Shinji replied.

"What! What dummkopf invented these? I should be the sweet and chewy bar not you, I'm not hard like that other bar!" Asuka exclaimed.

"Well they were made by SEELE, read the label on the back I was amazed that SEELE had stooped low enough to even making candy bars about us," Shinji responded.

"I don't care these bars are wrong and I not eating them anymore," Asuka retorted. Shinji sighed and walked back up to the deck and looked over the side of the ship at the water.

"What's wrong?" Ludwig inquired.

"Um…nothing," Shinji replied.

"Ok now I know something is really wrong…you can't say nothing like that and expect people to just leave you alone…" Ludwig commented.

"Huh?"

"Look if you really don't want to talk about it all you have to say is some bullshit response like, 'oh I was just wondering why that cloud looks like Simon Bolivar,'"

"What?"

"You don't get where I'm going do you?"

"No not really," Shinji sighed.

"Ok look all I'm saying is nothing draws attention like avoiding something, if you don't want to talk about it just say that," Ludwig replied.

"I guess…it was just…Asuka,"

"Don't let Der Nazi bum you out, just remember my motto and life will be like a never ending dessert,"

"Life's a bitch; you're going to die anyways so why not live it up?"

"Yup that's it," Ludwig smiled.

"Is that why you are always joking?" Shinji inquired.

"Nah I'm always joking because it's funny,"

"How?"

"Well think about it, one day our tale may become a movie or a book or an online story or even a verbal tale you tell your kids, and so why not entertain the future audience?" Ludwig inquired.

"Are you serious?" Shinji asked with a look of confusion across his face.

"Not really but it makes a good excuse," Ludwig smiled.

"So what's it like in the United States?"

"It's the best damn country on the whole planet…low taxes, lots of land, hot multicultural babes…speaking of which so have you and the Nazi had…"

"No! I don't think about or do those kinds of things!" Shinji interrupted him.

"Ah! And here I was hoping for some funny teenage love story," Ludwig sighed.

"Shouldn't you be steering the boat?" Shinji inquired.

"Nah, it's right on course I just have to correct it every now and then but besides that…"

"Well I'm going to go talk to Asuka," Shinji stated and walked back down into the cabins…


	6. Movement 6: The Princess of Eternal Evil

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Evangelion for the 6th time!

**Movement 6: The Princess of Eternal Evil**

"_Ok look all I'm saying is nothing draws attention like avoiding something, if you don't want to talk about it just say that," _Shinji's mind continuously replayed Ludwig's words as he stared up at the ceiling. It was night outside and there was a full moon in the sky. Asuka was in the bathroom and Ludwig was at the helm of the boat.

"You're not going to sleep in that are you?" Asuka inquired as she hopped out of the bathroom.

"Why what's wrong with this?" Shinji asked as he pointed to his flight suit.

"You've been wearing that all day long don't you think you should put something else on?"

"Well we don't have any other clothes," Shinji replied.

"King of Idiocy!" Asuka exclaimed. After a few minutes Ludwig yelled back.

"Do you mean me?"

"Yes! Get down here now!" Asuka ordered. Ludwig quickly ran down to the cabins and stuck his head in the doorway.

"You called for me,"

"Do you have any clothes for us to sleep in?" Asuka asked.

"Nien, looks like you're going to have to sleep in your birthday suits," Ludwig replied.

"No! You don't expect us to sleep in the nude together!" Shinji exclaimed.

"Yes I do, plus I think it would be good for her wounds to get some air, and everyone knows sleeping in the nude is much more comfortable," Ludwig retorted.

"Ludwig!" Asuka yelled.

"Don't take that tone with me! Only the queen of hell can use that tone and right now you're just the Princess of Eternal Darkness," Ludwig smirked then walked out of the room. Asuka hopped on one foot over to the bed and sat down.

"What crawled up his ass and died?" Asuka inquired.

"I guess he likes to irritate us…" Shinji replied.

"No he likes to completely annoy us," Asuka replied as she loosened her flight suit. Shinji gulped and stared at her, she finally realized he was watching and let out a scream. "Shinji you pervert!"

"I'm sorry…I was just…" before Shinji could finish Asuka slapped him across the face with an angry look in her eye.

"Don't apologize!" she yelled. Shinji rubbed his face where she had slapped him and averted his yes.

"Are you done?" Shinji asked as he heard Asuka move the covers.

"Yeah…yeah…just stay on your side of the bed and I won't have to hurt you…" Asuka responded.

"Asuka?"

"What is it now?"

"How are your wounds feeling?"

"Uh...I guess they're fine…" Asuka replied, "…I don't think I can walk but it doesn't hurt to move anymore…why did you want to know Shinji?" Asuka asked deviously.

"Oh…nothing…why are you looking at me like that…No! It's not like that! I wasn't implying anything…I mean I guess I could be implying something…but not like that…or in that kind of matter…I was just…"

"You were just what? Come on spill it Shinji,"

"I was just wondering that's all…it wasn't like I wanted to know for anything perverted…" Shinji stuttered as Asuka looked up at him from below the covers.

"Really?"

"Yes…I don't think about those things…"

"You know…I know all about your sick little jackoff fantasies Shinji..." Asuka retorted.

"What! Oh I…well…,"

"Well what Shinji?"

"Oh! Wait that was…um…I just…" Shinji desperately tried to come up with an excuse as he felt the impending doom of Asuka's wrath enclose on him.

"You know Shinji…"

"No I don't know…um what should I know?" Shinji said cowering and using his arms as a shield.

"Why are you curling up like a baby?" Asuka inquired as she sat up.

"Because I know you're going to hit me…"

"Oh…you know already do you, tell me Shinji was it because it was me or was it just because I was naked?" Asuka inquired.

"Well I guess it was because…" Shinji's response was interrupted by Ludwig bursting through the door.

"Um we have a problem…" Ludwig interrupted then glanced over to Asuka. "…and that is a nice rack, what are those B cups, maybe C cups…oh and either you're cold or excited!"

"Pervert!" Asuka yelled quickly covering herself up. She looked around for something to throw at him, then resorted to pulling the alarm clock off the table and throwing it at his groin.

Ludwig caught it in midair and held it up laughing.

"Sorry not this time…" he smirked. Asuka quickly pulled out one of her neural interface clips and aimed for the same spot. It impacted Ludwig and reduced him to the ground in a half fetal position groaning from the pain.

"Bingo!" Asuka retorted with joy.

"Ow! Ok the next time you do that you're going down like a clown in china town!" Ludwig exclaimed.

"Wow…what a lame come back you'll have to do better then that…" Asuka replied.

"A thousand apologies my lady…I shall go prepare your dinner, tonight we are eating cute little puppies," Ludwig giggled as he slowly got back up.

"It looks like someone wants to lose his reproductive capacity faster then he already is," Asuka retorted. Ludwig's eyes widened and he quickly walked out of the room holding his crotch. Asuka smiled as looked back at Shinji.

"So what were we talking about Baka?" Shinji inquired.

"Um…well…you wanted to know what…" Shinji began staling and thinking through all the ideas in his head. _Ok look all I'm saying is nothing draws attention like avoiding something, if you don't want to talk about it just say that. _The idea popped into Shinji's head and he blurted out, "I don't remember and even if I did I don't really feel like talking now so can we please go to sleep?"

"Wow…are you ok?" Asuka inquired as she leaned forward, pressed the loosen button on Shinji's flight suit and reached her hand down against his back.

"What are you doing?"

"Well I'll be damned a spine," Asuka smiled then laid back in the covers.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Shinji inquired.

"Nothing…good night Baka," Asuka yawned. Shinji sat there perplexed for a minute then crawled into the covers next to Asuka. He took off his flight suit and looked over at Asuka's face. Then finally he whispered.

"I guess it was because it was you…"

**Author Note: **

Um if you haven't seen EoE, and don't know what Shinji was doing…here are some pieces for you to put together…it involved a shirtless Asuka, his hand, a certain part of his body, and moving something back and forth repeatedly…that's all the detail I'm going to go into…

And damn I went a little crazy with the ellipses! There are like 50 of them in this chapter! Muahaahha …'s


	7. Movement 7: Boredom

**Disclaimer: **I'm not Japanese, I wasn't born in Japan, and I don't speak Japanese either…so why would I own Evangelion? Oh and the last chapter was 1111 words! Yes evil 1's!

**Movement 7: Boredom**

_"The train for New Delhi-2 is currently delayed, thank you for choosing Indian Train ways, and have a nice day," _a voice announced in Japanese, then the announcement changed to Chinese.

"Perfect just my luck," a man sighed as he popped open a box of peppermint Altoids. He was at least in his fifties since his beard had already turned grey. He was wearing a brown fur coat with a soviet armband on as well as a fur hat with a red star on it.

Next to him sat a girl about Shinji's age. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and was one of those people that could silence a room with their beauty.

"Comrade Commissar?" the girl timidly inquired in an English accent.

"What is it?" the replied.

"Should you really eat that many Altoids at once?" she asked as the man poured the whole box into his mouth.

"Probably not but I don't care, they keep my mind off our current situation," the man retorted.

"I want to thank you for helping me,"

"Why you're parents are good personal friends. They hired me as a body guard after the fall of Mother Russia…having, Former Soviet Commissar, on your resume is kind of a job killer,"

"But still you don't have to go through the trouble of taking me back to England…"

"Nonsense! I can't let a fourteen year old girl go by herself, especially when you look the way you do," the man replied.

"The way I do?"

"Well you would be a prime target for the degenerate perverts of the world, blonde, pretty, big breast, and the way you insist on dressing…"

"How do I insist on dressing?"

"Wearing those skirts and those white tight blouses, and especially those white stockings. You look like an innocent school girl…"

"Well it's mama that insists on dressing me like this, Ivan,"

"Yes I know Amy but still...and if that's not good enough reason to escort you think of it this way, I don't really have any place left to go,"

"Why not go back to Russia?" the girl inquired.

"It's too cold in Russia and your parents are kind enough to get me all the fine Vodka and Russian Cigars I could want," the man replied.

"…well I hope we don't run into any mean people on our journey, or any perverts…"

* * *

"Ludwig you perverted…idiotic…some other stuff I can't think of because I'm so angry!" Asuka yelled.

"What is it?" Ludwig yawned as he walked into Shinji and Asuka's cabin.

"The nerve you had sneaking in here and putting Shinji and me in each others arms!" Asuka continued to berate Ludwig from beneath the covers.

"What the hell have you been smoking?" Ludwig inquired.

"Don't give me that you know damn well what I'm talking about!"

"No I don't know. Shut up your voice gives me a headache and I don't want to have a headache for at least another twenty minutes…" Ludwig retorted as he slammed the door and walked back into his cabin then flopped on the bed. _I turned off the engine right? Oh who cares if I didn't whats the worse that could happen? _Ludwig thought to himself as he fell back asleep.

Back in the other cabin Asuka began looking at Shinji with a very irritated look in her eye.

"It was you wasn't it?"

"Me?" Shinji inquired.

"You wrapped my arms around you didn't you?" Asuka retorted.

"No I honestly didn't!"

"Admit it I know you like me…"

"It's not like that at all…well ok I like you…but as a friend and even then I find myself not liking you at some times. You're always picking on me and saying I'm not a man…"

"Well it's true Shinji," Asuka smirked. Shinji stopped and looked up at her.

"But…oh I don't even know anymore…" Shinji sighed.

"Ayanami," Asuka blurted out.

"What about Rei?"

"You liked her didn't you?"

"No! It wasn't like that with Rei…"

"Whatever you say Baka…now don't peep while I get dressed!" Asuka ordered. Shinji looked away as Asuka pulled the covers off of herself and put on her flight suit. Shinji grabbed his flight suit and put it on after her then helped her up to the deck of the boat.

They were stopped in the middle of the water and the coast of Japan was barely visible in the distance. Asuka sat down on one of the side seating rails of the boat and gazed into the water.

"For some reason I want to go diving…" she stated.

"Really? It looks to cold to dive," Shinji replied.

"Whatever…wait a minute if we were moving for like five hours yesterday how come we can still see Japan?" Asuka inquired.

"Because Einstein we have to go around Japan," Ludwig yawned as he walked up onto the deck.

"What?" Shinji inquired.

"Tokyo-3 is in southern Japan we have to go around Japan to get to China," Ludwig replied then began humming the Ode to Joy as he started up the boat's engine.

"What's that?" Asuka inquired.

"What's what?" Ludwig responded.

"What are you humming?"

"Oh it's the Ode to Joy," Ludwig replied.

"And that is?"

"It is a song written by Ludwig van Beethoven the 1st,"

"It's nice I like it," Shinji interjected.

"Sure I guess," Asuka retorted as the engine began to start. Ludwig walked over to the helm and pushed the throttle forward and the boat was off. Ludwig yawned as the morning dew collided with his face.

"Should he really be driving in his condition?" Shinji whispered to Asuka.

"Huh?"

"Look he's yawning and it looks like he is ready to fall asleep…"

"Idiot!" Asuka exclaimed.

"Who, what, when, where, why?" Ludwig inquired as he perked up and looked around.

"Pay attention to where you're going I don't feel like getting killed because you fell asleep at the wheel!" Asuka ordered.

"Ok…oh I found you some clothes to wear they were in a dresser…"

"Well why didn't you find them before Shinji and I had to sleep together?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever…" Ludwig yawned, "Why don't you two go back into the cabins and play some cards, there's a deck in my room…."

Asuka looked over at Shinji and smiled.

"Gin-Rummy?"

* * *

"Take it off Shinji!" Asuka ordered. Shinji was sitting on the bed with Asuka. He was wearing nothing more then a T-Shirt and a pair of boxers. Asuka on the other hand was fully clothed.

"Do I _have_ to take it off?" Shinji whimpered.

"You lost, that's the rules…" Asuka retorted. Shinji sighed and slowly took off his shirt and handed it to Asuka.

"Can we play something else? I'm not very good at Gin-Rummy," Shinji asked.

"Fine what do you want to play Baka?"

"How about crazy eights?"

"Fine I'll own you in that too…"

* * *

"Looks like I win again," Shinji calmly said as he placed down his last card.

"What!" Asuka growled then pulled off her bra, "Take it Shinji! Your victory is only temporary…"

"A-su-ka…" Shinji stuttered.

"Don't act like a gaping idiot deal the cards!" Asuka ordered.

"Aren't you going to cover up?

"I can't it's part of the game, when you play Strip Card Games you can't cover up, and once you run out of clothes you have to do whatever the other person tells you," Asuka smiled.

"Well I…um…" Shinji found himself at a loss of words staring at Asuka's chest.

"Do you like them Shinji?"

"What! No it's not like that! I was just I mean yes they are nice…"

"And?"

"Well…I didn't mean and, and…arrg! I don't know what I meant!" Shinji pounded his palm against his forehead.

"Deal," Asuka commanded.

"What?"

"Deal, so I can win back some of my clothes,"

"Oh…right…" Shinji replied.

"You know it's a good thing Ludwig found these clothes…,"

"I guess," Shinji responded as he handed Asuka her first card…


	8. Movement 8: Jokes and Entertainment

**Disclaimer: **Hey Gianax it's cool I don't own Evangelion! Oh and you can use the F word in a PG-13 Movie so yeah…sure you can only use it once or maybe twice if your lucky…

**Movement 8: Jokes and Entertainment**

Ludwig yawned and leaned his head down on the steering wheel. It was dusk and the seagulls were gawking overhead like they expected some food to fall out of his pocket. He closed his eyes briefly then opened them again as he tried to stay awake.

_Why can't those two pests drive, I barely got any sleep at all last night…it's always 'get your worthless ass back upstairs and drive the boat,' or, 'Ludwig why are you down here?' Goddamn it! I don't think I can put up with that bitch for much longer…but such is the fate of Ludwig van Beethoven the 2nd…_

Ludwig sighed and looked behind him. Asuka walked out onto the deck using the side rails as a support.

"Why aren't you down there with him?" Ludwig asked as he yawned and wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"He fell asleep; he can be so boring…" Asuka replied.

"Wow…you're not yelling at me," Ludwig said with a sarcastic tone.

"Watch it idiot or my foot is going between your legs," Asuka threatened.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah; whatever…" Ludwig continued to yawn.

"Why do you act that way?"

"What way?"

"You don't care what others think of you and you're always acting like an idiot," Asuka replied.

"Nyuk, Nyuk, Nyuk," Ludwig imitated Curly from the three stooges.

"You are such a stooge," Asuka retorted while she looked down at the wake the boat created.

"I'm damn proud of it too! As for your question, well just think of it this way, why care what others think of you, it's your damn life so fuck them!"

Asuka looked over at Ludwig, shocked by his statement. It took her a few moments to think of a response, "But other people's opinions decide where you will go in the world…"

"Nope…you decide. If someone won't offer you a job that you're qualified for just because you act like a stooge, break his arm…**violence does solve things! **In fact it's the only thing that ever permanently solves anything,"

"I condone violence but you need to insure that other people respect you!" Asuka exclaimed.

"Respect…pfft! You Germans have such a messed up sense of pride,"

"Do not insult Germany you Dummkopf!"

"I'll insult Germany if I want to you Hun, Kraut, Nazi, and any other derogatory term for German!"

Asuka grabbed a water bottle out of a bag then proceeded to limp over to Ludwig who had his back to her. Once behind him she swung the water bottle up between his legs, almost instantly dropping him to the ground. Once he was reduced to the fetal position Asuka limped back down into the cabins.

She opened the door to her and Shinji's room and limped over to the bed and sat down. Shinji was asleep with his face buried in a pillow. Asuka looked down at him and softly rubbed the back of her hand against his shoulder.

"Baka…" she whispered.

"…what?" Shinji grumbled as he pulled his face out of the pillow.

"Oh I woke you up…well good now that you're awake you can entertain me," Asuka ordered.

"Entertain you…what?" Shinji mumbled as slowly got up.

"Let's do something fun…" Asuka replied.

"Like what? We just finish playing your weird messed up Strip Card Games like fifteen minutes ago,"

"Weird? Messed up? No, those were fun," Asuka responded.

"No it ended up with you making me take off my underwear and if that wasn't bad enough you even made fun of the size of my…"

"So what Shinji! Take it like a man!"

"But Asuka…never mind,"

"If it bugs you so much why don't you prove to me you're a man?"

"What…oh no not like that!"

"Oh come on Shinji, I know you want me," Asuka smirked.

"It's not like that!"

"Hmph! You are always so boring Shinji!"

Shinji sighed and got out of the bed. Asuka looked up at him with a curious look on her face. Shinji just blinked then walked out of the room. Asuka got up and followed him up to the deck where hebegan splashing water onto his face. She had learned how to use the rails as support bars for her to limp along.

"Why don't you have Ludwig entertain you? I'm pretty sure he has some funny jokes," Shinji suggested.

"Because he is an idiot," Asuka retorted.

"Hey I do have some funny jokes!" Ludwig interjected.

"Ok fine tell me one," Asuka replied in a smug tone.

"What do you get when you cross an owl with a bungee cord?" Ludwig asked.

"Ok now I'm curious…what?" Asuka questioned.

"My ass," Ludwig laughed.

Asuka stared at him with a dumb founded look on her face while Shinji giggled a little.

"You found that funny!" Asuka exclaimed.

"It was creative…" Shinji replied.

"No the most creative thing I've ever heard was a your mama joke," Ludwig interrupted.

"What was it?" both Shinji and Asuka inquired.

"Your mama is so fat she has serious health problems," Ludwig giggled. Shinji and Asuka took a minute to process the sheer stupidity of the joke before looking at each other with awe and confusion.

"What the hell?" Asuka inquired.

"What…it's so retarded it's funny," Ludwig retorted. Asuka and Shinji didn't even reply, they simply sat down and ended the conversation. Shinji sighed and looked at the deck of the boat and began to think.

_I've been staring at the floors more then I stare at the ceilings…_

"Shinji…" Asuka whispered.

"Huh…oh what is it?" Shinji asked as he looked over at Asuka.

"I don't trust Ludwig…" Asuka continued to whisper.

"What? Why?"

"We are heading south, Beijing is north of Japan…"

"Um well Beijing is a land locked city so we are heading to Shanghai," Ludwig loudly intruded. Asuka turned around and looked at him.

"Sure...you're probably going to kill us and dump our bodies in the middle of the ocean!" Asuka exclaimed.

"Right…it's **much more likely **that _you_ will kill _us_ both in our sleep…god you never know what crazy German Bitches are capable of," Ludwig retorted.

"Don't call me a Bitch!" Asuka screamed with a fury in her voice.

"Oh it looks like hell is about to get its new queen! So shall I have some kittens delivered to your room so you can slaughter them in celebration?" Ludwig asked.

"Dummkopf! Shinji why don't you ever say anything! He's insulting you too!" Asuka tried to change the subject.

"What? I don't know I…just…well I mean…um…what I'm trying to say is…well to be put in better terms…" Shinji tried to stall.

"You're just as bad as him! Why do I always get stuck with the perverted weirdoes and the housebroken males?" Asuka sighed.

"Well maybe if you weren't such a self professed princess and didn't think that you are superior to everybody…you might just have more friends…" Ludwig retorted.

"Pfft! I have friends, everybody loves me. After all only the higher forms of sophistication can befriend Asuka Langley Sohryu," Asuka replied in a high and mighty tone.

"Please a common sea cucumber wouldn't want to be your friend…in fact the only friend you have is Ikari there,"

"Him! My friend! I don't consider him a friend he is annoyance!" Asuka yelled. Shinji sighed and walked back down into the cabins as Ludwig and Asuka continued to berate each other. He lied back on the bed and stared at the cabin ceiling.

"I've seen so many ceilings now…an annoyance…she really has a way of getting on my nerves…but then again she always seems to make me blush…"


	9. Movement 9: Shag Carpeting:More Ceilings

**Disclaimer: **For the love of God Gianax don't sue me! I don't own Evangelion! WARNING WAFF IS IN THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE WARM AND FUZZY THINGS PLEASE DO NOT READ!

**Movement 9: Shag Carpeting and More Ceilings**

_"You're so slow Shinji!" Asuka laughed as she ran forward into the morning rays that struck out across a small field. Shinji struggled to keep up with her as she ran over to a small patch of flowers and fell to her knees._

_"A-suk-a," Shinji gasped for breath as he finally caught up with her. She looked over at him and smiled._

_"You're still way too slow Shinji,"_

_"I'm sorry," Shinji apologized. He braced for a hit from Asuka but was surprised when all she did was smile…_

* * *

Shinji opened his eyes and stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling above him. He didn't want to stare at ceilings but he found himself doing it more and more each night as their boat ride continued. It had been six days since they left Japan…six restless nights next to Asuka, trying to keep at least a foot between her and him.

It had become easier for Shinji to sleep next to Asuka. Since they had found clothes to wear he no longer had to think of things, like his dad or Misato when she was drunk, trying to keep his body from doing what it naturally would when next to a naked girl.

But even out of this all Shinji really missed his SDAT player. It made it so much easier to fall asleep with the music constantly blaring in his ears. He put aside his worries and looked over at Asuka who was sleeping next to him.

_She looks so fragile with all those bandages on…if I didn't know her I would almost mistake her for a girl a little too shy for her own good…_

Shinji thought to himself as he watched Asuka's eye tremble in her sleep. He could tell she wanted to be back in Germany…if only to end her nightmares. Shinji wondered what it was Asuka was dreaming about that made her look that way…

_"Shinji…" _Asuka mumbled in her sleep.

"Asuka…"

_"Hold me," _Asuka commanded him.

"W-h-at?"

"_Hold. Me."_

"Why?"

_"Because it makes me feel safe…don't ask why just do it you idiot,"_

Shinji blushed and wrapped his arms around the half asleep girl and pulled her close to him.

"Is this what you wanted?" Shinji asked.

_"Thank you…"_

"Asuka…I'm sor-…never mind…I know you hate it when I apologize,"

_"I hate it more when you don't…I know I tell you not to do it Shinji…but the truth is, I want you to apologize, just so that I know, you know that you've hurt me…"_

"A-su-ka…"

Asuka's eyes opened and she yawned and looked up at him with a mixed look of confusion and anger on her face.

"Baka-Shinji…" She slowly stated.

"W-h-at?" Shinji hesitated almost like an animal that knows its death is approaching.

"Why are you holding me?"

"What…?"

"Why! Are! You! Holding! Me!" Asuka exclaimed. Shinji's eyes widened and he began to try to explain.

"Well you see…you asked me too…you said it made you feel safe and you told me to just…to just…do it,"

"Really…"

"Yes…that's the truth I swear…"

"Shinji the idea of **you **making **me **feel safe is laughable!"

"But…"

"Fine if you insist on lying you can just sleep on the floor!" Asuka commanded as she pointed to the floor. Shinji sighed and crawled out of the bed and curled up in a ball on the shag carpeting that lined the floor of their cabin.

He began thinking about what had just happened as he stared at the carpet like he would a ceiling, he liked staring at the carpet more.

_I don't get her! One minute she tells me to do something then when I do it she yells at me and kicks me out of the bed! I want to hate her but I can't…why can't I?_

"Asuka…I want to…" Shinji began to stutter.

"You want to what?" Asuka asked in an angry tone.

"I want to…ask you…um…how are your wounds doing?"

"They're fine…although it's none of your concern,"

"Do you think you will be able to take off the bandages soon?" Shinji asked.

"I know I will…in fact once we get to China I'm probably going to take them off," Asuka replied. Shinji smiled and then drifted away back into his usual restless sleep leaving Asuka staring at the indention in the bed where Shinji was lying.

_Was I too hard on him? No! Of course I wasn't he's an idiot nothing more! But he does always seem to make me get this warm feeling deep inside of me. Bah! That's nothing! It's just you feeling sorry for him, remember he is a housebroken male…the lowest form of proverbial trash._

"Maybe…" Asuka whispered as she rolled over and looked down at Shinji on the carpet. "But he does make me feel safe…and I don't want to be alone."

Asuka crawled out of the bed and pulled the cover with her over next to Shinji. Once she covered him with it she curled up next to him and fell asleep…

_Young love it's so funny…I remember my childhood love…ah those were the good old days, but I'm not one to dwell on the past…as for these two kids…they deserve happiness, but whether they are going to get it…well that's a whole different story…_

Ludwig thought as he looked through the small crack in the doorway, only wide enough to see the two slumbering teenagers.

_Bah! Kids…there more trouble then their worth…maybe I should kill them both and dump them overboard…_


	10. Movement 10: Old Chinese Proverb

**Disclaimer: **Ok fine you want me to admit it! I **do** own Evangelion!

**Movement 10: Old Chinese Proverb**

"Comrade Commissar?" little Amy Cromwell asked.

"What is it?" the large Russian inquired as he stared out the window of the train as it passed through the jungles of South Asia.

"I was just wondering…well why is it you always seem so out of it…like you aren't quite in touch with reality," Amy replied.

"Well I guess I'm just one of those emotionless people…not really phased by the world around me…"

"Is that from all the people you killed when you were a Soviet Commissar?"

"No not really…it's different…it's not really something I think you will be able to understand Comrade Cromwell…"

"…how so?"

"Well you see the real reason I'm acting this way is we've run out of Vodka and it's been three weeks since my last cigar…but I still have my Altoids…" Ivan responded as he popped open a box of Altoids and devoured its contents in a single bite.

"Ivan…you are such a strange man…you're more of a father to me then my own father…"

"Your father is busy insuring your future as well as England's future is provided for…"

"I guess…hey! Don't eat another box you'll give yourself a stomach ulcer…"

* * *

"There it is ladies and gents…China the country know for rice, opium, red flags, and the human wave doctrine!" Ludwig exclaimed as the Chinese coast came into viewing range just off of the starboard side of the ship.

"And I was actually beginning to believe you were going to kill us and dump our bodies in the middle of the ocean…" Asuka replied in a sarcastic tone.

"So what are we going to do once we get to China?" Shinji inquired.

"Well we are going to navigate the variable plethora of Chinks that have most likely already rebuilt their society…" Ludwig began.

"I don't think you should call them that…it's really racist…" Shinji replied.

"Nah...My best friends a Chink…well actually half Chink…half Gook…" Ludwig quickly retorted.

"I don't think that excuses you calling them that…it's pretty offensive…" Shinji continued.  
"Ah! You Nips are all alike! Honor and dignity…the whole nine yards of crap," Ludwig replied. Shinji was outraged by Ludwig's comment…but like usual he bottled it up inside and simply replied.

"Don't call us that…"

"You two are such idiots…" Asuka interjected.

"Why?"

"Because only idiots don't seem to care what other people call them…if I was you Shinji I'd hit Ludwig…" Asuka retorted.

"Why would I hit Ludwig…he's probably a lot stronger then me…that would be stupid," Shinji tried to logically argue.

"He's right if he engaged me I would shove his head under the water and hold it there until he turned purple…"

"Both of you don't get it! Neither of you are real men so I wouldn't expect you to…" Asuka retorted. "I'm bored with both of you tell me when we reach China."

"Of course we won't bother you…Old Chinese Proverb…don't mess with woman PMSing," Ludwig smirked.

"Up yours moron," Asuka retorted as she limped down into the cabins. Shinji and Ludwig glanced at each other then back at the stairs, and then back at each other.

"Was she actually PMSing?" Ludwig inquired.

"What do you mean?" Shinji asked.

"PMSing! You know on her period! Where she bitches and moans about every little thing!" Ludwig replied.

"Well that sounds like Asuka all the time…" Shinji responded.

"How do you deal with her?" Ludwig questioned.

"I keep my distance…"

* * *

"_The train from Hi Mo City is currently leaving for Shanghai,_" a voice announced.

"Hurry up!" Ivan exclaimed as he ran towards the train terminal followed closely by little Amy Cromwell.

"Please I can't run that fast! Wait up!" Amy gasped as she attempted to keep up with the Russian.

Ivan stopped and watched the train speed off into the distance. He sighed and popped open a box of Altoids.

"I guess we will catch then next one,"

"Comrade Commissar, don't eat so many Altoids!" Amy exclaimed with a worried look on her face.

"I know I'll give myself an ulcer…who cares," Ivan retorted as he popped open another box and dumped it into his mouth.

_Damn only 57 more boxes…I don't think they can last me all the way to England_ Ivan thought to himself as he stared at the empty box of Peppermint Altoids.

* * *

"So this is it?" Asuka inquired.

"Yup this is China. Home to 1.5 billion people!" Ludwig exclaimed.

"That many? Even after the second and third impact?" Shinji inquired with awe.

"Ok maybe like 500 million people but still China has the ability to lose a couple million people and it wouldn't hurt," Ludwig retorted.

"I don't like it here…it smells and everything is written in these weird characters…" Asuka interjected.

"Weird, you can't read Chinese?" Ludwig asked.

"No…can you?" Asuka asked rhetorically.

"Yes I can…I can speak English, German, Japanese, Chinese, Arabic, Hebrew, Greek, Italian, Russian, and Farsi," Ludwig retorted.

"Wow I didn't think an idiot like you would speak that many languages," Asuka replied.

"Well see when you live in America all these people come to your country and don't bother to learn the language…so you have to learn their language," Ludwig sighed.

"Wow that must be pretty…interesting," Shinji inserted his opinion.

"I've gotten used to it…such is the fate of Ludwig van Beethoven the 2nd…" Ludwig moped.

"Shut up and pick up our stuff idiot!" Asuka ordered and then with Shinji's help walked into the city of Shanghai…


	11. Movement 11: Sui Linn

**Disclaimer: **Ok I don't own Evangelion! Now can you please drop the lawsuit?

**Chapter 11: Sui Linn **

A purple haired woman with glasses sat quietly at a semi-destroyed table reading a book. She looked like the kind of person who was a little two smart for her own good. Around her the world went about its daily routine completely unaware of her existence.

She closed the book and set it in a bag next to her. It was a bag from a book store with a receipt. She picked it up and walked over to a book store across the street she walked in and set the bag on the counter.

"Oh it's you, weren't you just in here like fifteen minutes ago?" the cashier asked as she examined the book.

"Yes I would like to return this book it wasn't the correct book I was thinking of so if you could just give me my money back that would be great," the purple haired woman replied as she pushed up her glasses with her index finger. The cashier nodded and handed the woman her money and then went to restock the book. The woman smiled and walked out of the book store and down the street.

An arm extended out of an alleyway in her path, in its hand was two hard caramel candies.

"Still buying books…reading them and then returning them I see," Ludwig's voice echoed from inside the alley. The woman smiled and pulled the candies out of his hand.

"Ludwig van Beethoven the 2nd…I thought you'd be dead by now," the woman said as she walked into the alley to see Ludwig leaning against the wall. Behind him Shinji was watching Asuka twiddle her thumbs in boredom.

"Long time no see…Sui Linn," Ludwig smiled. Sui ignored him and looked over at the two children.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"Oh I almost forgot let me introduce you guys," Ludwig said clearing his throat. Asuka and Shinji looked up at Sui and then over at Ludwig. "Princess, Shinji, this is Bookworm…Bookworm this is the Princess of Eternal Evil, and Shinji…um…the Prince of…um…procrastination…"

"Nice to meet you Bookworm," Shinji said as if he believe that that was her real name. Asuka slugged him in the shoulder and began berating him for his stupidity.

"Ludwig how many times have I told you not to call me bookworm?" Sui inquired. Ludwig began counting on his fingers.

"About 1,294 times…give or take ten…" Ludwig replied. Sui looked at him then back over at the two arguing teenagers.

"So what is their deal?"

"Well the red head wants to get back to Germany, and I guess he is just going with her and they needed me to drive a boat…and I didn't agree to start until she used…more effective forms of negotiation…" Ludwig replied.

"She kicked you in the testicles didn't she?" Sui inquired. Ludwig looked at the ground and said in a sad tone.

"Yes…"

"That's what I figured…and I've seen you go off on people but I didn't think you would injure a girl that bad…" Sui continued as she examined Asuka's bandaged.

"Oh that wasn't me…she looked like that when I first met her…my style is more hold your head underwater while I drive a speed boat at 40 knots," Ludwig retorted. Sui sighed and looked up at him.

"I guess I better come with you…"

"What! Why?"

"I can't leave these kids under your supervision… that would be reckless," Sui stated. By this time Asuka and Shinji had ended their quarrel and were listening to the conversation going on between Sui and Ludwig.

"Reckless! I can take care of children!"

"You broke our egg back when we had to do a parenting assignment," Sui retorted.

"No! You are not coming along!" Ludwig exclaimed.

"Wow they're worse than us…" Shinji whispered to Asuka.

"Us? Speak for yourself Baka," Asuka retorted.

"God Ludwig you haven't changed one bit! I'm coming and that's final!" Sui exclaimed. Ludwig opened his mouth one more time to retort but all that came out was.

"Fine!"

The tension broke and silence settled as Sui instructed them to follow her so that they could get some supplies from her apartment. They walked through the city of Shanghai and were amazed that life had returned to the way it was before the third impact, or even more almost as it was before the second impact.

They finally reached an old building and Sui opened the door and let them in. They walked up to the fourth floor and into apartment 2D.

Sui's apartment was three rooms, a main room which was filled with shelves stacked with books leaving only narrow walkways except for one area where a mattress lay on the ground. The other two rooms were a bathroom and a kitchen.

"You eat books?" Shinji inquired as he opened the refrigerator to find nothing but books.

"Of course she doesn't eat books you moron!" Asuka yelled and hit Shinji on the head. Asuka picked up a card that had English written on it and began looking it over.

"Oh that's Ludwig's debit card, the idiot left it here when he last came by to visit," Sui said as she began rummaging through the books scattered over her bed.

"That's where I left it, it's a good thing Sui doesn't know my pin number," Ludwig said as he snatched it out of Asuka's hand.

"0812, you really shouldn't use something as easy as your birthday…" Sui replied. Ludwig sighed and put the card in his pocket. Sui shoved some clothes into a suit case as well as a couple of books and then walked out of the door.

"Where is she going?" Shinji inquired.

"Time is money! Come on we don't have all day!" Sui yelled as she walked down the hall to the stairs. Ludwig shrugged his shoulders and walked off after her. Asuka and Shinji glanced over at each other then back at the door.

"We sure have met some peculiar people…" Shinji smiled.

"More like bizarre!" Asuka retorted. "Now come on Shinji we should follow them…"


	12. Movement 12: Why me?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything…you understand that right?

**Movement 12: Why me?**

"Wow that is so cool! A real AK-47 Kalashnikov, where did you get it?" Kensuke inquired.

"Comrade Commissar why are we in Japan again?" Amy inquired.

"I've told you a million times Amy, we have to take a boat from here to China because the train tracks from South Asia are destroyed," Ivan replied then looked back at Kensuke. "And will you stop trying to grab my gun!"

"I'm sorry but that is so cool! I've never seen a real AK, oh and you even have a real TT-33 Soviet World War 2 pistol!" Kensuke said even more enthusiastically. Ivan glared down at him.

"Look Comrade I was a Commissar in the motherland so I would have no problem killing you right now. I've killed Children half your age," Ivan smirked. Kensuke slowly backed up then ran back over to a pile of rubble where Touji was watching the entire situation unfold.

"He threatened you didn't he?" Touji asked. Kensuke laughed and looked at him then finally replied.

"Yeah…"

Ivan sighed and popped open another box of Altoids. Once it was empty he discarded it and sighed.

"Did you have to be so mean to that bloke?" Amy inquired.

"Eh he'll never know that I was just a propaganda officer. The biggest thing I've ever killed was a rat…" Ivan replied.

"You're a gentle giant…" Amy smiled.

"I guess…well Comrade Cromwell…shall we proceed?" Ivan asked.

"Why certainly Comrade Commissar, why don't you lead the way," she smiled. As they began walking Ivan looked down at Amy and finally said.

"You know you don't have to call me Comrade Commissar…"

"I know but I like to…"

* * *

"We will take four tickets to Delhi-2, please," Sui stated as she waited at a train terminal. Ludwig was standing looking at seventeen bags each packed with various items Sui had bough for their trip.

"Why do you look so sad Ludwig?" Asuka inquired.

"I paid for all this…well actually my parents did but my dad told me long ago any money he spends on me comes out of my inheritance so I paid for it…wait why are you so happy?" Ludwig asked.

"I can walk on my own again, no more having to have stupid Shinji help me," Asuka smiled.

"Oh…wait…how did you heal so quickly? I thought you were seriously injured,"

"Nope they were just nerve injuries, my body thought my leg was broken because the nerves were damaged…"

"Oh…whatever…go bug Shinji I have to do some adding…Hey human calculator come over here!" Ludwig yelled. Asuka perked up and began digging through one of the bags. She pulled out a SDAT player and hid it behind her back.

"Shinji," she said enthusiastically.

"Huh…oh…what?"

"I have a _present _for you," Asuka replied. Shinji didn't like the way Asuka had said the word _present _he carefully walked over to her.

She smiled and pulled the SDAT player out from behind her back and handed it to him.

"What this?" Shinji inquired.

"Well I know how you can't sleep with out listening to that crappy music so I had Sui by you this," Asuka replied.

"Asuka…"

"Well aren't you going to thank me for it?"

"No…I mean yes! Thank you…it's just…so…"

"So what?"

"Never mind…" Shinji replied as he glanced over the SDAT player and put it in his pocket. _Something's fishy it's not like Asuka to just give me something…I wonder what she wants…_

Asuka smiled at him and his confused look and poked him on the nose, perplexing him even more.

_Now I know she wants something…_

* * *

"I'm going to be sick!" Ivan yelled as the speed boat blazed across the ocean.

"Oh this is your first time out to sea?" the driver of the boat inquired.

"No he was the same way on the boat ride over to Japan, he just doesn't have any sea legs," Amy timidly smiled. She looked over at Ivan and whispered in his ear. "I told you not to eat that many Altoids…"

"I know you did but don't remind me about eating at a time like this," Ivan moaned.

"I'm sorry Comrade Commissar," Amy replied as Ivan began throwing up over the side of the boat.

* * *

"Virtual Reality?" Shinji inquired.

"Yeah it taps into you're brain and controls your nerves so you really feel like you were there," Sui replied.

"And how much money did that cost?" Ludwig inquired

"Only about 2,000 Dollars…"

"Can we all play it?" Ludwig calmly asked.

"Yep," Sui responded.

"Ok good," Ludwig retorted.

"So what kind of game is it?" Asuka inquired.

"A war game…" Sui replied.

"Wait so if we get shot we actually feel it?" Shinji inquired.

"Yup, it says so on the box," Sui responded.

"What's a matter Shinji you scared?" Asuka asked.

"No…it's not that I've just never been shot…" Shinji replied.

"What about all the times the Eva sustained damage?" Asuka whispered.

"But that wasn't my actual body…that was just nerve damage reduced pain this is supposed to make your actually feel the whole thing," Shinji responded.

"So boring Shinji…fine I'm in," Asuka smiled.

"Well I'm playing," Ludwig said.

"And I am too," Sui continued.

"Well…I guess I'll play…" Shinji sighed.

"Do you want to play?" Sui asked.

"No but I know you all want me to so I'll do it…"

"And that is why you are a pathetic housebroken male Baka," Asuka interjected.

"Just give me the VR helmet and I'll play," Shinji continued to sigh.

"So can we interact with the AI?" Ludwig inquired.

"It said it has a fully integrated, learning AI system so yeah," Sui replied…


	13. Movement 13: Untitled

**Disclaimer: **Once again…I do not own Evangelion!

**Movement 13: Untitled**

_Game Over! Game Over!_

The message flashed repeatedly. Asuka sighed and removed the VR helmet and looked over at the rest of the group. Ludwig looked defeated and Sui didn't seem to care. Shinji had his usual look of uncertainty on his face and he looked around the table.

"What is that the 4th time?" Ludwig asked.

"5th," Sui replied.

"It can't be beat," Ludwig sighed.

"Yes it can!" Asuka exclaimed, "If Shinji here wasn't a stupid medic we would have won!"

"Hey what's wrong with being a medic?" Shinji asked, blocking his face with his arms, as to avoid the wrath that was sure to come.

"Argh! If you weren't so afraid of being shot…" Asuka continued.

"She has a point you are the only person I've ever seen barf because of a videogame," Ludwig smirked.

"Hey! Leave me alone by about that…I know it was just a bot, but it still had all that blood and guts hanging out of it…"

"You are so useless Shinji!" Asuka exclaimed.

"It's not Shinji's fault…the real problem is that the Chinese just have too many people," Ludwig sighed.

"No the real problem is that the game is unrealistic…the Chinese and the Americans would never go to war over small Pacific Islands," Sui interjected. Ludwig shrugged his shoulders and put the VR helmet back on.

"Who cares I just want to beat this level," Ludwig sighed.

* * *

_Shinji heard the sound of the artillery falling around him…the trees exploding as tank shells zoomed overhead. He was watching Asuka laugh as she mowed down oncoming Chinese soldiers with her M249 SAW._

_Sui was in a tree picking off any snipers on machine gunners that dared to shoot in her direction and Ludwig as trying to control the battlefield. Yet Shinji just sat in a fox hole scared of the battlefield around him…he knew it was just a game and he was still a coward._

_"Retreat!" Ludwig screamed as the Chinese Tanks pushed out of the jungle toward the American line._

_"We can't retreat sir we have orders to hold this line at all cost!" a soldier exclaimed._

_"Fine we won't retreat! We will advance in the opposite direction!" Ludwig ordered._

_Shinji grabbed his helmet as he heard the Chinese MiG-29s and Su-37s pass over head. Shinji never really liked war…and even though this was a game it was real enough for him._

_"Asuka come on we have to retreat!" Ludwig yelled._

_"No! These Chinese bastards need another lead enema!" Asuka laughed. Ludwig began yelling something Shinji could not make out over the explosions, until finally a tank shell blasted Ludwig into nonexistence. Shinji's eyes widened as he watched the bullets tear through Asuka then he sighed and stood up…a bullet struck him in the head and the screen turned black._

_Game Over! Game Over!_

* * *

"Goddamn it!" Ludwig exclaimed pounding his fist into the table. Shinji pulled of his VR helmet and looked over at Asuka who was rubbing herself where she had been shot.

_It's a good thing when you die you don't feel anything_

Shinji thought to himself as he watch her grunt and shake off the pain.

"I am so done with this bullshit! Baka isn't pulling his own weight!" Asuka yelled then stormed off down the train. Shinji sighed and stared out the window at the passing terrain.

"You really seem to piss her off," Sui commented as she took off her VR helmet.

"How did you die?" Ludwig inquired.

"Tanked…" Sui sighed.

Shinji ignored their conversation and continued to stare out the window at the jungles of China. He could see the Himalayas off in the distance as he glanced at the frozen mountain peaks.

Asuka had decided to sit by herself at the front of the train and vent her anger.

_He is such a coward I can't believe it! It's just a stupid game and even then he is too afraid to do anything!_

Asuka broke off from her vehement hatred and glanced up at a large Russian man shoving a suitcase in between some seats.

"Comrade Commissar do you think it was alright to board with out tickets?" a girl standing behind him asked. Asuka took one look at the girl and could tell she didn't like her.

"Relax…" the large Russian man replied as he pulled out yet _another _box of Altoids and devoured it. The girl sighed and shook her head…

* * *

"So what is the story with you and the princess?" Ludwig asked. Shinji stopped his thinking and looked away from the window.

"What?"

"So-what-is-the-story-with-you-and-the-princess!"

"Oh…I met Asuka a while ago…she's always been…well you know…"

"A Nazi, heartless bitch, who enjoys the suffering of others?" Ludwig replied.

"No…it's not like that…Asuka's…I don't know what Asuka is…" Shinji sighed.

"Why don't you go get some fresh air," Ludwig stated. Shinji nodded and walked away then Ludwig smiled and leaned over to Sui.

"You want my opinion don't you?" Sui asked rhetorically. Ludwig nodded violently while saying.

"Yup,"

"Ok…I guess," Sui sighed. "They love each other except they don't realize it yet because they have some major mental issues…the girl is dominated by her Id and feels the need to hurt other people to ensure her dominance, her biggest fear is mostly being left alone…" Sui yawned and continued, "the boy is unsure what to think of anything and rarely has an opinion of his own, and for that reason he never can admit he loves another…this was most likely caused by neglect."

"How do you do that?" Ludwig asked.

"I have a degree in psychology," Sui yawned.

"Yeah, yeah, look at you all graduating 3 years early then going off to college at 15 and getting your degree in 2 years," Ludwig mocked.

"Yeah…well even with all my smarts I have to scrounge ever penny I can find," Sui sighed.

"Really…that's why in the last year you spent a grand total of 12,281 dollars and 32 cents on my debit card…"

"Well that was all mostly for the rent and some books…but they were really good books…"

"Save it I don't really care," Ludwig retorted then glanced out the window at the passing terrain…

**Author Note: **Special Thanks to Draknal for proofreading…because I'm too lazy to! Oh as for the rest of you! **Push the review button! Oh and NEVER UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES give your friend your password for you Fan Fic account…trust me…**


	14. Movement 14: Ludwig II

**Disclaimer: **I own an old ViewSonic monitor, I own a freaking Atari still! But I do not own Evangelion!

**OH AND IN CASE YOU FORGOT I REWROTE THE FIRST 12 CHAPTERS SO GO BACK AND REREAD THEM IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY!**

**Movement 14: Ludwig II**

_**-Seattle, Washington-**_

"_Suspended!" a man in a business suit yelled._

_"Relax darling I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation for this," a woman at his side tried to calm him down. A large burly man sat in front of them reading papers. _

_He flipped through a folder then finally said,"Your son sent five kids to the hospital, managed to make it so that seventeen kids can't come back to school until next week, and on top of that he shows no remorse for what he has done."_

_"Well Principal Steiner, what did our son do?" the woman inquired._

_"You son gave one student a concussion by bashing a metal tray into the back of his head, he broke another student's nose, dislocated a student's wrist and broke at least 2 students' legs," the large burly man replied._

_"I see. Thank you for your time," the man said, then walked out of the room with the woman…_

_"You know you've been suspended," a girl resembling a younger Sui stated to a boy resembling Ludwig, who was sitting on the guard railing of the once great Space Needle._

_"I don't care," the boy sighed._

_"So…why didn't you fight back until they called me a dike?" the girl asked._

_"Because I have no problem with them hurting me…I just don't like it when they hurt other people…"_

_"Thanks Ludwig…"_

_"For what?"_

_"Well now that you pulled that little stunt I don't think anybody will dare try to take my lunch money anymore," the girl replied. They boy smiled and got off the guard rail. He looked around the top of the Space Needle or what was left of it and sighed._

_"Come on I'll buy you lunch," he said walking over to the girl._

_"Thanks, Ludwig," the girl smiled. Ludwig smiled back as they opened the elevator and walked in._

_"Hey Sui, how do you see the glass?" Ludwig calmly inquired as he pushed the closed door button._

_"What do you mean? Like half full or half empty?"_

_"Yeah,"_

_"Well I see the glass as half, it's not full and it's not empty, it's just half…" Sui replied as she lightly gripped her chin thinking about Ludwig's question._

_"I figured you'd say that," Ludwig smiled._

_"Why?"_

_"Because you always look at things logically, like the book worm you are," Ludwig smirked then quickly poked Sui on the nose. Sui blushed, it embarrassed her when Ludwig called her a book worm, and Ludwig knew it too._

_The elevator dinged and the doors opened allowing Sui and Ludwig to walk out into the destroyed lobby of the building. After walking out of the destroyed glass doors they made a sharp right turn and continued walking down the street toward a deli._

_"Hey Ludwig?"_

_"What is it?" Ludwig yawned as he put his arms behind his head and stared up at the blue sky._

_"Why are you my friend?" Sui quietly asked._

_"Because you're fun to be around,"_

_"What do you mean? You know you are my only friend; all the other kids at school make fun of me for being smart," Sui sighed._

_"Well you're only 11 and you are in the 8th grade so you must be smart, and why do you care if they make fun of you?" Ludwig asked._

_"But doesn't it bother you that someone younger then you is in an older grade?" Sui questioned._

_"You are only one year younger than me, and only one grade above me so why should it matter? Live life to the fullest," Ludwig smiled._

_"You always have such stooge philosophies…"_

_"Nyuk, Nyuk, Nyuk," Ludwig imitated the Curly then started laughing. Sui smiled but her smile always seemed weird to Ludwig, it looked like Rei's smile…a smile that comes from someone that doesn't smile often…_

* * *

"What do you think he's thinking about?" Shinji inquired as he looked across the table at Ludwig. Ludwig was asleep, leaned against the table drooling and smiling at the same time. Sui heard Shinji's question and glanced over at Ludwig. 

"Probably his usual retarded corndog stuff," she replied in English. Shinji looked at her, shocked.

"What did you say?"

"Oh…oh that's right you don't speak English…it doesn't matter what I said, I don't know what he's thinking about…" Sui sighed. Shinji knew that there was more going on then he could see, so he did one of the bravest things he could, he probed even farther into Sui and Ludwig's relationship.

"So how did you and Ludwig meet?" he asked.

"It was along time ago, I was seven…the moron had taken a bad beating, see Ludwig got beat up a lot back before 7th grade…"

"Why, what happened in seventh grade?" Shinji asked attentively.

"Ludwig, well to say he beat the crap out of some people, would be an understatement, um have you ever seen a Jackie Chan movie?"

Shinji shook his head and continued to listen.

"Well I'll just say that he was lucky they only suspended him…but back to how I met Ludwig…well he was bleeding from where the kids had pounded his head into the concrete and I was really scared…I never saw anybody take a beating like that…and I still have never seen anyone dish out a beating like Ludwig could…"

"Why did they beat Ludwig up?" Shinji asked.

"Why do you think? The idiot was shooting his mouth off, but it didn't seem to bother Ludwig every time Taylor Smith would beat on him. Ludwig would just smile up at him and make some racist remark about how Taylor was an African American…I guess all that did was make them beat on him even harder…"

"You know he doesn't seem that tough on the outside," Shinji said as he looked at Ludwig. _Now that I think about it he looks a lot like Kaworu, well with blonde hair and beard stubble but he reminds me of him in a weird way…_

"Ludwig is really an interesting person when you get to know him…even with all my knowledge of psychology and sociology I've never been able to analyze Ludwig…he falls into his own category…"

Ludwig woke up and yawned. He looked over at Shinji and smiled then over to Sui and began talking to her in English.

"So what's been going on, have you formulated a plan to get the two love birds together?" he asked. Shinji was once again confused but decided it might be for the best that he didn't know what they were saying.

"I've decided that we should have ourselves a little wager," Sui replied in English. Ludwig eyes lit up and he smiled.

"So what did you have in mind?"…

**A/N: **Fine if it will make you happy I'll make longer chapters after 15, oh and webknight...thanks...I had a brain fart...I changed it...


	15. Movement 15: A Long Needed Talk

**Disclaimer: **If I own Evangelion, then Elvis is still alive…

**A/N: **Just incase you don't know what the Ode to Joy is…it's the song Karowu hums…oh and a Ushanka is that fur hat that you always see the soviet commissars wearing…

**Movement 15: A long needed talk**

"What? All I'm saying is those two need to talk," Ludwig stated as he opened a bag of complementary peanuts and looked over at Sui. Sui was attempting to eat a salad, or what resembled a salad, and Shinji was still in the front of the train trying to avoid contact with as few people as he could.

"Why do you think they need to talk?" Sui finally asked.

"Well isn't it obvious to you…they have been through some serious shit. I'm talking the kind of stuff that would make you end up like Michael Jackson," Ludwig replied.

"I can tell they have issues, but I don't think it's that severe…maybe as messed up as you…"

"Me? I'm not messed up…I am one hundred percent normal. Ok, sure I may abuse my right to free speech every time I open my mouth and sure, I've said things that are so offensive that the only thing I could say that would be more offensive is, 'I want to dress up like Jesus and rape little children' but that's besides the point," Ludwig retorted.

"In that entire response you did not offer one valid argument towards you being normal," Sui replied. Ludwig's eyebrows twitched and he looked away.

"Fine…but those two still need to talk," Ludwig sighed. Sui nodded her head and went back to trying to eat her _salad. _

"Joy, beautiful spark of the gods, Daughter of Elysium, We enter fire imbibed, Heavenly, thy sanctuary…" Ludwig began to sing the Ode to Joy as he stared down at the white linoleum table.

* * *

Shinji stood looking out the window when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked over to see what he thought was a goddess standing next to him.

"Excuse me…oh you don't speak English…um Japanese? Oh ok…well…have you seen a tall man, about in his fifties, hammer and sickle armband and a Soviet ushanka on?" she asked.

"Um…I…well…I don't…well…actually…I might…um…" Shinji began to stutter as his eyes glanced over the girl's body.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well it's…just…well I guess what I'm trying to say is…"

"Baka!" Asuka's yell interrupted Shinji. He quickly turned around to see her standing there full of rage.

"Asuka…well…um…"

"Oh? And who is she?" Asuka deviously inquired as she glanced over Shinji's shoulder.

"My name is Amy Cromwell, I was wondering if you've seen a large man…" Amy was interrupted as Asuka limped over to Shinji then began to examine the young British girl.

"Comrade Cromwell!" Ivan yelled from the other end of the train.

"Comrade Commissar!" Amy yelled back waving to him. Ivan walked over to the group then glanced over at Shinji then at Asuka. Asuka looked over the former Soviet Commissar and replied with disgust.

"Didn't that pathetic Communist country fall like twenty years ago?"

"Yes, but the glory of Mother Russia will always live on," Ivan replied while trying not to twitch excessively.

"What a pathetic country, Germany could own Russia any day," Asuka proudly retorted.

"Just remember Comrade, Russia owned half of Germany for forty years," Ivan smirked then began to walk away. Amy quickly followed him leaving Asuka and Shinji standing there with a look of shock on their faces.

"You were just literally owned…" Shinji began.

"Shut up Baka! Why didn't you say anything! He was insulting your country too!"

"How? He didn't even mention Japan," Shinji questioned with extreme confusion.

"He insulted me, which insults you by association," Asuka replied. Shinji tried to wrap his mind around the little logic Asuka was using. Finely he sighed and said.

"We need to talk,"

"About what?"

"Everything, the Third Impact, where we are going, where we are coming from, everything…" Shinji replied in a serious tone.

"I don't want to talk about those things," Asuka replied then began walking away. Shinji grabbed her arm and tightened his grip as she tried to pull away.

"We need to talk about those things Asuka; we can't just lock them up inside of us!"

"Why not!"

"Because you are always telling me not to run away and if we don't talk about these things…"

"Fine what do you want me to tell you? That I have nightmares about those damn vultures tearing my guts out!" Asuka yelled. With that the entire section of the train went silent and everyone's eyes instantly turned to the two teenagers. Asuka, embarrassed, slapped Shinji across the face and stormed off once again towards the back of the train.

"Мой бог, который является некоторым испорченным дерьмом тут же товарищ!" Ivan exclaimed looking back as he opened the door to the front section of the train.

"What did you just say Comrade Commissar?" Amy inquired.

"It was nothing," Ivan sighed…

* * *

Asuka opened the door to the rear section of the train and walked in…it was empty so at least she wouldn't have to deal with other people. She sat down at a chair and looked up at the ceiling.

'_I guess I know why Shinji always stares at these', _she thought to herself.

It wasn't long before Shinji walked in and sat down across from her. They both sat there in silence for the next ten minutes, both of them afraid to say the first word.

"You know, I don't think we need to talk about the past Shinji," Asuka sighed.

"Why not?" Shinji asked.

"Because it's in the past. I mean, we have enough problems to worry about now, I don't think we need to be worrying about how your dad almost ended the world, or those damn MP Evas," Asuka replied.

"I guess you're right," Shinji smiled.

"I don't want to have nightmares for the rest of my life. I guess I do need to learn to live life to its fullest," Asuka retorted.

"Now you're sounding like Ludwig," Shinji smirked. Asuka instantly reached across the row and slugged Shinji in the chest.

"Don't you ever compare me to that loudmouthed American," Asuka ordered. Shinji was about to apologize but he stopped. He knew it would only get him hit…

**A/N: **Thank you Reviewers! See I'm angry though! When your story has 13,000 hits I expect **13,000 REVIEWS! **Oh I'm sorry 13,910 hits…grr! And once again thank you Draknal for proofreading…I'm just too damn lazy to do it…


	16. Movement 16: Looks like We're SOL

**Disclaimer: **What is this the 16th time? Come on people you should know, I don't own Evangelion!

**Movement 16: Looks like we're SOL**

Ivan slowly opened his eyes and began coughing as he inhaled the smoke surrounding him. He quickly sat up to see the train on fire; it was crushed in the middle where two boulders had fallen on it as it passed through a narrow ravine.

'_Where is Comrade Cromwell…?' _was the first thought that came to Ivan's mind as he frantically began looking around. There were a few corpses of the other passengers on the train that were ejected when the train came to a stop.

"Where am I?" he heard a female voice moan. He turned around to see Sui pushing the body of a dead man off of her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Ivan inquired kneeling down beside her.

"I'm fine, the sand broke my fall," Sui replied dusting herself off and checking to see if she had broken anything.

"Do you know where we are?" Ivan asked.

"We were about twelve kilometers away from the city of Thimphu before…that happened," Sui responded, pointing to the wreckage.

Ivan nodded then ran over to the flaming wreck and began trying to find Amy…

* * *

"Ow!" Shinji exclaimed as he held his head. He was in a cave about thirty feet below the train wreckage; he had fallen through the floor panels when the crash had occurred. His landing was cushioned by a soft layer of sand that lined the cave's floor. His head however, had hit a small penny sized rock buried in the sand. 

He sat up and rubbed his head. The one thought that went through it was, '_I hope Asuka's alright.'_

As he began to look around he noticed a figure lying in the shadows. He crawled over to it and discovered Amy. Shinji could tell she was alive by the way her lower lip was twitching, but she was unconscious.

"Are you ok?" He slowly asked as he glanced down at her torn clothes, and her white blouse was wet. Shinji blushed as looked down at her.

"Ivan?" Amy asked as she steadily came to.

"No…my name…is Shinji…um we hit something and we…managed…" Shinji founded it harder to speak as she sat up. His eyes were locked on her chest, as those of a sex driven teenagers would be.

"Are you ok?" Amy asked. Shinji leaped back realizing where he was staring and then tried to avert his eyes.

"Um…no…it's nothing…I never got your name…" Shinji began to stutter. Amy began to giggle and then she replied.

"You're even shyer then me. Well, my name is Amy, Amy Cromwell," Amy smiled. Shinji looked back towards her, trying to look her in the eye but found himself staring at her breasts.

It wasn't long before Amy noticed where Shinji's eyes were, she gasped and Shinji knew he was busted.

"I'm sorry…it's just…that…well…I guess…um…" Shinji was blushing and trying to think up a nice way of saying, 'you have really nice boobs.'

"It's ok...a lot of guys stare at them, it's not often you get a fourteen year old with double D breast…" Amy sighed.

"No really…I didn't mean to offend you," Shinji tried to console her.

"It's fine, it's not like I asked for these," Amy replied. Shinji nodded and continued to look away. Amy stood up was walked off, to survey her surroundings, while Shinji stared down at the sand.

_It's ok…breathe Shinji, Asuka's going to kill me…I don't understand her, she is always angry when ever I start talking to another girl but she doesn't even seem interested in me…but…Amy…she's really pretty and she seems so much nicer then Asuka…_

"Um…what was your name again…oh yeah Shinji!" Amy yelled, interrupting Shinji's deep contemplation. Shinji looked over at her, and her breast, and then quickly looked away.

"What is it?" he asked trying to avert his eyes.

"How do you think we crashed?" Amy questioned as she began examining a piece of metal that had fallen through from the train.

"We were going through that series of ravines…it was most-likely a boulder falling onto the train that stopped us," Shinji replied…

* * *

"Don't worry they are still alive, trust me," Sui said optimistically as she tried to console Ivan, who was staring down at a torn piece of Amy's skirt. Ivan's eyebrows were twitching as the thoughts ran through his head of what was going to happen when he showed up in England without Amy. 

_'No more fine Cigars, no more premium Vodka, what am I going to tell Mr. and Mrs. Cromwell? Sorry your daughter got crushed when a boulder fell on our train, so do you still want me to be your body guard…looks like I'm going to have to become a bum.'_

Ivan thought then looked over at Sui. He smiled and a new thought went through his head.

"So would a cute little girl like yourself have any use for a bodyguard," Ivan smiled, then realized how perverted what he just said sounded.

"No sorry, but I would appreciated it if you would help me look for a boy, a girl and another boy about my age," Sui smiled. Ivan sighed and figured he had nothing better to do.

"Fine where do we start?" Ivan inquired.

"Ok well let's canvas the surrounding area. Look for a scrawny boy with brown hair, wearing a white T-Shirt, and some brown cargo pants; the girl has red hair and these weird hair clip things in her hair; and the other one is a blonde guy, American, tall, combat jacket on…" Sui finished her description.

"Is the girl by any chance a German?" Ivan asked.

"Yeah…how did you know?"

"I've met her…spoiled, full of herself attitude…"

"That would be her," Sui sighed. Ivan began to laugh as he looked down at the sand below his feet.

"So do you really think they are still alive?" Ivan asked.

"Yeah, Shinji and Asuka were in the back of the train, so was Ludwig, the boulder crushed the middle section so they should be fine..." Sui replied.

"Then it looks like we need to fine a way to scale the side of this ravine so we can get to the back of the train," Ivan suggested…

* * *

Shinji grabbed a loose floor panel hanging off of the section of train that penetrated down into the cave. Shinji began to pull with all of his might, but it was no use he couldn't pull the panel off. 

"Well it looks like were not going to get up that way," Shinji sighed as he leapt off the rock he was using as a pedestal.

"Why don't we try one of these tunnels," Amy suggested.

"There's not enough light we'd be walking around in the darkness," Shinji replied, still averting his eyes even though her blouse had dried.

"So we're going to die in a cave…" Amy moped.

"Goddamn it! I don't know what to do!" Shinji exclaimed.

"It's ok, they'll find us?" Amy responded.

"Yeah, of course for all we know they could have died in the train crash," Shinji sighed then looked down at his feet.

_'This kind of stuff always happens to me…no wonder I'm so messed up…I really hope Asuka wasn't hurt in the crash…'_

* * *

Asuka felta cold piece of steel pressed against her stomach as she slowly regained feeling in her body. She opened her eyes and looked down to see that she was pinned against the side of the train, a large steel bar held her in place. It was barely loose enough that it wasn't crushing her but it still kept her from moving. 

She looked over at her right arm, there was a foot long cut in it, caused by a metal wire that tore out of the train during the crash. Asuka was glad she couldn't feel it and began wondering what other injures her body had sustained.

As she looked over at her left hand she could see some small cuts across it, she could see blood dripping of her left shoulder but she didn't dare look. She could feel something sticking into her side, almost like a jagged piece of metal.

She began to think about her injures and accepted the fact that if she didn't get medical attention she was going to die. Her gloomy situation was brightened when she heard Ludwig scream.

"A stupid rock! Goddamn it! Thank you God! Way to really fuck up my day! You're lucky I only dislocated my shoulder you omnipotent son of a bitch!"

Asuka watched as Ludwig continued to kick the sand and give the middle finger to the sky in his fit of rage.

"Idiot…" Asuka attempted to yell. Ludwig heard Asuka's blood curdling cry and looked over at the poor girl.

"Shit!" was the only thing Ludwig exclaimed as he rushed over to Asuka.

"Shut up you asshole and get me…out of here," Asuka ordered. Ludwig looked over at her injures; they were severe to say the least.

"You know maybe god wants this to happen to you," Ludwig smirked.

"Fu…Y…ou…" Asuka's attempt to insult Ludwig was cut short as she began coughing up blood. Ludwig got up and looked at her.

"You know what…I've decided to leave you here, you know take it like a man…or a woman…fate's a bitch," Ludwig smiled then began walking away. Asuka was shocked to say the least.

"Get back here you son of a bitch!" Asuka screamed despite the pain. Ludwig just continued to walk off into the desert leaving Asuka there to die…

* * *

"You bastard!" Asuka exclaimed as awoke. She quickly looked around to find herself in a hospital bed; she had no feeling in anything below her waist and she could see an I.V sticking into her arm. She couldn't read it because it was in Hindu but she could tell one word said _Morphine._

Outside the door she could hear a doctor talking to Ludwig.

"She's lucky she was pinned to the side of the train, it kept her from bleeding out, long enough for the paramedics to get there," the doctor commented.

"Did the paramedics find a young Japanese boy and an American woman about my age?" Ludwig asked.

"They could have been in the front of the train. Our paramedics could not reach that side because it was on the other side of the ravine and we cannot reach it without helicopters. Unfortunately, all of the Thimphu medical choppers were destroyed…"

"I see, well do you know how severe the girl's injures were?" Ludwig asked. Asuka listened with anticipation.

"She suffered three broken ribs, her right lung was punctured by a piece of steel, her lower stomach was completely cut open, the left side of her face suffered minor injures and her left arm was dislocated," the doctor sighed.

Asuka began trembling and trying to sit up to examine her wounds, she soon discovered that she lacked the strength to even move her head off the pillow and gave up her attempts.

It wasn't long before Ludwig walked into the room and noticed she was awake. He tried to act like she wasn't that badly injured but he knew she knew. It didn't help the way he looked down at her bandaged stomach.

"So, it looks like the karma finally caught up with you," Ludwig smirked.

"What karma?" Asuka asked in a hoarse voice, trying to keep her eyes open.

"Well all the bad karma you got from killing six million Jews. I mean, you Nazi's are lucky that you don't get hit by lightning every single day,"

Asuka tried her hardest to show her anger and act intimidating, but it didn't work. "Ludwig if you call me a Nazi one more time I'm going to kill you," Asuka mumbled. Ludwig smiled down at her and retorted.

"Asuka you are a N…A…Z…I…"

Asuka mustered the strength to pull her arm off of the bed and squeeze her hand around Ludwig's neck. This managed to hurt Asuka more then Ludwig, yet she tried to squeeze harder as she began to whimper. Ludwig finally pulled her hand off of his neck and looked down at her.

"You bastard…" Asuka muttered between her suppressed whimpers. Ludwig sighed. It was one of the few times he ever actually felt sorry for another human being. He sat down on the bed beside her and began to pat her on the head.

"Look, you just take some more of this nice morphine, and I'm going to go look for the bookworm and the wimp ok?" He asked compassionately. Asuka nodded and closed her eyes and then Ludwig walked out of the room. He looked up at the hospital light above him and smirked, "There you go, my one good dead of the year, now remove this stupid little angel from my shoulder and put back the little devil…"

* * *

"One! Two! Three! Pull!" Ivan exclaimed as Sui and he tried to pull a large piece of metal off of the train, as to obtain access to it. After a few moments of pulling the object still remained in its place. 

"It's no use we need something to break the hinges, like a rock…" Sui commented.

"Why use a rock when you can use a sludge hammer?" Ivan inquired.

"What are you talking about?"

"Soviet ingenuity Comrade," Ivan smirked as he pulled an AK-47 from his coat.

"Why do you…"

"Because I am a bodyguard after all," Ivan interrupted as he rammed the nozzle of the gun up to the top hinge and pulled the trigger. The bullet tore through the sheet metal and the hinge flew of. Ivan smiled and did the same for the bottom hinge…

"So how did you meat um…the big Russian guy?" Shinji inquired as he looked down at his feet. Amy was sitting next to him on the large rock and moving her feet back and forth in the air.

"I've known Ivan since I was a wee little girl. My dad owns an insurance company…he helped people who survived the second impact get back on their feet…one day Ivan wandered in, he was looking for a job…apparently no one wants to hire a former Soviet Commissar," Amy started.

"I guess I can see why," Shinji interrupted.

"My dad and him talked for a while and then he was assigned to be my personal bodyguard…my parents decided I needed a boyfriend…so that I could continue the Cromwell name once they are dead…that's why my mom insists that I wear these ridiculous school girl outfits and go gallivanting across all these former British Colonies…but all everywhere I go it seems every perverted little chap and bloke wants to hook up with me…"

"That must be hard…"

"Just before the Third Impact, I was in Australia and some rapscallion had the indecency to flash me and ask me if I wanted to suck it…Ivan well…I won't go into what Ivan did…"

"Why don't you tell your parents that you don't want to go around the world looking for a boyfriend?"

"Because they know what's best for me, and I know what papa would say if I dare questioned his motives…but bloody hell I just wish that I could meet a nice boy who's not some bloody pervert…" Amy sighed then pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them.

"Well…I'm sure…that…there's a guy…out there…for…you…I mean your really pretty…and you have big breasts…Wait! No that's not what I meant…oh…I guess you can tell I don't really have a lot of experience talking to girls," Shinji replied.

"It's ok…"

"Well you see the only other girls I've ever really had contact with either tell me to grow a spine, or they're always drunk, or they are completely emotionless," Shinji responded.

"Wow…that sounds like the guys I meet, except they never tell me to grow a spine…" Amy replied gazing into Shinji's eyes. Shinji looked over at her and swallowed, just as their eyes made contact a large plate of metal flew off the train revealing Ludwig who was smiling and looking over at the situation.

"Well…well…well…what do we have here?" he asked in his usual provocative tone.

"Ludwig! Have you seen Asuka or Sui?" Shinji asked.

"Yeah Asuka is waiting for us in the city of Thimphu…I took a jeep here…it's about two miles away, you can get back to the surface if you climb through this train," Ludwig replied.

"Thank god she's ok," Shinji sighed.

"Who's Asuka?" Amy inquired.

"The girl who was with me on the train…"

"Hold up, who is this?" Ludwig inquired as he looked over Amy's body.

"Oh this is Amy," Shinji replied…

* * *

"_Where am I?" Asuka inquired as she awoke in a room filled by darkness, save for one light that shone down on her._

"_Wow…you know I always though you were messed up Asuka…but damn!" Ludwig exclaimed walking out of the shadows._

"_What do you mean?" Asuka asked as she began to look frantically around._

"_You can't escape from your nightmares," a voice stated from behind her. She turned around to see an MP Eva, scaled down to her height, smiling at her._

"_No don't!" Asuka screamed as the MP Eva rammed its fist into her stomach. Shinji appeared behind her and began playing the cello as the Eva ripped into Asuka's innards. She fell to the ground screaming, trying to wake up._

"_See you shouldn't have killed the Jews; you are a N…A…Z…I…," Ludwig began to laugh._

"_Shut up! You aren't real! You are a figment of my imagination!" Asuka yelled._

"_And what does that tell you about your state of mind?" Ludwig asked._

"_Shut up!"_

"_What are you going to do to me Asuka von Bitchenstien? Put me in a Gas Chamber?"_

"_I'll kill you…I'll kill you!"_

* * *

"I'll kill you!" Asuka exclaimed as she flailed around violently in the hospital bed. A nurse with her food was so shaken up she dropped the tray and ran out of the room. 

"You get someone else to take care of her that's the second time she's shouted something like that in her sleep!" the nurse frantically yelled. Asuka calmed down and returned to mumbling in her sleep.

"I hate you Ludwig…I lo…hate you too Shinji…"

**A/N: **Ok a little on the depressing deep side...but you know Asuka has been through a lot of Shit...


	17. Movement 17: No Backseat Driving

**Disclaimer: **If you think I own Evangelion, then I will give you a Porche and have Ludwig beat it with his foot…

**A/N: **Oh and just to clarify something, when I said, 'but we have to remember all the shit Asuka's been through.' I meant that as, 'and now it's only fair that we put her through more.' (Asuka punches Author)

Oh and Webknight…yes I am happy but I have to point out the stupid mistake you made…when you said 'Your stories are too short…' it should be Chapters, because this is one story comprised of many Chapters…or if you want to be specific…Movements! And fine now out of sheer distain I'm going to write a long chapter…and then you won't have anything to say!

**Movement 17: No Backseat Driving**

"'We're leaving now!' was all she said," A doctor stated as he looked across a desk at another doctor.

"And what in your right mind, actually made you listen to her?" the other doctor inquired.

"Well, I informed her that…for us to release a patient in her present physical condition, it was well…risky," the first doctor responded.

"And?"

"She became violent and even tried to get out of the bed…needless to say her injuries kept her from actually getting up," the first doctor continued.

"And?"

"Well we then upped he morphine dosage and the patient quickly went back to sleep,"

"And!"

"Oh…shortly afterwards her companions informed us that they were checking her out and requested that we supply them with the proper supplies to transport her…"

"And, why exactly did you listen to them?"

"Well I tried to argue but they didn't listen and they informed me that if she woke up and she was still here…there would be hell to pay…so I had a nurse prep her and we had an IV catheter inserted so that they could give her morphine…"

"So how are they transporting her?"

"The Russian and the British girl left before the other four in a jeep we supplied them with, although the Russian and the American girl showed up much later then the rest…they were found behind the ravine, when we finally managed to remove the train. As for the other four, they just left about five hours ago, in another jeep…"

"Goddamn it, how am I going to explain this to the medical committee…" the second doctor sighed.

* * *

"I can't believe they gave us a brochure about caring for a severe trauma patient…" Sui gawked as she looked over the medical packet.

"What does it say?" Ludwig asked as he turned the steering wheel to avoid a large rock in the path of the speeding jeep.

"Watch it Ludwig, you're hurting Asuka! She's injured you know!" Shinji yelled as he looked down at the beaten, unconscious, and trembling Asuka, who was subconsciously grunting from the pain.

"Oh I'm sorry! So I shouldn't do… _this_!" Ludwig yelled as he sharply turned the wheel. Asuka moaned, clenching her side.

"Ludwig!" Shinji yelled as he pulled out a needle of morphine and flicked of the cap. Sui quickly reached back and quickly pulled the needle out of his hand.

"Only one every three hours," she sighed trying to find the cap. Ludwig smiled and looked back at Shinji, content with his latest assholic antic. Sui finally found the needle's cap and proceeded to put it on. Once done with this she handed the needle back to Shinji.

"I know but she's in so much pain…" Shinji sighed.

"Well that's what she gets, it's all karma…" Ludwig smirked.

"That doesn't mean you have to be such a jerk!" Shinji yelled. Ludwig shook his head and returned his focus to the road. The desert spread in front of them like a vast ocean of sand, disturbed only by the speeding jeep.

"We should count our blessings, it's a good thing Asuka never saw Amy or Ivan, something tells me that wouldn't sit well," Sui interrupted.

_'Yeah, Asuka is the jealous type,'_

Shinji thought to himself as he looked down at her. Asuka moved around as if she were about to wake up, but she simply continued to sleep. Shinji wanted to give her more morphine but he knew it was for the better if he didn't, he would just have to accept it…

* * *

"Comrade Commissar?" Amy slowly asked as she looked over at Ivan, whose eyes were fixed to the road.

"What is it Comrade Cromwell?" Ivan inquired.

"Well do you think we could wait in whatever city we're heading towards…so that um, Shinji and his friends could catch up," Amy replied.

"Why?"

"Well because they…seem like interesting people…" Amy stuttered.

"Are you implying what I think you are implying?" Ivan questioned.

"Oh no it's nothing like that Comrade Commissar, it's just it gets kind of lonely with just the two of us…" Amy responded.

"Fine, if you insist…" Ivan sighed as the jeep continued to speed across the desert…

* * *

_'Why did I volunteer to come along? I mean each one of them would be a perfect candidate for natural de-selection,'_

Sui thought to herself as she looked around the car; first back to Shinji and Asuka who were both asleep now, then over to Ludwig who was staring out the windshield with a smile on his face.

_'Ok Shinji would put up the most fight, then Sui, and the Nazi would be really easy to take out…and since it's the desert no one would even find their bodies before the scavengers picked them apart…and if they did, well I could give a knife to the Nazi and claim self-defense…'_

Ludwig thought to himself as the smile on his face grew larger and larger until Sui decided inquire as to what Ludwig was thinking about.

"So what funny thoughts do you have for us today Ludwig?" she asked. Ludwig looked up, dazed then over to Sui and smiled.

"Oh…nothing, nothing at all…you just go back to reading those books, which I paid for, in those nice new clothes, which I also paid for…in fact I'm the one who paid for Shinji and the Nazi's new clothes, and the Nazi's medical bill…" Ludwig replied.

"Why do you care? That's not even a hundredth of your inheritance," Sui commented.

"Yeah but how long until the folks keel over?" Ludwig asked, "You don't understand! I could be fifty by the time I see my inheritance and who knows what I might blow it on…"

_"Shut up!" _a gurgled yell came from the back of the jeep.

"Oh, so the Princess finally awakes from her eternal slumber," Ludwig mocked.

_"Just shut up! Your voice makes me want to hurl," _Asuka moaned from her half conscious state.

"Well then good! I hope you don't puke all over the back of the car! You might die if you puke, with all that internal hemorrhaging! Oh I forgot Nazis don't have souls so you don't have to worry about that!" Ludwig screamed as loud as he could. Shinji yawned and looked up at Ludwig, who had just woken him up.

**_"Why won't you just shut up?" _**Asuka exclaimed as she tried to bury her head deeper into Shinji's lap, using it as a sound barrier. Shinji looked down at her and smiled.

"Ludwig can you please stop?" Shinji asked. Ludwig was about to reply when Sui hit him on the shoulder and replied.

"Ok, because you asked so nicely."

"Thank you," Shinji smiled as he looked back down at Asuka who was glaring up at him. She opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something, but the strain of yelling prevented her from doing anything besides whispering. Shinji nodded and bent his head down and put his ear just above her mouth.

"Don't fight my battles for me Baka," Asuka whispered then rammed her elbow into his stomach. Shinji grunted and then smiled down at her.

"You know…" he whispered.

"What?" Asuka asked.

"You look so fragile and weak with all those bandages on…" Shinji commented. Asuka's eyes flared as she repeatedly hit Shinji in his gut.

"Don't you ever say that," she retorted. Shinji grabbed his stomach where her elbow had tenderized it and began rubbing. Asuka looked away in disgust, and tried to go back to sleep…

* * *

_She awoke to find herself in an empty classroom; she was sitting at a desk with a pencil in her hand. In front of her was a test entitled 'The Test of Life' Asuka carefully looked it over, read the instructions and instinctively began filling it out._

_Question 1: Ludwig van Beethoven II; Answer: Retard, Idiot, Asshole, Cynical Bastard, Example of Human De-evolution…_

_Question 2: Sui Linn; Answer: Know it all, Smartass, Bookworm, Anti Social, Example of what happens when you devote too much time to school…_

_Question 3: Asuka Langley Sohryu; Answer: Perfection, Beauty, Caring, Lovable, Strong, Optimistic, Example of the perfect human…_

_Question 4: Shinji Ikari; Answer: Wimp, Idiot, Complete waste of space…_

_Asuka paused and tried to continue but found that she couldn't, she looked up at her answer for question 3 and erased it. Then she proceeded to continue with Question 4. When she was done she looked over the answers for 3 and 4 which now read._

_3. Answer: Liar, Fake…_

_4. Answer: Unknown opinion..._

_Asuka looked down at the answers and tried to change them back to their original form but found she couldn't…_

* * *

"Ludwig…" Sui sighed as she glanced out the window. The jeep was now out of the desert and into a rocky, plateau like area.

"What is it now?" Ludwig asked.

"What are you going to do once we get to Germany?" Sui inquired.

"You know I've never really given much thought to that…I guess I'll go back to America," Ludwig replied.

"Are you going to leave those two alone to look after themselves?"

"What? The Nazi probably has family in Krautland so why shouldn't I?" Ludwig asked.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You always have to degrade everybody else's culture…" Sui sighed.

"Because you know how I am, I believe strongly in Social Darwinism…so much to the point to where I think instead of countries helping out poor people with welfare and shit, we should just throw everyone who can't afford a basic standard of living…into slave labor where they can go mine snow in Alaska…" Ludwig smirked.

"That is the most fascist idea I've ever heard," Sui replied.

"Or how about this one, everyone is always talking about STDs and where we should dump nuclear waste well lets kill two birds with one stone, we round up all the people the STDs and we section them off from the rest of the country in a special area 50 miles from civilization…then we proceed to dump all our toxic waste and garbage into their community…we kill off the STDs and have a giant waste dump…" Ludwig continued.

"Wow, that has got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say,"

"Or even better, you know how since the Second Impact there has been a massive influx of illegal immigrants from Mexico and South America into the US…well why don't we take 40,000 immigrants and force them to run through a death course of machineguns and laser traps…then if they survive they get citizenship…"

"Ludwig…that is completely…"

"Oh and even better we can televise it on pay per view! 'Watch Sunday as Pablo Gomez and his two young children are gunned down as they try to **CROSS THE BORDER**!'" Ludwig laughed.

Sui looked over at him like he was crazy for even suggesting the idea. Ludwig continued to laugh as he thought of all the evil inventions he would put in the death course.

"We would have machineguns, landmines, oh and attack dogs with rabies, and every thirty feet there would be a guy with a flamethrower! It would be so cool! Then we could have buzz saws that would come out of the ground. Oh and we would have planes dropping fuel air bombs for massive death tolls!" Ludwig exclaimed like an anime fan boy.

"Remind me to have a shrink check you out when we get to a city," Sui commented. Ludwig looked over at her and stuck out his tongue, then continued his ludicrous fan boy thoughts…

* * *

It had been several hours since the conversation about death courses, and slave labor ended. The jeep had stopped on a large flat rock, that over looked a vast grassland, with jungle surrounding it. Ludwig and Sui had pitched a tent outside of the Jeep for them to sleep in while Shinji and Asuka could sleep inside the jeep.

Ludwig was rolling out a large king size ground pad while Sui rummaged through their supplies for her sleeping bag. Shinji and Asuka were still in a deep sleep, not bothering with the situation around them.

Sui finally found her sleeping bag and carried it into the tent were Ludwig was already lying on the ground pad looking up at the roof of the tent. Sui got into her sleeping bag and then joined him in his examination of the top of the tent.

"So how do you think our two younger counterparts are holding together?" Ludwig asked.

"I don't know…" Sui replied.

"What do you mean you don't know? You're the bookworm you have the answer to everything from complex quantum physics equations to how to what is the capital of Bhutan," Ludwig smirked.

"Shut up you jerk," Sui retorted as she turned her back to him and closed her eyes.

"Wow someone needs an attitude adjustment," Ludwig replied as he too went to sleep.

Back inside the jeep Shinji slowly opened his eyes and looked around to see that night had fallen. He looked down at Asuka who as still where she had been for the past three hours. Asuka awoke as she felt his stare beat down on her. She looked up and him and jeered.

"Asuka…" Shinji sighed.

"What is it?" Asuka asked.

"Why do you act that way? Why are you so cold and cloistered?"

"What are you stupid? I'm not cold and cloistered, I'm just proud of myself, unlike you. I know that I'm superior to other individuals such as yourself it's a pity you can't understand that," Asuka defended herself.

"Even in your current state you'll stand your ground," Shinji smiled.

"Of course, I'm not a whipping boy like you, and I'm not such a dissocialized loser like Ludwig or Sui," Asuka replied.

"You shouldn't degrade others…" Shinji responded.

"Why? At least I like myself unlike you," Asuka jeered. Shinji lowered his head in his usual shameful way. Asuka smiled up at him, content with her victory then she looked over at the IV catheter sticking out of her left arm.

"Asuka…"

"Baka…why is there this tube coming out of my arm?" Asuka asked.

"Oh that's for your morphine; the doctors want us to give it to you every three hours so that you don't feel the pain from your wounds," Shinji replied.

"Why my wounds aren't that bad," Asuka replied as she tried to sit up. As soon as she lifted her back of the seat she was brought back down by a sharp pain in her side.

"Asuka are you…"

"I'm fine Shinji!" Asuka yelled as she grunted and tried to suppress her cries of pain. Shinji pulled out a needle of morphine and stuck it into the IV after much resistance from Asuka who was convinced she didn't need it…

* * *

"So how did you two sleep?" Ludwig inquired as he stuck his head into the jeep.

"Fine, what time is it?" Shinji yawned as he looked around at the dew on the windows.

"Oh it's about seven in the morning, we're to get going. Sui is just checking to see if we left anything outside," Ludwig replied.

"Ok," Shinji responded as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Once Sui got into the jeep Ludwig started up the engine and drove down off the rock, toward the large grassland ahead of them.

It wasn't long before Asuka was woken up by the bumpy terrain; although she could not sit up she was very talkative and proceeded to complain about everything she could.

"Stop driving like a retard!" she ordered. Ludwig glared back at her.

"Well I'm sorry that the North Indian country side is so full of potholes!" Ludwig yelled.

"Why can't we ever just have a normal conversation without yelling at each other?" Sui asked.

"Fine," Ludwig retorted.

"Excellent, so…what should we talk about? Oh Shinji, Asuka how were you two doing in school before…well you know?" Sui inquired.

"I was doing ok, Asuka already got her college degree in Germany," Shinji replied.

"Really?" Sui rhetorically asked.

"Yeah," Asuka replied with a smug tone. Sui titled her glasses down and looked over at Ludwig then began talking to Asuka in English.

_"You never went to college if you can't understand me,"_

"What?" Asuka asked.

_"You-never-went-to-college-if-you-can't-understand-me," _Sui replied.

"I'm sorry I don't speak English," Asuka retorted.

"Well see that's funny, because all European Colleges that offer degrees, that includes Germany…well anyways they all require that you fluently speak English as well as at least one other non native language before they can accept you for admittance, so if you really did go to college then you would understand what I said," Sui responded.

"Busted!" Ludwig interjected.

"Wow I always doubted you when you said you went to college but I didn't think that…"

"Shut up Shinji, Sui is lying, how would she know?" Asuka questioned.

"Because when I was sixteen I interned at the University of Whilmhelfen in Germany," Sui replied.

"Wow you just got mauled," Ludwig smirked.

"Shut up!" Asuka ordered.

"Bite me!" Ludwig shouted. Sui looked down at the ground and shook her head then looked over at Shinji and asked.

"How are you holding up?"

Asuka and Ludwig stopped their verbal exchange and looked over at Shinji who was confused. He looked around at all of them then tried to stare at his feet, but Asuka was in the way and she was looking right at him.

"Well you're all just so noisy, and I'm tired of hearing Asuka and Ludwig fight…"

"Bah! Shinji you don't know what you're talking about, I'm not noisy," Asuka retorted. Ludwig began laughing and pounding his fist against the dash board.

"**You're not noisy!** Sorry but a chimpanzee slowly being sucked through a jet engine is less noisy then you," Ludwig laughed. Sui looked over at him and corrected his statement.

"Actually a chimpanzee would be sucked through instantly and it would make very little sound, the jet engine alone would actually make the most sound,"

"See, miss know-it-all is right," Asuka smiled.

"Well fine but your still a Nazi," Ludwig smirked.

"Ludwig! If you call me a Nazi one more time!"

"Asuka once again you are a N-A-Z-I…you are also, a Kraut, Hun, Hitler's Granddaughter, and the Princess of Eternal Evil…" Ludwig retorted. Asuka began vehemently yelling at him as she pounded the back of his seat with her hands. Shinji looked down at the yelling girl lying below him and wondered.

_'Why are they all so noisy?'_

* * *

"Comrade Commissar?" Amy asked as Ivan sat down on a bench.

"What is it?"

"Why aren't we waiting in the car?"

"Because Comrade, I don't know how long it's going to be until those other four arrive here…and are you sure you want to wait for them?" Ivan asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Never mind, hey go into the red suitcase and get my violin out," Ivan ordered. Amy nodded and ran back to the jeep which was parked about ten feet away. Ivan looked around him at the bustling Indian city, it was full of life, people trying to go on with their lives as if the Third Impact had never happened.

Amy came running back with a violin and its bow in her hands. Ivan grabbed it from her and began tuning it.

"What are you going to play?" Amy inquired.

"I don't know, probably an old Soviet victory song," Ivan replied as he began moving the bow across the violin's strings. He played for about two minutes then stopped and put down the violin.

"Why did you stop? I liked that," Amy commented. Ivan smiled and pulled out another box of Altoids, on it there was a black _42 _labeling how many boxes he had left. Ivan opened the box and started eating the Altoids one by one.

"Comrade do I really have to eat them like this?" Ivan asked.

"Yes," Amy replied. Ivan sighed then finally after eating only five Altoids he dumped the entire box into his mouth. Amy looked over at him shocked by his action.

"Sorry but I just eat them like this," Ivan smiled.

"Bloody hell," Amy sighed…

* * *

"Why the hell didn't you think of that before we left!" Sui berated Ludwig as he looked into the gas tank of the jeep.

"Well I figured they would rent it to us with a full tank of gas!" he yelled back at her. Sui got out of the jeep and continued to berate him. Asuka looked out the window at the two _idiots _exchanging verbal blows, then she looked up at Shinji who was staring out the window at the blades of grass blowing in the soft breeze…

"Baka!" she shouted.

"Huh? Oh what is it Asuka?"

"Do you like me?" she asked.

"Like you? Like how?" Shinji inquired.

"As a friend, or as a person, anyway…"

"Well I don't really know if you're my friend you're always insulting me and…wait…what kind of question is that? Fine Asuka do you like me?"

"No," Asuka quickly replied as she looked up at him with an emotionless stare.

"Don't lie," Shinji replied. Asuka's eyes widened with that statement and she glared up at him.

"I'm not lying," Asuka retorted then turned her head and stared at the back of the driver's seat. _'What the hell does he want me to say? I'm not sure about my feelings for you,' _Asuka thought to herself.

_'Goddamn it Asuka I guess I'm never going to understand you…'_

Shinji thought to himself as Sui flipped open the rear door of the jeep. Sui pulled out a large red jug and looked inside of it.

"There's a spare tank of gas in the back of the car you moron!" Sui exclaimed as she threw the jug at Ludwig, who caught it and began yelling back at her.

"Well I'm sorry I don't have telekinetic powers to pull gas to me! How the hell was I supposed to know there was gas back there?" Ludwig inquired.

"Well if you would check!" Sui yelled.

"Fine just shut up and get back in the car! God your worse then the Nazi inside, well that's not true, you're not a heartless bitch," Ludwig smirked.

"Hey you asshole I'm right here!" Asuka yelled from inside the car.

"Good why don't you take your broken body and come kick my ass!" Ludwig provoked her as he twisted the gas cap on and closed the outer plate.

"Dummkopf! Go hit him for me!" Asuka ordered.

"Are you talking to me?" Shinji inquired.

"Yes!"

"Why should I hit him, he may be acting like a jerk but…"

"Baka! Be a man for once in your life!" Asuka yelled. Sui pounded her foot against thejeep's floorand looked back at Asuka and Shinji.

"Will you two kindly shut your noise holes? I am sick and tired of having my ear drums almost blown out by the constant yelling!" she screamed.

From that moment on, silence reigned as the jeep continued on…

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you to Draknal for proofreading, and to all the people who bothered to review...


	18. Movement 18: Insanity in G Minor

**Disclaimer:** Come on people do you really think I own Evangelion!

**A/N: **Ok this chapter will be told from first person PoV…just so you know what's going through the minds of some of the characters…especially Ludwig…

Oh and there is a whole list of Ludwig's problems…and he's not evil…I would laugh if I watched immigrants getting cut down…jk…oh and sorry FOX but I cant tell you my sources…and yes Jekodama it is a little darker, but you know it can't be all funny…I have to have stuff for later chapters…

**Movement 18: Insanity in G minor**

**Asuka:**

My head felt like someone had repeatedly beat it with a sludge hammer, my right elbow like it had been torn off then put back on…my stomach felt all twisted and mangled, and my sides felt crushed…but I knew I couldn't let Baka, the Dummkopf, or the Know-it-All see me in pain…

So I did the one thing I was good at, I lied…I was good at lying. I had been doing it ever since mama died, maybe I didn't acknowledge that I was doing it but I still did it. Hiding my pain wasn't easy, but as long as that idiot driving provided me with fuel I could keep on fighting.

Honestly where did he get off calling **me **a Nazi? It's not like Shinji's any better, being a spineless worm and all, but at least Shinji's thoughtful. I couldn't fight Ludwig, he had no ego, no pride, maybe not even a soul…my insults would just bounce of him and he would retort with his and for some reason his hit me…

And I couldn't fight the Know-it-All, she was too perceptive; she had called me out on my college lie…that bitch…and if that wasn't bad enough she was just like Shinji, well in the emotionless way. I was outclassed and I had to accept it…the only one I could beat up on was Baka, and for some reason it hurt me when I hurt him…

"Asuka…" the idiot above me sighed. I glanced up at him out of the corner of my eye it hurt too much to move my head.

"What is it Shinji?" I slowly asked.

"Well I was just wondering how you were doing," he replied.

"I'm fine Baka!" I was lying, I wasn't fine, my body ached and I desperately wanted that morphine, only twenty minutes till Shinji could give me more _Happy Juice _as the Dummkopf called it…I noticed Shinji staring down at me as if he could see right through me.

I ignored him and continued to glance over at Sui, who was contently reading some papers while she lounged back in the passenger seat. After a while I returned to staring at the back of the driver's seat waiting for Ludwig to launch his next insult back at me.

But nothing came; just silence as the jeep sped across what I figured was either desert or some dry savanna, somewhere in North India. The silence began to eat away at me; I couldn't take it, boredom, frustration, anger, all these things continued to compound inside of me until finally I had to say something…anything just to break the eerie silence.

"Damn it why won't any of you talk!" I blurted out. Sui turned around and looked at me, shaking her head. Shinji looked down at me with his usual confused face, probably unable to comprehend the fact that I was bored.

Finally after a few awkward moments the silence resumed, not even a quick smirk, or insult from the Dummkopf. I couldn't take it, it was almost as if I wasn't there…bored I realized I would have to entertain myself. I sighed and began counting the clouds as I glanced out of the side window. After ten minutes I drifted off into the sleep that had become so common in the past few days…

* * *

_Shinji Ikari, the invincible Third Child…my nightmares were full of him. It was almost as if I couldn't get him out of my head. Ludwig was always there too, reminding me of how weak and truly pathetic I was, and Sui just sat in the background reminding me of how stupid I was._

_But for once this nightmare seemed more like a dream as I glanced up at the sky. It was dusk and I could see the full moon starting to rise as the sun disappeared. Shinji was sitting next to me curled up like a ball, staring down at the grass and watching the blades blow in the gentle wind._

_"Asuka…" he sighed like he always did right before he **tried** to comfort me. I chose not to respond but rather to continue looking up at the moon. Finally he sighed again and grabbed my shoulder._

_"Why do you do that Asuka…distance yourself from the rest of us…I just want to help you…"_

_Help me, that idiot really thinks he could help me, he can't even help himself…and yet, he doesn't need help, and I do…Why! He's the weak one; I'm supposed to be strong! I'm not supposed to run away!_

_"It's because you are the weak one Nazi…" Ludwig's voice echoed through my head, as the same old nightmare began…_

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself alone in the car, it was night already and everything was like it was every other night, accept Shinji wasn't there. I tried to sit up but as soon as I lifted by back of the seat my stomach felt like it was being pounded with a meat tenderizer.

I fell back to the seat and clenched my stomach. I gasped from the unbearable pain, wondering where that damn morphine was. I heard the back door of the jeep open and I quickly held in my gasps and acted like I was asleep. I felt someone climb over the seat and slowly lift my head up.

I opened my right eye, barely enough to see Shinji sliding his legs underneath my head. It was good to have my _pillow _back, maybe now I could sleep more peacefully. I tried to go to sleep for a couple of minutes but I found I couldn't…finally I decided I would talk to Baka; he could always make me tired.

"Baka!" I shouted, opening my eyes and looking up at him. He jumped, knocking the back of my head with his knee.

"Oh did I wake you Asuka…I'm sorry…" he apologized; I hit him in the ribs like I always would, then I glared up at him.

"No you didn't wake me up,"

"Asuka…" Shinji hesitated. Something chilled up my spine, the way he said my name, it made me wonder if I was going to like where this conversation was heading.

"What," I slowly asked. Shinji was looking down at me with one of his serious looks, and when he had those it was bad.

"Asuka…I…well what I guess I'm trying to say is…I-I've been worried about you…"

_Worried! That's it! _Was the only thing that could come to my mind as I looked at the idiot above me. I rammed my fist into Shinji's ribs and looked away with disgust.

"I don't need _**you** _to be worried about me," I replied.

"Asuka…it's just that…"

"Just shut up Shinji!" I yelled, my fist clenched ready to hit him again. Shinji didn't respond, he just picked up my head slowly pulled himself out from underneath me, and climbed out of the jeep…

* * *

**Shinji:**

_Goddamn it! Who the hell does she think she is? I try to be nice to her and what does she do? She acts like such a bitch! I don't understand her, but I guess I never have…Asuka…_

The thought continued to pulse through my head as I smashed my hand against the sand. I was beginning to see why Asuka was always so violent, it helped when you were angry. Asuka…even in her current condition she was still as self-absorbed as ever, and I guess Ludwig's constant insults didn't help her ego much, I could tell they got to Asuka by the way she looked when it was all said and done.

Ludwig…sometimes I think I understand him, but he seems to live in his own world, like he doesn't really care what happens around him as long as he has fun. Then there's Sui, I think she's the only one I actually understand…even if I don't understand some of the things she says.

Then there was Ivan and Amy…Amy, well she was really pretty, but Asuka would kill me. I don't understand it! Asuka claims she has no feelings for me whatsoever and yet she acts like a jealous ex-girlfriend whenever I talk to another girl.

"Goddamn it!" I screamed as I bashed my foot against a large boulder. I wobbled back and looked up at the top of the boulder where Ludwig was sitting, contently staring down at me.

"Lady Troubles?"

"I guess…" I sighed as I began to climb up the boulder to him. I reached the top and sat down next to him, gazing out across the large field in front of us.

"Do you like her?" Ludwig asked. That was the one question I wasn't ready for…

"Well…yes…and no…and yes…I don't know she confuses me…"

"Well she is a Nazi," Ludwig smirked.

"Don't call her that!" I blurted out in frustration. Ludwig blinked a couple of times and then stared over at me with a big smile. He didn't respond and neither did I as the cool breeze brushed past us. Finally Ludwig looked up at the moon and started covering it with his thumb.

"Well you two need to have a talk…" Ludwig yawned as he began to slink off the rock.

_Have a talk…I couldn't talk with Asuka, I tried, and I tried…but every time I ever talked to her we just ended up fighting. I even tried to help her and all she did was tell me to get out…_

* * *

"Asuka…" I hesitated as I climbed into the back of the jeep.

"What do **you **want?" Asuka inquired in a harsh tone. I was shocked; did I actually hurt her feelings?

"Well…I just wanted to talk,"

"Talk! Talk about what?" Asuka inquired.

"About us…"

"There is nothing to talk about us! Why is it that you only want to talk when it's convenient for you? Whenever I need to talk you're nowhere to be found!" Asuka yelled back at me. It was true whenever Asuka wanted to talk to me I always ran away…

"Asuka…fine…what do **you** want to talk about?" I asked as I leaned my head over the seat and smiled down at her.

"I don't want to talk to **you**! I just want you to get that damn fake smile out of my face! Just go sleep somewhere else tonight!"

"But Asuka…"

"Get out, I don't want to see you! You're pathetic!"

"Asuka…I'm worried about you…"

"Get the fuck out you pathetic piece of shit!" Asuka screamed. I could see a few tears run down her cheeks as she continued to yell at me. But this time I wasn't going to run away.

"Asuka…I'm not leaving…I'm not running away…"

"Oh so now you grow a spine! I don't care if you're running away or not I just want you out of my fucking sight Shinji! Why don't you understand that?" Asuka exclaimed. I lowered my head and climbed out of the jeep; I sat down on the rear bumper and buried my face in my hands.

I was about to end all hope for ever having a relationship with Asuka when I heard muffled crying coming from inside the jeep. I slowly peered in to see Asuka pounding her fist against the back of the driver's seat.

_Asuka…does she like me? But then she always seems upset when we fight…she can be cold and heartless but she does have feelings too…I guess that's the one thing I've been ignoring…I'm such an idiot…_

I let that thought sink in as I pulled my head out of the jeep and hopped off the bumper. I looked down at the ground and started walking; I didn't really care where I was walking. I just needed to clear my head…

* * *

**Ludwig:**

I looked across the large field of grass lit only by the faint moonlight shining through the clouds. It was the first time I had decided to actually think about my current situation, a big change from my usual run and gun, impulsive behavior.

'_The truth was I liked my current situation, it was interesting. After all I had the Nazi, who endures through wave after wave of my insults, I really need to bring out the heavy ammo on her…then there is Shinji, he's also very interesting, and hopefully he and the princess will fall in love then Sui will be my slave…excellent! Sui, the bookworm, I will tear her away from those books on day, in fact that will be my new personal goal…then there was that large Russian guy…Ivan I think it was, talk about being stuck in the past, I mean honestly who still remembers the Soviet Union…and then finally we have the Nazi's competition…I cant wait to see her flip. Shinji couldn't possibly choose Asuka over…what's her name, Amber, no…Ali, no that's not it either…Amy that's it! Talk about sexy, too bad she's not my age…'_

I finished thinking about my current situation and looked down to see Shinji storming out of the jeep, which perked my curiosity. I watched as he walked over to the rock and began pacing back and forth. I couldn't make out what he said until he kicked the rock and let out a scream.

"Goddamn it!"

I smiled and decided to interjected.

"Lady Troubles?" I asked…

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry i know it wasnt funny...but you know we have to have some seriousness...Special thanks to Draknal and all the reviews...


	19. Movement 19: Jungle Fever

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1…

**A/N: **Jekodama…that was grammatically correct, as for your question…50…yes 50, why because that sounds like a good number…and yes I realize that they will get together eventually but its Asuka…

Oh and pharisite I don't care, because I have a proofreader so if there is a mistake it's his fault…muahahahaha

**Movement 19: Jungle Fever**

"What do you mean he's gone?" Asuka asked.

"He isn't here," Ludwig blatantly replied.

"What?"

"He is no longer in the vicinity of us, he's gone, he left, do I need to say more?" Ludwig asked.

"No I got it, but why would he just leave?" Asuka inquired. Sui tilted down her glasses and looked over at Asuka, out of the corner of her eyes.

"Well from that fight you two had last night…" Sui began.

"What, are you saying I scared him away? How _dare_ you imply that!" Asuka defended herself. Ludwig shook his head and sighed. Then he got in the jeep and started up the engine.

"Oh well, it looks like we're going on without him,"

"No! We are going to find Shinji!" Asuka yelled, then quickly shut her mouth realizing what she had said. Ludwig smiled back at her and began revving the engine as Sui climbed into the jeep. Ludwig slowly stepped on the gas causing the jeep to roll forward. Asuka frantically grabbed ten needles of morphine and sat up. Needless to say she began to scream.

_'What am I doing?'_

Asuka thought as she flung open the door and rolled out of the jeep down onto the ground. Ludwig quickly floored it and Asuka watched as the jeep disappeared into the distance.

"Ludwig! We can't just leave her there!" Sui yelled.

"I'm not! I'm going to stop out of sight, and let her find Shinji…if she gets into any trouble we'll help her out," Ludwig replied as he pulled behind a large rock formation and stopped the jeep.

"I know what you're doing," Sui responded.

"And what exactly would that be Ms. Know-It-All?"

Sui didn't reply, she just looked over at Ludwig and smiled…

* * *

'_Ow! I can't believe I'm this stupid, this is something Shinji would do…ok if I take one morphine now, that should keep me from feeling too much pain, hopefully I can walk...'_

Asuka looked down at the IV as she laid there on the ground. She pulled the cap off one of the needles and stuck it in, after a few moments she slowly stood up, trying to overcome the pain that comes with three broken ribs. She started hobbling forward towards a large jungle at the edge of the grassland. She knew that Shinji would be there.

_'Stupid Baka! I can't believe he actually listened to me…ah what am I saying this is not my fault…it isn't! But I am always pushing him away…'_

Shinji looked down at the small river below him, or at least what looked like a small river from where he was standing. Shinji didn't even know where he was; he just started walking and kind of forgot to stop.

He sat down on the soft jungle foliage and began to look around. He was lost, well no he was more than lost, he was forgotten, if he was lost he would have some remembering of his surroundings. But seeing as the only thing that stopped Shinji's infinite walking path was a cliff…he knew he was screwed.

_'Goddamn it Asuka! I was so caught up in how angry I am with you that I forgot where I was going…but that's my fault, I'm just an idiot like you always say…I wonder how far down that river is…I don't think I'd survive if I fell…wait, don't tigers and jaguars live in Jungles…oh that's the least of my concerns…food…water…getting back to the others…'_

A million and one things raced through Shinji's mind as he looked around at the dark jungle. But there was one thought that stuck, Asuka. He wondered if she even cared that he was gone, he knew she probably didn't but he had that small hope that she did…

* * *

"Comrade Commissar?" Amy inquired.

"What is it now?" Ivan asked.

"Why are we checking into this hotel?"

"Because, it's the only luxury hotel within a thousand miles…and trust me, something tells me that they will check in here comrade," Ivan replied as he twisted a golden door knob. Amy sighed and accepted his logic as they entered an extremely lavish room.

"I liked the one we stayed in, in Australia better…" Amy commented as she looked around the room.

"Yes I do too but this is still nice, hopefully there will be some fine Vodka on the room service menu," Ivan replied as he began to peruse the alcohol list.

"I've decided on something Ivan," Amy sighed.

"And what is that Comrade Cromwell?"

"I'm not getting you anymore Altoids; you eat too bloody many…"

"Comrade Cromwell…" Ivan began to twitch as he looked down at his 34th box; rationing Altoids was out of the question…

* * *

"Ludwig, why are you so heartless?" Sui asked.

"I'm not," Ludwig quickly replied.

"Cross the Border…the Nazi…dumping nuclear waste on people with sexually transmitted diseases…that all sounds heartless," Sui replied.

"No, first off the STD and Border thing was a joke, and the reason I call Asuka a Nazi is because she is…she thinks she's so great and needs to be degraded because it's the only way she will ever learn anything…"

"You really justify it like that?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because can't you tell your insults actually hurt Asuka…"

"No, they don't. I'd need a fifteen inch armor piercing tank shell to hurt her," Ludwig smirked. Sui shook her head and looked down at the grass below her feet.

"You don't get it do you Ludwig? She's been through a lot, and you should be nicer to her,"

"I'll consider that…processing…NO!" Ludwig yelled then began to laugh.

"You'll never learn," Sui sighed as she shook her head.

"I'm not _that_ mean to her though, I mean come on," Ludwig replied.

"Trust me it hurts her,"

"No Sui if I wanted to hurt her I would pretend to hang myself and say 'look I'm your mom,'"

"What?"

"Yeah haven't you heard her in her sleep? She mumbles on about how 'Mama hung herself and a doll she thought was me,'" Ludwig retorted.

"And you haven't done that to her yet why?" Sui inquired.

"Because I'm not a monster, there are just some things you don't do, like I wouldn't go up to a homeless guy and laugh at him for being poor…wait actually yes I would because he's tying up our welfare system and he is a drain on society…ok I wouldn't make fun of an orphan…that's a better example," Ludwig replied.

"Fine you're not completely heartless…" Sui responded. Ludwig looked up at the blue sky above him and began to sing.

"Joy, beautiful spark of the gods, Daughter of Elysium, We enter fire imbibed, Heavenly, thy sanctuary…"

"Why do you sing that song?" Sui inquired. Ludwig stopped for a minute and pondered her question.

"Because, it's a good piece of music written by a guy who has the same name as me," he smirked and continued to sing…

* * *

**_'_**_Stupid Shinji! Why did he have to run away, especially into a stupid Jungle…all these stupid vines, and mud…and I don't even know if he actually ran in here!'_

Asuka thought as she climbed over the various obstacles in her path. By this time she had begun to ignore the sharp pains in her side as she whacked the _stupid _vines out of her path. Asuka continued to battery her way through the jungle until she came to a small grassy clearing where she promptly lied down.

_'Get up! I'm not that tired, its only three broken ribs…stupid train…'_

Asuka slowly got back up and continued to walk deeper into the jungle, hoping she wasn't going in the wrong direction…

After about an hour of traipsing through the mud, vines, and hordes of blood thirsty mosquitoes, Asuka came across a brown haired boy sitting at the edge of a lonely windswept point. He was staring over at the mist falling off a large waterfall, and there was a small smile on his face.

"Shinji Ikari!" Asuka blurted out as she stood behind him panting. Shinji looked back at her with a look of confusion on his face.

"Asuka…but you're…"

"Can it Baka! I know I'm injured. I just came to drag your sorry ass back," Asuka replied as she sat down beside him.

"We're you worri…"

"No! It's just Ludwig and Sui weren't going to go without you and I want to get back to Germany…" Asuka replied. She looked over at him and paused for a moment, then hit him in the ribs. "And that's for running away you coward!"

"I…guess…I deserved that," Shinji grunted as he rubbed his sides. Asuka smiled and flicked him on the forehead.

"Well at least you found a nice spot to run away to,"

"Yeah…what are you doing?" Shinji asked as Asuka pulled her neural interface clips out of her hair.

"I don't need these anymore, I won't be piloting an Eva ever again, and they remind me too much of Japan," Asuka replied as she dropped them off the edge of the cliff.

"Your hair looks nice when it's down," Shinji commented, then quickly moved his hands over his mouth, realizing what he said. Asuka looked over at him and smiled.

"You know there is one thing that still reminds me of Japan,"

"You don't mean…" Shinji gulped.

"Ja," Asuka replied with a devious smile on her face. Shinji knew she would do it, and he wisely began to crawl backwards. Asuka crawled after him, still smiling, until Shinji's back collided with a tree.

"Asuka…"

"Shinji…" Asuka smirked as she began to laugh, "Do you really think I would throw you off of a cliff?"

"No not really…"

"Nazi! Wimp!" Ludwig's yell echoed from above them. Asuka turned her head to see Ludwig and Sui standing on a hill that loomed above the jungle.

"How did you two get here?" Shinji asked.

"We drove, there's a nice road up on these hills, and it completely subverts that nasty jungle!" Ludwig yelled back.

Asuka looked down at her mosquito bites then back at the jungle and her eyebrows began to violently twitch…

**A/N: **Thanks go out to Draknal: Der Proofreader, and to all the reviews…sorry about the shortness but I'll make the next chapter longer…I promise…

**Draknal:** pharasite, if you have a problem with the proofreading, take it up with me. My e-mail isn't hidden. And if you don't take it up with me, then just shut your mouth. No one wants to hear you spewing out crap.


	20. Movement 20: Contemplations

**Disclaimer: **The day I own Evangelion will be the day that you people actually stop reading these disclaimers...

**Super Thanks: **First off I want to give a big shout out to Draknal! Next to all the reviewers for giving me something to read…thanks Jekodama, Zephyr892, Zeroark, and all the other people I'm too lazy to mention…

As for you Zephyr, Sui isn't really deep, she just looks at everything from a logical viewpoint and is more deductive reasoning…as for those three questions 1) Somewhere in north India. 2) Yes and No…Asuka isn't abnormally strong it's just that morphine is powerful, and you can walk with three broken ribs, especially if they are only cracked. 3) Sui and Ludwig know a lot, but they do not know that they were Eva pilots. Ludwig spent all of Evangelion in a bunker, and Sui lived in China…they don't even bother trying to understand the third impact because it's one of those things you try to forget about…plus Ludwig wouldn't even care either way…

And if you cant think of Sui's purpose think of her as that friend that always keeps you from doing really stupid shit…like for example Ludwig doing something completely retarded.

**Movement 20: Contemplations**

"Where are we?" Shinji inquired as he looked around at the large Indian city they had entered. Ludwig sighed and shook his head.

"For the fifth time! We are in a city called Patna! We are going to a hotel to get a room! And once we get a room we're going to relax until our train leaves for Dehli-4 two days from now!"

"Someone needs to calm down," Sui commented as Ludwig fumed. Shinji coward back expecting Ludwig to inflict physical damage on him but when it didn't come he returned to his previous stance.

"Asuka…" he mumbled.

"What is it?"

"Well I was just wondering…how your wounds…are…"

"They're fine Shinji, I don't need your sympathy,"

"But you should take it and stop being such a heartless bitch," Ludwig interjected.

"Dummkopf!" Asuka yelled ramming her leg up into his crotch from behind. Ludwig did his usual, roll around on the ground, scream profanities, and draw the attention of surrounding patrons.

"God…I'm just trying to prepare you…the world is a cruel place, and so we might as well start breaking you down now so you get used to it," Ludwig remarked as he slowly raised himself off of the ground. Asuka raised her head like a noble would do when the looked down at a peasant and then walked away. Shinji followed her like a trusty squire leaving Sui to help Ludwig up.

"You know that gets you hit, so why do you do it?" Sui asked.

"Because think of it this way, you're the little angel over on the right shoulder…and I'm the little devil over on the left shoulder…"

"Well as long as you acknowledge that you're evil…"

"Well I wouldn't consider myself evil, but you know, think of it like you're rational thought, and I'm creative impulses," Ludwig replied.

"So what now we're supposed to guide these two children's lives?" Sui inquired.

"No, more like…I don't know…something that is not that," Ludwig responded as he rubbed his beard stubble.

"An idiot as always…" Sui sighed.

"I'm eccentric, not an idiot," Ludwig smirked.

"Well I just want you to remember that you're depriving a village somewhere of an idiot," Sui retorted as she patted Ludwig on the shoulder and walked off.

"I resent that! Oh forget it, she probably didn't hear me," Ludwig rubbed his face and slowly started pacing after them…

* * *

"Look I can't give you a room pal, unless you give me your real name," a reception clerk stated as Ludwig glared down at him. Ludwig was fidgeting with the hotel reception clerk's name plate trying to keep himself from using it as a deadly weapon. 

"For the last time that is my name!" Ludwig yelled.

"Sir I seriously doubt your name is L-u-dwig van Beethoven the 2nd," the hotel clerk replied.

"OK look…first off, yes it is my name! Second off, it's not L-u-dwig, the 'u' makes an 'oo' sound! So it would be Loodwig if you really wanted to get technical!" Ludwig exclaimed.

Asuka, Shinji, and Sui shook their heads as the glanced through the glass from outside of the hotel. They couldn't hear what Ludwig was saying but by his expressions they figured he was being an idiot.

"Sir if your name was Ludwig van Beethoven then the 'u' would be sharp so it would make an 'ud' sound at the end…" the clerk replied like a smart ass. Ludwig reached over and pulled the clerk out from behind the desk, by only his tie.

"Ok listen here Johnny Pencil Pusher… either you give me a fucking room or I'm going to take this little…triangular prism shaped name tag thing…and then I'm going to beat you into a seven year coma with it…M'kay?" Ludwig smiled at the frightened clerk.

"Ok sir, but we only have two rooms…available," the clerk tried to keep the tie from choking him as Ludwig pulled harder and harder.

"Good boy…now hand me the keys, and charge it to this debit card…" Ludwig ordered as he released his strangle hold on the man. The clerk nodded and took the debit card from Ludwig's hand.

"Ok sir, we have a two person lavish suite and the honeymoon suite…each of those come with internet accessible computers, digital cable television, and 5,000 dollars in gambling money…to spend at our royal casino…remember this is a Japanese hotel so you don't have to worry about knowing Hindu when talking to the staff…"

"I don't care…just shut up and hand me the room keys," Ludwig ordered. The clerk coward in fear and handed the keys to Ludwig, who promptly snarled then walked over to a customer complaint booth. He looked down at the form and circled 'other' under 'causes for complaint' then he wrote down the man's name and began filling out the 'comments' section of the form.

_This employee should not be allowed to breed. Not only has he reached rock bottom, but he has started to dig. This employee is really not so much of a has-been, but more of a definitely won't be…Some drink from the fountain of knowledge; he only gargled…Got a full 6-pack, but lacks the plastic thingy to hold it all together…and also…A prime candidate for natural de-selection…_

Ludwig held up the complaint form and inspected his remarks, then proceeded to hand it to the employee he was just talking to. The employee looked up in shock only to find that Ludwig was already half way out the door.

"What did you do?" all three of his constituents asked.

"Why is it always 'what did I do'? Maybe I didn't do anything," Ludwig replied.

"That's highly unlikely…" Sui commented.

"Ok fine…the guy I was talking to was as bright as December in Alaska…OK?" Ludwig responded as he handed the key to the honeymoon suite to Asuka.

"What's this?"

"That's the key to the room you and Shinji will be sleeping in…" Ludwig replied.

"Shinji and you…" Sui interjected.

"Don't correct my grammar!" Ludwig yelled. Asuka examined the key and was shocked when she found that it said honeymoon suite on it.

"Dummkopf why did you give me the honeymoon suite key?"

"Because that's the room you're staying in," Ludwig commented.

"Nein!"

"Ja, and stop speaking in German…the language sucks…look at English, we have one word 'run' mean 87 different things, where as you Germans have to have one word for each of those 87 different things!"

Asuka growled at him but knew she couldn't really reply. She temporarily swallowed her pride and walked into the hotel…

* * *

_'Mein Gott…could this room be any more pink, and I have to sleep in this stupid heart shaped bed with Shinji!' _

Asuka almost puked as she looked around the room. The walls were pink, the carpet was pink, the tile in the bathroom was pink, the computer was pink, the desk where the computer was…was pink, and any other object in the room was pink. Shinji walked in from the hallway and blinked a few times.

"Well it's an interesting color…" he commented as he set their bags down next to the bed. Asuka flopped down on the bed and sighed.

"It's been so long since I've slept in a real bed,"

"What's so special about this bed, you sleep in one just like it at the hospital," Shinji replied.

"You don't get it Baka, hospital beds aren't real beds, they have those thin covers and the feel like fifty people have slept in them before you, whereas a real bed feels like you're the only one that's slept in it," Asuka responded. Shinji shook his head and sat down at the desk.

"I wonder if anybody from Japan can be contacted with a messaging service," Shinji said as he turned on the monitor.

"Oh you mean like the other two stooges or Hikari?" Asuka commented as she leaned her head over the side of the bed and looked at him.

"Yeah…I hope Kensuke and Toji are ok…" Shinji said as he double clicked the IM program icon. The IM program started up and Shinji began to peruse the large list of _Online _people. Shinji sighed as he looked down the list unable to find anybody until finally he saw one name he recognized.

"What is it Baka?"

"Class Rep is Hikari right?" Shinji asked as he opened up a messaging window.

"Hikari's on? Out of the way Shinji," Asuka said leaping off the bed and shoving Shinji out of the chair. Shinji fell onto the ground and looked up at Asuka. He picked himself up and stormed out of the room into the hallway.

_'Sometimes Asuka…ah forget it, I'm going to go see if there are any nice quiet places in this hotel…'_

Shinji thought to himself as he closed the door behind him and walked off toward the elevator…

* * *

_Red-Devil: Hikari!_

_Class Rep: Asuka…where are you? We tried to find you before we were evacuated._

_Red-Devil: Evacuated?_

_Class Rep: Didn't you hear, everyone in Japan is being evacuated to some U.S. Refugee camps on the pacific islands…_

_Red-Devil: Really! Why aren't you going to China?_

_Class Rep: What…where are you?_

_Red-Devil: I'm in India…so why aren't you going to China?_

_Class Rep: The Chinese Government wouldn't allow Japan to evac…did you say India?_

_Red-Devil: Yeah…some city like Patna or something like that._

_Class Rep: What the hell are you doing in India?_

_Red-Devil: I'm going back to Germany._

_Class Rep: Is Shinji tagging along by any chance?_

_Red-Devil: How did you know?_

_Class Rep: Well he isn't here and it seems that you two are always together…you got all the way to India by yourselves?_

_Red-Devil: No…we had help, if you think the stooges were bad…well there's this guy and his name's Ludwig…he's basically an asshole…_

_Class Rep: Ludwig? What kind of name is that?_

_Red-Devil: I don't know…hey I'll ttyl._

_Class Rep: Bye Bye._

_-Red-Devil has signed of at 7:11 PM-_

* * *

"Man, 900 channels and not a single one is an American channel…" Ludwig sighed as he flipped through the channels on the TV. Sui was busy inspecting their hotel room, for imperfections. 

"Why don't you just watch an Indian channel?" Sui inquired as she checked under her pillow.

"Because I only took World Languages I, that only covers basic Hindu," Ludwig replied. Sui shrugged and continued to look around the room, and Ludwig desperately tried to find a channel in English. They both jumped when a loud knock came from the door.

Ludwig got up and opened the door, revealing Ivan, who was standing half naked and looking like he had just gotten out of the shower.

"Excuse me but by any chance do you have any fresh towels?" Ivan inquired as he looked around the hallway.

"Hey…you're that big Russian guy, Ivan right?" Ludwig commented. Ivan looked down and smiled then barged into the room.

"Well if it isn't my two favorite Comrades…um…"

"Sui,"

"Sui! And…"

"Ludwig,"

"Ah yes Sui and Ludwig, long time no see Comrades…now by any chance do you have some clean towels?" Ivan inquired.

"They're in the bathroom," Sui interjected. Ivan nodded and retreated to the bathroom. Ludwig closed the door behind him and then flopped back down on his bed.

"Hey Ivan…why are you here? Didn't you and _Comrade Cromwell _want to get back to England as soon as possible?" Ludwig perked up with curiosity.

"Yes but Comrade Cromwell wanted to wait around for your group to show up. She's been lonely traveling with an Old Russian dog like myself…"

"So where exactly is Amy right now?" Ludwig inquired.

"She's back in my room," Ivan replied…

* * *

Shinji sighed as he walked through the door back into the honeymoon suite. Asuka was lying on the bed, watching TV or more accurately…trying to find a channel that she understood. Their eyes locked yet neither of them said a word. Shinji closed the door and walked over to the bed.

"Shinji," Asuka abruptly said.

"Oh…what is it?" Shinji asked.

"What's for dinner? I'm starving!" Asuka exclaimed.

"Why don't you just order some room service?"

"Because that's your job, you're the male you have to provide the food…"

"And you're supposed to cook it…" Shinji replied. Asuka looked away and made a _'Hmpf'_ sound. Shinji sighed and walked over to the phone. He picked it up and dialed '1' for Room Service.

"_Room Service," _A voice on the other side of the line picked up.

"Hi, I would like to order some pork ram…"

"_Sorry we don't have ramen here,"_ the voice replied.

"Oh do you have anything like ramen?" Shinji inquired.

"_We have snow peas with bamboo shoots…that's as close as you're going to get," _the voice responded.

"Fine, give me two orders of that. Deliver them to the honeymoon suite," Shinji ordered then hung up the phone. Asuka smiled at him, trying to act thankful.

"So what did you get me?" Asuka inquired as she rolled over on the bed and let her head hang off the end. Shinji looked at Asuka's upside down face and replied.

"Snow peas with bamboo shoots,"

"What is that, why did you get crappy Indian food, why didn't you order like a steak or something fine?"

"I guess I'm just used to all the instant crap Misato makes," Shinji replied. Asuka sighed and sat up. She turned off the TV then leapt off the bed.

"Come on Shinji lets go have some fun,"

"But our food's going to be here…" Shinji commented.

"Forget our food Baka, it will be good when we get back," Asuka replied as she put on her shoes and then wrapped her hand around Shinji's wrist. She quickly pulled him behind her down the hallway toward the elevator. The door opened and Asuka pulled Shinji in. She punched the lobby button and the elevator began to descend.

"Why are we going to the Lobby?" Shinji inquired.

"Because we're going to have some fun," Asuka retorted as she pulled a platinum debit card out of her pocket. Shinji's eyes widened and he let out a squeal as he realized it was Ludwig's card.

"Asuka how'd you…"

"I stole it, Ludwig just left it on his dresser and I took it," Asuka smiled over at Shinji.

"What are you going to do with it?" Shinji inquired, not wanting to know the answer.

"**We** are going to go gambling," Asuka replied.

"But we're only 14… we're not allowed to gamble," Shinji replied.

"You may be 14 but I'm 15, and trust me Shinji I'll get us into the casino," Asuka grinned. Shinji began to shake as he thought of the ramifications of what they were doing.

'_Ludwig would kill us! Please dear God let us make money! If we lose any Ludwig will snap! I know he will, and I know he will be ten times worse than Asuka when she's mad…'_

The elevator door opened and Asuka continued to pull Shinji across the lobby floor over toward the casino. Right as they were about to enter a large Indian man stopped them.

"I'm sorry no minors allowed into this section of the hotel," the man stated.

"Oh but we're not minors, we are both 19. We get this a lot, it's because we're Japanese, we're stereotypically short," Asuka replied.

"Right and I'm the Sultan of Hyderabad," the man sarcastically remarked.

"Really we're staying in the honeymoon suite, see we just got married and my darling Shinji wanted to show me a good time, now pretty please let us into the casino," Asuka pleaded then gave Shinji a quick kiss on the cheek. The man pulled up their key confused by it. He sighed and stepped out of their way.

"Sorry for the doubt, Mr. and Mrs. Beethoven," the guard stated reading the name off of the key.

"It's ok we get it a lot," Asuka replied as she dragged Shinji off into the casino. Once out of the man's range of hearing Asuka looked over at Shinji and smiled.

"What is it now?" Shinji inquired.

"It looks like you're not the densest person in this casino, that guy was so dense that light bends around him," Asuka commented. Shinji shook his head and looked around at the various areas of the casino…

* * *

"Hit!" Asuka yelled as she pounded her fist into the table.

"Are you sure? You're at 17 ma'am," the blackjack dealer replied. Asuka looked around at the other patrons watching her then she looked down at her dwindling pile of chips.

"When I say hit I mean hit!" Asuka finally yelled. The dealer gulped and flipped over the next card. Asuka felt her pride get crushed as she saw the king.

"I'm sorry ma'am you bust," the dealer stated as he took the remainder of her chips and her cards. Asuka got up and walked away from the table. She walked into a restaurant and sat down at a booth where Shinji was.

"So how much did you lose?" Shinji inquired.

"Two hundred," Asuka blatantly replied.

"Two hundred?" Shinji asked.

"Two hundred thousand," Asuka responded.

"Two hundred thousand! How did you lose twohundred thousandYen?" Shinji inquired as all the thoughts of death raced through his head.

"I didn't loose it in Yen, I lost it in US Dollars," Asuka commented.

"How much would that be in Yen?"

"About twenty millionYen,"

"Asuka…."

"Well I was going to stop like you said when we hit 10,000 but I couldn't. It was about my pride, and I had to get back the money but now…" Asuka looked down at the silverware on the table. Shinji placed his hand on Asuka's shoulder and smiled.

"We'll get the money back…I've been reading the gambling book you brought and I think we can win at poker," Shinji commented.

"I don't need your help Baka," Asuka replied.

"Too bad I'm giving it to you,"

"Shinji…I'm amazed you're actually taking action. Oh I get it, I know what's going on…you just don't want Ludwig to kill you…fine Shinji lets go win back that money!" Asuka exclaimed...

* * *

"I'm sorry but you have reached the table limit," the poker dealer stated as two men dragged Asuka and Shinji away from the poker table. They threw them out onto the casino floor.

"We're even more dead," Shinji said.

"How far are we in the hole now?" Asuka inquired.

"Three hundred thousand! Why the hell did you bet 50,000 dollars at once?" Shinji questioned.

"How was I supposed to know he had a Royal Flush?" Asuka yelled.

"It doesn't matter we need to get that money back," Shinji replied. Asuka began desperately flipping through the casino book trying to find a game that they could win until finally she stopped on craps.

"I got it Shinji, a game where we bet on other people to lose," Asuka commented with glee. Shinji looked over the game rules then found himself being pulled by Asuka toward the craps table…

* * *

"Here you go, one dollar, that's your balance," the cashier stated as he handed a single dollar bill to Asuka. Shinji let out a sigh of relief, they had done it, from threehundred thousandin the hole they had managed to gain everything back, and win a dollar. It was mostly because they kept betting on the roller to lose, which thanks to Asuka's constant insults, happened every time.

"Ok, so what do you want to do next?" Asuka inquired.

"Next?"

"Yeah, the night is young! I still want to have more _fun _Baka, hey lets go shopping now, I'm tired of wearing this t-shirt and shorts. I want some real clothes," Asuka said.

"Well I guess so, but we already brought clothes," Shinji commented.

"And they all got lost in the train crash, along with that fancy VR equipment, and that S-DAT player I bought you," Asuka replied.

"Where are we going to get clothes?" Shinji inquired.

"We'll go shopping, you know, out on the town," Asuka smiled as she grabbed Shinji and once again dragged him behind her. Shinji tried to keep up as she ran out of the hotel and down the illuminated streets of Patna. Asuka finally stopped in front of a large store. She couldn't read the stores name but it had a giant t-shirt for a logo so it had to be a clothing store…

* * *

"How do I look Shinji?" Asuka inquired as she stepped out of the dressing room. She was wearing a yellow dress, similar to the one she used to own. Shinji looked her over and replied.

"You look good I guess, but we already have like four dresses," Shinji commented.

"Yeah but I don't want to wear the same thing every day," Asuka commented.

"Asuka I think you should only buy one, Ludwig is going to be mad as it is," Shinji commented.

"Fine Baka, be that way!" Asuka commented. She then pulled four dresses out of the bag and put them back deciding only to keep the one she currently had on. After a few more moments Asuka brought a large bag of clothing to the cashier and handed him the debit card.

Shinji waited outside as Asuka paid. It was a good thing that it didn't require much understanding of the language to pay or Asuka would have been up a creek with out a paddle.

Asuka walked out of the store with two bags in her hand. Shinji grabbed one and began walking back toward the hotel with her.

"So what did you get?" Shinji inquired.

"I got this dress for me; I got a t-shirt to sleep in and sleeping shorts. I got you this T-shirt and a new pair of pants," Asuka replied pulling a pink dress shirt out of the bag. Shinji looked over the shirt and its color then sighed. Asuka took the shirt back from him and shoved it back in the bag.

"Hey Shinji…" Asuka sighed.

"What is it?"

"Are you my friend?"

"Huh? Well do you consider us friends?" Shinji asked.

"I don't know, but at least you're not as boring as you used to be," Asuka replied flicking him on the side of the head…

**A/N: **Thanks to Draknal, and all my good reviewers.


	21. Movement 21: What they Don't Know

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Evangelion in any way, shape, or form…

**A/N: **X.S. they aren't materializing but more that little red dot, AKA their soul is floating back into that orange goop and then their AT field is reforming, so I guess they technically would be materializing…but not out of thin air.

Zephyr I actually know how they can lose it only because I have an uncle that gambles, they were using the high roller tables where an average bet is around 2,000 and Craps is actually a very easy game to win money in, especially if you play it safe…

And as for the matter of Shinji and Asuka's birthdays…people, no one actually knows and I've seen Asuka's birthday be December 4th 2000, and 2001. Since both numbers are there I'm just going to go with 2000.

**Movement 21: What they Don't Know Can't Hurt us.**

"Where the hell is it?" Ludwig inquired as he flipped over the hotel bed's mattress. Ludwig sighed as he lifted up the covers and looked under the bed, desperate to find what he was looking for.

"You know Comrade, when looking for lost things…" Ivan tried to help.

"I know, they're in the last place you look for them!" Ludwig exclaimed.

"I would hope so," Sui chimed in.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ludwig inquired as he pulled his head up from underneath the bed.

"Well if you find something, then you've just found it in the last place you looked for it, its not like you're going to find it and say, 'Oh I found it, let's look for it somewhere else.' That's why it's always going to be in the last place you looked for it," Sui replied.

"No shit Sherlock," Ludwig replied, "But that doesn't change the fact that my goddamn ATM card is missing!"

"Why don't you calm down Comrade, you find things when you don't want to find them…not when you're furiously looking for them," Ivan commented.

"Once again no shit, but I need to find my ATM card because it has my money on it and without it I can't buy a train ticket, I can't order room service, and most importantly I can't insure that some jackass isn't blowing my inheritance money!" Ludwig yelled, "Now will you please make yourself useful and help me look for the damn thing?"

"You're on your own Comrade. It's called Karma, you yelled at me so now you get stuck looking on your own," Ivan replied then grabbed the door knob with his left hand and flung open the door to the hallway. "Goodbye Comrade and good luck…"

Ivan closed the door behind him and Ludwig began to fume as he listened to Ivan's steps slowly fading down the hallway. Ludwig quickly returned to his complete autopsy of the room, desperate to locate his debit card.

"You know Ludwig this could actually be a backfire from all those bad things you've said to Asuka, or as you always call it Karma…and if that's the case then I hope you don't find your debit card," Sui interrupted him.

"Shut up!" Ludwig screamed as he pulled open some dresser drawers and began frantically pulling out the contents. "Just shut up! And don't you ever talk to me about Karma; Karma is for the Nazi…and Buddhists…or is it the Hindu's…or the Taoist…why am I questioning who invented Karma? I should be looking for that stupid card!"

* * *

"Should we really be doing this?" Shinji inquired as he glanced around at the hotel's rendition of a feudal Japanese Saki house. The hotel had gotten everything, the imperial banners, waitresses dressed like feudal Japanese women; they even had suits of armor and authentic katanas hanging on the walls.

"What are you chickening out Shinji?" Asuka asked.

"No it's just I don't think we should be drinking alcohol," Shinji replied.

"If they're stupid enough to let us in with out checking our ID Shinji then it's our obligation to take advantage of the presented situation," Asuka retorted as a waitress set down a bottle of Saki and two cups. Shinji gulped as Asuka slowly poured the Saki into both cups. Asuka smirked and handed Shinji his cup. Shinji hesitated for a moment then took the cup and grasped it in his hand.

"Asuka…"

"Don't be such a coward Baka…lets do this on three…one…two…three,"

As Asuka finished both teens sucked the alcoholic beverage into their mouth. Only to spit it out moments latter as the horrible taste imbedded itself into their mouths. Asuka began washing the taste out by chugging down an entire pitcher of ice water, Shinji resulted to scrubbing his tongue with is finger in a desperate attempt to relieve his mouth from the taste.

"Mein Gott! What do they put in that stuff! It was horrible!" Asuka exclaimed.

"I can't get it out of my mouth…I think I'm going to puke," Shinji grasped his stomach as his cheeks inflated.

"Quick there's a bathroom right over there!" Asuka's comment came too late as the contents of Shinji's stomach quickly found themselves all over the table, Shinji, and Asuka. Asuka looked down at her dress and then glared over at Shinji.

"Asuka…I'm sorry…I couldn't hold it…"

"Baka! I just brought this! Fresh from the store and right into the wash!" Asuka exclaimed. A waitress quickly walked over to the table and apologized for what had happened. Asuka put up a fight as the waitress wiped the contents of Shinji's stomach off of Asuka's dress.

* * *

After the whole debacle cooled down and the manager agreed to pay the bill Shinji and Asuka found themselves back on the streets of Patna. Asuka was still trying to wipe the small pieces of day old meat off of her dress but her fight seemed useless as it had bonded on a molecular level to the small yellow fibers of her dress.

Shinji walked in front of her, his head held low due to how bad he felt, seeing as how he puked all over the girl walking behind him. One thing surprised Shinji and that was that Asuka had never hit him for what he had done…she didn't even raise her fist.

"I'm sorry Asuka," Shinji said.

"I don't really care Shinji I can just wash it…why don't we go to an arcade, I'll whoop your ass in a racing game," Asuka replied. Shinji leapt back in shock.

_'Is Asuka actually being nice to me?'_

Shinji wondered as Asuka continued to walk down the street. Shinji obediently followed after her like he usually would. Asuka continued down the path until they came to what appeared to be an arcade.

Shinji followed Asuka inside and began looking over the various games. Although they could not read the titles they could tell what was each game was by looking at the pictures.

"This will do Shinji," Asuka stated as she stopped in front of a racing game. Shinji nodded then climbed into one of the driving seats. Asuka climbed into the other and inserted Ludwig's card into the payment slot. Shinji tightened his grip around the steering wheel as he heard the countdown beep…_3…2…1_

_

* * *

_

"Looks like I win again Shinji! Care for another rematch?" Asuka inquired as she gloated over the defeated Shinji. Shinji lowered his head and pretended to care but finally said.

"No, come on Asuka, you've beaten me four times I think we know who's better at this game,"

"So you admit defeat! That's just like you Shinji…a real man would fight to the death," Asuka replied. At that moment one thought came up in Shinji's mind.

"Oh shit!" he blurted out.

"What is it Baka?"

"I forgot we ordered room service like six hours ago," Shinji replied. Asuka began laughing and flicking Shinji on the head.

"You're so stupid Baka,"

_'Yeah like you remembered we got room service,'_

Shinji thought as Asuka smirked down at him. Finally she stopped flicking him and sat down next to him.

"So what do you want to do next?" she inquired.

"Next? Shouldn't we go back to the hotel?"

"Bah! Come on Shinji the night is still young it's only…" Asuka quickly pulled a watch out of her pocket, "…two in the morning."

"Where did you get the watch?"

"I bought it,"

"Asuka we really shouldn't be spending Ludwig's money," Shinji commented.

"Why do you care, he's obviously rich, and plus he's always an asshole to us so he owes us for…mental anguish, or something like that. Why do you care anyway Shinji he won't do anything bad to us, it's not like he's going to find out…"

"So what happens the next time he checks his balance and…how much did we spend so far?"

"Not including what we used at the casino, we spent about a thousand dollars," Asuka replied.

"So what happens when he finds a thousand dollars missing is from his account?"

"He won't. I checked the account balance, it's so large that Ludwig shouldn't even care about a thousand dollars, now come on Shinji lets go see if there are anymore interesting stores around," Asuka leapt up and started walking away from the arcade. Shinji quickly followed behind her like he often would.

"Um…Asuka?"

"What is it now?" Asuka asked with an agitated tone in her voice.

"How are we going to explain to Ludwig where we got all this stuff?"

"Let's just say we won it in a raffle he'll buy that,"

"I guess," Shinji sighed…

* * *

"Print goddamn it!" Ludwig exclaimed as he rammed his foot into a printer. Sui and Ivan stood behind him, shaking their heads as Ludwig waited for a paper to print.

"What is it you're printing Comrade?" Ivan inquired.

"A transaction record of all the purchases my card has made in the last three hours, so I can track and locate the dead man who took my card," Ludwig replied.

"It looks like a woman took your card," Sui commented as she pulled the freshly printed paper off of the printer.

"What do you mean?"

"Well look here it says the first transaction was for a 'yellow dress, measurements…' hey wait a minute these aren't an adults measurements, these are consistent with a child…around Asuka's age," Sui commented. Ludwig's eyes lit up with fire and he punched the wall.

"NAZI!" Ludwig screamed as he dropped to his knees and began shaking his fist in the air.

"Calm down Comrade, I'm sure there's a logical explanation," Ivan interjected.

"No it's Asuka alright, the clerk's description says, 'a redheaded girl who couldn't speak Hindu,' Oh and it looks like Shinji's with her too unless she found some other, 'brown haired boy,'" Sui continued as she read over the list. Ludwig grabbed the paper out of her hand and quickly began walking toward the elevator.

"Don't do anything you'll regret Comrade!" Ivan yelled.

"I won't regret it, but Shinji and Asuka will…" Ludwig laughed maniacally. Sui shook her head again as she watched Ludwig step into the elevator.

"You don't think he'll hurt them?" Ivan inquired.

"Of course I do. He _is _Ludwig. When he was sixteen…I'm not even going to go into that story because it just proves how retarded some humans are," Sui replied.

Ivan didn't respond but instead shrugged his shoulders and did what he always did when something like this happened…he began eating Altoids. Ivan was now actually curious about how many Altoids he could eat before he developed a stomach ulcer…

"Say Ivan, where is Amy?" Sui asked. After swallowing his container of Altoids Ivan responded, "I told Comrade Cromwell to remain in the room until I came back."

* * *

"How much was that?" Shinji inquired.

"Three hundred dollars," Asuka replied as she carried an 'F-2015 Portable Grand Piano/Electric Keyboard' out of a music store.

"Why did you buy that?" Shinji inquired.

"Well I know Ludwig can play it so I figure if he does bust us we have like leverage like, 'Oh see we bought you this keyboard, we weren't just thinking of ourselves,'" Asuka replied.

"Do you think he'll buy that?" Shinji inquired.

"Of course he will, he's an idiot, now here take this," Asuka replied as she handed Shinji the keyboard. Shinji obediently took it and began following Asuka back to the hotel…

**Thanks: **To the reviewers, and Draknal for proofreading.


	22. Movement 22: Lessons

**Disclaimer: **Are you actually still reading the disclaimer!

**A/N: **Zephyr to answer your questions, Amy is in India because her parents sent her around the world to find a boyfriend and she was in like Cambodia when the third impact happened. In case you didn't read that, it was like in Movement 16 when she was talking to Shinji, also yes I know the world was knocked off it's axis, but I don't know how much. So, since the ecosystem has returned to normal I'm just going to wing it…Oh and Ludwig doesn't have a cent, his ATM card is linked to his parents' account, and they're rich…

**Movement 22: Lessons**

"So, what do you intend to do with them?" Sui inquired as she looked across the room at Ludwig, who was pacing back and forth in front of Shinji and Asuka, who were tied to two chairs. They also had towels wrapped around their heads acting like gags.

"I have to think about this one because it has to be a good punishment. After all these two spent **my** money," Ludwig replied as he looked down at Shinji and Asuka. Asuka glared back at him as she tried to untie herself. Shinji on the other hand was trembling as every bad thing Ludwig could do passed through his mind.

Finally Ludwig stopped his pacing and untied the towel gags, only to receive a whirlwind of profanities from Asuka's mouth.

"I'm going to kill you Ludwig!" Asuka screamed, after finishing with the cursing.

"Look, can't you just let us go Ludwig? We didn't spend _all_ the money on ourselves, we bought you a piano," Shinji interjected. Ludwig turned his head from Asuka over to Shinji.

Shinji felt a shiver run up his spine as Ludwig looked over at him. A malicious smile slowly appeared on Ludwig's face as he began thinking of all the evil things he could do to them. Finally Ludwig opened his mouth and said,

"Ok I'm going to give you three options, option 1: You wear this large stamp that says 'Dumb Ass' around on your forehead all day long; option 2: I give you each two swirlies in the toilet; option 3: I just beat the crap out of you…now before you answer you need to know, that you both have to agree on the same option and if you choose option 1 and I see you without the stamp I will instantly give you options 2 and 3,"

"We'll take option 1," Shinji quickly replied.

"Shut up! I won't degrade myself, just beat us up! But what kind of a man hits a girl?" Asuka inquired as Ludwig loomed over them.

"Asuka please let's just take option 1!" Shinji exclaimed.

"First off I wouldn't be hitting a girl; I'd be hitting a Nazi. And second off you two better agree on something fast or you're getting all three options," Ludwig interjected.

"Asuka come on! We have to choose, let's just take the stamp," Shinji pleaded.

"No! You may not have any sense of manhood but I will not degrade myself!" Asuka yelled back at Shinji. Shinji continued to plead with the stubborn German as Ludwig paced off into the bathroom and lifted up the toilet seat.

'_This is getting good,'_

Ludwig thought to himself as he looked out of the bathroom at the two arguing teenagers. Asuka continued to be as stubborn as a mule. Ludwig finally walked out of the bathroom and returned to his _angry _state as he picked up the stamp.

"Fine, since you two can't agree, it looks like you're going to get a lesson in teamwork, you get both options,"

"What are you doing?" Shinji inquired in fear as Ludwig pulled up the stamp. Ludwig smiled, then with vehement force he rammed the stamp into Shinji's forehead knocking him and the chair back against the ground. Shinji began groaning and trying to free his arms as to rub his recently damaged skull.

Ludwig then turned to Asuka and instead of practically bludgeoning her with the stamp, he lightly tapped it against her forehead. Asuka began screaming profanities at him, until he lightly tapped it against her forehead again.

"Oops, sorry about that, Karma after all," he said sticking out his tongue.

"You bastard I'm not wearing this!" Asuka exclaimed.

"Oh yes you are because I used special dye that doesn't rub off. You have to remove it with a special thinner which I happen to have and I might be nice enough to let you have at the end of the day if you act like a good Nazi," Ludwig replied…

* * *

"I'll teach him a lesson! Dummkopf!" Asuka exclaimed as she repeatedly pounded her fist into the heart shaped pillow and tried to rub the large red stamp off of her head.

"Asuka let it go, it's five in the morning and my head hurts from where Ludwig rammed that stamp against it," Shinji yawned as he held an ice pack against his forehead. Asuka growled at him and continued hitting the pillow. Finally, she stopped and fell down next to Shinji on the bed. Asuka clenched her fist until her nails dug into her skin.

_'Goddamn it! Why do I have to put up with people like Ludwig…I should have kicked him in the balls back there!'_

Asuka continued to think about her current situation as she watched the tiny droplets of blood pour out of her palm as her nails continued to dig in. Asuka didn't even flinch as she squeezed harder and harder, until finally she felt her need for sleep overpower her as her grip loosened and she slowly closed her eyes.

* * *

_Asuka awoke to find herself sitting in the classroom where she had taken 'the test of life' almost a week ago. Asuka looked down at the desk to find the same test, but this time it was almost three pages long. Asuka began thumbing through the large test. She then looked over at the number 2 pencil lying at the edge of the desk. Asuka picked it up and began answering the test questions._

_"Why do you hate your companions so much?" a young girl inquired from the end of the class room. Asuka looked up at her and quickly replied._

_"Because, Shinji's a spineless coward who thinks he has to apologize for things he didn't do…Ludwig is a bastard who acts like a dummkopf…and Sui thinks she's so much better then me just because she's a bookworm," Asuka replied. The young girl smiled then stepped toward Asuka. Asuka's eyes widened as she realized the girl walking towards her was, her at eight._

_"Why do you lie? Why do you really hate your companions?" the younger Asuka inquired._

_"I told you!" Asuka yelled._

_"That's not the truth," the girl smiled._

_"Then what is the truth?"_

_"You hate Ludwig and Sui because they don't put up with you. Face it, you're very lacking when it comes to personality, and now that you don't pilot an Evangelion people will no longer deal with you…" the young girl continued to smile._

_"That's a lie!"_

_"No it's not, and you don't like Shinji because the truth is you love him…"_

_"Don't you say that!" Asuka exclaimed as she became so enraged she resulted to flipping the desk over. The little girl began to giggle as Asuka took her rage out on the desks around her._

_"You shouldn't get so angry, angry people look older, you don't want to get all old and wrinkled do you?"_

_"You're not real, you can't hurt me! You're just a figment of my imagination!" Asuka exclaimed as she kicked a desk across the room. _

_"If I'm just a figment of your imagination, then why are you getting so upset?" the young Asuka inquired. Asuka picked up a desk and brought it down on top of her younger version._

_"Shut up!" she exclaimed as the desk impacted the small girl's head…_

* * *

Asuka sat up in the bed, panting and looking around. She wiped the sweat from her forehead as she glanced out of the window at the sun, rising over the city of Patna. Since it was the thirtieth floor, Asuka had a pretty good view of city in all directions. Asuka rubbed her eyes and looked over at Shinji who was still soundly asleep.

"Baka," she whispered. Shinji rolled over in his sleep and began mumbling something Asuka couldn't make out. Finally Asuka shouted, "Baka!"

"What?" Shinji inquired as he quickly sat up. He rubbed his eyes and looked over at Asuka.

"So what do you want to do today?" Asuka asked.

"What time is it?" Shinji inquired.

"Six thirty in the morning," Asuka replied.

"Why did you wake me up?"

"Because I figure we should get out of here as fast as possible…" Asuka responded.

"Ludwig…ok lets go," Shinji quickly retorted.

"Why are you afraid of that Dummkopf?"

"Asuka…I guess…something just tells me he's not done '_teaching us a lesson,'"_ Shinji replied. Asuka smiled then climbed out of the bed and walked in the bathroom. Asuka turned on the water and splashed it on her face. She grabbed the towel and looked in the mirror. Horror fell over Asuka as she stared at the large red stamp on her forehead.

_'Damn it I forgot about that, ok hopefully the Dummkopf is still asleep,'_

Asuka thought as she dried off her face. She walked out of the bathroom to find Shinji had fallen back asleep. Asuka would have hit him, but it was more imperative that she sneak into Ludwig's room and secure the thinner so that she could get the _ridiculous _stamp off of her forehead.

Asuka slowly opened the door and then crawled out into the dim hallway; the lights were all off except for a said few that were turned on low. Asuka slinked up to the door to Ludwig's room and then carefully began twisting the knob. Asuka opened the door and turned into the room only to collide with a large object. Asuka looked up to see Ludwig smiling down at her.

"Nope, sorry Nazi," Ludwig smirked.

"Damn it, why the hell are you awake?" Asuka inquired.

"Because I learned lesson 45 long ago…"

"And what is lesson 45?" Asuka inquired.

"Lesson 45: Know your enemy and predict their strategy. I knew you would try and sneak in here to grab this thinner, because I know you hate having that stamp on your head," Ludwig replied. Asuka made an _'hmpf'_ noise and then walked back toward her room…

* * *

"So how do you know Comrade Beethoven?" Ivan inquired as he chugged back a bottle of vodka. Sui looked across the diner table at him with a look of awe on her face.

"Should you really be drinking that in the morning?"

"Relax Comrade, in Mother Russia we used to drink vodka like it was milk, alcohol has very little effect on Russians," Ivan replied as he set the bottle down on the table. A waitress set down a bottle of soy tea in front of Sui and walked off.

"So why did you offer to buy me breakfast?" Sui inquired as she poured the tea into a small glass.

"Well Comrade Cromwell insists that we should travel together since we both are heading to Europe, and I figure since her parents have had her travel around the world looking for a suitable husband that it wouldn't hurt to have some common acquaintances," Ivan replied. Sui smiled and took a sip of her tea and then asked.

"So do you really believe in the communist system?"

"Fuck no Comrade, Communism is shit but I am patriotic for my cause and I was and I fought for Russia numerous times, from the invasion of Afghanistan to the Chechen Rebellions," Ivan replied.

"That's putting it bluntly, so you're one of those people who tend to honor the old ways,"

"I'm just an old Russian dog," Ivan retorted, "What about you?"

"What about me?" Sui asked.

"Well I don't seem to understand you or Ludwig, what are your motivations?"

"Um Ivan, it would be 'Ludwig or you,' you put the proper noun in front of the pronoun," Sui replied. Ivan started laughing, then took another sip of his vodka.

He leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling fan. Ivan began to contemplate his current situation until finally he decided to ask.

"So you never answered my question, what are your motivations?"

"You sure are persistent. Why do I have to have motivations? Can't I just be a person living day by day?" Sui inquired. Ivan smirked and returned to drinking his vodka.

"I guess, so how do you think Comrade Beethoven is doing?" Ivan questioned.

"Ludwig is probably fine, I still can't believe you let him go shopping with Amy," Sui replied.

"What? I follow her around everyday, I deserve a break and Comrade Beethoven doesn't seem like a pervert," Ivan replied…

* * *

Asuka twisted the cold water knob on the bathroom faucet. The water slowly stopped and drained out of the sink. Asuka looked up at the mirror and pulled back her hair revealing a stamp free forehead. She smiled and looked down at the nail polish remover she had found only moments ago.

"Special thinner my ass," Asuka commented as she dried her face.

"Asuka, where did your stamp go?" Shinji inquired as he walked into the bathroom.

"I washed it off…and why the hell did you burst into the bathroom? What if I was naked or on the toilet?" Asuka inquired. Shinji froze up as he tried to give a valid reason for why he had come into the bathroom.

"Well…you…you were in here for a while…and I was…worried,"

"I don't need you to be worried about me Shinji, now here take this nail polish remover and wash that stupid stamp off your head," Asuka ordered as she handed Shinji the bottle.

"Why? Ludwig told us to keep these on all day or else…"

"Grow a spine for once in your life! And you don't have to worry about Ludwig he's gone out with Sui and some friends they apparently just met today at the hotel," Asuka replied as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Met today? Doesn't that seem a bit suspicious to you?"

"Shinji don't look a gift horse in the mouth. Now, Ludwig gave us two hundred dollars to order room service, but I think we should go to a restaurant instead," Asuka stated.

Shinji nodded and began rubbing the polish remover on his forehead and splashing water on it. Shinji turned off the water and wiped the remaining red off his face. Asuka meanwhile was holding the two one hundred dollar bills up to the light. Asuka closely examined the bills from the serial number to the number of hairs on Ben Franklin's head.

"What are you doing?" Shinji inquired.

"Just looking at how stupid American currency is, all their money has pictures of old dead geezers," Asuka replied.

"I'm sorry,"

"Shinji! I thought you were over that! Why the hell are you apologizing? It's not like you made the money," Asuka berated Shinji, who promptly lowered his head to stop himself from apologizing again. "Forget about it Shinji, come on let's go get some breakfast."

"Where do you want to go?" Shinji asked as he followed Asuka out of their room.

"I don't know, but first we need to buy one of those Japanese to Hindu dictionaries we saw down in the gift shop," Asuka replied. Shinji nodded and followed her down the hall…

* * *

Sui sighed as she looked around the café at the various patrons. She noticed a few couples kissing, some kids acting hyper, and the other usual stuff you would see in a café. Finally she returned to glancing out the window and waiting for Ivan to return from the bathroom.

"Ok look honey, think about it," a man at the end of the café said to a young Indian woman sitting across from him.

"So what are you saying?" the woman inquired.

"We could rob this entire city! I mean think about it, with the third impact nobody is really concerned about crimes, everybody is rebuilding…"

"Then let's do it, right here right now, we'll start with this little café," the woman replied as she pulled a small pistol. The man smiled and pulled another pistol out of his pocket.

"Ok, this is a robbery! Everybody down!" the woman ordered as she waved her gun around in the air.

The café was thrown into immediate panic as the man began yelling and pointing his gun at peoples' heads. Sui remained calm as the man ran up and down the booths ordering people to hand them their wallets. Finally when the man came to Sui, Ivan came calmly walking out of the bathroom.

"You! Put your hands up and give me your wallet!" the man ordered turning his gun at Ivan. The woman quickly covered his back by turning her gun at Sui. Ivan looked up at the gun pointed at him and simply said.

"Niet,"

"Niet? What does that mean? Give me your wallet!" the man ordered.

"Niet,"

"Goddamn it I will put a bullet in your head!" the man continued to yell as he walked up to Ivan and pressed the gun against his forehead. Ivan smiled and then shoved the man to the ground with one hand and pulled out his AK with the other.

"Now listen here Comrade, you are going to drop your weapon, go over to that table there, and grab my vodka," Ivan ordered. The woman quickly turned her gun on Ivan and began screaming. Ivan sighed and pulled an old World War 2 era PPS-42 and pointed it at her.

"I'd drop your guns," Sui commented.

"Shut up!" the woman ordered.

"It would be wise if you listened to her. Now drop the guns and give everybody back their money, but first give me my vodka," Ivan ordered.

"What?" the man asked as he stared down the barrel of the Kalashnikov.

"I'm sorry Comrade, maybe I didn't make myself clear. Get up and grab my Vodka," Ivan commanded as he tensed his trigger finger. The man nodded and slowly crawled back to the table and grabbed Ivan's vodka…

* * *

"I wonder where they're going." Shinji inquired as a precession of twelve police squad cars zoomed past Asuka and him.

"Let's follow them," Asuka said.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Come on, I'm sure there are some fine diners in the other part of the city," Shinji replied.

"Don't be such a coward, come on Baka," Asuka said pulling on his arm. Then Shinji did something that shocked Asuka…he pulled back.

"No Asuka, it's not a good idea. Let's go find a diner away from where they are going," Shinji stated as he began pulling Asuka in the opposite direction from where the police cars were heading.

_'Shinji is actually acting like a man,'_ Asuka thought as she felt Shinji pull on her arm…

**A/N: **Thanks to said reviewers, and Draknal...


	23. Movement 23: Love Advice

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Jack…Chuck Norris owns Jack…

**A/N: **Yes Zephyr…it was like 2am and I had nothing for the end of the chapter and I was watching Pulp Fiction so yeah…you know take what you got…and STOP BEING IMPATIENT!...And yes I know it's not Shinji's fault that the money was made that way but you know, 'I'm sorry' can mean 'I feel bad that you feel bad'.

**Movement 23: Love Advice**

Shinji looked around the diner at the other customers. They all looked so happy compared to him, eating and talking with their friends. Shinji missed his friends, Toji and Kensuke, but at least he still had Asuka…

At the current time, the redhead was sitting across the table from him shoveling pancakes into her mouth. It had been a while since Asuka had eaten a _real _breakfast, never the less an authentic German one. Shinji watched as she impaled the sausage with her fork and then dipped it in some sour kraut. She then proceeded to devour it.

"Shinji…" Asuka said as she finally looked up from her plate at him.

"What is it Asuka?" Shinji attentively asked.

"Do you really think my hair looks better down?"

"Um…" Shinji gulped as he debated whether or not to answer the question honestly. "Yeah I do…"

"So what's next?" Asuka quickly changed the subject.

"Huh?" Shinji inquired with confusion.

"What do you want to do next?" Asuka asked.

"Me…you're going to let me decide where we go next?"

"Yes Shinji, I've run out of fun ideas for us to do, so you get to pick," Asuka replied. Shinji looked down at his feet and tried to think of something for them to do…unfortunately he came up empty so he simply replied.

"Why don't we just go back to the hotel? I've had enough _fun _for today Asuka,"

"Boring as usual Baka. Fine, we'll go back to the hotel…" Asuka sighed.

* * *

Ivan carefully watched as the cop cars began to surround the building. He could hear the police pulling out there guns, but all his mind was focused on was the criminal slowly moving towards him with his _precious_ vodka. The man continued to glance over at the bathroom as if he was expecting someone to come out of it. Finally a man, who was probably minding his own business, and was oblivious to the entire situation, came out. Ivan quickly turned his Kalashnikov at the man and yelled, "Freeze!"

This was what the robber had wanted all along. He quickly dropped Ivan's vodka and retrieved his pistol from the ground. Unfortunately for the robber, he made one fatal mistake, he dropped a Russian's vodka. As soon as Ivan heard the bottle shatter he turned around and shoved his AK against the robbers head, completely ignoring the two guns pointed at him.

"Oh…look mommy it's like in the movies where they all point their guns at each other," a small child sitting in the booth next to Sui commented.

"It's called a Mexican stand off…" Sui replied with out missing a beat.

The café patrons looked on with anticipation as Ivan smiled as he looked down the barrel of the _wimpy _9mm pistol.

"Look old man, just drop the gun and no one gets hurt," the robber commented. Ivan smirked and moved his head to the left of the gun pointed at him.

"Sorry, no one was going to get hurt…but then you dropped my vodka, and if there are two things you never do in front of a Ruskie, its drop vodka…and retreat," Ivan replied.

"Shut up and drop the gun!" the woman screamed.

"Comrade, do you know the old phrase, 'when dealing with a delicate situation it's better to use…'"

"What are you talking about?" the man interrupted him.

"Ivan just shoot the poor bastard and get this over with," Sui interjected.

"You tell her to shut up!" the man ordered.

"Comrade in about ten seconds the police are going to come bursting through the doors and you aren't going to like that…"

"What about you, it looks like you're the one packing all the fire power. I could claim that I was just an innocent bystander," the man retorted.

"Comrade, you forget that all the patrons in here will say that you're the robber…"

* * *

Asuka peered her head out of the doorway, her curiosity aroused by Ludwig's voice coming from down the hall. Asuka could see Ludwig's back as he stood in a doorway talking to what seemed to be another girl. Asuka couldn't see her but she could hear another voice. Asuka continued to watch as Ludwig walked out from the door and waved goodbye. As Ludwig approached the redhead she gave him a devious smile.

"Who was that you were talking to?" Asuka inquired.

"No one…" Ludwig glanced down at her stamp-less forehead, "Where did that nice stamp I put on your forehead go?"

"I washed it off…what are you going to do about it?" Asuka smugly inquired.

"Nothing," Ludwig replied as he walked toward his room.

"Nothing!" Asuka exclaimed.

"You want me to do something, so I'm not…but when you least expect me…that's when you can expect me…" Ludwig replied as he opened the door and disappeared into his room.

Asuka made a 'hmpf' noise then quickly spun, back into the honeymoon suite and looked at Shinji, who was absorbed into the internet. He was reading a web article about the Japanese refugee displacement, and the 'long term effects' of the Third Impact. Asuka sighed and flopped down on the heart shaped bed. She thought about watching TV but every channel was in Hindu, accept for two which were in Farsi and English, both languages she didn't speak.

"So what'cha reading Shinji?" Asuka inquired, already knowing the answer.

"An article about the Third Impact," Shinji replied not even moving his eyes from the computer monitor.

"And what does it say?"

"It says that the Third Impact actually helped the world in a weird way. It seems that during the Third Impact, the Earth was actually knocked back towards its original axis, by three degrees…" Shinji replied.

"So what does that mean for us?" Asuka asked.

"…I don't know…nothing I guess…but it does say that two hundred thousand Japanese refugees were shipped from Japan to the US…"

"Wow…why didn't they leave them in Japan?" Asuka inquired.

"Apparently there isn't a single city still standing in Japan…apparently the damage gets worse the closer you get to Japan…"

"Well that makes sense, seeing as Japan was where the Third Impact started," Asuka commented. Shinji looked down from the monitor at his legs then looked over at Asuka and said.

"Asuka you can have the computer…I'm going to go…for a walk…"

"Ok…" Asuka replied as Shinji got up and walked out the door. Asuka waited till she heard Shinji's foot steps creep down the hall then she proceeded to start up the IM service…

* * *

_**-Red-Devil has just signed on (11:04 AM)-**_

_**Red-Devil**: Hikari_

_**Class Rep**: Asuka, I don't have long to talk…_

_**Red-Devil**: Its ok hey can I ask you a question?_

_**Class Rep**: Sure, shoot_

_**Red-Devil**: Well you see I have this friend we met here in India, and she likes this guy she's known for a while…_

_**Class Rep**: And does he know your 'friend' likes him_

_**Red-Devil**: No, see that's just it my friend wanted to know if she should tell him that she might have feelings for him…_

_**Class Rep**: Might have feeling for him? Asuka your sounding like your friend is confused…_

_**Red-Devil**: Well she is, some times this guy, my friend likes makes her feel happy, but other times he's a pain in the neck…_

_**Class Rep**: That sounds shockingly familiar…but I think you should tell your friend to admit her feelings_

_**Red-Devil**: Thanks I'll tell her that…_

_**Class Rep**: Ok well I have to go, they're processing us. Apparently we get to live in nice apartments when we get to America…_

_**-Class Rep has signed off (11:06 AM)-**_

* * *

Ludwig sat up in his bed as Sui came walking through the door. She looked like a train wreck and Ludwig could see what appeared to be hand cuff marks around her wrist. Ludwig let out a slight giggle as she sat down on her bed and sighed.

"Rough morning?" Ludwig quizzically inquired.

"You could say that…" Sui replied.

"So what happened?"

"I don't even want to talk about it…" Sui sighed.

"So where is the Ruskie?"

"Ivan is in jail, the police arrested him for having illegal weapons in his possession…"

"Police?" Ludwig inquired.

"Yeah, the police. We were involved in a robbery…well not involved, more like drawn into as innocent bystanders…"

"Sucks for you," Ludwig smirked.

"Shut up Ludwig…so where is…"

"Amy is in her room. Goddamn, why the hell did I have to agree to pay for her when we went shopping?" Ludwig asked.

"What did she buy?"

"A pair of silk stockings. Why the _hell_ do you need _Silk _stockings? God, can't you girls be satisfied with cotton or just plain old fabric?"

"Cause her parents probably spoiled her sick when she was living with them. You know how you rich kids are…" Sui commented.

"Don't look at me when you say that, I'm not a spoiled rich kid…in fact one day I will take my revenge on my dad for naming me Ludwig…I think I'll kill him with an anthrax laced icicle…and I will launch it out of an old Roman ballista…" Ludwig schemed.

"Ludwig…I don't even have a witty comeback for that one…"

* * *

Asuka slowly twisted the door knob and gulped as she slowly pushed on the door. She poked her head inside and looked at Sui who was sitting on her bed, contently reading a dime novel. Asuka slowly crept through the door and took a seat on the bed, next to Sui.

"What do you want?" Sui inquired as she closed her book.

"Well…you see I have this _friend _that I was just talking to on the computer," Asuka replied.

"And?"  
"Well my _friend_ likes this guy, but she acts all mean to him because the truth is she doesn't know if she loves him on not…" Asuka replied. Sui turned her head over to Asuka and pulled off her glasses.

"So this _friend, _how long has she known this guy she likes?"

"Well they met on an aircraft carrier, and they ended up living together with a parent and guardian…well that was about five months ago…I think…"

"And what does Shin…I mean this guy you li-…your _friend _likes, think of your _friend_?" Sui inquired.

Asuka turned her head down at her feet and began to think up an answer for Sui's question.

"Well I guess he likes her, but she's kind of a bitch to him, and at times she does really mean things to him just because she's insecure about herself…" Asuka replied, and then sighed. She began contemplating what she had just said, while Sui processed it. _'Is that the truth? No it can't be I'm not insecure about myself…I'm so confused…'_

"Asuka…I've thought it over and your _friend _should tell this guy she likes him, because honesty always produces the best results, now please excuse me, I have a cheesy romance novel to finish," Sui replied as she ushered Asuka out of the room.

* * *

Asuka paced back and forth in the hallway pushing her hair out of her eyes as she continued to look back at the door to the honeymoon suite. She knew Shinji was in there, and all she had to do was going in there and tell the truth. Ludwig and Sui peered out of the small crack in their door.

"Ten bucks says she burst into a soliloquy," Ludwig commented.

"Ludwig…" Sui whispered back as they continued to watch Asuka.

_'Asuka you can do this, grab the door knob and turn it…come one, do it fast, like a Band-Aid. Why can't I do it…grab the door knob it's not that hard, I have to admit the truth, I love…I love…oh I can't say it. No! I have to be strong I can't run away like Shinji. I have to do this! Ok grab the knob…okay good, now turn…Turn! Good, good okay now push…push damn it!'_

Ludwig smiled and pulled Sui and his door closed. Asuka gulped as she shoved the door open and burst into the room.

"Shinji I have to tell you…" Asuka stopped in the middle of her sentence as her eyes locked at the blonde Brit sitting on the bed next to Shinji. Asuka's rage began to build. Was she jealous? And what if they were just talking? She didn't care it was an _intruder_ and she needed to be dealt with.

Unfortunately Asuka couldn't take action. She just froze, then as she was about to say something she found herself slowly backing out of the room, she closed the door and ran off down the hall…

* * *

"Ludwig! Sui!" Shinji exclaimed as he burst into their room. Sui and Ludwig popped their heads up and looked over at Shinji. Shinji panted trying to catch his breath then finally he continued, "Have you seen Asuka?"

"Nah, I haven't seen the Nazi since like ten minutes ago," Ludwig replied.

"Why what happened?" Sui inquired.

"Well Amy came into my room and asked me if I wanted to talk so I said, 'sure.' So she sat down next to me and she was about to say something Asuka burst in and started to tell me something. But then she saw Amy and ran off. I know how jealous Asuka gets, and I don't want her something stupid," Shinji replied.

"Murder! There is a body in the lobby!" a man exclaimed as he ran down the hallway.

"Well speak of the devil…" Ludwig smirked…

(---)

What will happen next? Will Asuka get the chair for murder? Will some other killer be found? Will Asuka and Shinji find true happiness? Will Ludwig kill his father with an Anthrax laced icicle, launched from an old Roman ballista?

(---)

**A/N: **Special thanks to Draknal and all the other people who need to be thanked…um yeah thanks…


	24. Movement 24: CSI Patna

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI Miami or CSI, and if you have yet to realize it…I DON'T OWN EVANGELION!

**A/N: **Web Knight, a Roman Ballista is well…if you've ever seen Gladiator it's those things in the beginning battle scene that shoot the big iron arrows. If you haven't seen Gladiator, then I'll try to explain what a Ballista is. It's this big wooden crossbow that has a big iron arrow/spear loaded into it, then it's pulled back and released…

And yes I know there are better ways to kill someone then an anthrax laced icicle but hey it's creative…

**Movement 24: CSI Patna**

Shinji and Amy looked down at the bloody stump of a body. It was horrid, a murder here…and Asuka, could she really be capable of doing this to somebody? It was shocking. The boy lying dead on the floor of the hotel lobby bore a striking resemblance to Shinji, save for the large knife rammed into the boy's back and the long gashes running down his body.

Amy slowly backed away, almost gagging at the smell as the police quickly rushed in and quarantined the crime scene. Ludwig was standing in a corner shaking his hand profusely, Sui was thinking over the actual probability that Asuka would actually murder some random guy standing around in the middle of the lobby.

"What do you have for me Brass?" Lieutenant Horatio Caine inquired.

"Male age fourteen murder weapon…well it could be the large knife protruding from his back…" Detective Jim Brass replied.

"We can't get anything off the security camera Horatio, this is a blind spot," Gale Grissom commented as he walked onto the scene.

"Well then let's get started…we have a killer to catch…"

-Cue CSI theme song-

* * *

_'Why am I running away? I'm no better then Shinji, damn it and that blonde bimbo I was going to tell him I love him but no…'_

"Damn it!" Asuka screamed as she pounded her fist into the wooden park bench she was sitting on. Her fist began to throb with the pain that came from its impact with the wood. Asuka tried to calm herself down as she continued to lament her situation.

_'Why am I so angry? Why do I care if Shinji was talking to that blonde bimbo…I don't even know her, but…no I'm not doing this! I need to go back there and tell Shinji the truth…but I can't! 'Why not?' because I just can't, I'm a coward! I'm disgusting, I put up a front but inside I'm a coward. I'm worse than Shinji!'_

Asuka sighed as she looked around at the park. From the bench she was sitting on she had a perfect view of a large grassy field where several couples were enjoying a nice Sunday picnic. Asuka smiled then pulled herself off the bench and continued to walk.

She didn't care where she was walking, she just wanted to get away for a bit, clear her head, think of what she was going to tell the others when she got back…

* * *

"Please state your full name for the record," an Indian police officer commanded.

"Ivanovo Anton Petrov," Ivan replied as he looked across the sleek metal table, in the police interrogation room. The police officer nodded and cleared his throat.

"Do you know why you've been arrested?" the officer asked.

"Yeah, apparently for, concealing a weapon, carrying a weapon without and updated permit, carrying an automatic weapon, and for resisting arrest…" Ivan sighed. The police officer nodded and Ivan continued to talk, "but you see I have a permit to carry that AK, I'm employed as a bodyguard and my job requires that I carry a heavy arsenal of weapons…"

"And where exactly is that permit?" the officer inquired.

"It's in my hotel room, at the Hilton downtown, room 343…it's sitting right on the dresser so you can go get it for yourself comrade," Ivan retorted with a smug tone in his voice.

"We'll do that, but until then I want you to fill out this, just put all your personal information on it," the officer handed Ivan an ID form then walked out of the room.

Ivan picked up the pen lying on the table and began filling out the card…

* * *

Horatio Caine looked over the crime scene, closely watching as the medical examiner examined the body. Horatio wondered who would murder a child so brutally as he watch as the knife slowly was slowly pulled out of they boys back.

"Well I think we have a motive," the examiner stated.

"And what would that be Alex?" Horatio inquired.

"Well the multiple post mortem stab wounds suggests crime of passion, and the body wasn't moved, so whoever did this must have been angry enough to do it out in the open," the examiner replied.

"Well then, I need to start asking around for witnesses,"

Ludwig and the other continued to watch from behind the police line as the police conducted their investigation. Shinji was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Asuka _could _have murdered someone. Sui was calculating the probability, while Amy looked on in horror at the blood filled crime scene…and then there was Ludwig who was actually thinking of all the great laughs he could get from Asuka being in jail.

They all stopped thinking as they watched Horatio walk up to them.

"Hello I'm Horatio Caine, and I'm with the Miami-Dade police department, crime scene investigation,"

"Hello…wait did you say Miami? Like Florida Miami?" Sui asked.

"Yes," Horatio replied.

"Wait, Miami-2 or Miami-3?" Ludwig inquired.

"Miami-2,"

"Wait if you're from Miami, then what the hell are you doing in India?" Amy interjected with her question.

"I woke up here. Look, I don't have time to waste with the technicalities, we have a killer on the loose and I have to catch him," Horatio replied.

"Her…it's a _her_, not a him," Ludwig retorted.

"Ludwig!" Shinji exclaimed.

"Excuse me but do you happen to know who the killer is?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, her name is Asuka, she's fifteen, about five six…I think…she's got red hair and a slight german accent," Ludwig replied.

"And you're sure she murdered him?" Horatio questioned.

"Yes positive,"

"How can you be sure?"

"Well let's see, she's a Nazi, and she's a bitch, oh and she's the princess of eternal evil…yeah she killed him. I mean look, she killed Shinji's doppelganger," Ludwig replied.

"Do you even know what doppelganger means Ludwig?" Sui asked.

"Yes I do, it's a person that's a copy of…"

"Will you please stop? The murder investigation back there trumps your piety argument. Now can you please tell me where I can find this, Asuka," Horatio interrupted them.

"Um, well, we haven't seen her for about two hours," Ludwig replied…

* * *

Amy and Shinji stood in an elevator waiting for it to reach the thirtieth floor.

"Why do you think Asuka killed him?" Amy inquired as she looked at the rising number on the floor display screen on the elevator. Shinji sighed and looked over at Amy.

"I don't think she killed him…she's just so jealous," Shinji replied.

"Why? Does she love you?" Amy inquired.

"No…I don't know, she always acts so different to me. One day she's nice, then the next she's a…"

"Complete bitch?"

"No she's not a bitch, she just has a different way of expressing herself," Shinji responded.

"It sounds like you like her," Amy replied.

"No! It's not like that. Well, I consider her a friend, but it's not like that," Shinji blushed.

"You're funny," Amy giggled. Shinji turned even redder.

The doors of the elevator opened and Amy walked out into the hallway followed by an embarrassed Shinji. Shinji stopped in the middle of the hallway and started thinking.

"I need to find Asuka," Shinji sighed.

"Well I'll go with you," Amy replied.

"No…it would be better if I went alone. Asuka doesn't react well to other girls…" Shinji responded as he turned his back to the British girl and walked back into the elevator. Amy smiled as she watched the gold doors to the closed and it began its decent.

_'I always meet such interesting people,'_

Amy though to herself then continued down the hall to her room. She opened the door to find Ivan surrounded by ten cops. Amy blinked as she wondered what Ivan did _this _time. Ivan looked up at her and gave the kind of laugh a sixteen year old kid would give when he gets caught stealing his parents' car.

"Comrade, these cops are looking for my permit, for my Kalashnikov…" Ivan smirked.

"Where did you put it this time?" Amy inquired, as if the cops showing up in her room was a common occurrence.

"I don't know comrade…"

* * *

Horatio Caine knelt down at the crime scene looking at a single red strand of hair lying next to the body. He picked it up and looked intently at it remembering Ludwig's description of the suspect. He pulled out and evidence envelope and placed the hair inside of it.

"So what do we have?" Eric Delco asked as he climbed over the police line.

"Young boy, age 14, murder weapon was a knife, multiple stab wounds and we've also found some finger prints on the knife sticking out of his back," Horatio replied as he looked down at some yellow fibers leading away from the body.

"What do you think those fibers could have come from?" Delco questioned.

"They look cotton, like the kind of fibers found in a dress," Horatio answered.

"So then our suspect is a woman?"

"Yes, and I think I know who it is we're looking for, have Brass put out an APB on a girl named Asuka. We don't have a last name…" Horatio ordered.

"I'll get on it," Delco replied as he walked away…

* * *

Asuka sighed as she rested her head on her knees and looked out at the city of Patna. It had been seven hours since she left the hotel and began wandering around. The sun was setting and the dim orange rays turned the cliff top grass brown. Asuka buried her head deeply into her knees and let her hair fall down in front of her eyes.

_'I'm pathetic.'_

That one thought ran through Asuka's mind as she buried her head deeper into her knees. She suddenly pulled her head up as she heard a twig snap behind her. She turned her head around to see Shinji standing on the edge of the grass.

"What do _you _want Ikari?" Asuka inquired as she turned her head back to her knees.

"I was worried about you, there was a murder back at the hotel. And, I know you're jealous," Shinji replied.

"Jealous? Of what…_you_? I could never be jealous of _you_!" Asuka yelled.

"Why do you do that?" Shinji inquired as he sat down next to her. Asuka raised her head up and looked over at Shinji.

"Do what Shinji?" Asuka inquired.

"Lie…"

Asuka glanced over at him with an emotionless stare on her face. Shinji trembled as he watched Asuka clench her fist as if she was ready to beat something. Asuka opened her mouth but no sound came out. After a long pause the two teens sat there staring at each other.

"Shinji…" Asuka finally said.

"I know Asuka…you don't have to tell me,"

"Tell you what!"

"It doesn't matter Asuka…It doesn't matter," Shinji replied. Asuka punched him in the shoulder then made her usual 'hmpf' sound. Shinji rubbed his arm and gave a little smile as he looked over at the red head that had just injured him.

"Hey Shinji…" Asuka sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yes…Asuka…" Shinji hesitated.

"What murder were you talking about?"

"Oh…nothing, it's not important," Shinji replied. Shinji stared up at the sky as the last few rays of the sun disappeared. _'Well It looks like Asuka isn't the murderer after all…is she sleeping?' _Shinji glanced over at his shoulder and smiled…

(---)

**A/N:** Q...yes Q


	25. Movement 25: Actions:Speak:Words

**Disclaimer: **Evangelion… the final frontier… and I _still _don't own it! So stop bugging me already!

**A/N: **Yeah I know I should have come up with some Indian CSI's, but I just couldn't think up any good Indian names, but fine cause you asked so nicely…

**Movement 25: Actions Speak Louder than Words **

Amy hung her head off the side of a bed as she intently watched an intense game of chess unfold before her. Her long blonde hair hung down, touching the carpet as she watched, engulfed by the match. Ludwig was carefully observing the board as Sui sat on the other side content with her last move, or actually I should say her first move…in the entire two hours they had been playing chess they had only made one move each. This was common, as Sui and Ludwig had a way of taking things just a bit too seriously.

Amy continued to watch as Ludwig carefully examined the board. Ludwig knew that he had to make every move count. After all he was facing the five time Seattle Chess Champion. Sui was a pro, a real Blitzkrieg tactic maiden when it came to chess. Out of the two hundred some odd games Ludwig had played against her he had won one, and this was mostly due to the fact that it was somewhere around three in the morning and Sui was violently ill.

Ludwig intently grabbed one of his pawns and began debating whether or not to move it.

_'To move or not to move, that is the question. With this pawn I could open up a causeway for my queen to run rampant throughout the board, but Sui always comes up with a way to counter my queen. I've seen her take it with a pawn. Damn it! Miss Know-it-all is just too good at chess for me!'_

"Ludwig…" Amy interjected as she watched the _upside down_ game of chess. Ludwig sighed hoping that if he could engross Sui in a conversation with Amy he might distract her enough to make one fatal mistake.

"Yes what is it Amy?" Ludwig asked not even moving his eyes from the chess board.

"Well I was just wondering…what's Asuka like?"

"Asuka? I'm sorry I don't know an Asuka. Oh! You mean the Nazi, or princess of eternal evil. Let's see...where to begin…" Ludwig replied as he thought about moving his knight, "the Nazi is…"

"Tempestuous?" Sui chimed in.

"No I was thinking more along the lines of heinous bitch," Ludwig retorted as he grabbed his knight and looked around the board at black and white squares.

"Asuka isn't a heinous bitch, she just has a different way of expressing herself…and Amy if you continue to hang upside down like that you could damage your brain cells," Sui commented. Amy pulled herself up and sat upright on the bed and watched as Ludwig grabbed his pawn and moved it two spaces forward.

He knew this marked the beginning of the end for him…

* * *

As the thin and dim rays of the January sun began to fade into the cold blue night the wind began violently blowing against the point. Shinji felt a shiver run up his spine but he dare not move, after all Asuka was peacefully sleeping, using him as a pillow. And waking Asuka was not the best of ideas.

Asuka on the other hand was not actually asleep but more _resting_ her eyes while she contemplated her current situation. Now things were just a bit more complicated, it wasn't as easy as saying I love you, now that there was another girl in the picture Asuka had _competition_, although it was highly unlikely that Amy considered herself _competition_. But that never stopped Asuka's jealousy.

It also didn't help that the Patna police department had posted flyers of Asuka all around the city with the label _"EXTEME THREAT". _When that happens, problems usually ensue.

"Shinji…" Asuka mumbled.

"Yeah what is it Asuka?" Shinji asked.

"Let's go back to the hotel, it's getting dark," Asuka replied.

"That might not be such a good idea…" Shinji commented. Asuka looked up at him with a look of confusion.

"Why the hell not?"

"Well see, Ludwig gave your description to the police and now well, everyone thinks you murdered this kid at the hotel," Shinji responded.

"Why does everyone think I murdered someone?" Asuka inquired.

"Well the guy who got murdered looked almost exactly like me…and well you did storm out in quite a hurry…I guess,"

"That doesn't mean _I _killed him!" Asuka exclaimed.

Shinji looked at her and smiled then looked down at the city again. The sound of sirens began coming closer and closer, Asuka perked up and looked over at Shinji with shock.

_'Did Baka call the cops?'_

Asuka thought to herself as an entire precession of police squad cars pulled up from every side but the cliff face. A precession would be an understatement actually, this was more of an army. It looked as if every cop in the city was there, which was shocking cause all it was, was a single homicide case…Asuka couldn't understand it. It wasn't like she was accused of killing ninety-seven people by covering them with honey and allowing killer ants to devour them.

_"Freeze!" _A police officer yelled in Hindu. Asuka and Shinji couldn't understand him but they got the message via the large shotgun pointed at them.

Shinji quickly threw his hands to the air, where as Asuka stood there baffled by the _stupidity_ of the police. Did they actually suspect her? She couldn't understand, she didn't even go out through the lobby. She used the rear exit cause she didn't want anyone to see her so angry.

_"You're under arrest for the murder of Abhijit Jabir," _A police officer stated once again in Hindu as he forcefully put Asuka in her hand cuffs. _"You do not have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you, you do not have the right to an attorney, if you can not afford one, we will not provide one for you,"_

Asuka could care less what the guy was saying she just wanted someone who spoke her language to yell at.

Shinji watched as the army of police squad cars drove away into the distance along with Asuka and he couldn't help but think.

_'What's going on here…?'_

_

* * *

_

"Open your mouth," Eric Delko ordered. Asuka complied as she stood around waiting for the detectives to come in and question her. Delko took a swab of her spit and quickly exited the room.

Outside CSI's Horatio Caine, Gil Grissom and…Uday Tayib looked through the two way mirror at Asuka who was twiddling her thumbs. Asuka was thinking of all the mean things she was going to say to the detective who got the _lucky _opportunity to interrogate her.

Meanwhile Shinji sat in the reception area watching the seconds tick by on the

built in clock logically placed in the room. Shinji was a little thrown off by the

receptionist's name, Padmavati Kaveri. That was by far the weirdest name he had ever heard, or at least that's what he thought was her name. The truth was he had heard it said multiple times in a conversation between her and a police officer, so for all he knew it could mean, _look at that stupid Japanese kid over there. _

Asuka continued to twiddle her thumbs as she waited and waited for a detective to come in and interrogate her until finally one did.

"Hello," the detective said as he sat down across the table from her and reviewed the case file.

"Hallo," Asuka replied in a heavy German accent. The man looked up at her with a look of confusion.

"It says here you speak Japanese," the man commented as he flipped through the pages of the case file.

"Ich spreche Japaner nicht," Asuka replied. Now she was just screwing with the detective. The man looked up at the mirror and shook his head then looked back at Asuka and asked her.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Was?" Asuka asked.

"I know you speak Japanese, your friends told me!" the man exclaimed.

"Erbarmliche Spulung Sack," Asuka retorted with the same confused look on her face. The man then angrily stormed out of the room and she could hear him yelling at some on just outside the door. Shortly afterwards another man entered the room and sat down across from Asuka. Asuka greeted him in her same German 'hallo' and to her shock the man replied.

"Wie geht es Ihnen?"

Asuka stopped and thought about a logical way to reply to the new detective who spoke German. Asuka finally sighed and replied.

"I'm sorry but I don't speak German,"

"Right…" the detective replied as he looked up at her with a look of extreme skepticism. "Why don't you start by explaining where you were at noon today?"

Asuka looked around the room thinking about it, she pretended like she was actually thinking by making motions with her hands, as if she was backtracking when in reality she was just trying to piss of the detective.

"At noon, I was just outside of the hotel, by the pool…see I used the back exit because I was angry at my friend and I didn't want him to see me go out the front," Asuka replied.

"Is that so?" the detective asked as the door to the interrogation room swung open and Uday Tayib walked in.

"_We have to let her go,_" Uday stated as he showed the detective a DNA comparison of the hair found at the crime scene and Asuka's DNA taken just moments earlier. It really was amazing that they could get DNA results back so quickly, but after all they _were_ CSI.

"_Inconclusive? What does that mean?_" the detective asked.

"_There wasn't enough of the follicular tag left on the hair to fully compare, so we don't have anything to hold her on. Her clothes tested negative for blood and no one remembers seeing her leave the lobby,_" Uday replied. The detective handed the piece of paper back to Uday and looked over at Asuka who was now smiling at him.

"Shit!" he exclaimed…

* * *

"Hello! Anybody? I've been in this interrogation room for five hours! Anybody home?" Ivan cried out as he looked around the metal room. It had been five hours since the nice detective brought him back from the hotel room where they could not locate the permit for his AK. Unknown to Ivan, he had been forgotten by the police who were now so absorbed in their murder investigation that they had forgotten to clear the interrogation rooms.

_'I can't believe I lost my permit for my Kalashnikov,'_

Ivan thought as he stared at the reflective metal table. It was beginning to annoy him. It was all silver and reflective and when you're trapped in a twenty by twenty box with no windows, one light, a table, and two chairs, things start to annoy you fast. Ivan had twiddled his thumbs, rubbed his beard, played _jingle bells _with his fingers using the table as a drum set, and he had even counted the number of bricks that made up the walls. It was 210 per wall.

So finally Ivan did the only thing he could do to keep himself entertained. He pulled out a silver rectangle with a red top and popped it open. The white circles inside glistened for the few moments they were in the light, before they were instantly shoveled into the Russians mouth with one swift motion.

Ivan had gotten to the point where he didn't have to chew, it was more of a chomp that broke all the Altoids up at once so they could be swallowed almost instantaneously, after all it was one step closer to that _good old _ulcer.

* * *

Ludwig continued to peer around the board in desperation; his queen was cornered by pawns, the most evil of all the pieces. His two bishops had gone down, but not in vain, as they had managed to knock out a pawn, both of Sui's rooks, and an unsuspecting knight. Of course this was Sui, the woman that managed to checkmate him with only three pawns.

"Come on Ludwig make your move while I'm still seventeen," Sui stated as she leaned back and began planning her next move. Ludwig was against the ropes and she knew it. After all, this was Ludwig who gladly put himself into Checkmate one of their games just so he could kill her queen.

Ludwig pondered his moves and quickly grabbed his queen and parked it next to Sui's king who surprisingly was in the middle of the board; Sui was one of the few chess players that blatantly disregarded the fact that her king was the most valuable piece.

"Check," Ludwig smirked. Sui looked up at him and carefully replaced his queen with her own.

"Checkmate,"

"What! No! Come on!" Ludwig exclaimed as he pounded his fist again the chess board. Sui smiled over at him as the chess pieces flew up in the air.

"Why don't you go walk around and cool your head off," Sui suggested.

Ludwig sighed and flung his combat jacket on. He wondered for a moment what the _wimp _and the _Nazi _were doing. Amy perked up as Ludwig walked to the door.

"Hey can I come with you?"

"Sure…be my guest it's not like I care," Ludwig grumbled as he twisted the door knob and opened the door to reveal a very angry Asuka.

Ludwig was about to say something when the agitated German's foot made full contact with the center of Ludwig's groin. Needless to say the effect was devastating, Ludwig naturally fell to the ground clenching his newly injured area while Asuka stood above him shouting profanities in German. Ludwig was also pissed, needless to say due to the wound Asuka had just inflicted on him.

"Dummkopf! Why did you tell the police that I murdered some guy! Schwein!"

"Well it's…nice to see…you too Nazi," Ludwig gasped.

"Now because of you I'm a prime suspect in their stupid homicide case, do you really think I could overpower a man! Remember I'm still injured here!"

"Well Asuka, you seemed to have done a pretty good job at incapacitating Ludwig," Sui remarked.

"Shut up!" Asuka exclaimed.

Amy stood there watching the series of yells echo back and forth from one side of the room as the redheaded German engaged Sui in a battle of sarcastic undertones.

"You blokes sure do shout a lot," Amy commented as she looked back and forth between Sui and Asuka.

"Oh…_you…_" Asuka said with disgust.

"Me…?" Amy said innocently pointing to herself.

"Yes _you!" _

"What about me?" Amy inquired. Asuka didn't respond, she had no real reason to hate Amy, well other then she was British, which in its own right is a reason to hate somebody…but Amy was just one of those people that pissed Asuka off, for no particular reason. Although, it was most likely due to the fact that Amy's figure was more…proportioned…then Asuka's in certain areas.

"You know Amy is right, we can't have a decent normal conversation. In every single conversation all four of us have had, there has been yelling, cursing, and _racist language_," Sui commented, as she emphasized racist language she looked directly at Ludwig who was finally able to stand back up.

"What? Oh come on I'm not a racist, I just don't like certain people because they are a certain race, that doesn't make me a racist," Ludwig retorted.

"Um…Ludwig…" Amy stated.

"…You just defined racism you stooge," Asuka finished her sentence.

"Whatever,"

"What's the point of all this?" Shinji silently mumbled.

"What?" Ludwig inquired.

"Well I mean why do we have these talks? There is absolutely no point in them,"

"I know a lot of things are pointless, like your appendix, what is up with everybody and shit needing to have a meaning. Come on, do you want me to start using similes and metaphors while I talk about…the degradations of modern society? Christ people, it's not like we're some story posted on the internet for people to read…we don't need to have a purpose," Ludwig retorted. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go grab some dinner. After you Miss Cromwell,"

Ludwig motioned his arms and then followed Amy out of the door and into the hall.

"Idiot," Asuka whispered as she watched him walk away…

* * *

The next morning was brisk like the ice tea. Shinji sat up in the pink heart shape bed and instantly felt the blast of cold air hit him. He rubbed his arms then noticed something out of his right eye, Asuka wasn't there. Shinji looked around the room for her before finally getting up and walking into the hallway.

He opened the door to find a note stuck to it. It read, _'I hope you aren't thinking of leaving town. You may have gotten off with the hair but we will catch you – CSI team: Patna…P.S. could you please leave us more clues at your next murder…'_

"I swear to god everyone is out of their minds in this place," Shinji commented as he crumpled the note up and threw it on the floor.

He looked down at the end of the hallway and noticed the roof access door was ajar. He walked towards it and slowly peered inside the stairwell; he couldn't see anything so he gently opened the door and began ascending the stairwell. He finally reached the top where the rooftop door was wide open.

Shinji could see Asuka sitting at the far edge of the rooftop, just staring out into space. He slowly crept up behind her and took a seat on the cold roof panels.

Asuka sighed and looked over at Shinji; this was it, she needed to admit the truth but she couldn't. How could she tell a spineless worm like Shinji that she had fallen in love with him…after all he wasn't even a _real _man. But it didn't matter to Asuka, she loved Shinji because he was everything she was not.

"Shinji…" she mumbled.

"What is it Asuka?" Shinji asked. Asuka stopped and thought of the night before, he comments to Shinji and Amy…the huge fight that had erupted at dinner, when Shinji accentually looked down Amy's shirt.

"Shinji I have to tell you something…" Asuka started.

"What?"

Asuka stopped once again and stared deeply into Shinji's eyes. This was it, the moment of truth. But for Asuka it was more like D-day, and she was one allied soldier left to storm the beaches against a million axis troops. Asuka took a deep breath and right as she was about to mutter those three words, Amy opened the rooftop door and walked onto the roof top.

_'The bimbo!' _

Asuka growled over at Amy, who was actually just coming to tell them that breakfast was ready and their train would be leaving at six that same night.

"Thank you very much Amy," Shinji replied. Amy smiled back at him and then walked back toward the stairwell.

Asuka glanced back at Shinji who was sort of blushing and watching Amy walk away, Asuka interpreted this as Shinji staring at her ass and thinking pervert thoughts. Which was almost the exact opposite of what Shinji was thinking, he was actually wondering if now was a good time to ask Asuka about her feelings. Because by now Shinji had begun to suspect something, as most people would when a girl tells you that she has something to tell you and then hesitates.

"Asuka…don't you think we should get breakfast?"

"Sure…do you think she's _sexier_ then me?" Asuka probed.

"What!"

"You heard me, do-you-think-she-is-sexier-then-me…and I want an honest answer Shinji," Asuka demanded.

"Well…yeah but…no…I mean you're both pretty…in your own ways…I guess…or what I mean to say is…well she's…hot…" Shinji mumbled.

"Ha! So you do think she's sexier then me! I should have known, pathetic just like a schwine like you to be awed by some big breast and blonde hair. She probably got implants with her _daddy's _money, and she's probably a fake blonde!"

"Why do you care what I think of her Asuka?" Shinji inquired.

Asuka stopped. She could answer it, but she would have to admit the truth and she couldn't do that after she just called him a pig and insulted him for thinking that Amy was _sexier_ then her. Asuka was digging herself in a hole and instead of asking for the rope to climb out she chose to dig deeper.

"I just care because I don't think a pervert like you should hook up with a bimbo like that, and how do you two even know each other?"

"Well we were trapped in a cave together when the train crashed, and don't call her a bimbo she's a nice girl,"

"Fine whatever you say Shinji, I'm going to go eat breakfast if you don't mind," Asuka replied as she walked inside and down the roof access stairs.

'_What is her problem? She always acts so funny…'_

* * *

Asuka sat down at the table in the middle of Ludwig and Sui's room. On the table was a large meal consisting of bacon, eggs, and other such breakfast foods. Asuka didn't even bother to eat anything, she just sat there thinking about Shinji and how screwed she was.

"Oh, so the Nazi decided to come get some food. Have to keep up your energy to ensure you maximize the number of Jews you kill today," Ludwig smirked.

"Drop it Dummkopf that joke is so old, come up with some new material," Asuka retorted.

"Fine what city did you live in, in Germany?" Ludwig inquired.

"Berlin…"

"Ok why don't you go and try to climb a wall to escape from Communism!" Ludwig yelled.

Asuka looked down at her lap and didn't respond. She was tired of Ludwig's insults but she didn't even care anymore, it was Shinji that was on her mind.

_'Stupid Shinji…why can't you just figure it out! Why do I need to tell him? Can't he just ask me if I love him and I say yes…Damn it!_

Asuka pounded her fist against the table knocking a cup of coffee off of it. Asuka glanced down at the shattered cup and quickly excused herself from the table. Ludwig stood there pondering the situation, he knew it was only a matter of time before Asuka and Shinji admitted their feelings, neither one of them could be _that_ dense

"What happened? Why did Asuka just storm off down the hallway?" Sui asked as she entered the room. Ludwig shrugged his shoulders and shook his head even though he had a pretty good idea of the situation.

* * *

Several hours passed and Asuka found herself sitting on a swing in the park. She was swinging there, staring out into oblivion like someone who was remembering a happy moment. Only for Asuka she was remembering all her sad moments…her mom's death, her constant defeats against the angels, NERV stripping her of Unit-02 and her Pilot position, her attempted suicide, and her battle with the Mass Production Evangelions.

She stared at the grass and continued to swing as she heard a panting Shinji walk up behind her; he had come to find her again. He was worried…Asuka hated that, she hated whenever he showed any sympathy.

"Asuka…" Shinji panted.

"Why did you come?" Asuka asked as she continued to swing.

"They said you ran away again," Shinji replied as he tried to catch his breath.

"And you've been looking for me all this time?"

"Yes Asuka…why?"

"Why what?" Asuka inquired as she stopped the swing.

"Why do you keep running away?" Shinji asked. Asuka stopped then glared over at Shinji and got off of the swing.

"I'm not running away! I'm getting away! From you and Ludwig and Sui and that bimbo! I don't want to deal with it anymore! Don't you understand that Shinji!" Asuka yelled.

"So you're no better then me…at least I know I'm a coward and a wimp!" Shinji shouted back at her.

Asuka clenched one of her fists and socked Shinji in the stomach. Shinji gasped and fell to the ground as he felt his breath leave him. Asuka stood looking down at the boy she had just knocked the wind out of.

"Don't say that! Don't you _ever_ say that again!" Asuka screamed.

"I'm sorry Asuka…"

"Don't be! You're not the coward and the wimp!"

Shinji quickly looked up at Asuka with a look of shock on his face…did she actually just say that, he couldn't believe it. Asuka would never have said that. There had to be something wrong with her.

"Asuka…" Shinji stuttered.

"Shut up Ikari and let me speak!" Asuka ordered him.

From the distance, Ludwig and Sui stood watching from behind a tree. The newly released Russian was also there, leaning against a tree shaking his head at how noisy Ludwig and Sui were.

"Asuka…I have…to tell you something," Shinji continued.

"Shut up! What I have to say is more important!"

"Then say it!" Shinji ordered.

"Fine! The truth is that on the outside you may be a dishonest, perverted, coward, but on the inside _I'm_ the coward! And on the inside you're a lot more then I could ever be…after all _you're the invincible third child_!"

"But that's not us anymore! We don't have to deal with the angels and those damn Evas! I'm not the third child anymore! My father is dead! NERV is destroyed along with SEELE…we are all that remains of it!" Shinji yelled back at her.

"I know that Shinji! But I still can't let it go! Because…I…I…"

"You what?"

"I…I can't say it!" Asuka yelled as she fell to her knees and began to weep.

Shinji sat up next to her and debated what to do. Asuka looked up at him with her blood shot eyes as if she expected him to hug her. Shinji quickly did so as he watched the small stream of tears run down the face of the girl who swore never to cry. Shinji knew what she wanted to say and he knew how to respond.

"Asuka…"

"Yes Shinji?" Asuka sobbed.

"I love you too…" he said quickly grabbing the sobbing girl's face and pressing his lips against hers…

Back in the tree's Ludwig glanced over at Sui and smiled.

"Pay up bitch…"

(---)

**A/N: **HAPPY! I hope so! Now stop bugging me about it! They said it…well actually Shinji said it and Asuka just communicated it! So there! Now go play some Battlefield 2 Euroforces!


	26. Movement 26: Calm:Before:Storm

**Disclaimer: **Have you not realized by now what this is for? Do I _need _to keep putting a new one each chapter? I do NOT own Evangelion! Jebus twice…

**A/N: **Zephyr…Ludwig and Sui are both 17, Amy is 15, and Ivan is 53…no they didn't hear about them being Eva pilots…only cause I said so and cause they were out of hearing range…they were watching from like the other side of the park, like some National Geographic crew filming a lion…and Rising Dragon, thank you for finding a way to lightly put this story…unorthodox…yes, because let's not do the same old stuff…

**Movement 26: The Calm Before the Storm**

Shinji tightened his arms around Asuka as the wind began to pick up. He watched the various Indian foliage sway back and forth in the wind as the currently sobbing Asuka buried in Shinji's chest. Shinji was currently in a state of shock. After all, he had just told _Asuka _that he loved her. He expected a punch in the face or something similar, but then again Asuka had been acting a little different lately.

And on top of that Shinji knew he didn't understand her to begin with, she had said it herself… But now he was beginning to get a small grasp on her, or more accurately he understood her more than he understood Ludwig and Sui or Ayanami and Misato. But in his defense, anybody that could understand the true workings of Ludwig's psyche was a psychological genius…even Sui didn't understand where Ludwig was coming from half the time.

"Asuka…" Shinji muttered as he felt the damp spot of his shirt, soaked in Asuka's suppressed tears.

"…Be quiet Shinji and hold me…" Asuka sobbed. Shinji continued to do as she instructed, but he just wanted to know.

"Why are you crying Asuka?"

"I'm not crying!" Asuka exclaimed. Shinji pulled her out of his arms and looked into her bloodshot eyes.

"Asuka…"

"Fine! I am crying! I need to Shinji! I need to get all this out of my system…all my bad memories…everything…and here I am with a boy who's everything that I swore never to become and…" Asuka couldn't finish her sentence.

Shinji sat there for a moment contemplating his current situation; after all he knew that a relationship with Asuka would be an uphill battle…against entrenched machineguns…with artillery and air support…and a couple of Evangelions for good measure…but he didn't care, he loved her, for whatever reason it was.

Asuka on the other hand also knew that her relationship with Shinji would be a battle…but for her it would be more like an assault on a trench line filled with cowards and pacifists…

"Why do you love me Shinji?" Asuka asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Because Asuka…you're my other half, you're everything I'm not…and you're the only person who's ever been there by me the entire time…I've always had you there to yell at me and call me a idiot…ever since you showed up on that carrier, I've had someone to relate to. I could never relate to Ayanami…Misato was way too old for me…"

"So you're saying you've had a crush of me from the beginning…Ew! I feel so violated…" Asuka shivered.

"Well not a…Goddamn it Asuka why do you always put me in these situations where I don't know how I should respond?" Shinji asked.

"Because I like watching you squirm like a worm that's been cut in half…it's funny," Asuka replied as she lightly shoved his left arm.

Shinji smiled at her and was glad that she wasn't crying any more…after all, he loved her…

* * *

Kouzou Fuyutsuki stood at the edge of a transport barge looking out at the cold bluish green sea. The gulls squawked over head as the loud sound of the transportation barge's engine roared. Fuyutsuki was happy that Shinji had averted the third impact. He knew that it was for the best; after all he was never really in favor of ending the world just so Gendo could see his wife. I mean after all, if Gendo wanted to see his wife why didn't he just kill himself…

Behind Fuyutsuki, Makoto Hyuga sat on the deck of the barge along with two thousand other refugees. He was lamenting the passing of Misato. It was a real shame that she didn't return, now he would have to find a new woman to have a secret crush on. He was happy that Shigeru and Maya were on the same barge as him, at least the remains of NERV weren't split up.

"So what happens to us now commander?" Maya asked.

"Well I guess we're all going to get new lives in the United States…and you no longer have to call me commander. NERV disbanded, we're normal civilians now," Fuyutsuki replied.

"I can't believe they're shipping us all the way to the United States. I would have figured China would take us in for sure,"

"Apparently China is still angry about the Second World War. Can't say that I blame them, but I would have figured that after seventy years they would get over it…" Fuyutsuki responded.

"Well it's a good thing no one realizes NERV caused the third impact," Maya replied.

"That's not entirely true. I was listening to the ships captain talk to the first mate and apparently because of the Third Impact we're going to get autumn and winter back as seasons, if only in places like Sweden and other northern countries,"

"So then it was a good thing?" Maya asked.

"No…but it wasn't a bad thing,"

"So then the third impact was almost completely pointless,"

"Yes…what a waste…it's a good thing SEELE isn't around anymore the chairmen would be rather agitated," Fuyutsuki commented.

"Why did NERV go along with SEELE's scenario?" Maya questioned.

Fuyutsuki stopped for a moment and thought about it. In his mind the answer was _'because it would involve not rewriting the scenario' _but he knew he couldn't reply with that he needed a logical response.

"Because Ikari wanted to spare the lives of all the NERV personnel, unfortunately SEELE and the JSSDF saw that as unreasonable and well, you know the rest…"

"Hey Fuyutsuki, where the hell are they taking us?" Shigeru asked.

"To Hawaii,"

"I thought Hawaii was underwater," Shigeru replied.

"All but the main Island of Hawaii is, and obviously they are taking us to the main island," Fuyutsuki retorted.

"What do you think the States will do with us?" Makoto questioned.

"It's hard to tell. The United States is pretty angry at Japan after what happened with Units 03 and 04…"

The loud sound of the barge's engine interrupted Fuyutsuki as they passed by the island of Midway and turned south toward the Hawaiian Island. Makoto decided to get up and join Fuyutsuki and Maya at staring over the guard railing at the ocean. In the distance the obligatory whale breached repeatedly so the Japanese children could point and giggle at it.

"I wonder what happened to Shinji…" Maya commented.

"He's the only child that survived…poor Asuka," Makoto replied.

"Don't talk about Asuka…I don't want to remember what the rest of the Eva series did to her…" Maya responded.

"Yes…it was a rather tragic fate that took the second child," Fuyutsuki commented.

"Well at least she put up one hell of a fight," Shigeru smirked.

"Can we please stop talking about it?" Maya asked.

"Maya's right, we shouldn't dwell on the past. I'm sure Shinji's fine and Asuka, Rei, Misato, Dr. Akagi, and Commander Ikari are all in a better place right now…" Makoto smiled.

* * *

Ludwig was particularly agitated as they walked to the train. He had been gypped out of a slave. Sui had concluded that the fact that she gave Asuka love advice voided their deal. And if that wasn't the worst part, Shinji and Asuka were acting like nothing had happened between them…as if they were trying to keep a secret. Ludwig saw his golden opportunity and took it.

"Asuka and Shinji sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Ludwig sang out. Asuka instantly glared back at Ludwig.

"What did you say!" she exclaimed…

* * *

"_Attention Japanese Refugees, at this time you will be transferred to a new boat that is taking the rest of the refugees from Tokyo-3 to Hawaii. This boat will then head back to Japan and pick up a new batch of refugees,_" a voice announced as the barge pulled up next to a larger boat.

Fuyutsuki and the others did as they were told and climbed on board the new boat via old 18th century boarding bridges. After a thirty minute long transfer, the old barge pulled away and the new barge continued on towards Hawaii. Fuyutsuki and the other three remaining NERV personnel headed down onto the main deck and found a place to sit. Shigeru began playing his air guitar while Maya typed an E-Journal on a laptop she had managed to find in the wreckage of Tokyo-3.

"Man this blows! I don't want to go to the states!" Toji exclaimed as he leaned back and glanced up at the sky. Fuyutsuki glanced over Maya's shoulder to see Hikari, Kensuke and Toji all just three feet away from the remaining NERV personnel.

"Hey aren't those the people that Shinji and Asuka worked with?" Hikari asked as she glanced back at them.

"Oh, it's Shinji's old classmates and the fourth child…" Shigeru commented.

"Wait didn't the fourth child lose his left arm and leg?" Makoto asked as he looked at Toji.

"Yeah, but thanks to the third impact I got them back," Toji smirked. Fuyutsuki shook his head and wondered what else the third impact did.

"Hey shouldn't you guys be with Asuka and Shinji, on there way back to Germany?" Kensuke asked.

"Asuka's dead…" Fuyutsuki stated.

"No she's not…Shinji just e-mailed me a couple of minutes ago telling me how bad it has gotten with him and Sohryu…see," Kensuke commented as he opened up an e-mail on his laptop, entitled 'Update'

The NERV personnel read it and began thinking.

"She's alive, well then that means other people that were killed before the third impact could be alive too…" Makoto stated as he looked down at the laptop's screen.

Red-Devil has just signed on…popped up in the corner of the screen. Kensuke looked at it and quickly took the laptop.

* * *

_**Red-Devil: **Let me speak to Hikari stooge._

_**Sly Guy:** Why should I?_

_-Class Rep has just logged on 6:17 PM-_

_**Class Rep: **It's ok Asuka, I have my own personal organizer with an IM service on it._

_**Sly Guy: **Yeah, hey all your co-workers at NERV thought you were dead Sohryu._

_**Red-Devil: **Shut up stooge I have something to tell Hikari._

_**Class Rep: **What is it?_

_**Red-Devil: **Well besides it being a living hell over here with the Dummkopf, Miss Know-it-all, this stupid new bimbo, and some Russian guy…Shinji and I…well you know…_

_**Class Rep: **No…you didn't…you did!_

_**Sly Guy: **NO! How could Ikari betray us like that! What did you do to him Devil?_

_**Red-Devil: **Nothing Schwein, Shinji is the one who told me he loved me…I guess it was my good looks and adorable personality…_

_**Class Rep: **Asuka…Toji wants to talk to you…_

_-Class Rep has signed off 6:19 PM-_

_-Class Rep has signed on 6:19 PM-_

_**Class Rep:** Crap I forgot my password…oh well this user can be used just as well to yell at you Sohryu…what the hell did you do to Shinji? He wouldn't betray us!"_

_**Red-Devil: **Shinji loves me accept it! We're perfect for each other!_

_**Sly Guy: **No you're not! Face it Sohryu you're…Arrogant…_

_**Class Rep: **Egotistical…_

_**Sly Guy: **Conceded…_

_**Class Rep: **Freaky…_

_**Sly Guy: **Self absorbed…_

_**Class Rep: **Twisted…_

_**Sly Guy: **Cold Hearted…_

_**Class Rep: **Schizophrenic…_

_**Sly Guy: **Saccharine…_

_**Class Rep: **Unsympathetic…_

_**Sly Guy: **Self Centered…_

_**Class Rep:** Totally Absurd…_

_**Sly Guy: **…and just plain annoying…_

_**Red-Devil: **Shut up! At least I'm not, stupid, moronic, and sluggish, a perverted pig, and I'm a real girl unlike you boys…you couldn't be real men if you wanted to be…_

_**Class Rep: **I'll show you a real man! t('' t)_

_**Red-Devil: **Well I'd love to stay and chat but I have another whipped male to kick in the balls right now so if you'll excuse me…_

_-Red-Devil has signed off 6:23 PM-_

* * *

"I can't believe Sohryu and Ikari hooked up!" Kensuke exclaimed.

"I can't believe Asuka's alive," Maya commented, "The Eva Unit-02 was completely torn apart,"

"Well Eva-01 completely bitch-slapped Eva-03 and Toji survived. Maybe the same was true for Asuka," Kensuke commented.

"Hey, don't refer to what happened to me as getting bitch-slapped!" Toji exclaimed.

"What…Unit-01 made Unit-03 its bitch Toji…" Kensuke replied.

Toji was about to punch shove Kensuke when Maya interjected, "Come on let's not fight… we have a long trip ahead of us and it would do good if we made it as peaceful as possible."

Fuyutsuki nodded and the group decided to leave it at that, there was no sense in dwelling on bad memories.

Toji went to sleep, Hikari sighed, Kensuke continued playing DOOM 95 on his laptop, Shigeru played air guitar, and Maya made her e-journal, Makoto lamented the passing of Miss Katsuragi and Fuyutsuki returned to watching the bluish green sea waves as he listened to the gulls squawk overhead…

* * *

Ludwig watched as the train began to leave the station. Sui and Ivan were playing chess next to him, Ivan was a much better opponent for Sui then Ludwig had been. Amy was sitting across the table from him reading one of Sui's books on the Degradation of Modern Society, while Shinji and Asuka were in one of the back compartments, talking…or more likely arguing.

"They make a good couple," Ivan commented as he carefully observed the chess board.

"Yeah…" Amy sighed.

"You sound disappointed Comrade Cromwell," Ivan replied.

"I'm not disappointed…it just means I'll have to find a new guy who's not perverted…"

"Cheer up, I'm sure there are plenty of people that are not perverted…" Ludwig chimed in.

"Like you?" Sui rhetorically asked.

"Shut up Sui,"

"Just like you Ludwig, to be as blunt as a bat," Sui retorted.

"Thank you, I always love to hear what the fountain of preverbal wisdom has to say," Ludwig smirked.

"As always it is my pleasure to enlighten you," Sui smiled back at him.

Ludwig smirked and glanced out of the window at the now rocky mixture of shrubs and sporadically placed trees that made up the north Indian countryside. He then began wondering what exactly Shinji and Asuka were doing in their cabin. But he didn't concern himself with it; there would be plenty of opportunities for him to use their relationship to…_entertain_ himself…

* * *

Asuka was laying down on one of the rows of seats in the train's compartment while Shinji sat across from her twiddling his thumbs…neither one of them dared to talk. Asuka tried a couple of times but found that she couldn't. Finally Shinji decided that he would be the one that would break the silence as he opened his mouth to talk he thought about what he was going to say and then finally he mumbled.

"Asuka can I ask you something?"

"What is it Shinji?" Asuka asked.

"Remember when we first kissed back in Misato's apartment before everything took a turn for the worst…"

"Yeah what about it?"

"If you were so disgusted by me why did you kiss me for so long?" Shinji asked.

"Misato was teasing me saying that I would never have the guts to kiss someone like you, so I was just proving her wrong." Asuka quickly replied.

Shinji knew it was a bullshit answer but he didn't want to push the issue…things were going to have to be taken baby step by baby step in this relationship and Shinji was perfectly fine with that. As the train continued down the tracks Asuka and Shinji returned to silence, each thinking about their newly formed relationship…


	27. Movement 27: Nice Night for a Walk

**Disclaimer: **One day there will be a disclaimer that will be so good that you people will stop reading these Disclaimers…but that day is not today…

**A/N: **X.S. You want to hear something ironic? Right before I typed that part about the entrenched machineguns…I was playing Call of Duty 2…And Ramiel, yes I do have the story envisioned in my mind…but that's not why I update so fast…I just get bored of playing BF2 and other such games and I just start typing, then I think of something else while playing a game, stop and type some more…plus I know you deserve an update.

**Movement 27: Nice Night for a Walk**

_Since the dawn of man, mankind has been involved with each other on relational levels…cavemen, barbaric tribesmen of the Pre Greco-Roman period, Greeks, Romans, Modern Age men, they all had wives…but then again none of these people ever met Asuka, the princess of eternal evil, next in line for the throne of hell. Asuka is what men refer to as the, 'I wouldn't bang her if I had 19 Coronas in me…'_

_And yet this foul tempered, Nazi, who is quite possibly Hitler's granddaughter…has managed to find herself a man. Or to be more correct a cowardly little boy. Now why this boy, Shinji, could ever harbor feelings toward Asuka is beyond me. But then again people do stupid things, like invent anti slavery laws…but I digress, this is just me rambling in case anybody ever finds this…February 1st, 2016 – From, _

_Ludwig van Beethoven II._

Ludwig turned the page in the little black journal to reveal a page full of music notes; the entire book was filled with music notes, from the first page to the fifty-fourth. On the odd page numbers there were the notes and on the even page numbers Ludwig had put in a comment. Ludwig closed the journal and stuck it in his pocket.

He was sitting at a bench at the New-Delhi train station; Sui had instructed him to purchase six train tickets to Tehran, on the train leaving two days from then. Ludwig didn't want any grief so he did as he was told, that and Sui had, very uncharacteristically, kicked him in the groin for calling her a chink. He tried to get in 'gook' but failed to, due to the three inch heel that had been rammed between his legs.

When the cashier at the ticket booth finally called out for the next customer Ludwig groaned and picked himself up from off the bench. He was tired seeing as he didn't get much sleep, staring into the cabin of Asuka and Shinji, waiting for them to do something. Sadly they did nothing more but sleep on the floor in each others arms. That thought itself made Ludwig want to hurl.

"Hi…um I'd like six tickets to Tehran…" Ludwig mumbled as he stepped up to the window

"That will be two hundred and seventy rupees…" the cashier replied.

"Oh…you take US currency right?" Ludwig asked.

"Yes sir we do, do you want me to charge it to a debit card?"

"Yeah here use this one," Ludwig responded as he pulled his debit card out of his front pocket. The cashier processed his payment and handed him the six tickets. Ludwig gave the cashier a nod and walked away grumbling.

* * *

Asuka opened the door to Shinji and her hotel room. She was glad this one wasn't pink like the room they had in Patna. Shinji was still getting used to the notion of him and Asuka sleeping together. Sure they had done it before, but not as a couple. The first time they had slept together as a couple was yesterday night on the train. 

Asuka had quickly made herself at home in Shinji's arms, and despite Shinji's constant squirming and fidgeting, she had had the most peaceful sleep since her mother's death. Shinji would have to learn to accept it. He was ready to take it, but he didn't even want to think of what would happen when she asked him to sleep in the nude.

"So Ikari, what do you want to do now that we're stuck here for a whole two days?" Asuka asked.

Shinji stopped to think about it. He did have fun with her that night they explored Patna…then he stopped to think about where his life had gone, it had been a month since the third impact, and already so much had happened, he met four of the most interesting people in his life…he had fallen in love…and now he didn't know what to do next…

"What do you want to do?" Shinji asked.

"If I knew what I wanted to do I wouldn't have asked you dummkopf!" Asuka exclaimed.

"I'm sorry…I guess I didn't think of that," Shinji lowered his head in shame.

"Maybe you should use that head of yours for something," Asuka commented as she lightly flicked him on the head. Shinji flinched and looked back at her.

"We could go see the Taj Mahal," Shinji replied.

"…the Taj Mahal is in Delhi, this is New-Delhi Dummkopf, Delhi is like fifty kilometers away…" Asuka retorted.

"Oh…"

Shinji lowered his head again and tried to think up something for them to do, other then activities he didn't even want to think about. Asuka began pondering the possibility of actually visiting the Taj Mahal. Finally she perked up and shoved Shinji on the shoulder as she dropped their, one bag, containing all of their belongings.

"Ok Shinji, lets go to the Taj Mahal, we'll take a cab or something, just you and me…it will be, _romantic_, and we can have lots of fun…" Asuka smirked.

Shinji didn't like the way Asuka said, 'romantic' but he wasn't going to say anything about it. He nodded and Asuka dragged him out of the hotel room by his arm.

Shinji could feel her nails dig into his wrist as she pulled him down the stairs and through the lobby, then out the front door. Shinji began to yell as Asuka dragged him down the front steps of the hotel and tried to flag down a taxi.

"Stop Asuka! You're hurting me!"

"Oh grow up Shinji I didn't…"

Asuka stopped as she looked at the tiny droplets of blood on the end of her nails, then back at the small puncture wounds in Shinji's wrist. Shinji was violently rubbing his wrist and panting. Asuka quickly wiped the specs of blood off on Shinji's shirt.

"Asuka!"

"Oh relax Shinji its pink the red won't show that much! Where as my dress is yellow if I were to wipe it on my dress it would show, more then on your shirt," Asuka commented.

"Why don't you just wipe it in your hair if that's the case? It wouldn't show at all then,"

"Well that's just preposterous Shinji!" Asuka exclaimed.

"Asuka…wait do you have any money?" Shinji asked.

"No why?"

"Taxi's cost money Asuka…" Shinji commented.

Asuka stopped for a moment processing what he had said, then glared back at him. "Shut up I knew that!"

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Well I have a back up plan Shinji because I have two things you're lacking, beauty and intelligence,"

Shinji lowered his head and made a silent comment about her arrogance as she pulled a small slip of paper out of her right pocket. On it was a long serial number with 'Ludwig's Debit Card Number' written on the top of it. Shinji glanced over at the top of the paper and froze in place.

"Asuka no don't do it…remember what happened last time we used his card?"

"Relax, he wont find out this time," Asuka replied, then flagged down a taxi, "Taxi!"

* * *

Shinji watched as the taxi drove off down the winding road leading up to the ruins of the Taj Mahal, which was apparently hit by part of the tenth angel when it was dropping pieces of itself as it got closer to Tokyo-3. 

"My bracelet I bought with Ludwig's money…"Asuka moaned as she looked at her wrist where the bracelet used to be.

"Well who would have though that cab drivers don't take credit card numbers with out the real card…" Shinji commented.

"This is all your fault Shinji! You're the one who wanted to come to the Taj Mahal…look at it half of it is flattened!" Asuka exclaimed.

"Don't yell at me Asuka…"

Asuka gave her generic 'hmpf' noise and looked down at one of the large marble slabs that had at one time made up part of the roof. Asuka kicked it with her foot, which then began to throb as most people's would if they kicked a two ton piece of marble. Shinji tried to comfort her but was quickly pushed away.

Asuka then proceeded to get up and start limping off in the direction the cab drove off. Shinji walked alongside of her, but finally decided to help her along until her foot stopped hurting.

After the followed they road for about an hour they stopped and sat down on a log. Asuka rested her head on Shinji's shoulder as she looked down at the ground.

"Asuka…" Shinji sighed as he lifted his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"What is it?" Asuka blushed.

"…Are you blushing?" Shinji asked as he looked down at her.

"No!" Asuka quickly snapped back as she tried to hide her face.

"I love you…"

Asuka's cheeks turned even redder as those words came out of Shinji's mouth. Shinji could tell she was blushing, even if she would never admit it. Asuka turned her red face over at Shinji and looked down at the ground.

"Thank you…"

"For what?"

"Well you said you loved me…so thank you…"

"…Asuka when someone says they love you, you're supposed to respond, 'I love you too…'" Shinji replied.

"I know that baka!" Asuka exclaimed.

"You can't say it can you?"

"Say what?" Asuka asked.

"I love you…you haven't said it once, not even when we were in the park together," Shinji replied.

"I can say it! And why do you care, you're the one who's the coward I thought?"

"I am a coward Asuka, and I'm dishonest, and a liar…but I can admit my feelings,"

"I've admitted them Shinji!"

"Then say it,"

"Why does it matter so much to you?"

"Because Asuka I want to hear it from you…"

"Fine! I…I…love…love…y…yo…yogurt…" Asuka stuttered.

Shinji smiled and ran his hand through her hair. He liked the feeling it was soft and silky and he knew she loved him even if she couldn't admit it…she would one day, but it was just too early for her and he was fine with that.

"Let's go Asuka, we've probably only gone about five kilometers we have a long way to go…"

"Stupid taxi cab driver…Shinji…does it matter if I say those three words that much to you?"

"…"

"That's what I thought," Asuka sighed as she slowly lifted up her head and kissed him on the cheek. Shinji blushed a little, he was still getting used to the whole kissing thing but he knew he would become comfortable with it in a while…

* * *

"Where are Shinji and Asuka?" Sui inquired. 

"Hell if I know…" Ludwig yawned as he buried his head under a pillow.

"Well you should care," Sui replied.

Ludwig waved his hand in the air and rolled over in the bed so that his back was facing Sui. Sui kicked the bed in an attempt to get him up but it was no use…Ludwig was tired and she could tell that she wasn't going to get him up so she decided she would go find the two _youngsters_ on her own…

* * *

"Asuka…" Shinji mumbled as he looked over at the redhead lying next to him. 

Asuka didn't respond as she looked out of a large hole in the side of a destroyed home in the city of Delhi, or what used to be the city of Delhi before it was destroyed during the second impact. Night had fallen and after four hours of walking they had only managed to go around 21 kilometers.

Both of them were exhausted so they found there way into this abandoned home where they were lucky enough to find a mostly intact bed. Shinji had his arms around the girl's waist, per her request.

"Asuka…" Shinji once again stated.

"What?"

"Why does this stuff happen to us?"

"What stuff?" Asuka asked.

"We always end up in bad situations…"

"It's 'cause you're cursed Ikari…Nicht?"

"Cursed?" Shinji inquired with a tone of sarcasm in his voice.

"Don't act that way…" Asuka ordered as she let her hair fall down across her face.

"Act what way?"

"You don't have to act like Kaji…"

"Like Kaji! Why do you always compare everything to Kaji? Asuka you really couldn't have loved him, he was something around sixteen years older than you…"

"You don't think I know that Shinji?"

Shinji stopped for a moment and thought about it. Surely she must have known about it…but she always seemed so in love with Kaji, or at least that's what Shinji would consider someone when they use phrases like 'You're the only one my heart will ever belong to Kaji' but why should he care…she loved him now, so he should be happy…but Shinji was never happy, only when he got praised was he happy.

"I guess I do Asuka…I love you…"

"I love…yogurt too Shinji…"

"…what flavor yogurt?" Shinji asked.

"Coward…" Asuka smirked as she rolled over and placed her head against his shoulder…


	28. Movement 28: Knock Knock

**Disclaimer: **Do you really think I own Evangelion? Well sorry to burst your bubble…I don't…better luck next time.

**A/N: **Thanks to all my reviewers…I just want to make it clear to you all that I don't want to hear anything about spelling errors because I have a proofreader and it's his job to catch that stuff. Because frankly I'm just too damn lazy to…oh and thank you for the praise Fallen and Tech2Pancake…just remember my story kicks ass cause I force you to use your imagination…oh it's a cashier, I'm not going to describe it. It could be a girl, it could be a guy…use your imagination…GO UNDER-ACHIEVING!

**Movement 28: Knock Knock  
**

Shinji climbed over a large pile of rubble that lay in the middle of a Delhi street. All over there were warning signs instructing civilians to stay away, since the entire city was scheduled for a complete flattening and reconstruction. But since neither Shinji nor Asuka could read Hindu, they completely ignored the large two meter tall red signs.

Asuka was still pissed off that she had to walk twenty some odd kilometers back to New-Delhi, all cause _Shinji _wanted to see the Taj Mahal. Of course she ignored the fact that it was her who pushed him to do something entertaining.

As they continued to climb over the small piles of debris, that were most likely formed from various objects falling out of the surrounding office buildings, Asuka brushed off the dust from her dress. Shinji on the other hand didn't really care that his dress shirt was getting dirty…but then again it was pink.

"This sucks…why couldn't you have learned to drive? Then we wouldn't have to walk!" Asuka exclaimed as she shoved an office chair out of her way.

"…Asuka…"

"I don't want to hear excuses Shinji…this is all your fault,"

Shinji ignored her as he continued to walk on. He wondered if Asuka was bipolar seeing as she had acted so differently the night before…but he had seen Asuka's personality flip before.

"Aren't you going to respond?" Asuka asked.

"No…"

"Running away as usual…coward,"

"I thought you liked coward flavored yogurt…"

"I do…but I can only take so much before it gives me a brain freeze…"

"Oh…" Shinji mumbled.

Asuka shook her head and continued to kick and shove objects out of her path as they continued on. As they got closer to the city limits they heard what seemed to be a car speeding toward them. They watched as a blue 1996 Toyota Corolla sped right past them in the direction that they had come from.

"Some one is in a hurry…I hope they crash right into a tree for driving like that," Asuka commented.

"Asuka…that's not something you should wish for…"

"Is that so Shinji?"

"Yeah…they probably had a good reason for…are they coming back?" Shinji inquired as he watched the car stop off in the distance then quickly switch to reverse and back up towards them.

"They probably want directions," Asuka commented.

"Well we should get a ride…"

"Are you kidding me Shinji? We don't speak Hindi and even if we did communicate that we needed a ride…since when have you heard, 'two teenagers got into a blue Toyota Sedan today and actually got a ride to where they wanted to go'. Hitch-hiking is how these predators find their victims Shinji…I don't know about you and sheltered Japan, but in Germany we had sickos that came over from France and kidnapped hitch-hikers on the border then did who knows what with them!" Asuka exclaimed.

Shinji was about to respond when the sedan pulled up beside them and the passenger side window rolled down.

"Sorry we don't speak Hindi," Asuka stated with out looking in to see who the driver of the car was.

"Oh that's ok…I speak Japanese," Sui's voice came from inside the car.

Shinji and Asuka's eyes widened as they stuck their heads in the passenger side window to see the purple haired Chinese woman sitting in the driver's seat with a look of annoyance on her face. Asuka let an innocent grin creep across her face whereas Shinji lowered his head in shame.

"I'm sorry Sui…we should have told you we were leaving," Shinji apologized.

"That's right you should have…but you should be happy I had enough brains to check with the city's Taxi service to see if anybody fitting your descriptions got a ride anywhere…So let me get this straight…you wanted to see the Taj Mahal?"

"Well Shinji is the one who suggested it…" Asuka commented.

"Simple yes or no answers," Sui retorted.

"Yes…" the two love-birds replied.

"Ok…so you ran out of the hotel, knocked down a bell boy in the lobby and flagged down a taxi…"

"Yes…"

"…then you instructed the taxi to take you to the Taj Mahal, despite the fact that the entire area of Delhi is scheduled to be completely bulldozed…"

"We didn't know that at the time!" Asuka objected.

"Yes or no?" Sui asked.

"Yes…"

"So after that the nice taxi cab driver instructed you that your cab fee was seventy nine rupees correct?"

"Yes…"

"Which I know you didn't have so you tried to pay with Ludwig's debit card…but you didn't have it so; according to the cabbie you just gave him the numbers of the card…"

"That's correct too…"

"…I'm going to go on but first can I just ask you this…how in god's name did you actually expect the taxi cab driver to take just the card numbers…you should know that the least you need is the card itself…if not photo ID…you two didn't do much shopping as kids did you?"

"No…"

"…Ok, get in," Sui ordered.

"You aren't going to tell Ludwig are you?" Shinji asked.

"…it wouldn't really matter if I did tell him; he'd probably just laugh at the fact that you had to walk twenty kilometers…but if you don't want me to tell him I won't," Sui replied.

Shinji and Asuka got into the back of the car and fastened their seatbelts. Shinji stared at the floor feeling bad that he had worried his peers, when in fact, Ludwig hadn't even taken notice that they were _gone_, Ivan was at the bar drowning himself in some much needed Vodka while Amy was watching the BBC: India channel…and even Sui wasn't actually worried about them but more concerned with the legal ramifications of what would happen if they turned up dead in a ditch…some day she could be up for a powerful position and it would come back to haunt her…

* * *

Ludwig awoke to the sound of a knock at the door. He lifted his head off his pillow and grunted. As the knocking continued he picked up the pillow and placed it over his head in an attempt to block out the sound. As the knocking continued he reached over and grabbed the glass on the bed's end tabled. As he threw it at the door it shattered, but the knocking continued.

As his head began to throb from the knocking he literally rolled out of the bed and fell against the floor. Not even the impact of the floor fully awoke him as he stumbled to his feet and walked over to the door. He grabbed the door knob with vehement rage and flung the door open.

"What!" Ludwig exclaimed.

"Hello Mr. Beethoven," Detective Horatio Caine stated. Ludwig glanced up at him and the other Indian CSI standing next to him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ludwig inquired.

"Well there was a homicide and we are determined to find the killer," Uday commented.

"Ok…and you're bothering me why?"

"Because you're Miss Sohryu's guardian…" Horatio replied.

"Who?"

"Asuka…Asuka Langley Sohryu…"

"That's her name!" Ludwig exclaimed.

"Yes why?" Uday inquired.

"Nothing…I just thought it would be something like Asuka von Rommel," Ludwig smirked.

"You know Mr. Beethoven, murder is not something to joke about," Horatio commented.

"I know that…"

"So where is she?" Uday inquired.

"Who?"

"Asuka…"

"Oh…hell if I know," Ludwig replied.

"What do you mean by that? You're her guardian, you should know where she is," Horatio responded.

"Well you see…I don't really care where the Nazi is…I just want to get some sleep…thank you, come again," Ludwig replied as he looked at the Indian CSI and then slammed the door on them.

Ludwig returned to his bed and right as he was about to rest his head on the pillow the knocking began again. Ludwig groaned and began pounding his fist against the end table. All he really wanted was an hour of good sleep, but the knocking continued until finally Ludwig reopened the door.

"Do you understand the seriousness of a murder Mr. Beethoven?" Horatio asked.

"Yes…and I really don't give a flying fuck, so if you would please go bug somebody else and let me go to sleep goddamn it!" Ludwig exclaimed.

"Fine…but if I find out that you know where Miss Sohryu is, you will be in big trouble…" Horatio replied.

"That's great, now if you'll excuse me I have a date with the pillow," Ludwig sarcastically remarked as he once again slammed the door on the two CSI's.

* * *

Sui pulled into an empty parking space in the hotel parking structure. As the car stopped she looked in the rear view mirror at the two teenagers who seemed to be lost in their own world. Sui unlocked the doors and slowly opened her door carefully avoiding the destroyed Mini Cooper parked next to her.

"We're here," she said as she stepped out of the car.

Asuka and Shinji nodded as they seemed to pop right out of whatever world they were in and exit the car, following Sui down the stairs to the ground floor of the parking complex…

* * *

Just as Ludwig finally achieved his much desired state of slumber, he was once again awoken by a knocking at the door. He pounded his fist into the mattress repeatedly while asking himself 'why?' Finally Ludwig climbed out of the bed, filled with rage and anger. He was prepared to punch whoever was on the other side of the door, even if it was the police.

As Ludwig pulled the door open and raised his fist, ready for a good pounding of the knocking culprit, he stopped. Realizing that it was Sui standing in the doorway with Shinji and Asuka behind her.

"What is _so _important that you had to wake me up?" Ludwig demanded.

"Well let's see…the room was locked and it was my room too, so logically in order for me to get into the room, I would have to get you up to open the damn door!" Sui yelled back at him.

"Whatever! And why are _they_ in the hallway?" Ludwig inquired.

Shinji and Asuka lowered their heads in shame as if they expected Sui to inform Ludwig that they had tried to use his debit card to pay for a taxi ride.

"Oh we just went to the Taj Mahal, you know sight seeing, and I hope you don't mind I used your debit card to rent a car…" Sui replied.

"I just want to get some sleep, so if you would kindly close the door, or come in…whichever one you want…and then you can let me get back to sleeping, while the two little lovebirds go back to their room and do whatever it is that they do when they're alone in their room…" Ludwig replied as he stormed away from the door.

Sui sighed and followed him into the room. As she closed the door she left Shinji and Asuka standing in the hallway, silent, thanking the lord that they had gotten off easy.

"Baka…" Asuka commented as they walked toward their room.

"Asuka…don't do that," Shinji replied.

"Do what?"

"Call me Baka, or Idiot, or Ikari, or any other names…my name is Shinji and I don't like you using anything else…please…"

"Don't do that," Asuka responded.

"What did I do?"

"Acting that way Shinji…don't. It might make me mistake you for a real man…" Asuka retorted as Shinji grabbed the door knob and twisted it, moving the door slightly ajar. Shinji blushed as he turned around and faced Asuka, who proceeded to let herself fall into his arms.

This was a problem because Shinji was not correctly balanced and quickly lost his footing when the redhead fell against him. This resulted in him smashing his head into the door and quickly falling back first towards the floor. Asuka had impulsively grabbed on to his shirt in an attempt to stop him from falling, but this only brought her down with him.

After the whole thing was over both teens were on the ground, although Asuka was on top of Shinji. Who was groaning from not only hitting his head, and his back, and well, most of his body against the door, but also Asuka's knee had managed to impact him in the groin. Asuka got off lighter but was still injured when her forehead smashed into Shinji's shoulder blade.

"Dummkopf! Why is it that you ruin every single romantic moment by doing something completely retarded?" Asuka inquired.

"…I'm sorry,"

"You should be! Stop getting taller then me! Had you been more my height my head would have had a nice soft impact with your neck,"

"Well that wouldn't have felt very good…"

"Maybe not for you…but I'm clearly more important then you!" Asuka replied.

"…"

"Don't give me that look Shinji!" Asuka yelled back at him.

"…"

"Stop it! What? Okay, maybe I care a little about your well being but not that much so don't give yourself and praise…"

"I love you Asuka," Shinji replied.

Asuka blushed as those special three words came out of his mouth. She didn't want to blush, but it had become her habit. She hated it, whenever she heard those words her cheeks would turn red. This was mostly because since she had no parents, since she was very young, she hadn't heard those words used so often for about seven years. Now every time she heard Shinji say it, she got a warm fuzzy feeling inside of herself.

"Thank you," Asuka replied.

She pulled herself up off of Shinji and found her way over to the bed. It wasn't long before Shinji got up and joined her on the bed, as they both lay on their backs staring up at the ceiling.

"How do you find this comforting?" Asuka asked as she examined the white ceiling.

"Find what comforting?" Shinji asked.

"Staring at stupid ceilings, they're all the same,"

"No they're not. All the ceilings I've stared at are different. My aunt's and uncle's ceiling, my teacher's ceiling, Misato's ceiling, the ceiling in the hospital, they're all different," Shinji replied.

"That sounds so boring, I could never find comfort in staring at a ceiling," Asuka replied.

"I don't find comfort in staring at them…" Shinji replied.

Asuka smiled and rolled over on top of Shinji. He almost jumped as she rested her head on his chest.

"So what would you rather look at Shinji? Me or the ceiling?"

Shinji blushed as she continued lying there on him. He gazed into her baby blue eyes as he debated which response to come up with, he knew Asuka would love to hear him say her, but there was the off chance that she might call him a pervert and slap him…but that was a chance he was going to take. Besides, it was true that he would rather stare at her.

"…you," Shinji stuttered.

"Well of course you would, after all it is _me, _the beautiful Asuka Langley Sohryu…no man can resist, my witty humor, stunning beauty, amazing intellect, and compassionate personality," Asuka replied.

"Asuka…"

"Shut up Shinji! You don't know…I could get any man I want," Asuka replied.

Shinji smiled as he placed one of his hands on the back of her head and began stroking her hair. Asuka glared up at him, as she quickly removed his hand from her head.

"Don't do that! I'm not an animal so don't pet me!" Asuka yelled.

"But I wasn't petting…"

"Shut up Shinji! Just never do that again! Understand?"

"Yes…" Shinji obediently replied.

Asuka smiled and gently kissed him on the lips before returning her head to his chest. Shinji blushed as he did every time they kissed. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly against him, as he knew she wanted him to. Asuka curled up in almost a ball and laid there in the arms of her lover.

* * *

Shinji awoke to an empty bed; a large impression was left where the German had slept the night before. Shinji sat up in the bed and looked around for Asuka. As he swirled his head around he could see that she was no where to be found.

Shinji was about to get out of the bed when he felt a large wet section of the shirt, he looked down to see that the left upper side of his shirt was covered in saliva. He made an 'ew' sound as he wiped the large dark pink spot on his dress shirt. After drying it with the bed sheets he slowly climbed out of bed.

As he walked over to the bathroom he could hear Asuka humming. He popped his head out of the bathroom and looked at the open balcony door. On the other side Asuka was sitting on the railing, dangling her legs off the side and letting them sway back and forth in the morning wind. Shinji blushed as he looked at her, since she was only in her night wear, an oversized t-shirt, and a pair of panties.

Shinji walked out of the bathroom and over to the balcony, where he proceeded to stand beside her, just watching her hum and look out on the city.

"How did you sleep Shinji?" Asuka inquired.

"Oh…um…I slept good I guess…" Shinji replied.

"That's good…hey what's that song that Ludwig always sings?" Asuka inquired.

"The Ode to Joy?"

"Yeah that's the one…" Asuka replied as she began to hum the song.

Shinji smiled and soon after joined the girl in her humming as they continued to stare out at the city of New-Delhi. Meanwhile Ludwig and Sui watched from the narrow opening in the ajar door leading to the Hotel hallway.

"They make a good couple…" Sui commented.

"Ten bucks says he makes it to second base by the end of the month," Ludwig replied.

"You're on…"

"What is wrong with you both? Don't you know that it is wrong to gamble with human emotions?" Ivan inquired.

"Shut up!" Both Sui and Ludwig replied…

(---)

**Pop Quiz: **Why is Unit-02's blood blue when all the other Evangelion's blood is red? Whoever's answer I like best gets a cookie… (There is no right answer, I just want to see what you think!)

**Special Thanks: **To Draknal for Proofreading.


	29. Movement 29: Awkward Moments

**Disclaimer: **Obey the Beethoven!

**A/N: **Thank you all, oh and as for the theory about duplicate parts…I get that but then if that is so then why did Unit-03 and the Mass Production Evangelions have Red Blood and not blue blood? So therefore I have decided the correct answer is because Unit-02 is already red…Oh and as for everybody, yes I realize that they have been in India for nine movements…so at the end of this movement they will leave India.

Now on to individual questions…um Loki look at the author note for Movement 26…Zephyr no Ludwig doesn't know Shinji's name and no he didn't connect Asuka with the Eva's by her name…1. He was too tired. 2. He doesn't care enough. 3. I don't think that besides the people at Shinji's school anybody knew the name of the Eva Pilots…besides the right military and government officials…

**Cookies: **Cookies go out to Draknal, Zephyr, Rahhel, The Black Rose Reaper for coming up with the best answers for the last pop quiz.

**Movement 29: Awkward Moments**

Asuka continued to hum the Ode to Joy as she allowed the wind to sway her legs back and forth over the balcony. Shinji sat back in one of the balcony chairs watching her. He had decided that staring at her was better then staring at the ceiling.

Shinji was happy for one of the few times in his life. He was probably one of the only people that benefited from the Third Impact. He had a family now, Ludwig, Sui, Ivan, and Amy. He had fallen in love. His love was just as screwed up as him and on top of that life seemed to be going his way. He was also happy that they were moving farther away from Japan. Like Asuka, all his bad memories were there in Japan…his father, the Evangelions, NERV, his life in Misato's apartment…they were all miserable things to him.

Not saying that daily life with Ludwig was any better, but Ludwig had a way of knowing when he's pushed it too far, and what ground not to intrude into. Like he would never make fun of Asuka for what her mom did, or he would never make fun of Shinji for everything NERV did to him…if he knew about what NERV did to Shinji. Plus Ludwig was always there to remind Shinji that reality isn't all that it's cracked up to be…

But above all he was happiest here with Asuka…

"Shinji…" Asuka mumbled as she stopped her humming.

"Yes?"

"Tell me you love me…" Asuka commanded.

"Why?"

"Because I want you to Shinji!" Asuka exclaimed.

"Um…ok…I love you…" Shinji replied.

"Thank you…"

Shinji smiled, as he thought about what those words must mean to Asuka…he knew she had a troubled past, even if he didn't know all the details he assumed that she needed to hear those words on a regular basis for a reason. Asuka stopped swinging her legs back and forth, then took a deep breath and climbed off the railing.

Asuka turned around and stopped in front of Shinji. Shinji gulped as Asuka looked at him with a smirk. Finally Asuka dove against his chest and practically bear hugged him. Shinji blushed as she rubbed up against him.

"Why did you want me to tell you 'I love you'?"

"Because dummkopf, I like to hear it from you…" Asuka replied.

Asuka pulled herself off of Shinji and walked back into the room. Shinji quickly followed her. Shinji froze when he watched Asuka grab the bottom of her shirt and quickly pulled it over the top of her head. Shinji's face turned bright red as he watched Asuka strip in front of him. She turned around and he quickly averted his eyes.

"What? I'm going to take a bath…"

"It's not that Asuka…it's just that…"

"Stop being such a cowardly little child…oh I get it…I'm ugly is that it? Am I not good enough for you to look at?" Asuka inquired.

"No it's not like that Asuka…you're not ugly…" Shinji began to mumble as Asuka walked over and stopped only about ten inches from him.

_'I mustn't look, I mustn't look!'_

Shinji's heart began to race as the fiery redhead gave him a piercing stare. She was disgusted with Shinji at the current moment. She expected that a couple should be allowed to view each other naked, and that Shinji was being a coward. And when it came to bedside manner, Asuka couldn't stand it.

"Well Shinji!"

"Oh…Asuka, you're pretty…hell you're beautiful, but I just don't think that it's appropriate…"

"Look me in the eye Shinji!" Asuka ordered.

Shinji obediently did as he was told. His face slowly turned to hers and he stared at her blue eyes, trying to keep his own eyes from venturing down her chest and peeking at those two things he was trying so desperately not to look at. Silence loomed over the couple as the only sound in the room was Shinji's heavy and constant breathing as Asuka continued to stare at him, as if she was staring right into his soul…

"Are you satisfied?" Shinji asked.

"No…"

"No?"

"Grab them…" Asuka commanded.

"W-wh-what!" Shinji was in shock.

"Pick up your hands, and grab my breasts!" Asuka ordered.

"…but Asuka,"

"Do it!"

Shinji gulped as his eyes slowly traveled down her chest at their targets. _Could this really be happening_ was the only thing that traveled through Shinji's mind as he lifted up his hands and placed them only about an inch away from Asuka's breast. Asuka continued to stare at Shinji waiting for him to do it.

His heart began racing faster and faster as he found he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Asuka smiled and let herself, _accidentally, _fall forward…practically shoving her breast into his palms. Shinji quickly spun around and fell to the ground with Asuka. Shinji had ended up on top of Asuka, much like he was on Rei that one day in her apartment. Except this time, both of his hands were tightly squeezed onto both of Asuka's breasts.

"Don't squeeze them!" Asuka exclaimed as her face turned bright pink.

Shinji tried to take his hands off of Asuka's chest but found that he couldn't, he was frozen not a single muscle in his body would move. This was surprising because by this time he had, seen both Rei and Asuka naked, fallen on top of Rei in her apartment, done inappropriate things in the hospital, almost suffocated while kissing Asuka, and to top it all off one night when Misato was really, really drunk she had come into Shinji's room and practically used him as a pillow. Even with all this, Shinji was still petrified by the current situation.

Asuka let out a small moan as Shinji found his hands tighten around their current fixations as if they didn't want to go. She blushed even more as she began violently punching Shinji in an attempt to get him off of her. The attempt worked and after the second punch Shinji's hands moved away faster then a hobo on a ham sandwich.

"Asuka I'm sorry…" Shinji stated as he stood up and looked at his hands.

"Schwein!"

"I'm really, really sorry Asuka…I've never purposely grabbed a girl there before and…why did you even want me to…"

"Because we are a couple and couples do stuff like that Shinji! I'm not some little girl we should be doing things like this god…by fifteen most girls have had their cherry popped…"

"Don't call it that!"

"Why?"

"Because that's a special thing…"

"Only you would think that Bak-…Shinji…"

"I'm still sorry Asuka…"

"Don't be…it actually felt pretty good Shinji," Asuka smirked.

Shinji blushed and instantly averted his eyes to the ground. Asuka gave him a shove on the shoulder and giggled as she walked off to the bathroom. Shinji heard the sound of running water echo from the bathroom as Asuka twisted the knobs. He knew that this was going to be one of those days he didn't like very much…

* * *

Ludwig sat on the cold concrete that comprised the balcony of his hotel room; in front of him was his new keyboard that Asuka and Shinji had purchased when they were shopping back in Patna. Inside the hotel room Ivan and Sui were engaged in another intense game of chess while Amy continued to watch old Monty Python reruns on the BBC: India channel.

Ludwig was deeply engrossed in the Fur Elise, he was currently playing the first few measures but they were his favorite part of the song. Ludwig loved that song because it was, in his mind a sad song that reflected how the world was in its current times. As they called it in the states, when he was a young boy…the 2nd Great Depression…

"You're very talented at that instrument…what's that song you're playing?" Ivan inquired.

"It's called the Fur Elise…" Ludwig replied.

"Ah…I used to have a music box that played that song. I was going to give it to my first love, Natasha, but tragically she was killed when her father, a submarine commander tried to defect to America and the KGB found him and shipped him away to a gulag. As for Natasha, they executed her on the spot…" Ivan sighed.

"Communism at it's best…" Ludwig smirked.

"I don't understand how you could support such a foul country…" Sui commented as she surveyed the chess board.

"Mother Russia is Mother Russia…through the thick and the thin,"

"Hey why is it that all countries are women? You always say, 'we're fighting for her' when you talk about your country…" Amy interjected.

"No, two countries are male," Ludwig replied.

"Really?" Ivan asked.

"Yeah, Krautlandea calls it the Fatherland…that's male last time a checked…and well the good old United States of Kickassica…Uncle Sam, I don't know but that just might be a man…" Ludwig smirked.

"You hold America to high standards don't you comrade?"

"Well let's see…it's only the best damn country on the entire earth. It bailed Britain and France out of two World Wars, it bailed Russia out of WWII, then it kicked Russia's ass in the cold war…we were the only country that actually managed to keep it's economy after the second impact…we also had the least amount of starving people…" Ludwig replied as he hit the final three keys that ended the song.

Ivan shook his head and then returned his eyes to the chess board, he knew that there was no talking to people like Ludwig about the problems with their country…he was the same way with Russia; they were both hardcore patriots to the bone.

"You know what?" Ludwig sprung up.

"What?" Sui rhetorically asked.

"The number three needs to be replaced…" Ludwig replied.

"What!" Ivan exclaimed.

"Yeah we need to replace it with something like 2.5…so it will go 1, 2, 2.5, 4…" Ludwig continued.

"And the point of that would be?" Sui inquired.

"It would be cool, so like thirteen would be 12.5, and thirty would be 29.5 and like thirty three would be 29.52.5…"

"Ludwig you can't have two decimals in any integer," Sui commented.

"That's why it is so freaking cool!"

"What time does our train leave?" Amy quickly changed the subject.

"Oh, it doesn't leave for another four hours," Ludwig replied…

* * *

Shinji sat on the bed of his hotel room staring at his hands. His finger tips were moving on their own as if they were grabbing at the air. Shinji didn't like this, he wasn't a pervert or anything it's just that he had never grabbed a girl like that and squeezed. Seeing as he was only fourteen these concepts were entirely new to him and frankly, they frightened him. Sex…that was one thing that he knew Asuka would push, she was more grown up then him, or at least she tried to act more grown up then him.

Shinji could hear Asuka humming from the bathroom; she was humming some German lullaby her mom had sung to her when she was still sane that is. Shinji liked the sound of the lullaby. He could picture Asuka as a mother, but then again that vision also came with a Child Services Officer and a court order for the placement of her children into protective care.

Suddenly the humming stopped as Shinji glanced up at the bathroom door as if he expected Asuka to come walking out of it. Instead he heard her voice echo from inside the bathroom.

"Shinji!"

"Yes?"

"Come in here," Asuka ordered.

"W-wh-what?"

"You heard me! Get your ass in here!" Asuka exclaimed.

Shinji gulped and sat there for a moment on the bed. He didn't want this, yet another awkward moment had fallen right in his lap. Shinji got up off the bed and slowly approached the door. He was uneasy, but still ready for Asuka's next request. Well almost ready, if had anything to do with sex he wasn't going to comply…but then again if it was that he was sure Asuka had ways of making him comply…

Shinji grabbed the bathroom door handled and let out one deep breath as he gently opened the door and entered the warm, almost foggy room. Asuka had been in the bath for about twenty minutes so the steam from the hot water had compounded in the room. Shinji's eyes instantly found the redheaded German lying in the tub. The soapy water concealed the parts of her body that would make Shinji blush.

"Yes Asuka…" Shinji stuttered.

"Can you grab that Shampoo over on the counter top; I didn't want to get out of the bath…" Asuka replied.

At this point Shinji promptly fainted…

* * *

Shinji awoke with a throbbing pain in the back of his head. It felt like someone had beaten it in with a sludge hammer, which ironically wasn't far from what had actually happened after he fainted. Except instead of a sludge hammer it was a tile countertop that his head had collided with on the way down. Shinji groaned as he opened his eyelids to find himself in the cabin of a moving train. His head was resting on Asuka's lap, which he found to be a surprisingly good pillow. Asuka was staring down at the newly awakened Shinji; about ready to chew him out.

"I'm sorry…" Shinji mumbled.

"You should be…" Asuka replied.

"I'm just not used to all these new things we've been doing, kissing was a little awkward for me, and when you asked me to grab your breast…I thought that was as bad as it was going to get but when you asked me to come into the bathroom I practically thought you were going to ask me to get into the tub with you…"

"Pervert…"

Asuka continued to look down at Shinji. She loved to mess with his mind. He was so easy to embarrass and she played on that fact every time she could. That was one of the things that made her love him, after all she could never get the same kind of response out of someone like Kaji, the man she was always telling Shinji to be would have just grabbed them. So it would seem that her perfect man was not one like Kaji at all…it was Shinji.

"Asuka where are we going?" Shinji inquired.

"Pakistan…" Asuka replied.

"Oh…where in Pakistan?" Shinji inquired.

"Lahore, it's some stupid little border city…"

(---)

**Pop Quiz: **Ok I noticed this along time ago…but I didn't really make to much of it until I was watching the episode again on Adult Swim…can somebody explain to me why…if Shinji entered Evangelion Unit-01 with his school uniform on, when they opened the entry plug…there was an empty plug suit instead of empty school clothes? (In the episode where Shinji got absorbed into the Eva)

**Special Thanks: **To Draknal for proofreading.


	30. Movement 30: Insanity Part I

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Evangelion, for the thirtieth time people! Get it through your heads!

**A/N: **Wow the last chapter got the most reviews of any chapter…Yeah J.G. I was thinking about putting an M rating on just that chapter but I remembered Lorelei of the Rhine had a chapter where she walked around naked and it's only rated T so I figured I could get away with it…plus it wasn't like it was lemon…

**Cookies: **Only one cookie goes out this time…to X.S. who came up with not only the most creative answer but by far the funniest…a plot hole opened in the time space continuum that ate Shinji's school clothes and regurgitated them as a plug suit…so as his cookie the name of the IM Service used in this fic is X.S. Instant Messenger.

**Movement 30: Insanity Part I**

Asuka stared out the train's window at the bustling city of Lahore. She didn't like it. Like most Islamic cities, it was a combination of a modern city and an old renaissance period city. Asuka was tired of these cities, she wanted to be back in what she considered _civilized _cities. As the train slowly stopped at loading platform number ten, Ludwig was the first one to hop off the train and take a big deep breath of the dusty Pakistani air.

Ludwig didn't like Pakistan much, for one big reason…it was too hot. Coming from a cold rainy climate like Seattle, Ludwig had never been a very good friend of the sun. Similar, Ivan was also agitated by the hot weather, coming from Russia, and being born when there was still snow on the planet, Ivan despised hot weather. Shinji, Sui, and Amy didn't really have a problem with the atmosphere; Shinji didn't care where they were, as long as he was with Asuka and didn't have to pilot an Evangelion.

Asuka grumbled as she looked at the poor condition of the city roads. It was worse than India. She expected their hotel to be as bad as Misato's apartment, which wasn't really all that bad, it wasn't like a roach motel but Asuka still never really liked it. The one thing she did like about traveling with Ludwig was that his parents were clearly loaded and she was happy to suck off that money. But that didn't stop Asuka's hatred of this current country. She continued to follow behind Shinji and the others and she kicked the dirt in front of her.

"Why do we always end up in these shit holes?" Asuka inquired.

"Because these shit holes are what's between us and Krautlandea…" Ludwig smirked.

"What did you just call Germany?" Asuka inquired.

"Krautlandea, you know because Krauts come from it…well in that case I could also call it Huntopia or Naziland," Ludwig smirked.

Asuka glared up at Ludwig and was about to give him a much deserved kick to the groin when Shinji stopped her. Normally she would have punched Shinji in the face and kicked Ludwig anyway, but she didn't really feel like hurting her lover today. So Asuka obediently quelled her rage and continued on with the group up towards the center of town and the hotel Sui had booked for them. Asuka was surprised to see their hotel was actually very lavish like all the rest, and was not some roach motel like she would expect from this country. As they reached the front steps of the hotel, Asuka began to wonder what activities Shinji and she could do for fun. She had already embarrassed him enough for the week, plus she didn't want to give him a heart attack at such a young age.

After checking in, and riding the elevator to the twentieth floor of the hotel, the group members each retired to their respective rooms. As Shinji opened the door to their new hotel room, which bore an extreme similarity to their old one in New Delhi, Asuka let out a big sigh. She still expected it at that point to be a shit hole and was relieved to find the same quality silk sheets, marble counter tops, and cable television that came with all the rooms they had stayed in. Shinji didn't really care for the lavish rooms Ludwig had so easily spent his parent's money on, they didn't even watch the T.V. save for a few times when Asuka turned on the BBC: India channel and tried to make out some of the English, due to the fact that a lot of English is derived from German.  
Shinji didn't understand the British show, it was something called Distraction, where four adults put themselves through a series of retarded and often painful experiences then at the end one of them got to destroy their prizes…it didn't really make much sense to Shinji, but then again from the way Ludwig represented America, the westernized civilization seemed so different then what he was used to in Japan.

Asuka flopped down on the bed and rolled around for a few moments enjoying the sheets while she looked around for the remote. She hoped that since they were getting closer to Europe there might be a German channel on the TV for her to watch her favorite soap operas. The funniest thing about the group Shinji and Asuka had found themselves in is that if they were ever all watching TV not a single one of them would be happy, they all had different tastes. Shinji didn't really watch TV, Asuka liked soap operas, Ludwig liked comedy shows, Sui preferred game shows, Amy watched crime dramas, where as Ivan was an action and Sci-Fi fan.

"Man this blows…there aren't any channels in German!" Asuka exclaimed as she turned off the TV, "But it looks like that damn BBC channel is everywhere, I can't believe they have a BBC: Pakistan."

"Didn't England own all this area back in like the 1940's?" Shinji asked.

"I think so, ask the bimbo…they didn't really teach us much about history in school, it was worse in Germany, they don't even let us learn about World War II…" Asuka replied.

"Well I guess they are really ashamed about that war and all…" Shinji responded.

"It was like seventy years ago…I don't really think it matters,"

"What is school like in Germany?" Shinji inquired.

"It's like it is in Japan but we use a different grading system, it's not that different as is it is like America…"

"How so?"

"Well in America they don't wear school uniforms…" Asuka replied.

"Oh…"

Asuka sighed as she sat up and turned back on the television and flipped on the BBC: Pakistan channel, since it was the only channel she could remotely understand. She then made her way over to the obligatory computer that was in every hotel room and decided to see if Hikari or one of the other two stooges was on the IM Service. She was eager to rub what Shinji had done with her back in New Dehli in the stooges' faces. After all she was the first one of any of them to get to second base and that was something she would not soon let Kensuke or Toji forget.

Asuka smiled as she pressed the power button to the monitor and waited for the computer to start up. She turned around in the rotating desk chair and glanced over at the television, the Family Feud in Britain was on. Asuka didn't understand much, but she got the jist of the show. People would say something and it would either pop up on the board or they would get an X…but aside from that, what they were saying and why it popped up on the board escaped her.

Asuka turned around as the computer finished loading Windows: 2015 and started up Internet Explorer. As she was about to go to the site that would launch the IM service an article caught her eye on the MSN Pakistan web page. She couldn't read it but there was a picture of the bloody remains of Unit-02. Asuka quickly went to Google and found a free internet translator, after translating the article into German she began reading it.

_The remains of Evangelion Unit-02 were found floating in the pacific ocean. It appears that some time before the Third Impact, the unit was completely torn apart. Its pilot was assumed killed, due to the fact that when the salvage team opened the entry plug they found nothing but a large amount of blood mixed into the LCL. It is assumed that Unit-02 was destroyed while fighting one of the many angels that attacked the earth…_

Asuka froze as she looked at the picture of the remains of Unit-02. It was laid out across a large warehouse, and it looked as if they had tried to put it back together as best as possible, like bones they found on a prehistoric dig. As she looked over the bloody grimace of a corpse that was Unit-02, all the bad memories she had been suppressing about that battle with the Mass Production Evas came back to haunt her. Asuka remembered it all; from the moment the lance pierced her eye, to them tearing Unit-02 apart. Asuka let the memories stir around in her brain as she stared at the screen. She wasn't going to let bad memories ruin her life again…so she quickly closed the window and turned off the monitor.

She spun around in the chair and looked at Shinji. She was happy he was there; he could make her forget all her troubles. But she didn't really forget, she just suppressed her troubles. In a chest where they could compound until finally the chest burst open. But she wasn't going to let that happen this time. She knew that she would have to confront her problems one day…but that wasn't today.

"Hey Shinji what do you want to do?" Asuka inquired.

"What do you mean Asuka?"

"You know…what do you want to do for fun?"

"Oh…I don't know…what do you want to do for fun Asuka?"

"Why?"

"Because I'll be happy doing whatever it is you want…as long as you're happy Asuka…"

Asuka blushed as those words came out of Shinji's mouth. She had never really been genuinely loved, not by her mom nor dad, not by Misato, or anybody else. But Shinji really did love her and that's why she blushed. That and Shinji was the first person she genuinely loved. But Asuka was slowly warming up to the whole idea of loving someone…

* * *

Asuka sat up in bed as her heavy breathing was the only sound that filled the dark hotel room. Asuka glanced over at the electric alarm clock; it was twenty nine minutes past midnight and Asuka had barely gotten any sleep. She had had a horrible nightmare about the Mass Production Evangelions…and how they tore her Eva apart. It was the first nightmare she had had since Shinji and she had started sleeping in each others arms. Asuka figured it had something to do with that damn picture she saw. She didn't want to remember that moment of her life; in fact she didn't want to remember anything that had happened to her before the third impact. Asuka wanted the third impact to be the eraser that wiped her life clean and let her start over with a new clean white board…but this wasn't the case. Her white board was still cluttered with all the marks of her past, no matter how badly she wanted them to go away.

Shinji grumbled as he rolled back and forth in his bed. Like Asuka he was most likely having a few bad memories about his father or one of his various battles against the angels. But unlike Asuka, his nightmares were never so intense that he woke up screaming while holding his chest and crying about some unspecified thing. Asuka grabbed Shinji's shoulder and gently stroked it with the palm of her hand trying to ease his restlessness; after all she was supposed to be the one with nightmares.

Asuka lay back down and stared at the ceiling, she remembered something Misato had once told her about nightmares. 'When you have them you're supposed to just try and think of all the good moments in your life, then the nightmare will go away'. Asuka tried that but there were only a hand full, if not a pinch full of good memories against an entire sea filled with bad memories. Ironically enough, all of Asuka's good memories entitled Shinji, mostly because every time she remembered her time with her mom before she went insane, she was instantly brought to that fateful day she discovered her mom dangling from the ceiling. Asuka let out a deep breath and turned her head to the left and looked at the light coming from under the door to the hallway. She could faintly hear Ludwig playing some Scottish song on his piano; she thought it might be Loch Lomond but it didn't matter that much to her.

She was more concerned with the faint sounds of laughter she could hear echoing from the room. She could hear Ivan and his heavy Russian accent, even if what he was saying in general was too faint to make out. Then she could hear Sui and that high pitch that would come into her voice when she made one of her usual smartass comments. The Bimbo was there too and the Dummkopf with his normal snide and cynical remarks about slavery or racism or whatever it was that Ludwig ranted on about. Asuka envied them, they were always happy and carefree they actually had happy moments in the past. Asuka pounded her fist into the sheets and vented out some of her anger.

Shinji rolled around a little bit in his sleep and then instinctively placed his arm around her waist. Asuka was happy; she had bred it into him now, after forcing him to do it for a week he was now just used to holding her. That and he was happy when he held her. It brought him a little peace as well…having some one to hold made him happy, and knowing that he was making Asuka happy made him happy.

"Shinji…" Asuka sighed as she lightly shoved on his shoulder.

Shinji slowly awakened from his slumber as Asuka repeatedly shoved him, harder and harder each time. Shinji stopped for a moment as he laid there looking at Asuka. He smiled and kissed her on her forehead. Asuka blushed as he lifted his hand up and rubbed her cheek.

"What is it Asuka?"

"…Nothing…"

"Asuka… if you're having nightmares again we should talk about it…" Shinji replied.

Asuka didn't reply. Shinji sighed and gave his love one last kiss good night before tightly embracing her and returning to his sleep. Asuka laid there for a few moments staring at the loose white t-shirt that Shinji had on. Asuka curled up in as much of a fetal position as she could, while still staying in Shinji's arms. Asuka just wanted to be happy but fate had other plans for her. She was an ant and god was the cruel kid with the magnifying glass. Except god hadn't just decided to burn her quickly, no god was burning her limb by limb. Asuka began to tremble as she grabbed Shinji's shirt and lightly twisted it in her hand. Asuka muttered something about how messed up she was before burring her face in Shinji's chest and trying to go back to sleep.

* * *

When morning finally came Asuka awoke to the dim rays shining through the blinds on the glass door to the balcony. Shinji was no longer in the bed with her, which was amazing that he was already up at this hour. Asuka yawned as she pulled her head up off the bed and quickly surveyed the room. She made sure she was alone before rolling over in the bed and grabbing a pillow. Asuka placed the pillow over her head as a muffle as she began weeping. Asuka needed to cry, just like she had needed to cry the day Shinji told her he loved her. Asuka knew that the only way to get past her problems was if she sat down and had a long and complicated talk with Shinji. But that wasn't going to happen…at least not yet. So until that day came, Asuka would have to deal with her various psychological problems and cry when she was alone. It had worked for her in the past…she had managed to suppress her feelings about her mother's death for seven years, so what if there were a few extra problems now? She could still do it.

She quickly stopped her tears as she heard footsteps approach the door. Asuka used the bed sheets as a towel to quickly wipe away her tears as Shinji slowly opened the door. Asuka instantly pretended to be asleep as he quietly tip toed into the room with a bag filed with gourmet breakfast foods that he had procured at the hotel bakery in the guest services area. Asuka could smell a fresh chocolate croissant as she continued her facade. Asuka was happy that Shinji was thoughtful enough to buy her breakfast. At least she knew that Shinji cared for her.

"Asuka…are you awake?" Shinji asked as he set the bag down on the end table of the bed.

"I am now…" Asuka grumbled.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up…"

"Don't be," Asuka commented as she sat up in the bed and looked at him.

"I brought you breakfast…" Shinji replied as he pointed to the bag.

"Thank you…" Asuka smiled as she reached her hand into the bag and pulled out that nice chocolate croissant she had smelled.

Shinji sat there and watched Asuka devour it, happy that he had done something right in their relationship. After all he did expect that it wouldn't last past the first week and here they were on day eight still in love. Suddenly he realized that those three words that Asuka couldn't say didn't matter, because he could tell she loved him anyways…

**A/N: **Yeah so what it was a bit NWAFFy but you know, who cares…Asuka is messed up.

**Special Thanks: **To Draknal for proofreading.


	31. Movement 31: Insanity Part II

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Evangelion and it's all Draknal's fault!

**A/N: **Thanks to all my reviewers, oh hey guy who said Ivan reminds him of the training commissar in Call of Duty 2, think of him more as Sean Connery from The Hunt for Red October

**Movement 31: Insanity Part II**

Shinji smiled as Asuka bit into the croissant. He was happy that he had done something right in their relationship. When he went out that morning it was actually to clear his head, but on his way back he couldn't help but think of Asuka. He wanted to do something romantic for her but he didn't really know what. He considered buying her flowers, but he didn't know what kind she liked and he knew that if he brought the wrong kind she would most likely berate him about how much of an idiot he was. Then he remembered when Misato told him that every girl liked to have breakfast in bed, Shinji didn't believe that every girl liked it but he figured it was something Asuka would like. Shinji didn't even know what to get her for breakfast so he simply grabbed everything he could when in the hotel's bakery. After all Asuka was the one who had said that he screwed up every romantic moment…so this time he wanted to make sure all of his bases were covered.

Asuka on the other hand didn't really care that Shinji had brought her breakfast. She actually hated croissants, as well as most French food. It was the thought that pleased Asuka as she continued to devour the croissant just because she wasn't someone to throw away free food. After all she didn't want to seem ungrateful either, she wasn't going to be the one to throw away their relationship. That was Shinji's job if anybody's. The only thing other then that, that passed through Asuka's mind as she continued to eat was the small hope that Shinji wouldn't ask her how she slept. That was the one thing Asuka didn't want to hear. After all she didn't want to lie to Shinji, she did that enough already, but she also did not want to tell Shinji that she was having nightmares again.

As the silence continued through out the room Asuka finished her first croissant and proceeded to reach into the bag and pull out a bagel. Shinji opened his mouth like he wanted to say something but quickly closed it. He stopped for a moment and thought about what he was going to say, he wanted to talk to Asuka about how she had slept the night before, but he couldn't bring himself to do that. He didn't want to hurt her and that's all he ended up doing when ever he asked about her past. Frustrated he slowly got up and walked out of the room leaving Asuka sitting in the bed. Asuka thought about getting up and following him, but she knew the reason he left probably had something to do with her and the way she was acting so she simply sat there in the bed and remained completely silent. She could hear Shinji lightly tapping his head against the wall out in the hallway as if he was trying to get up the nerves to talk to her about her nightmares.

Shinji didn't really want to talk to her about her nightmares; unless that was that she brought up the subject first. He knew how difficult talking about her past must be. If it was so bad that it made her loose all ability to pilot the Evangelion and try to kill herself. Especially because Shinji already knew all about having a painful past, since he was the son of, the supreme bastard of the universe, Gendo Ikari. After all he and Asuka weren't that different, both their mothers died…even if it was in completely different ways and both their fathers abandoned them, well Asuka's just stopped caring about her, instead of totally abandoning her per say.

But it wasn't like they were the only ones with problems the rest of their group didn't exactly have such great experiences. Ludwig's parents were your generic rich folks who didn't care about their son other then if he succeeded or not. Sui came from a completely poverty stricken family and the only reason she ever had any money was because of Ludwig. Ivan, sent people to internment camps and also flagged people for execution…that cant have positive effects on ones mind. Then there was Amy, who at fourteen was shipped off to the four corners of the world in hopes that she would bring back a suitable man to marry her. Never mind the fact that she was only fourteen and her parents really didn't give a shit if she actually liked the guy. So sure Asuka and Shinji's problems were a little more severe then the rest of the group, but the rest of the group still had problems. And if anybody actually analyzed it everybody in their lives had problems, Misato, Ritsuko, Gendo, Toji, and even Pen Pen probably had a few psychotic episodes. Infact the only normal people that they had known were probably Fuyutsuki, Maya, Hyuga, Shigeru, Hikari, and Kensuke.

Shinji let out a big sigh as he reached up at the ceiling and tried to grab the light that was well out of his reach. But that was such everything was out of reach, like everything else in this insane world known as reality. Shinji thought back to the saying Ludwig had come up with back in Japan…_Reality Sucks_, it was true, but what were the alternatives to reality…instrumentality. That was even worse, everybody floating around as one mind and soul, no AT fields, it wasn't what Shinji wanted.

As Shinji continued his current contemplation Ludwig came walked out of his room with a drowsy look on his face. It looked like he didn't get much sleep, which seemed to be Ludwig's case about half of the time. Ludwig looked up at Shinji and gave him, what can best be described as, a half assed smirk. Shinji paid no attention to it as he continued to stare up at the fifty watt light above him. Ludwig quickly took notice of this as he stood in the hallway.

"So what did you and the Nazi fight about?" Ludwig inquired as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Nothing…" Shinji replied in a whisper.

"Then why aren't you in there with her?"

"I don't really know…"

"Well you had to come out to the hallway for a reason," Ludwig gave a blatant response.

"Yeah I guess…how do you know when you should be in love?" Shinji asked.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Well it's just that Asuka…"

"Do you love her?" Ludwig cut him of with a tone that a police officer would use in an interrogation.

"Yes…"

"Then you should be in love," Ludwig replied.

"But I just don't think that…"

"Look, being in love means that it doesn't matter how hard it is, it doesn't matter how much you think it's not going to work out…but no matter what you stick together because being with that person makes you happy,"

"That's it…being with Asuka makes me happy, but I think it makes her sad," Shinji replied.

"Ok…"

"Have you been in love?" Shinji asked as he lowered his head to an angle that allowed him to look Ludwig in the eyes.

There was an awkward silence that filled the hallway as Ludwig tried to look as if he didn't hear the question. Shinji repeated it and Ludwig looked down the hallway as if he had heard something in the distance. Shinji smiled as he saw how reluctant Ludwig was to talk about his previous relationships. Soon he erupted into laughter, he was happy that he wasn't the only one who could be embarrassed when it came to the subject of women.

"Shut up ok fine yes I have been in love!" Ludwig exclaimed.

"And?" Shinji asked.

"We broke it off, she went to do some college interning in Germany and I moved to Japan, there are you happy?"

"Who was she?"

"I don't really want to talk about it…"

"Oh…why was she someone who you shouldn't have been seeing?"

"Why do you care?" Ludwig inquired.

"I'm just curious…I guess Asuka is rubbing off on me…"

"Fine it was Sui there are you happy!"

"Sui!" Shinji exclaimed in shock.

"Yes…we were child hood lovers…blah, blah, blah," Ludwig replied as he leaned back against the wall, frustrated that he had let Shinji coax him into talking about his love life.

Shinji though about it for a moment. He never would have figured that Sui and Ludwig were in a relationship, the seemed more like the brother and sister that hated each other…but then again people could look at Asuka and him and think the exact same thing. Of course Ludwig never did seem like the kind of person that would be that deep and here he was talking to Shinji about staying with the one you love through thick and thin. Shinji shrugged it off and returned to his own problems thinking over what Ludwig had said to him. Ludwig got bored and returned to his room leaving Shinji out in the hallway debating if it was worth it being in a relationship with Asuka.

Finally Shinji decided that it was worth it and even if they both had problems they could talk about them, and come to amends with them. Shinji smiled as he pulled himself off the walled and turned to the door ready to enter and have a big long discussion with Asuka about everything that had happened since they knew each other. As he was about to grab the door knob it began turning on its own. The door opened revealing Asuka who seemed to have a lifeless expression on her face. She was in her yellow dress and she looked like she was ready to go out in public. Shinji's eyes met hers as she gave him a cold gloomy stare.

"Asuka…" Shinji gulped and tried to tell her everything he had been thinking about.

"Shinji…I'm going for a walk, don't follow me, I'll be back in a while…" Asuka replied.

She brushed past Shinji knocking him back a little as she turned and headed down the hall. Shinji extended his arm as if he was going to grab her as stop her but he couldn't as he quickly retracted it and watched her stop in front of the elevator. He wanted to say something to her as she stood there waiting for the doors to open but his mouth was bolted shut. Finally as she stepped into the elevator and the doors closed behind her Shinji lowered his head and mumbled, "Wait…don't go…"

* * *

_You shouldn't have left him there like that…why not I need to clear my head…of what? Your head is clear; you know you have problems Asuka so why can't you talk about them…I-I just can't…it's because if you admit you have problems then you've admitted that you're afraid and you've admitted that you're weak…Shut up! I'm not running away…Yes you are Asuka, Asuka Langley Sohryu; the coward…Shut the fuck up! I'm not a coward! I'm not like Shinji…Yes you are Asuka…I-I'm not a coward…Yes you were a coward then and you are a coward now, when mama died you just ran away, looked to the Evangelion as your way out. But you couldn't even win a battle by yourself…That's not true! I killed that damn lava angel all on my own…But who reminded you of Thermal Expansion? Who pulled you out of the volcano…Shinji…exactly, you are nothing with out Shinji…that's not true, why wont you just leave me alone…because I'm you, I'm the respective you that is here to point out all your flaws and weaknesses…just go away…I cant do that Asuka…_

"Just go the fuck away!" Asuka screamed as she grabbed her head with both hands and fell to her knees.

The sound of her crying echoed through out the alleyway as the water fell from the sky above her. Asuka wanted it to stop; it was like that day she tried to end it all. Asuka placed her hands over her eyes and tried to stop the tears as she just wanted the voices in her head to stop. She could hear the sound of cars driving by on the street only fifteen meters up at the end of the alley. She could hear normal people conversing in Hindu and Arabic, they sounded so happy, the sounded like she wanted to sound. Why did fate hate her, all she wanted to be was happy. Some where inside of herself she realized that she had brought this upon herself but it wasn't something she would admit…even if it meant running away for the rest of her life, just like Shinji.

Asuka pulled her hands away from her face and let the rain fall on them as she sat there on her knees in a gloomy puddle that reflected her personality. Asuka's dress was drenched in the muddy water as well as her shoes and legs. Asuka didn't even seem to care as she just looked onward at the droplets of rain explode as they impacted her pale palms. Asuka raised her head up to the sky and let the rain fall against her face, she hoped it would cleanse her of all her problems.

Behind her she could hear the sound of young children jumping up and down in the back of the alley. Asuka longed for that time in her life when she was nothing but a happy child. The days when she used to sit on the swing and sway back and forth with out a care in the world. Asuka sighed as she stood up and wiped the mud of her legs and dress. She turned around and looked at the kids who were playing with two Evangelion action figures. One was of Unit-01 and the other of Unit-02. Asuka let a smile of insanity creep across her face as she realized what her life had become. A franchise for little kids to play with. Asuka stood there watching, trying to keep herself from having a mental breakdown.

_"I hit you!" _One of the kids said in Arabic. Asuka watched as the other kid pulled off one of Unit-02's arms and continued to run around as if they were battling with the action figures.

Asuka glanced down at the trash can and noticed both cases for the action figures; she slowly walked over to the trash and pulled the Unit-02 case out. Asuka flipped it over and looked to see if any of it was in Japanese. Lo' and behold Japanese was one of the languages on the box. Asuka wiped the dirt off of it and began reading. It was all generic stuff about Unit-02 until she came to a part about detachable limbs, _"Unlike Evangelion Unit-01, Unit-02 comes with detachable limbs so you can better imitate Unit-02 loosing to the various angels it fought…"_

Asuka froze as she read those words over. Next to it was a picture of the Fourteenth Angel Action Figure tearing both of Unit-02's arms off. Asuka dropped the box and pounded her foot against the side of the trash can. Asuka turned away and stormed out of the alleyway, ready to punch the first person she saw. She couldn't believe those _asshole _toy makers put that on their product. She didn't always loose, that was a lie. She reminded herself that she was a great Eva pilot and that nothing could stop her, but then she was reminded of her numerous failures…

Asuka turned and headed down another alley that branched off from the alley she was currently in. She wondered why the Evangelion franchise had become so popular, was God trying to punish her or something. Asuka stopped for a moments as she once again heard the sound of children's laughter. Asuka turned her head to see some children playing in an empty lot. They were dressed in Evangelion costumes, one kid had a Unit-01 costume on, another a Unit-02 costume on, and a third a Mass Production Evangelion.She froze in place as she looked at the toy Lance of Longinus carried by the kid in the MP Eva costume. He threw it at the other child in the Unit-02 costume. Asuka quickly grabbed her left eye and screamed as she fell to the ground. She was remembering the moment when the MP Evas tore Unit-02 limb from limb. The children stopped and stood there in shock as they watched Asuka roll around on the muddy ground screaming.

"Are…are you ok?" the child in the MP Eva costume asked. Asuka quickly picked herself up and glared at him as if he was an evil hell spawn. The children froze as Asuka advanced towards them.

"I'll kill you!" Asuka exclaimed as she lunged forward and wrapped her hands around the small neck of the boy in the MP Eva costume.

The child gagged as Asuka's thumbs dug into his Adam's apple. His friends grabbed Asuka's arms and tried to pull Asuka off of the poor child but it was to no avail as Asuka continued to squeeze his neck. She giggled a little as she watched the head of what she thought to be a Mass Production Eva bobble back and forth. As her grip tightened the head of the costume slipped off revealing the boys blue face. Asuka quickly loosened her grip as she realized what she was doing. The boy fell to the ground, coughing and gasping for air. Asuka took a few steps back, shocked by what she had done, then she quickly turned and ran toward the street.

As Asuka walked out onto the sidewalk bystanders gave her weird looks. Asuka didn't realize she looked like a homeless person, with how dirty her clothes were and how her hair had become uncombed when she had grabbed her head in an attempt to get the voices to stop. But Asuka didn't care, she didn't even looked at them as she slowly drudged along in the rain, not going any where in particular. As she continued to walk she decided to stop at an old abandoned construction site. Asuka glanced up at the half completed five story building before she walked through the clear plastic sheet that acted as a makeshift door.

Once inside she could hear the rain echo through out the hallowed building. Asuka ignored it as she made her way to the stairwell and proceeded to climb up to the fifth floor. Asuka stopped in the middle of an empty room as she wondered what would happen if she just died. Would anybody actually care, sure Shinji would spend a month or two in a state of depression but she figured he would move on. He would probably hook up with the bimbo and just completely forget all about her. Ludwig, Sui, or Ivan wouldn't even care, what was she to them? She was just some girl they were helping get back to Germany. She began to shake as she realized that no one really needed her. It was like before, she was just a doll, like NERV these people didn't care about her. Asuka walked forward to the large opening where there would have been a wall if the building was ever completed. She glanced down at the ground fifty feet below her, she could see the pedestrians walking back and forth.

Asuka stopped for a moment and processed what she was thinking about. Why would she even consider suicide, this was only one mental breakdown, Asuka had had nightmares before, but this one was the straw that broke the camels back. Asuka let out a small giggle as she wondered what Shinji was doing, then quickly she turned her head back down to the street and sighed.

"Ich bin wertlos," Asuka stated, as she took one final breath and let her self step over the ledge…

A loud thud resonated out into the building as Asuka impacted the small ledge on the fourth floor that happened to stick out enough to catch her fall. Although by no means did Asuka actually want to commit suicide, she knew the ledge would catch her and she just wanted to prove to herself that if she did want to end it all she could. She smiled a little bit as she lay there on her back staring up at the rain. Asuka had slowly begun to hate the rain, since she was a child; she was always depressed on rainy days. Asuka glanced up at the dim yellow circle that shone through the milk grey clouds above her. Asuka extended her arm towards it but just like her hope for happiness it was out of reach.

As the rain continued down on the redheaded German girl she wondered if she should pull herself out of the rain. It didn't really matter to her; she was soaked to the core. Her dress, he socks, her shoes, and even her underwear were all completely drenched, in fact the only purpose getting out of the rain would serve was that she might not catch phenomena. Asuka didn't even seem cold lying there in the rain. She turned her head to the left and looked down at the streets below her. She was hoping she would see Shinji wandering around looking for her; she wanted him to come and sweep her off her feet and take her away someplace where she never had to face her past again. But fait was cruel and it looked like her dream was nothing but a dim candle trying to stay lit against a gale of winds stronger then that of a hurricane.

"Why does life suck?" Asuka inquired as she lay there almost motionless.

Asuka waited and waited as if she expected a reply to come. There was none as Asuka turned her head back to the sky, gazing into the heavens themselves. As she did that she failed to notice the small echo of footsteps resonating out from the stairwell. The door to the fourth floor opened and Shinji slowly walked out. Asuka heard his steps as he walked out onto the ledge with her. She quickly stood up in shock as if she didn't expect him to actually be there. But as he walked closer her look of shock turned to one of deep sorrow and depression. Shinji stopped only a few inches in front of her and stood there breathing heavily as if he had been running…

(---)

**Special Thanks: **To Draknal for Proofreading...


	32. Movement 32: Insanity Part III

**Disclaimer: **I do own Evangelion! I finally own it! (Gets clubbed by a Gainax official) he does not own Evangelion and he never will. Further more, you need to forget what you saw here. (Ten men in black suits walk up with pens…)

**A/N: **Ok um, well Mr. Powell I guess I'll give this my best shot…For Ludwig I guess you would picture a seventeen year old Karowu that's human and isn't gay, actually has skin pigmentation and beard stubble…For Sui, have you ever seen Read or Die? Well if you have then good, um you know The Paper, take her and shorten her hair, make it purple and there's Sui I guess…oh and hey you know I write this fic and after thirty-one movements I deserve a break to play Guild Wars and Battlefield 2 and maybe some Cossacks. Now I will kindly ask that you all quit complaining about how long it is taking me to update. I am busy fighting off writer's block, and you guys are e-mailing me relentlessly about why I haven't updated! Do not lose faith or hope, I haven't abandoned you guys. Oh and hey I know Pakistan isn't a dust bowl, but on the Indian border it's desert and plus the world has been knocked off its axis so I'm pretty sure that climate zones have changed.

**Movement 32: Insanity Part III**

The rain continued to pour throughout Lahore as Asuka and Shinji stood frozen like statues on the Notre Dame. Asuka wanted to press herself up against Shinji and make all her problems go away, but she couldn't do it even with him so close to her. She could feel his breath beating against her face. His arms moved a little as if he was debating whether or not to reach out and grab Asuka but they soon fell back against his side as the droplets exploded against the drenched concrete at their feet. It was at this time that both of them realized how cold it had become. After all, they were standing in the rain like turkeys waiting to drown.

Shinji and Asuka quickly found themselves shivering in the dark corner of one of the half constructed rooms. The dim rays that managed to penetrate the clouds were all that lit the room and they watched the rain continue to fall outside. Asuka sighed and leaned her head against Shinji's arm as he continued to shake. Shinji tried his best to ignore the cold. Asuka opened her mouth as if she was going to talk but hesitated. She wondered if it was the right move talking to Shinji about everything that had gone wrong in her life. Finally she spoke out.

"Shinji…I have to…talk to you about…some things,"

"I know Asuka," Shinji replied.

"It seems that, I've come to hate myself, or well I've realized it. I told myself this the day that damn doll stopped listening to me…I told myself that I hated you…and Wondergirl…and my Eva…and everything…" Asuka began in a sorrowful tone.

"I know…"

"But the real reason was all my fault Shinji. I was like you, a coward and I just kept running from my past…"

"What happened Asuka? Misato told me that it had something to do with your mother committing suicide but she didn't give me all the details…" Shinji replied as he slowly placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her tight against his side.

"It all started when my mother went insane after some stupid experiment involving Unit-02…" Asuka stopped for a moment as the horrible memories flooded back to her, "My mom was placed in a mental hospital where the doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong with her…she had brought me a doll, some stupid button eyed doll, and my own mother Shinji…my own mother…she thought that that doll was me…that a fucking doll was her own daughter and that I was just some…some _thing_…an evil abomination…" Asuka let the tears run down the side of her face as she continued to progress through her traumatic childhood. "It was horrible, I would stand outside the room and gaze through the glass at her and that damn doll…then I thought my life would be better on the day that they selected me to be an Evangelion pilot…I was going to be happy. I rushed to her room to tell her the good news but when I opened the door I found her lifeless body, just hanging there. The doll's head was torn off and she was staring down at me with a look of… happiness…"

There was a moment of silence as Asuka's tears continued to run down her cheeks. Shinji contemplated just how exactly he was supposed to respond to such a thing as that. He always knew Asuka's childhood wasn't exactly pleasant, he just didn't think that it was _that_ bad. And they were just on the tip of the iceberg. Shinji took a deep breath and pulled her tightly against him and let her press her tear soaked face against his shirt. Asuka slowly pulled herself together and continued to tell Shinji everything she could never tell anybody else.

"My dad remarried after my mom died. She was a doctor that had overseen the medical treatment of my mother. I hated her, she never liked me or anything. I would hear her talking to my dad about how she was his wife first and a mother second and that at anytime she could stop being my mother…she said that I frightened her and I acted too much like an adult…" Asuka paused for a moment then promptly continued, "So I put everything into becoming an Evangelion Pilot…but I only failed at that Shinji…look at me, I couldn't beat a single angel on my own…"

"That's not true Asuka…" Shinji interjected.

"Shut up Shinji…it is true, I'm a fuck up,"

"No you're not…"

"Yes I am!" Asuka's tears continued to pulsate from her eyes, "I couldn't even kill myself correctly Shinji! I'm a liar and a fake. I'm a coward. I'm worthless Shinji; I don't even have the guts to admit my true feelings. And above all I'm a complete screw …I can't take being second…even though that's all I'm ever destined to be…and that's why I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life…you probably want to leave me, hell you should, I've been such a bitch to you…but I don't want to be alone, I never want to be alone again Shinji…it's not to much to ask…yes it is…I'm such a fuck up…"

Shinji stopped her for a minute and let her compile herself before he continued. Asuka snorted as she tried to stop the tears and look Shinji in the eyes. A few moments passed as Shinji tried to think up exactly what he was going to say to Asuka. Finally he grabbed her as tight as he could and pulled her up next to him.

"Asuka…you aren't a fuck up…you're perfect…you're smart and beautiful and funny and…and nice…and caring…"

"See…look you're hesitating! I'm none of those things Shinji…I just want you to hate me, loathe me, love me, care for me, want to kill me…it doesn't it matter I don't care just as long as you acknowledge my existence Shinji! Don't leave me alone…don't leave me alone…Don't Leave Me Alone!"

"Asuka listen to me! Why does it matter? I love you…I will always love you. I won't ever let you be alone, as long as there is a breath left in my body I will be there beside you. My life wouldn't be complete without you there telling me what a coward I am and calling me a mega dork…Asuka you're perfect the way you are…a selfish person who hides their true emotions because they want to act grown up…that's the woman I fell in love with…"

Shinji stopped abruptly as the only thing that was running through his mind was '_Where the hell did that come from?'_ Asuka smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and like always he blushed as he looked down at the redhead nestled in his arms. She tapped her fingers against his chest and tried her best to curl up while still staying in his arms. Then something clicked in her head, it was like she had an epiphany, realizing something that she couldn't see because her arrogance clouded it.

"You know Shinji…" Asuka finally sighed.

"W-wh-hat…" Shinji stuttered.

"We need to learn to just act like regular people…"

"What do you mean Asuka?"

"Well look at us, we're so dysfunctional. We should just act like ourselves, or well, normal people," Asuka smirked.

"What?"

"God you're stupid sometimes…what I'm saying is let's just forget our past and live day by day…" Asuka replied.

"But what about your mom? She…"

"Fuck my mom! She went whacko and my dad married a bitch…who gives a shit Shinji, let's just live our lives! I'm so tired of fearing that I won't be the best and that I'll live the rest of my life alone. I'm tired of fearing the nightmares of my mom hanging there by the rope. You know, screw her, she can go and commit suicide if she wants it's not like she ever did anything special for me. I'm so tired of this bullshit Shinji I just want to be a teenage girl! Get hammered! Stay out late! Go to parties," Asuka cut Shinji off.

Asuka pulled herself out of an awestruck Shinji's arms and started pacing around the empty half-constructed room. It was still raining out but not even that broke Asuka's mood, it was like she was living for the first time. She realized that Third Impact had given her a clean slate, that she didn't have to worry about Eva or Angels or even her nightmares anymore, and it was her who kept those bad thoughts in her head. Asuka stopped and looked down at Shinji with a proud look on her face as if she had just climbed Mount Everest with only a tube of Crest toothpaste and a stained canvas, which was by far the strangest mental image Asuka had ever had.

Shinji gulped as he looked up at the German girl. He didn't know exactly what she was going to do. After all, she had just gone through a complete personality change in about two seconds so Shinji didn't know if this was just another one of Asuka's psychotic episodes. Nevertheless Shinji knew that he better respond if he didn't want to incur the wrath of Asuka.

"But Asuka…I can't just forget all those things…my dad…my mom…"

"Come on Shinji, so what if your dad was the Supreme Bastard of the Universe? Look at me Shinji… look, we can't let our past run our lives Shinji! It's just so clear to me right now, like something just clicked in my brain and I realized what was going wrong in our lives. It wasn't our past, it was _us_ Shinji. Just forget about your mom and your dad, and Misato and Unit-01 and especially Wondergirl. Then once you've done that, be a boy. I don't want a man anymore, I want a real boy, a perverted, snide, sex driven, teenage boy,"

"But Asuka that's not who I am…" Shinji replied.

Asuka smiled as she leaned over him and let her wet hair fall down on his face. The tips of her hair tickled him as she stood there like a foreboding figure looking down at him with an ominous stare. Suddenly her smile turned into more of a jeer and she brought her face closer to his. Finally Asuka lunged forward and pressed her lips against Shinji's. It was by far the most forceful kiss they had ever had and it practically knocked Shinji's shoes right off. After about two minutes, Asuka pulled her lips off of his and returned to her previous stance.

"Don't you tell me that's not who you are Shinji! I _know_ who you are. That is totally you Shinji; after all you are such a mega dork. But hell I guess that's why I'm attracted to you. I spent so much time telling myself I would only fall for a real man, and here I am with you…I suppose I should still say this before this epiphany of mine ends. Shinji I need to tell you…I love you…"

Shinji froze. He couldn't believe what he had just heard, Asuka telling him she loved him… Asuka admitting her true feelings. It was something he never would have expected, it was like seeing a real leprechaun or some other mythical animal that one wouldn't normally see unless they were taking a serious amount of narcotics. Shinji stared deep into her now seamlessly joyous blue eyes and seemed to forget everything around him. He even failed to notice he was blushing until Asuka promptly leaned herself back up against him and gave him a rather peculiar look. Shinji gulped as he stared at the newly revitalized girl. She seemed so happy for the first time in her life, the smile on her face seemed genuine and so different than the ones Shinji had seen before.

'_This must be a dream, I just have to wake up!'_

Shinji thought to himself as Asuka ran the back of her hand slowly down Shinji's wet dress shirt. She seemed content just doing that for the time being. Shinji didn't dare interrupt her for fear of shattering this sacred moment she had found. But it wasn't long before Asuka stared up at him with her smile again. Shinji had noticed she had three smiles; her fake one which he had seen so many times, her real one which he had just now come to discover, and her devious one, the one she was giving him right now. He hated that smile. Asuka poked his nose with her index finger and giggled a little as his cheeks turned bright red.

"So what's next for us Mr. Ikari?" Asuka inquired.

"Asuka…"

"What?"

"How did you do that?" Shinji probed.

"Do what?"

"Go from being so depressed to this state of happiness,"

Asuka smirked before planting a quick kiss on Shinji's cheek; she finished by flicking him on the forehead and letting out a big sigh. Right as she was about to talk, or so Shinji thought, she stood up and began to stretch. Finally Asuka turned around and faced the large opening in the side of the building where the rain could be seen falling. She rubbed the bottom of her chin as if she was pondering some deep metaphoric passage of one of the several poems of e. e. cummings and his non-capitalized name.

"Ok, I've thought about it and I guess this is the best way for me to explain it to you; I was always dwelling on my past, just like you. But now I've realized that I can't just go blaming everything on the past Shinji! I've already told you this, we just need to forget about it and move on. I love you with all of my heart Shinji and I want us to be together for the rest of our lives…is that too much to ask?" Asuka inquired.

Shinji quickly rose to his feet and walked over to Asuka. He placed one hand on each of her shoulders and looked her in the eye. She flinched a little as he stood there silently gazing at her. Finally he managed to form words as he softly spoke.

"No…it's not too much to ask Asuka, but you can't just expect me to forget my past…" Shinji replied.

"No…we aren't forgetting our past Shinji, we're moving on, letting sleeping dogs lie," Asuka replied.

"But…"

"Don't give me buts Shinji! Do you love me or not?"

"Of course I love you Asuka!"

"Then that's all that matters Shinji," Asuka retorted.

Shinji smiled as he slowly realized what Asuka was talking about. He guessed he could accept the fact that his dad was a bastard and tried to end the world, and then he realized just what she meant. Asuka wasn't talking about burying their past she was talking about why they shouldn't care about their past.

"I guess you're right Asuka…" Shinji mumbled.

"Of course I'm right! Now let's stop bitching and moaning and get on with our lives!"

With that Asuka gave Shinji a smirk and proceeded to walk out into the rain. Once on the wet ledge Asuka glanced up at the sky, gave it a little snicker and then walked away…

(---)

**Special Thanks:** to Draknal for Proofread


	33. Movement 33: Danger, High Voltage

**ILPALAZZO IS WATCHING YOU: **The contents of this Excel Saga video-gram are licensed for private home viewing purposes only and are protected under the terms of both U.S. Code Title 17, sections 501 and 506 and the 1998 ACROSS treaty A.K.A _the don't toucha my toot-toot pact_.Under the express orders of Ilpalazzo, supreme leader of ACROSS, any unauthorized duplication, public screening, or use of the package as a coaster, musical instrument or contraceptive device is strictly prohibited and will be dealt with in the most severe manner possible most probably involving chicken feathers, cod liver oil, and a very, very depraved walrus… Oh wait this is Evangelion… in that case I don't own it.

**A/N: **After this chapter Reality Sucks will be rated **M. **Why? Because I want to be safe. Also, Chapters will be longer. Oh and Rising Dragon, Shinji already had a mental breakdown it was called End of Evangelion.

**Movement 33: Danger, High Voltage**

Asuka rolled back and forth under the sheets of the nice and cozy bed. She glanced out at the wet clothes that lay scattered across the carpeting. They had walked all the way there from the abandoned building in the pouring rain, so it was only natural that Asuka was freezing at the current moment. They had also managed to sneak into their hotel room without drawing the attention of Ludwig or the others but it could have been that the others didn't really care what they were up to.

Asuka glanced down at the light coming from under the bathroom door. Shinji was busy taking a nice hot shower. Asuka contemplated whether or not she should hop out of the covers and get in the shower with Shinji but she figured he would probably freak out, slip in the shower, and knock himself into a coma. He sure was inept when it came to the female body and it being unclothed.

She let out a big sigh as she pulled the covers tightly against herself. She heard the water slowly turn off as Shinji finally removed himself from the shower after about thirty minutes of just standing there with his head against the wall letting the water run. Asuka was eager to talk to Shinji since they didn't really say much after they left the abandoned building. The bathroom door slowly crept open releasing a plethora of steam from the room. Shinji came walking out covered only by a towel and with a look of exhaustion on his face. He sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed his eyes. Asuka looked at him with a peculiarly curious face as Shinji yawned.

"Tired?" Asuka inquired.

Shinji turned his head toward Asuka and gave a little nod as he yawned again and fell back against the soft bed. Asuka giggled a little as she poked his head with her feet under the covers. Shinji clinched up and groaned a little as she continued to do it. Asuka started to laugh as she continued to pester Shinji with her feet. Shinji started violently squirming as he was slowly shoved towards the edge of the bed. Asuka's giggling was interrupted by a loud thump and the sound of Shinji groaning. Asuka quickly pulled herself out from beneath the covers and peered over the edge of the bed at Shinji who was holding his head and rolling around.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"No that hurt Asuka," Shinji replied as he repeatedly rubbed the back of his head. Asuka looked away as if she actually felt bad about what she had done. It was about this time that Shinji noticed the fact that Asuka was naked. Shinji's eyes locked on Asuka's breast and his face turned a bright shade of red as he began to mumble. Asuka giggled a little as she reached down and poked him on the head.

"Oh…do you like my body Shinji? Do you want to do inappropriate things with my body?" Asuka inquired.

"No…No! It's not like that. I mean I don't think like that," Shinji replied as he quickly looked away.

Asuka smirked as she slithered off the side of the bed and landed on top of Shinji. Shinji grunted as she collided with him. His grunt was followed by a loud shriek as Asuka pressed herself against him. Shinji tried to squirm his way out from beneath the naked redhead but it was to no avail as Asuka wrapped her arms around his back.

"Asuka…I don't think that we should…" Shinji muttered as he tried to comprehend what was happening to him.

"Don't be such a wimp Shinji I just want to have some fun, you know, like normal kids do," Asuka retorted.

"But Asuka, we're just kids we…"

Asuka gave him a sour look as she slowly got up and climbed back onto the bed. She pulled the covers over herself and grunted as she burrowed her head into the pillow. Shinji sighed as he stood back up and debated whether or not to apologize for doing whatever he had done to piss her off.

"Asuka…"

"Don't bother, I know that this kind of stuff makes you nervous but you know I just want you to be…well perverted sometimes," Asuka replied.

"Why?"

"Because I want to experience these things Shinji," Asuka replied.

Shinji sighed as he climbed onto the bed and pulled the covers over himself. He figured that since this relationship was an uphill battle he might as well start taking the hill inch by inch. Asuka rolled over and looked at him and watched as he pulled the towel out from under the covers. Realizing this Asuka lifted up the covers and peered in at Shinji. Her face turned pink as she glanced back up at his eyes.

"Ok Asuka, I know you want to be an adult, but I don't think I can go all the way, so is it ok that we just go one baby step at a time?" Shinji asked. Asuka smirked and pressed herself up against Shinji. Shinji began to tremble as _thermal expansion_ occurred.

"So I guess we'll try sleeping in the nude for now," Asuka chuckled.

"I'm sorry," Shinji blushed as he glanced downward.

"Oh I'd be offended if that didn't happen Shinji, after all this is me we're talking about. Asuka Langley Sohryu with her perfect skin, nice perky breasts, beautiful complexion, those baby blue eyes, and that silky smooth red hair. How could you resist me?"

"Asuka do you ever realize how full of yourself you are?" Shinji asked.

Asuka glared at Shinji. His face turned a mix of red embarrassment and white fear as Asuka leaned her forehead against his and let a maniacal snicker creep cross her face. '_Oh shit_' was the thought that went through his mind as she placed both of her hands on his shoulders and pulled her body closer and closer to his. Shinji gulped as he glanced into her eyes.

"You're a real comedian aren't you Shinji?" Asuka giggled.

Shinji let out a sigh of relief and relaxed a little.

"I thought you were going to do something devious to me,"

"I know, I like screwing with your mind. It's so fun!" Asuka replied.

"Well don't do that!"

"Oh come on, don't be such a cry baby. I'm just having fun Shinji, you know how _playful_ I am,"

"_Playful_?" Shinji inquired as if he didn't want to know the answer.

"Yeah, you know…"

Shinji thought about it for a minute before a look of disgust came across his face. Asuka broke out in laughter.

"Don't say stuff like that! I don't want to have those kind of mental images," Shinji demanded.

"But it's so funny, plus we're Eva pilots we have our own set of perverted jokes," Asuka commented.

"What do you mean?" Shinji asked perplexed.

"Here I'll give you an example. Hey Shinji, how'd you like to _synchronize _with me?" Asuka giggled.

Shinji though about it for a moment before fully grasping the perversion of what Asuka had just said. Asuka smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek while he just continued to look at her amazed that she had taken the time to come up with that _joke _if you could call it a joke.  
"What?" she inquired as she looked at him.

"Nothing…"

"Oh you didn't like that one? Oh fine how about this one…Shinji how'd you like to insert your _entry-plug _into me…" Asuka smirked.

Shinji let out a small chuckle at that one, "Ok I'll say that one was ok."

"You know this is kind of fun, just the two of us…hanging out,"

The brown haired boy smiled at his love as he raised his hand and placed against her soft and warm cheek. Asuka blushed as he slowly and gently rubbed the side of her face. It was something that she hadn't had done to her since she was a baby. It brought back the few happy memories in Asuka's life. She grabbed Shinji's wrist and held it tightly in her hand hoping that he would never stop. His smile grew as he looked at her as if she was the only thing that mattered to him in the world. He had grown and Asuka could tell he was no longer the spineless boy she met on the aircraft carrier. He was now a spineless boy in love.

"Tell me something Asuka. If we left Japan to get away from your bad memories, then why are we going to Germany?" Shinji asked.

"Because it's my home dummkopf," Asuka quickly retorted.

"…that's not what I was asking Asuka. What I was saying is…if you don't want to be in a place that holds bad memories, then shouldn't we _not_ go to Germany. Cause isn't that where your mother hung herself and your life started to go…well downhill?" Shinji asked.

Asuka's eyes became sort of lifeless as she processed what Shinji had just said to her. She seemed to be staring at something that didn't exist. Shinji sighed and pulled the girl tightly against himself forgetting that they were both nude. The result was that Asuka snapped out of whatever zoned-out state she was in to find Shinji's _thermal expansion _and body pressed against her. A loud scream followed by an echoing slap resonated from inside the room.

"Scheisse!" Asuka exclaimed as she rolled to the other side of the bed and curled up in a ball.

"Asuka…I didn't remember I thought…oh you're so confusing me! I thought that you wanted us to be more…well intimate! Not that, that was my intention or anything like that…well that is to say I thought that I made you remember something horrible and I felt bad and…ugh! I'm so confused!" Shinji rambled off as he rubbed his cheek.

"Be quiet… okay? You just startled me…I was trying to comprehend what you said to me, by the way thanks for making me realize I don't have a home to go back to now… because of you I'm probably going to have nightmares about my mom as soon as we get to Germany," Asuka retorted, the sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"Nightmares…ugh you can be such a bitch Asuka! What happened to forgetting about your past?" Shinji inquired.

Asuka turned her head back at Shinji and glared at him. Shinji froze and quickly ran over his last statement in his mind. '_Did I just call her a bitch?_'he thought to himself as Asuka inched forward with a look that made Shinji's life flash before his eyes. '_Holy shit I'm a dead man_'

"What did you call me?" Asuka asked.

"Call you…um I don't know what you're talking about Asuka…why did you just lower your hand under the covers?" Shinji inquired as he looked at her.

"Oh no real reason, but if you don't honestly answer my question Mr. Shinji Ikari, I will personally see to it that you never have children," Asuka smirked.

"A bitch…I called you a bitch," Shinji mumbled.

"_Did_ you now? Well it's about damn time you spineless worm! I was wondering how long it would be before you cracked," Asuka giggled.

"Wait…you mean to tell me you did all that on purpose?"

"No just the part after you pressed yourself up against me," Asuka smiled as she gave Shinji a quick kiss.

"Asuka!"

Asuka laughed a little bit while steam almost literally vented out of Shinji's ears. She was glad Shinji was acting like a normal person and just not lying down and taking the hits. She pressed herself up against Shinji and let out a nice sigh of relief while Shinji quietly trembled due to the fact that he had a naked girl pressed up against him.

"Do you like my body?" Asuka asked as she glanced upward at him. He had grown in height, and now had at least two inches on Asuka.

"Well of course I like your body…that is well, not to sound _sexual_ or anything like that it's well…I…do we have to sleep like this? I mean, what if someone comes in?" Shinji inquired.

"The covers are up to our necks Shinji…" Asuka bluntly replied, "It's not like they're going to notice we're nude."

"Still having your…your…"

"My boobs?"

"Yeah…I don't really feel comfortable with them against me that's all Asuka," Shinji replied.

Asuka scowled at Shinji. Probably debating whether or not to say something like, _'Oh but if I had breasts like Amy you wouldn't mind.' _She figured it was for the best that she didn't say something like that. After all, she may have loved to see Shinji squirm but she still loved him.

"Oh come on Shinji, don't you like them? I mean, sure they're only 'B' cups but still don't they feel like _nice soft pillows?_" Asuka inquired in the most seductive tone she could muster.

Shinji gulped and decided that it was yet again time to take another step up that hill of death called their relationship. Only this time, hopefully this step could be one that would overrun a machinegun nest or maybe slip him past a minefield. He slowly placed his arms around Asuka and pulled her tightly against himself while trying to think of every perverted thought he had ever had. Hell, maybe that would get rid of this awkward feeling in his stomach.

"Ok Asuka… I guess they feel good," Shinji mumbled.

"Looks like my little Shinji is one step closer to becoming a real man," Asuka smirked.

"Don't ever call me your little Shinji again," Shinji retorted in an out of character tone. Asuka blinked a couple of times before starting to laugh. "What?" Shinji asked.

"Nothing…have I ever told you that you're really cute?"

Shinji's cheeks turned red as he heard those words exit Asuka's mouth. Asuka placed her finger on Shinji's chest and started making circles with it acting as innocent as she possibly could.

"You know when you do that Asuka, it makes me think that you're up to something…" Shinji commented.

"Oh come, on I'm not up to anything. Why do you think lil'ol me would be up to a single thing?" Asuka asked.

"Because I know you…"

"Come on Shinji so what, I paid you a complement. I can be nice every once and a while can't I?" Asuka inquired.

"I guess…" Shinji replied.

"Good."

"Asuka…why are we in bed? It's almost noon, and yet it's still raining outside…" Shinji commented.

"So what, do you want to get up and go do something?" Asuka inquired as she looked out the window at the falling rain, "although with that damn rain doing something might be a hassle. Hey, isn't this region supposed to be a desert? Why the hell is it raining so much?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure there are plenty of things for us to do to entertain ourselves within the hotel," Shinji smiled…

* * *

"Can you please explain to me why it is that you got me up and dragged me to this coffee shop?" Ludwig inquired as he let out a big yawn and glanced across the table at Sui. Ivan and Amy were in line waiting to procure a tasty beverage while Sui sipped her white chocolate mocha out of the plastic Starbucks: Pakistan cup. The dim rays of the sun gave Ludwig a headache and the noise of the rain didn't help either. He was especially pissed because he didn't even like coffee. As a matter of fact he loathed coffee, he was more of a tea person.

Sui slowly pulled the cup away from her mouth and set it down on the table then glanced across at Ludwig who was half awake and using his right arm as a support mechanism. Sui sighed at how utterly idiotic he looked as his face slowly sagged down his arm towards the table.

"I got you up," she finally spoke, "because had I not you would have spent all day sleeping. You are the laziest human being I have ever met and frankly it's a habit you need to break. Plus, if you sleep for too long it can have bad ramifications on your body."

"That's great I really don't care for the ramifications of sleep it just feels so good, and I was having such a good dream too," Ludwig yawned.

"Dare I ask what this dream was?"

"I was dreaming that I had a pet monkey and I taught it to build pyramids out of Legos," Ludwig replied.

"…"

"What?"

"…"

"Oh come on? Don't you wish you had a pet monkey that builds pyramids out of Legos?"

"I'm not even going to respond to that because it is what you would want," Sui retorted.

"What…oh it got better. I gave it a bottle of ketchup and a sawed off shotgun and stuck it on the New York subway," Ludwig snickered.

"Ludwig, do you ever just listen to the words that come out of your mouth?" Sui inquired.

"Nope," Ludwig smirked as he tried to open his eyes.

Sui shook her head and proceeded to take another sip of her white chocolate mocha.

Ivan cracked his neck as he gazed forward at the seemingly endless line of customers in line for a cup of coffee. Amy was to the right reading some people magazine or what not. The line had not seemed to move since Sui had procured her cup of coffee and Ivan was beginning to wonder why the line had become so massive. He glanced forward past the twenty some odd people standing in front of him to find two Asian women at the counter jabbering on to the sales clerk. The sales clerk looked utterly confused and seemed to be glancing back and forth between two cups of coffee. Ivan sidestepped out of the line and did a sort of ninja reconnaissance sneak. He crept up to the fresh roasted beans and stood there for a moment listening.

"Don't you understand we require exactly twenty seven beans in our coffee! Twenty seven! Not twenty five or twenty six or even twenty eight! Twenty seven!" one of the women rambled on.

"Ma'am I don't think you understand we can't tell you how many beans we put in your coffee because it's already pre-made. And I can't just go in the back and ask the coffee grinders to use exactly twenty seven beans, that would be insanity. Can't you both just take a normal cup of coffee?" the clerk pleaded.

"No!" both women shouted back.

Ivan dropped the magazine he was pretending to read as he tried to comprehend the stupidity of what he had just heard. It was as if the population of dumb people had gotten a massive increase since the third impact occurred. That or all the smart people chose to evolve and the dumb idiots stayed behind. He couldn't help but look back at Ludwig when he thought about that. Ivan sighed as the two women continued to berate the poor sales clerk.

"Excuse me madams but can I please say something?" Ivan inquired as he walked towards them from the side.

"What do you want?" one of the women demanded.

"I'm sorry but I don't usually do this… but I have to inform you comrades that… **You're Holding Up the Fucking Line!**" Ivan exclaimed. Then promptly opened a box of altoids and devoured it.

The two women looked flabbergasted as they heard the roar of applause break out from the massive line that had built up behind them. Ivan simply turned and walked back to his place in line which he had held with his ushanka.

Ludwig lifted his head off the table and looked over at the line.

"What's going on?" Ludwig inquired.

"Just more people acting like idiots," Sui commented.

"Cool…Ludwig is tired, Ludwig's brain isn't here right now… call back later," Ludwig replied as his head fell back against the table.

"Don't refer to yourself in the third person," Sui retorted before noticing that Ludwig had already fallen back to sleep. "Idiot…"

As Sui looked down at Ludwig she began to think about home and how she longed for it. It had been an entire year since she had left and in that time she hadn't even written a letter or an e-mail home once. She smiled and pulled out a pen and a small notepad out of her purse. It was time to write home, especially since her parents could be dead for all she knew. And vice a versa if they were alive they probably thought she was dead.

She pressed the pen against the paper and began to write…

* * *

Asuka smiled as she looked over herself in the mirror. She had managed to find a loose white tank top and a pair of black cargo pants while rummaging through the laundry. It wasn't exactly something Asuka would normally degrade herself to but since she currently only had one pair of clothes it seemed necessary. Especially when those clothes were ruined due to the large amount of mud and water they had absorbed.

Shinji was resting in the bathroom, since he had almost had a heart attack when they were almost spotted by the laundry man. It was bad enough that they had to steal other people's clothes but they had to sneak naked down twenty feet of hall to get to the laundry room. Asuka had found a nice green t-shirt and some brown cargo pants for Shinji which he didn't feel comfortable about wearing, but he had no choice. And it wasn't like he was going to argue with Asuka.

"Are you done moping Shinji?" Asuka inquired.

"I guess…"

"Well come on it's already three o'clock, the others will be back soon and then we can get some money from them and hit the town," Asuka smiled. She pulled at her cargo pants and sighed, "I really don't like pants, they're so restrictive."

"What do you mean?" Shinji asked as he opened the bathroom door and walked out.

"They hide my beautiful legs and they don't let you breathe," Asuka replied.

"Oh…"

"Don't 'oh' me, you know you like my legs. They're so soft and silky and they are skinny and they're just so perfect. Well I guess that's only natural since the rest of my body is perfect," Asuka giggled.

"I love that about you,"

"What?"

"Just how full of yourself you are," Shinji smirked.

"I'll remember that next time you ask me for something," Asuka responded.

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is…"

Asuka twirled around and proceeded to act as care free as she could. Shinji smiled as the German girl spun around the room.

"So you seem happy Asuka… I'm glad," Shinji said.

"I'm always happy when you're around Shinji," Asuka replied.

Shinji blushed at little as Asuka stopped in front of him with a small smile on her face. The two of them stood there for a few moments glancing at each other. Finally Asuka stepped forward and shoved Shinji on the shoulder. Shinji took a few steps backwards and proceeded to look at Asuka with a curious look. Her face turned playful as she asked, "So Shinji, what do you want to do for _fun_?"

"I don't know," Shinji gulped.

"Oh come on, you have to know Ikari. Oh what about hide and seek?" Asuka inquired.

"Hide and seek?"

"Don't tell me you didn't play hide and seek when you were a kid," Asuka retorted.

"Oh no I know what it is Asuka… I played it even in my uneventful childhood… I just didn't expect that it would be something you would want to play. I figured you would say that that kind of thing is for kids and we should act more grown up."

"That does kind of sound like me Shinji… but that was the old me! So come on I'll even be it first Shinji," Asuka smirked.  
Shinji sighed as he looked over at the clock; it was only three fifteen in the afternoon and he figured that it wouldn't be a big deal if they screwed around for a few hours. Shinji nodded and rubbed his arm, giving Asuka the message that he'd do it but only because she wanted him to. Asuka smiled and told Shinji to go hide while she pressed her face up against the window and began to count.

Shinji snuck off out the door and down the hall. Asuka reached twenty and quickly turned around like a hunter waiting to stalk her prey. She peered out of the door and glanced both ways before prowling out into the hallway. She quickly crawled down to the other end of the hall and surveyed it for possible hiding places.

Asuka smiled then with a vicious look in her eyes she continued down the hall, possibly taking the game _way _too seriously…

* * *

"What do you mean no funds?" Ludwig inquired as the red message flashed across the automated teller machine's display screen.

Sui scoffed and stepped past Ludwig as if he was clearly doing something wrong. She hit 'cancel' then pulled out the debit card and reinserted it. She pushed the option for English and entered the pin number, then entered the withdrawal amount. 'No funds are currently available' flashed across the screen. Sui hit 'cancel' and once again tried to withdraw money. Once again the same error message flashed across the screen.

Frustrated, Ludwig pounded his foot into the bottom of the machine leaving a large dent.

"Ivan, go inside and talk to the manager maybe he can sort this out…" Sui commented.

"Well why don't we try withdrawing funds from Comrade Cromwell's card," Ivan replied as he pulled the platinum debit card out of his pocket and handed it to Sui. Sui stuck it in the machine and did all the steps up to entering the pin number. She glanced back at Ivan then made a motion with her head signaling that she needed him to come over to the ATM.

Ivan complied and once the pin number had been entered the same red error message popped up when they tried to withdraw funds.

"Something is wrong with the bloody machine," Amy chimed in.

"I'm going to go inside and have a talk with the manager, give me your debit card," Ivan commanded. Sui passed him Ludwig's card.

"I think we'll go back to the hotel," Sui replied.

"Nah, I'm going to go for a walk. You guys can go back to the boring hotel if you want to," Ludwig responded.

"What? How can you be like that at a time like this… we don't have any money, how do you expect to get the hotel bill sorted out… are you listening to me?" Sui inquired as she stomped her foot against the ground.

"Nope…"

"Ugh! Idiot! Fine at least mail this for me if you're going to go walk around pointlessly,"

"What is it?" Ludwig asked.

"It's a letter to my parents I figured now was a good time to write home."

"Whatever," Ludwig commented as he pulled the envelope out of her hand and walked off in the other direction.

Ivan sighed as Sui and Amy headed towards the hotel. He didn't feel like standing in line at the bank. Especially on a Friday, the day everyone and their mother is at the bank. He shoved his hands in his pockets and proceeded to walk into the bank…

* * *

Asuka glanced around the hallway still stalking Shinji. She had already found him once, when he had been hiding in maintenance closet, behind an air conditioning unit. He was good at hiding, a lot better then Asuka. When Shinji was it he managed to find Asuka in ten minutes. Of course she was hiding behind a plant, pretty much in plain sight.

Asuka decided to change the rules so that not only did you have to find the person but you had to tag them as well. She knew she could outrun Shinji any day of the week so all she had to do was find him.

Asuka peered into an open room and saw that it was already six thirty in the afternoon. The others were probably back but since she was currently three floors above their room she had no way of verifying that. Asuka, taking the game way too seriously, did a barrel roll across the intersection in the hallway. She noticed Shinji's head poking out of the exterior elevator at the end of the hallway. A smile crept across her face as she ran towards him in the elevator.

Shinji quickly pushed the down button hoping the doors would close before Asuka had a chance to plow through and most likely tackle him. Shinji's luck was not so good. As the doors closed Asuka managed to slide through the very narrow gap with a large grin on her face. The doors closed behind her trapping Shinji in the elevator with the demon. He tried to dodge her open hand but it planted itself on his chest shoving him against the glass windows that encased the elevator.

"I think you're taking this whole tag thing a bit too seriously Asuka," Shinji commented.

"What, I was just having some fu-" Asuka's last word was cut of as she fell to the floor. The elevator had stopped rather suddenly. Stuck between the thirty forth and the thirty third floor.

"What the hell happened?" Shinji inquired as he glanced out the windows of the elevator.

"The stupid elevator got stuck that's all," Asuka replied.

"No, look the entire city is blacked out. None of the street lights are on or anything," Shinji stated as he looked out at the black city illuminated only by the sun's final rays of dusk.

"What, a power outage? Come on this shit already happened to us once," Asuka sighed.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Hell if I know… Warum muss mir das nur passieren?"

"What?"

"Nothin'," Asuka retorted.

"Why don't we pry the doors open? I'm sure we can," Shinji replied.

"Because dummkopf if we pried the doors open we would hit a wall, look out the window, we're in the middle of two floors. Plus elevators like this have locking mechanisms so people can't pry open the doors anyway,"

"Oh, so we're stuck then,"

"Precisely," Asuka commented.

Shinji sighed and leaned back against the glass. He wondered if god hated him and decided to make him like his personal lab rat. Shinji the Lab Rat. It seemed like that was the case seeing as how bad luck and him were together like a conjoined twin.

Asuka inched herself up next to him and proceeded to lean on him as if she was trying to hint that she would like to be held. Shinji placed his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. At least he was stuck in the elevator with the girl he loved and not someone like Ludwig. Or even worse Amy, Asuka would have a coronary if she found out that Amy and him spent a long duration of time in an enclosed space together. And the way Asuka was always talking about sex she would most likely think that Amy and him had a hot orgy that lasted for about twelve hours and when it was done they did it again and again till the power came on. Having Asuka chew him out for something like that even though he didn't do it was something that he really didn't want to happen.

"So Shinji while we're stuck in this…tightly confined area, with nothing to do…what would you suppose we do to pass the time?" Asuka asked.

"Is this going where I think it's going,"

"Possibly," Asuka innocently replied, "Where do you want it to go?"

"I don't know, where do you want it to go Ms. Sohryu?"

"Well Mr. Ikari you know where I want it to go,"

"I think it's time to end this conversation," Shinji quickly responded.

"Oh come on, that's no fun. I like talking about things that make your face all red. So come on Shinji lets have some real fun. Not that little kiddy fun but I'm talking about real adult fun,"

"Asuka what are you doing?" Shinji inquired as the redheaded girl slowly lowered her head along Shinji's body.

"Me? Why I'm doing nothing,"

"Asuka… I really don't think that this is a good idea,"

"Why not? Don't you want me to play with it?" Asuka smiled.

Outside a woman walking down the hallway inspecting the lights in the hotel was startled when from inside the elevator came a yell followed by another yell. She looked at the elevator doors and listened as she heard a boy's voice yelling in Japanese, which she magically understood, 'No open up my pants!' followed by 'Asuka what are you doing?' then there was a pause where she could hear the murmur of a girls voice then a loud screeching yell, 'Don't put that in you're mouth!' she heard the boy exclaim. The woman giggled a little as she got a wide variety of mental images. She shook her head and walked back down the hall.

In side the elevator Asuka had a half eaten banana in her left hand and was rummaging through an open panel in the elevators side. Shinji was standing behind her with a disgusted look on his face.

"Should you really be pulling food out of there?" Shinji inquired.

"Sure it says emergency food supply so I assume it is here just incase the elevator breaks down…" Asuka smirked. She closed the emergency food supply refrigerator and sealed up the compartment containing it and the generator that powered it.

"You know you really had me worried…"

"How so?" Asuka asked.

"I really thought that you were gong to well… you know…"

"Good, I wanted you to think that," Asuka giggled.

Shinji sighed as Asuka stood back up with a big grin on her face. She pressed up against Shinji and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Okay, so what do you want now?" Shinji questioned.

"Well that depends. What _could _we do now?"

"A little spunky aren't you Asuka?"

"Of course I am," she smiled, "Don't you like it when I'm spunky?"

"Yeah, I guess. You know this whole acting like a real person is still a little too new for me,"

Asuka began to laugh.

"Do you just fear change Shinji? Are you Change-o-phobic?"

"No…is Change-o-phobic even a word?"

"Probably not, but it's not like anyone cares," Asuka responded.

Shinji nodded but didn't respond he was staring at one of Asuka's shoulders with an absorbed look on his face. Asuka noticed this and tilted her head back and forth wondering what had caught his attention.

"What is it?" Asuka inquired.

"Oh… nothing,"

"Don't give me that Shinji, I know it was something. What were you looking at?"

"Well I was just noticing that your skin has slowly gotten paler," Shinji replied.

"What!"

"Oh… I was just saying that you're getting pail skin, I mean it's not like Rei's skin but I was just…"

"Just what?"

"Nothing Asuka. I wasn't making anything out of it… why do you care, you're German aren't you? Germans have pale skin," Shinji replied.

"Yeah well… you need a haircut…" Asuka retorted.

"Really?" Shinji inquired as he ran his hand over his hair which had now grown down to right below his ears. He hadn't really taken notice since he didn't really care either way. It had also been about a month and a half since he had a hair cut. "You know Asuka, pale skin makes you look radiant."

"Is that so? Well in that case I kinda like your new hair style," Asuka smiled.

Shinji leaned back against the side of the elevator. He slid down the side of the elevator and slumped against the floor. Asuka quickly sat next to him and leaned up against him. Shinji blushed as usual. Asuka picked up his arm and placed it around her shoulders. Shinji pulled her tightly against his side and rested his head on top of hers. The redhead smiled as she rubbed the top of her head against Shinji's throat.

Outside the sun's final rays disappeared behind the large structures that filled the city of Lahore. Slowly dusk faded into night.

Asuka slowly shifted her way into a nice sitting position in Shinji's arms. Shinji didn't mind the movement of the restless German as he glanced down at her. She finally found a comfortable position and let out a small sigh of relaxation.

"Comfortable?"

"Yeah," Asuka replied as she took her open palms and placed them on her breasts. She shook her head and dropped her hands to her side.

"What is it?"

"Nothing… I was just… well you know I wish I had bigger boobs," Asuka replied.

"What!" Shinji exclaimed in shock.

"Well… I used to think I had a more developed body then most girls my age and I was happy with these little B-cups, but now I see that a lot of other girls have bigger boobs and their figure is more filled out then mine," Asuka sighed.

"Asuka…"

"…it's not like I care… it's just that my boobs and maybe my ass could be a little more developed…"

"Is it Amy?"

"…"

"She's why you want bigger breasts? Right?"

"…"

"Asuka…"

"Fine, it's because of the bimbo… it's just… well I saw how guys looked at her when we were on the train…and…never mind Shinji,"

"Asuka… your breasts don't matter to me… in fact I like them just the way they are," Shinji smiled.

"You know you're a shitty liar," Asuka smirked.

"I know…but you know your breasts are a part of you Asuka and you are perfect in each and every way,"

Asuka smiled up at Shinji. He gulped.

'_Ok Shinji this is it, she wants you to be more sexually interested…well I guess I could just reach my hand down her tank top and prove…what am I thinking…maybe she's right I am a pervert…oh no she's turning over…'_

Shinji's thoughts were interrupted as Asuka pressed her chest up against his. Asuka's smile wasn't one of joy and not one of the devious smiles that her face usually wore.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you Shinji?"

"Yeah,"

"Well I'll tell you again," Asuka giggled…

* * *

Ivan let out a rather large sigh as he crossed his arms and examined his situation. He had entered the bank and after waiting in line for about three hours he managed to discover the reason why their debit cards had been deactivated. Apparently their parents had got it in their minds that their children had been killed in the third impact and for that reason their debit cards should be cut off. Normally this wouldn't bother Ivan since it was an easily fixed problem, but Ivan was currently trapped by the ingenious bank security system.

The Lahore Bank of Commerce employed an advanced security system to prevent robberies. To leave the bank you have to step into a clean room, in a sense. First you walk through a bulletproof glass door into the room, then the door closes behind you. Then twenty seconds later the second bulletproof glass door open letting you walk out onto the streets.

Unfortunately in those twenty seconds in between the first door closing and the second one opening the power went out trapping Ivan inside of this security room. Ivan was quite docile though so his current situation did not aggravate him like it did most people. That and he had the Altoids. The all relaxing Altoids. He still had twelve more boxes of altoids to go, so it didn't seem like there would be a problem. It was almost dawn and Ivan had been trapped in there all night so he figured that the power would come back online shortly.

He reached into his trench coat and was shocked to find that there was not another case of altoids. He must have miscounted or left some at the hotel. He panicked, what to do? Without the Altoids he couldn't remain calm and peaceful. They were like a druggie's fix to him. Outside he spotted, conveniently, an Altoid concession stand preparing to open for the morning rush. He could see the people behind him in the bank yawning as they awoke to the first morning rays.

He had to get to those Altoids if by any means necessary…

* * *

Asuka yawned as she awoke from her peaceful sleep nestled in Shinji's arms. They had gone to sleep rather early, since there was nothing to do with the power being out and all.

Shinji was still sound asleep, dreaming about, whatever it is that Shinji dreamt about. Asuka hoped it was her. She poked him a couple of times causing him to groan and stir around but he didn't wake up. So Asuka continued to prod the boy. Shinji tried to swat her hand away as if it was a fly. Asuka giggled as she slowly lowered her finger along his head till she was poking his neck.

Finally, fed up with the constant poking, Shinji was rousted from his position. Asuka smiled at the drowsy boy as he let out a rather large yawn and smacked his lips. He lifted his arm and patted Asuka on the shoulder.

"Sleep well?" He asked in a half awake tone.

"Of course I slept well, I always sleep well when I'm with _you _Shinji," Asuka smiled.

"Sucking up are we?"

Asuka thrust her hand forward into Shinji's chest.

"I don't suck up, I simply pay complements where they are due," Asuka retorted.

"I guess that's one way of looking at it," Shinji chuckled.

Shinji slowly got up and cracked his back. He stretched his arms and did the usual things people would do when they awake in the morning. All but take a shower and use the restroom, which Shinji currently had to do. He extended his arm and lightly pushed the open door button. The elevator doors remained closed. Shinji pushed the button again. The belligerent doors remained tightly pressed together. Again Shinji Ikari hit the button. Like before the doors refused to open.

Aggravated by the situation Shinji clinched his fist and slammed it against the steel door. Asuka jumped at Shinji's unusual display of force.

"Why won't this fucking thing just open?" Shinji inquired, "Why does this same shit constantly happen to me, has god picked me as his personal bitch? And has god fucking run out of good ideas to screw with my life?" Shinji directed his head up towards the ceiling. "Hey asshole you already cut the power once! Come up with something new!"

Shinji sighed as he finished his rant. It seemed the stress had finally gotten to him.

"You need to calm down, pounding the door wont get us out of this damn thing any faster…you know it's funny that _I'm_ the one telling _you _to calm down…I guess I've really grown up…"

"Yeah you have Asuka…and I know I should just stay cool and keep a level head but this kind of shit always happens to us,"  
"I know what will calm you down," Asuka smirked.

"Wh-" Shinji was cut off and left speechless as Asuka pulled off her tank top. The was a moment of silence in the elevator followed by a loud screech. Asuka stood there half nude with a look of disappointment on her face. Shinji tried desperately to avert his eyes from his naked lover.

Asuka walked up to him placed both of her hands on his cheeks. He clinched as she forcefully twisted his head towards her. Shinji's eyes came into contact with Asuka's breasts and his face turned bright red.

"I though we got over this little problem Shinji," Asuka said as she pulled her hands off Shinji's cheeks and returned her tank top to its previous position.

"I know but I'm a freak I just…well you know…I don't like sexual confrontation.

Asuka sighed and sat down on the elevator's floor. Shinji looked down at her as she had a puzzled look on her face. He knelt down beside her and asked what was wrong.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking," Asuka replied.

"Thinking about what?"

"If the third impact had never happened and we fell in love and all, and were still living at Misato's place and Wonder girl was still there. If I dumped you, would you rebound to her?" Asuka inquired.

"Of course not Asuka," Shinji retorted.

"Really?"

"Yes really Asuka," Shinji smiled, "First off Ayanami isn't a basketball player she doesn't rebound and plus she's half my mom's DNA that's like some sick incest if we fell in love,"

"Cool, so all my fears about you and Wondergirl were for nothing?"

"Fears?" Shinji asked.

"Yeah fears… don't tell me you never figured it out…"

"Figured what out?"

"Oh my god you really don't know!" Asuka erupted in laughter.

"What?" Shinji was more confused then a dog with tape stuck to its feet.

"Ok since I love you I guess I can tell you…I always thought that you and Rei were going to well you know…hook up. And I, being the fucked up girl I used to be didn't like that. I didn't want to be the odd one out. And well, frankly, I did find myself attracted to your whole stupid coward routine but I couldn't let you know that. After all I had my pride, which I still do. Don't get me wrong Shinji. So I always feared that you and Rei would fall in love and all that good mushy romance stuff and poor little me would be left out in the rain all alone."

"Asuka…um…I don't know exactly how I'm supposed to respond to that but ok…"

"Oh you're not supposed to respond because the past is the past. And I have you now so that's all that matters," Asuka smiled up at him.

Shinji grinned back at the red headed German and wondered how he got so lucky. Out of all the women in the world, he ended up with Asuka. He knew he had to have some luck for that to happen, although others might not agree. Kensuke and Toji would say that he sealed his fate with the demon and accepted a death sentence.

"You know Asuka,"

"What? What do I know?"

"You're probably the weirdest girl I know," Shinji smirked.

Asuka's fist was swift in it's collision with the boy's gut. Shinji's knees quickly gave out and he was left on the ground gasping for air.

_'She sure does know how to throw her punches. She knocked the wind right out of me.'_

Asuka placed her hand on Shinji's back and slowly rubbed it back and forth.

"So, you're not going to say that again are you Mr. Ikari?" Asuka asked innocently.

"No…"

"Good," Asuka replied as she helped him back onto his knees.

"Did you have to hit me?"

"Of course,"

"Why?"

"Because if I didn't hit you then you wouldn't learn. Wasn't it Ludwig who said that violence solves everything?"  
"You're quoting Ludwig?"

"No…" Asuka responded.

"Okay," Shinji sighed.

"You know Shinji. I don't really mind being trapped in an elevator with you,"

"I know. I know,"

"So why don't we just relax and cuddle I'm sure that the power will come back on shortly…"

* * *

"Oh my god he has a gun!" A woman exclaimed as Ivan pulled his new Kalashnikov, which he had stolen from an old Anti-Indian Guerrilla War Camp he came across.

Ivan loaded a clip into the AK with a burning passion flaming in his eyes. His precious Altoids were just outside the bank and all he had to do was shoot his way out. He could have been out hours ago but the emergency rescue squad was late, taking their sweet time. So now it was up to him to take matters into his own hands.

Not thinking as he usually did when he was extremely agitated, he pulled the trigger and discharged a full thirty bullets into the bulletproof glass door, which proved to be quite bulletproof.

Outside people on the streets screamed and ran each and every way as most people do when some one starts firing a weapon off in public. Inside the bank the patrons huddled near each other wondering if Ivan would turn his mad rage on them. Ivan did not instead he proceeded to reload and discharge a second clip into the glass door.

"Why won't it just break!" Ivan boomed as the door refused to give into his demands. He took the butt of the rifle and started smashing it against the glass. But Ivan found out something terrible, apparently Pakistani bulletproof glass is the strongest in the world, since they are used to these sorts of incidents. Frustrated, he pulled out his vintage T-33 pistol and started discharging its .45 caliber rounds into the door in hopes that it might prove more effective than the .30 caliber round fired by the Kalashnikov.

The glass maintained its position, although Ivan was slowly blowing small holes in it. He reloaded and continued to discharge the weapon, but to no avail. He ran out of ammunition and yet the glass wouldn't break. His precious Altoids were right outside and he couldn't get to them, not to mention he had to go to the bathroom. So Ivan resulted to drastic measures. He pulled out a fragmentation grenade and yanked out the charging pin.

The high pitch screams rang out through the building as he wound up for a throw like an insane pitcher ready to kill someone. As the grenade cleared his hands the sound of the electricity winding up resonated through his ears. The doors opened and the lights came back on. Unfortunately the grenade flew right past the doors and landed about three inches away from the Altoid Vending Cart. Ivan's heart froze as he watched his precious Altoids be vaporized into a million little mint pieces.

"WHY ME? WHY?" Ivan exclaimed as he fell to his knees and looked out at the flaming cart. A police officer patted him on the shoulder.

"We'd take you to jail… but… that was just too damn funny… hey can you mind not discharging your weapon in public again?" The officer asked him.

Ivan looked up at the officer then back down at the ground.

_'Life is cruel…'_

* * *

The elevator doors opened revealing a half nude Asuka on top of Shinji, trying to practically tear his shirt off. Sui stood there with a blank look on her face, like one would have when they expect nothing less from a person. Shinji looked up at her with the reddest face she had ever seen while Asuka gasped like a fish out of water. A few seconds passed with an awkward silence like that of a comedy routine that isn't funny.

"Um… Sui, this isn't how it looks," Shinji stuttered.

"Yeah Shinji and I were just having some fun… you know the elevator… got stuck and all… it wasn't anything sexual…" Asuka agreed.

"Really?"

"Yes," They both replied.

Sui looked down at Shinji then at Asuka then back and Shinji and then once again at Asuka. She shook her head like a parent disapproving of their child's life choices.

"You know from how this looks, it seems very sexual, but I'm not a very judgmental person so I guess I'll give you the benefit of the doubt," Sui retorted.

Shinji let out a sigh of relief as Asuka climbed off of him and retrieved her tank top off the floor. He wondered if Ludwig had been there instead of Sui. He bet he would never hear the end of it had Ludwig seen Asuka and him in such a _compromising _position.

Sui turned her back and walked away, most likely to find a different elevator while Shinji and Asuka got their act together.

Asuka pulled her tank top over her head and twisted it into place while Shinji just sat there with a complacent look on his face as if he didn't know what to do. It took Asuka a while to notice this but she finally did. She looked at him inquisitively before poking him on the head and smiling.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just looking at what has become of us,"

"Oh and what would that be?" Asuka asked.

"We've kinda grown up,"

"Is that so…"

"Yeah… hey Asuka where do you think Ludwig is?" Shinji inquired.

"I have no idea why do you ask?"

"Well he's usually by Sui and I was just thinking if it was him who saw us like that well… you know…"

"Yeah… well he's probably off being an idiot," Asuka smirked.

* * *

Two city engineers looked at Ludwig with a look of extreme distain. Ludwig was sitting down on the back of an ambulance wrapped in an emergency relief blanket. He had a look on his face similar to one a sixteen year old has when they run their parents' car into a telephone pole, on a train track, while drinking, and playing with live explosives.

The engineers looked away from him and turned back to a large power station, a large cable was running through it labeled 'Alternative Power Source' and the power station itself looked like a fuel-air bomb had hit it. There was a large barrel marked 'flammable' lodged into the main circuit breaker for the entire station. A city engineer stood over it scratching his head trying to comprehend what had happened.

"_So what's the situation Abu_?" the first city engineer asked.

"_Well it appears that that man, who identified himself as Ludwig van Beethoven the 2nd, was walking along when he kicked this barrel in frustration, which then rolled down the hill and collided with this circuit breaker here causing the entire station to go up in one massive overload which caused yesterday's black out. Also it would appear that all the back up generators in the plant caught fire causing an even larger power loss and well sir, to be honest, the whole thing is up Shit Creek without a paddle_," the second city engineer replied.

"_One man did all this_?"

"_Yes…_"

"_So what have we done to restore the city's power_?"

"_We re-routed all power from the first relay station to the main power station for the city, completely eliminating the need for this second relay station, although the risk of an overload is now higher. We don't have any choice_."

"_I see…_"

"_So sir, what are we going to do with him_?" Abu asked pointing back to Ludwig.

"_We can't do anything to him, he made a retarded mistake. Just charge him with the repair fees. He can spend the rest of his life trying to work them off_,"

Abu nodded and walked over to Ludwig. Ludwig looked up at him and grinned trying to play off the deep shit he was currently wading in. Abu punched in some numbers on his PDA and then cleared his throat.

"_Mr. Beethoven_," Abu began.

"_Oh good you speak English thank god_," Ludwig cut him off.

"_Yes well for your damages to the power station, we are charging you with this fine of thirty two million dollars U.S. Currency_," Abu replied and handed him a form.

Ludwig took the form looked it over, and began laughing, then proceeded to tear it up and walk away…

(---)

**A/N: **There LONG Chapter now don't bug me…oh and you better review people because if you don't Lord Draknal will eat your babies.

**Special Thanks: **To Draknal for Proofreading!


	34. Movement 34: Life Insurance Anyone?

**Disclaimer: **If you think that I own Evangelion, I will have my friend stab you in the face through your computer monitor. Trust me; I've seen him do it. I also do not take any responsibility if you are offended by any racism or bigotry in this fic… learn to take a joke and stop complaining… not that anyone has.

**A/N: **Hey everybody who reviewed you are cool I like you all I hope you all have good lives… if you didn't review you are now a non-person in my eyes… just kidding I love you all! )

**Movement 34: Life Insurance Anyone?**

Shinji glanced out the window of the hotel. Ludwig had managed to steal enough money to keep them in the hotel for one more day. Ludwig justified it by saying that he was only stealing from other rich hotel customers who could afford to spare a few dollars for the few unfortunate customers. Sui called it deplorable, but quite frankly he didn't care.

Asuka sat up next to him in the bed and placed her hands on his shoulders. He smiled as she slowly rubbed them. Asuka was pretty good at giving amateur massage. She giggled a little as a look of relaxation came across his face. She was happy that she could relax Shinji like that, and possible persuade him into lewd acts. Asuka knew she would eventually do it, it might just take a long time, but she would do it. Her goal was set and she refused to give up that easily.

"So Shinji since I'm being so nice and doing this for you, maybe you could possibly do _something _for me?" Asuka seductively asked.

"Asuka…"

"What? Oh come on?" Asuka pleaded.

"No,"

"Fine, keep being an insecure little boy Shinji I don't care, if you don't want to experience the _great pleasure _that comes with it that's not my problem."

"Asuka…"

"What, why are you giving me a hard time? I'm not the one who won't just accept that we're going to do it anyways so we might as well do it now," Asuka smirked.

"You never give up… but Asuka for once I'm going to be stubborn like you. We aren't having sex so just drop it!"

Asuka let go of Shinji and sat back in the bed and began to pout. Shinji just ignored her he knew that he could not give an inch in this battle. He had finally begun taking the hill and he wasn't prepared to give it back. He knew Asuka wasn't going to give up, but she might be temporarily persuaded to halt.

"Shinji… when did you become so commanding?" Asuka innocently inquired.

"Commanding… me…? I… haven't become commanding," Shinji hesitated as Asuka pressed herself against him and made circles on his chest with her index finger. She smiled at him with an innocent smile not commonly found on the German redhead.

"Oh what are you talking about Shinji? The way you've begun taking charge just turns me on," Asuka seductively whispered into his ear.

Shinji's face turned bright red as Asuka's breast collided with his chest. She pressed herself as tightly as she could against him and slowly breathed into his ear. Shinji shivered and made a lot of ambient squeals as he violently attempted to get out of Asuka's ensnaring grasp.

Asuka's grip tightened as she attempted to pin down Shinji. Both teens swished around in the bed until Asuka ended up on top of Shinji with her forehead pressed against his. Her hands were placed on his wrists holding his arms to the bed and her knees pinned his legs as well.

"Asuka… I am… really… not… really… comfortable," Shinji gulped as he looked deep into her blue eyes.

"Why aren't you comfortable?" Asuka inquired.

"Because you're on top of me!" Shinji screamed. A grin crept across Asuka's face as she looked down at Shinji. He knew she was thinking something that he didn't want to hear but he also knew that she was going to say it no matter what he did. Sure enough it came out.

"So if you don't like me on top would you like it better if I was on the bottom… or maybe you would like it better if we went doggy style," Asuka giggled.

Shinji squirmed as he continued to blush and Asuka continued to erupt in laughter. Asuka gently kissed him before removing herself from her current location. Shinji quickly sat up and rubbed his wrist where she had held him down. Asuka thrust herself out of the bed and walked around the room stretching. Shinji half-glared up at her as she stretched her arms and pulled on the straps of her tank top.

"So what cruel joke do you think you're going to pull on me next?" Shinji asked.

"Cruel joke? I don't play cruel jokes on you Shinji," Asuka pretended to pout.

"See… like that!"

"Oh you take things too seriously. I know you have that problem where you worry about people hating you. But I think you should really learn when people are joking with you,"

"I know you're joking, but it… well I don't like it Asuka and I'd appreciate it if you stopped doing that…"

"…"

"Asuka please," Shinji pleaded.

Asuka sighed, nodding her head. Shinji smiled before grabbing the German girl and quickly embracing her. Asuka rested her head against Shinji's chest and listened to his heartbeat. She sighed as she heard the beat increase in speed. Now she new for a fact that it made Shinji happy when they cuddled.

Suddenly a loud knock came from the door. Asuka got up and went to open it. The knocking continued even as she unlocked the dead bolt and slowly twisted the golden handle. She pulled open the door to reveal the hotel manager. He didn't look too happy. In fact, it looked as if someone had slept with his wife; he had lost his job, and his brother committed suicide, all in the same day. This was basically the most pissed off person Asuka had seen. She could see the blue vein practically popping out of his neck. Asuka let out a little giggle as she politely asked, "Can I help you?"

"No you can not help me! I would like to formally inform you that you are no longer welcome at this hotel and we will be notifying other hotels of what you did," the man replied in a furious tone.

"We did?"

"Yes… stealing from other guests at this hotel... your older acquaintance was caught trying to pawn off a stolen golden watch… we wont be filing charges but we are very disappointed with your group. I want you out of this hotel in an hour!"

The manager walked off leaving Asuka standing there. Asuka lowered her head before slamming her fist into the door. The wood shattered where she hit it, splintering out in several pieces. Asuka pulled her red hand down from the door and looked at the large dent she had left. Shinji gulped as he half expected Asuka to turn her rage on him, but she didn't. Instead she walked over to the bed, picked up her few possessions, and shoved them into a bag.

"Asuka…" Shinji hesitated.

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm a little pissed that we don't have any money and I'm _really _pissed that we're being kicked out of the hotel but I'm fine,"

"Really?"

"Yes… why?" Asuka inquired.

"Well… you just have a way of overreacting," Shinji replied.

"I know I do," Asuka responded.

"Well at least you admit to having a problem. That's all I can ask Asuka," Shinji smiled.

"Shinji you don't need to rub it in…"

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be… or at least feel sorry for Ludwig cause when I find him my foot shall swiftly smite his nuts," Asuka gave him a devious smile.

"Asuka…"

"What? Oh come on Shinji he deserves it,"

"Asuka…"

"Fine I won't deliver swift wrath to his nuts," Asuka pouted.

"Thanks,"

"You're welcome,"

Shinji extended his arm and placed his hand against Asuka's cheek. She blushed as he rubbed her cheek back and forth. She grabbed his hand and smiled back at him. She really did love it when he gently caressed her skin. Shinji pulled his hand away from her face and quickly embraced her. She gladly implanted her head in his chest and sat there for a few seconds completely swept away in the moment.

"Don't worry Asuka everything will be fine. I'm sure we will find some way to get money," Shinji attempted to comfort her.

"I'm not worried…"

"You're not?"

"Nope," Asuka giggled.

"Oh,"

Asuka pulled herself out of Shinji's arms and gathered their few possessions. Once she had done that they proceeded to head down to the lobby. The elevator ride seemed to take forever because they had to stop at every floor in order to let new people on. After the extremely boring elevator ride they found themselves in the lobby.

They headed out onto the damp streets of Lahore and just started walking…

* * *

After walking for about thirty minutes they managed to meet up with Ludwig and the others. It wasn't exactly a joyous reunion but Asuka kept her promise and refrained from kicking Ludwig in the groin.

Ludwig and the others gathered around a table. The bustling city of Lahore swirled around them as they sorted out a grand total of sixty-three American dollars and thirty-nine cents. Amy contributed ten pounds to the pot but it still wasn't enough for them to live off of. Shinji and Asuka were the only ones who didn't seem phased by this extreme lack of money. They were sitting at the edge of the table, cuddled in each other's arms looking off of this raised plaza down at a freeway.

Sui sorted out the change and the dollar bills and began to count the money again just to make sure they hadn't missed a single thing. Sixty dollars wasn't enough to even pay for their hotel rooms, which were three hundred a night, and not to mention they needed train tickets and food. That and Ludwig still owed the Lahore Power Company a lot of money. Sui finished sorting out the money and let out a small sigh.

Ludwig glanced over at Amy. She was sitting there with her hands on her lap. A small smile crept across his face as he began to run through solutions to their current monetary problems. Asuka was the first to notice the menacing smile on Ludwig's face and quickly poked Shinji and pointed to him. Ludwig began rubbing his beard as he looked over the British girl.

"Ok we have two solutions to our current problem," Ludwig finally spoke.

"Let's get this over with…" Sui sighed knowing the stupidity that was about to ensue.

"Option One, we can sell Amy for sex and use the money of her being a prostitute to survive," Ludwig stated.

Silence fell across the table as everyone stared at Ludwig with looks of disappointment. Ludwig let out a small laugh of stress as he looked at Ivan who was most likely about to deck him in the face with his Russian Might. Ludwig shook his head then continued.

"Fine. Since we can't whore Amy out our only other option is for Ivan to become a bounty hunter,"

"Ludwig…" Amy commented.

"What?"

"Ludwig…" Sui joined in.

"Oh come on he's perfectly qualified. He's Russian, he's got a Russian Accent, he has a beard, he has the weapons, he drinks vodka, and he looks like Sean Connery," Ludwig retorted.

"Dummkopf," Asuka interjected.

"Shut up Nazi!" Ludwig rebutted.

Asuka stuck her tongue out at him then resumed her cuddling with Shinji. Ludwig flicked her off after mumbling 'bitch' under his breath.

"Ok like I was saying Ivan is the perfect candidate because he has the physical strength and weaponry to do it and I'm sure there are plenty of bounty hunting opportunities here in Lahore. After all with Third Impact and everything, crime must be through the roof and it's time for needy people like us to scoop up the rewards," Ludwig smiled.

"Needy? Ludwig your dad is a multi-billionaire. You aren't needy. And Amy's father is the head of British Parliament so she isn't needy either," Sui retorted.

"Shut up,"

"No…"

"Fine don't. Ok, here's the plan, Ludwig and I," Ludwig paused and looked at Sui as he went over what he just said in his head.

"Ok so you and yourself will…" Sui giggled.

"Shut up! I'm being dyslexic! What I meant to say was that _Ivan_ and I will go and find out if there are any bounties on the market. Sui, you will go see if you can get a landline to Seattle and get my dad on the line. Amy, Asuka, and Shinji will take this sixty three dollars and go enjoy themselves cause we really don't have a use for them… ok… break!"

Everyone stood there looking at Ludwig and his poorly formulated plan. Ludwig glanced back at them the yelled 'Break' again.

"So you really want us to do this?" Amy asked.

"Yes, we need the money so it's either this or I'm going to kill Ivan and whore you out," Ludwig replied.

"_Bloody hell_," Amy let out a sigh as the group actually did what Ludwig had dictated.

As Ivan, Ludwig and Sui walked off, Asuka hopped off the table and twirled around. Shinji watched her and Amy picked up the sixty-three dollars and put it in her purse. Asuka decided to snatch the purse away from Amy and dig through it.

"Hey that's mine!" Amy objected.

"I'm just rummaging I wont take anything," Asuka replied.

"But it's my purse,"

"She doesn't understand it like that Amy. She doesn't use a purse," Shinji stated.

"What are you talking about Shinji?" Asuka inquired.

"You took her purse. That's like her personal sanctum Asuka,"

"Whatever," Asuka scoffed as she pulled a tube of lipstick out of the purse.

"Hey that's mine too!" Amy exclaimed.

"What is with you?" Asuka asked, "Do the British just like the color lavender?"

"What are you talking about Asuka?" Shinji questioned

"Well in this purse the Bimbo has lavender lipstick, lavender eye shadow, lavender nail polish; it's like a lavender extravaganza,"

"Don't call me a bimbo, and I like the color lavender. How did you _just now_ notice that I have all this lavender stuff… I've had it on since we first met," Amy commented as she snatched back her purse from Asuka.

"Well we really haven't socialized with you Amy. Asuka's jealous of your breasts…"

Asuka slapped Shinji across the face while yelling out, "I am not jealous of that blonde bimbo's fake breasts!"

"Don't call me a bimbo," Amy whined, "and they aren't fake."

"Asuka, be nicer to Amy. You know I love you, so why are you so mean to her?" Shinji asked.

"I know! I've only talked to you about three times, you don't even know me, yet you hate me,"

"I just don't like her because she's a bimbo," Asuka shook the question off.

"Really that's not what you said to me in the elevator," Shinji replied.

"Hey that's confidential!"

"What did she say?" Amy inquired, irked with curiosity.

"Don't say it Shinji, I will never forgive you," Asuka warned him.

"Asuka…"

"What? Fine, I hate her because all the guys look at her like she is so special and I'm just angry because when we were in Japan all of the guys used to look at me that way. But ever since Amy showed up she gets all the attention," Asuka sighed.

"_Bloody Hell_," Amy sighed.

"Wow that was very unlike you Asuka," Shinji commented, "and that's not true Asuka. I'm sure if you asked people who they would rather sleep with some would say you… what did I just say?"

"Shinji…"

"What?"

"Who is hotter? Amy or me?" Asuka inquired.

"…"

"Shinji Ikari!"

"…Amy…"

"That's what I thought,"

"Asuka… why don't you accept the fact that I love you for you and you don't need to be perfect?"

"Oh no Shinji I know you love me, and I don't care that you think Amy is hotter…well I kinda do but… let's just drop this and go have some fun ok?"

Asuka smiled at the slightly confused boy then turned her back to him and strutted off. Shinji scratched his head as he was completely baffled by the vast paradox that was Asuka's personality. Amy glanced between Asuka and Shinji then finally let out another sigh of frustration.

"_Bloody Hell_,"

"You really like saying that don't you," Shinji emotionlessly commented.

"Well… I guess, hey Shinji…"

"What?"

"Do you really think I am prettier then Asuka?"

"…yeah…"

"Oh…"

"Whatever, let's go. Asuka's probably going to drag us to some lame arcade," Shinji grumbled.

"Do you no longer love her?" Amy inquired.

"What?"

"Well you don't seem that happy with her,"

"Oh no it's anything like that. Asuka always frustrates me… I still love her with all my heart, I just wish she would have a little more tact that's all," Shinji replied.

"You're lucky you found someone to pledge your love to," Amy commented as she got up and began to follow Shinji. Asuka was about twenty yards ahead of them looking back with intense hatred.

"Don't worry I'm…" Shinji hesitated for a moment realizing that he was just tall enough to peer down Amy's blouse. His eyes traveled downward like those of a fourteen year old pervert and when they contacted the prize Shinji tried desperately to stop looking.

"What were you going to say?" Amy inquired.

"Huh?" Shinji came out of his perverted state and looked Amy back in the eyes.

"Oh what was I going to say? Well nothing really I was just going to say that well… I'm sure you will find someone to spend the rest of your life with," Shinji smiled.

Amy blushed and looked down at the concrete trying not to show that she was embarrassed. Asuka was also a reddish color but this was not a color of embarrassment but the color of flaming hatred that burned hotter than a thousand suns and fueled like seventeen nuclear fission reactors on overdrive. For even if Amy did not catch Shinji drooling over her breasts, Asuka _did. _And if there was one thing that Asuka wasn't going to stand for, it was some tea drinking, crumpet eating, and crocket playing British Bimbo stealing her man.

She waited till Shinji and Amy caught up then she acted completely calm and normal masking the pulsating flame of death brewing inside. She slowed down a little and let Amy walk about seven feet ahead of Shinji and her just out of a whispers earshot. Then she proceeded to give Shinji a small poke in his side. When the boy turned and looked at her she gave him an innocent smile then quickly grabbed his left ear between her index finger and her thumb. Shinji tried not to scream as she yanked his ear next to her lips.

"Don't think I didn't see the way you were looking at her breasts," Asuka whispered.

Shinji yanked his ear away from Asuka's mouth and rubbed the large red spot that was left there from the trauma. Asuka looked at him as if he had seriously hurt her and betrayed all trust she had placed in him.

"Asuka… what is your problem?"

"Fick Dich," She grumbled.

"Amy stop for a moment, Asuka and I need to talk," Shinji said as he grabbed Asuka's wrist. Amy stopped and looked back at the two feuding lovebirds. Shinji yanked on Asuka's wrist and pulled her over into an alleyway so that they could have a conversation in private.

He ducked behind a dumpster and forcibly sat Asuka down on an old wooden crate. She looked up at him with disdain as he rubbed his eyes and tried to figure out what was going on. Asuka let out a small grunt and Shinji noticed she was breathing a little heavier than normal. He didn't think much of it mostly because he was trying to formulate what he was going to say. Should he be apologizing for being a pervert? Or should he be asking Asuka why she's been acting like such a bitch? He couldn't decide so he decided to go with whatever came out of his mouth

"Asuka what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong you've just decided to stop caring about me and pay ever so much attention… to that bimbo," Asuka grunted.

"Are you ok Asuka?" Shinji asked as he noticed her holding her lower stomach.

"I… I'm fine Shinji it's nothing,"

"Asuka… oh… oh…" Shinji giggled a little as he realized what the problem was. "Why didn't you just tell me Asuka?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Shinji," Asuka commented as she grabbed her stomach and groaned.

"Asuka… so how long?"

"…It's my first day,"

"Why did you just tell me you were on your period?" Shinji asked as he rubbed her upper arms.

"Because it's a stupid thing. I'm only having it cause of the stupid eggs in my body…"

"But if you don't have those then you can never have kids,"

"That's the point Shinji I don't want children so they serve me no purpose,"

"…you don't want kids," Shinji's mood darkened. Asuka blinked a couple of times as she realized his disposition.

Amy had snuck over to the dumpster and was peering around the corner at the two adolescents. She watched as Asuka extended her arm and rubbed Shinji's cheek trying to cheer him up. Shinji moved her hand away and stared at his feet.

"Oh come on Shinji… what's wrong now?"

"It's… just that… well… I kinda wanted children Asuka. You know grow old together raise a family. Have grandchildren like normal people…"

"Ha! Who wants that Shinji? Children are noisy and a burden and you have to pay attention to them and they are a completely unneeded hassle," Asuka retorted.

"_That bird is loony_," Amy quietly commented to herself.

Shinji looked at Asuka with a serious glaze over his eyes then he grabbed both of her wrists and he held her hands up to face level. He looked her straight in the eye and sighed.

"Asuka…"

"W-What?" Asuka hesitated.

"Do you love me?"

"You know the answer is yes…"

"Then why do you say kids suck when we are both kids?"

"Wait… do you actually _want_ children?"

"Yes… I do Asuka… I want kids, a white picket fence, and most of all I want to wake up next to you every morning. I don't know how many times I have to tell you I love you with all my heart to get it through your thick skull but I do Asuka and I want to spend my life with you. Get married, continue our blood line, get a job and support you and the kids, and come home to a beautiful wife every day of the year," Shinji finished with a smiled.

Asuka blushed, completely flushed with embarrassment.

"Shinji… Shinji… I just don't know what to…" Asuka was cut off by the sharp pain in her stomach. "Fucking cramps!" she exclaimed as she let herself fall against Shinji's soft and warm chest. She sighed as she let her face embed itself against the warm and comfortable cotton that Shinji's shirt was comprised of. Shinji embraced her and smiled. Then he glanced over his shoulder as the feeling that someone was watching him crept along his neck hairs.

He found Amy standing there with an embarrassed look on her face. She gave a little wave and then disappeared from behind the dumpster. Shinji sighed then returned his attention to his German counterpart. Asuka was rubbing her cheek back and forth of the soft cotton fibers of his shirt. Shinji placed his hand on her head completely forgetting that Asuka had asked him not to rub her hair. He began stroking his hand through her long red locks. Asuka looked up at him like she really didn't care that he was doing it then returned her face to Shinji's shirt.

She groaned as the sharp pain returned and tried to ignore it and enjoy the little solace she found in this blissful moment of young love.

"Hey Asuka can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot,"

"When did you get your first period?"

Asuka glanced up at him surprised by the question he had asked then returned her head to its previous position.

"I didn't get mine till late,"

"How late?"

"I got my first period about four weeks after I moved into Misato's place,"

"Really? Wow I thought you were supposed to get them around twelve,"

"Well yeah, most girls get them when they are twelve or thirteen but if you are athletic or you have a little muscle it slows down the process. Like when I was going to my Junior High, High School combination the girls that ran cross country didn't usually get their periods till they were about sixteen," Asuka replied.

"Oh… learn something new everyday," Shinji smirked.

"Yup," Asuka giggled.

"I love you,"

"Me too. I'm just a great person, who couldn't love me?" Asuka joked.

"You should be a comedian," Shinji retorted, "hey we should get going, we have sixty bucks to blow,"

Asuka gave Shinji one of her devious grins then pulled herself off of him and straightened her hair. Amy came around the alley's corner and looked at them both. Shinji waved and gave her a small smile. Asuka entwined her arm with Shinji and then they both walked back onto the surface street.

All three of them continued to casually pace down the sidewalk as they debated what to spend their money on. Asuka opted for food and drink. Amy was fiercely towards spending it on entertainment. Shinji was the only one who didn't want to spend the money and suggested they should save it because they would probably need it. He was shot down by Amy and Asuka with a fully on-Estrogen Anti Aircraft Missile.

The debate continued until the group found themselves in front of a Palace Park Pakistan Edition. Asuka glanced at the sign that was promoting twenty-dollar Tuesdays. She paid particular attention to the part where it said unlimited games and food for only twenty dollars. Suddenly all three members of the party remembered it was Tuesday large grins were soon placed on their faces.

They stormed up to the cashier window and placed the three crumpled twenty dollar bills on he counter. Asuka smiled at the sales clerk and placed her hands together like a child would when they were asking for seconds on desert.

"Three all day passes please,"

"That will be sixty dollars…" the clerk grumbled.

The clerk took the sixty dollars and handed them three wristbands. They put them on then Asuka quickly checked her watch. It was ten twenty seven in the morning that gave them at least twelve hours of pure action and excitement. The three nodded to each other and strutted into the park. The bright flashy signs immediately caught their attention. The sign for 'laser tag' caught Asuka's attention right away. Amy was drawn to the crocket course the palace offered, and Shinji felt orgasmic when he saw miniature golf, the one thing he was good at.

The group huddled and discussed the issue. After a heated debate about what game to play first they decided that the more important order of business was their stomach so they all headed to the Palace Park Food Court. The group split up, with Asuka heading to Wienersnichel, Shinji to The Taste of Asia, and Amy to Jack N' the Box because she liked the fact that their owner had a freakishly large ball for a head.

After they had gotten their food they all sat down at a nice marble table in the middle of the food court. Asuka had gotten two bratwursts with a side of sour kraut and an extra large Coca Cola with large fries, Amy got herself an Ultimate Cheeseburger with a side of onion rings, two tacos and a large Root Beer, and Shinji got himself simply a medium place of Teriyaki beef and snow peas. Asuka blinked at the amount of food on Amy's tray.

"You two must have really high metabolisms eh?" Shinji asked as he looked at the vast array of fast food split between the two girls.

"Yeah," Amy giggled as she pulled her fist taco out of its wrapper. Asuka looked at it and noticed that it didn't have any lettuce.  
"Does Jack and the Box not provide lettuce for tacos?" She asked.

"No I'm just of a bit of a freak when it comes to my food, I don't like the lettuce cause the taco sauce gets absorbed into it and it makes the taco taste really nasty. I also hate mustard, ketchup, and mayonnaise," Amy responded.

"Doesn't that cheeseburger come with those?" Shinji asked as he picked around his plate.

"I order it plain," Amy replied.

"Whatever sinks your submarine," Asuka sighed.

"Asuka…" Shinji interjected

"What?"

"It's whatever floats your boat… not whatever sinks your submarine,"

"Really… I learned the other one… you say tomato I say tomáto, either one works," Asuka replied as she indulged in her rather German food.

The table fell silent as the food was slowly devoured, but the silence didn't last. Asuka swallowed the French fry that was in her mouth and poked Amy on the hand.

"So what's it like being shipped all over the world by your parents?" Asuka asked.

"Its okay I guess. I don't really like the whole idea but I think that it was a good experience. I mean you get to visit interesting places when you travel the world. America is a nice country, so is Italy. I liked Japan and Mexico too," Amy replied.

"So on any of you exploits did you know… lose something… like say your virginity?"

"Asuka!" Shinji yelled.

"What? I'm just asking… so did you?" Asuka probed.

"No…" Amy blushed.

"Really… why is it that you are both so pure come on… Shinji won't even fuck me," Asuka bitched.

"Don't call it that. It's more special then that!" Shinji exclaimed.

"Fine Shinji you know what I want to make a deal if I beat you at Laser Tag, Crocket, and Miniature Golf we have to fuck like rabbits,"

"Asuka!"

"…fine… have sex like two in love teenagers,"

"What about me? Can I get in on this quaint lil' wager?" Amy inquired.

"Fine if you win all three games I'll stop calling you a bimbo," Asuka smirked.

"That sounds fair and let's hope you don't cheat like you _bloody_ Jerries are prone to," Amy commented.

"What does _bloody _mean?" Shinji asked.

Amy looked at him, confused.

"Don't you speak English?" She asked.

"No, I don't,"

"Well _bloody _is like damn… and _bloody hell _is like Goddamn in that sense I guess," Amy replied.

"Thanks I wanted to know for some time," Shinji replied.

"If you wanted to know so bad why didn't you find her and ask her, or ask Ludwig or Sui they speak English," Asuka commented.

"Ludwig and Sui don't speak English, they speak American. English and American are completely different. We spell things differently, pronounce them differently have completely different slang. American is butchery on the real English language. Like you can't describe to an American what a _biscuit_ is. To them it's like a muffin where in reality it's really more of a cookie in England, that's how different the languages are," Amy retorted.

"Amy, we really didn't need to know that," Asuka replied.

"Well I was just trying to show you two the differences between the languages so you don't compare them,"

"Hey I just though of something. What if one of us wins one game but someone else wins the rest?" Shinji inquired.

"Good point… fine it's best two out of three," Asuka declared.

The group finished eating their food and proceeded to head out to the courtyard of the park. They briskly walked over to the laser tag arena. It was early in the morning so a huge line hadn't formed yet and they were able to get in after only a two minute wait.

Once inside the dimly lit battle environment they each strapped on their vest and plugged in their guns. Asuka tested out the clubbing capacity of her weapon and an evil grin caught Shinji's eye as she looked at the person to her left then back at the butt of her laser tag gun.

The instructor gave them a rather long speech about how to use their weapons only neither Shinji nor Asuka could understand it because it was in English. The instructor finished after clearly specifying that you could not run, jump, roll, and dive or beat the other players with your weapon. Although even if Asuka could have understood that she probably would have still done them all. The three of them prepped themselves and stood on the dotted yellow line that symbolized the start of the course. Asuka looked around her at the _meat _she was preparing to tenderize.

This was in the bag for her and soon Shinji and she would be doing several illicit things under the covers of a bed. Asuka contained the urge to begin laughing maniacally as she looked at the twenty second countdown timer in front of her. In twenty seconds those doors would open and then only thirty seconds would stand between here and laser tag carnage…

* * *

The sound of old jazz music filled the air in a quaint musky bar in the run down sector of Lahore. The customers at the bar wore looks of depression and failure as they sipped their cheap whiskey and rum. A few patrons played poker with a ratty torn deck of cards only wagering small change and occasionally a few dollars if they felt lucky. The sounds of mice scurrying across the floor added to the poorly played jazz music in this decrepit bar.

The door of the bar swung open revealing a large man clad in a robe. His face was covered by a large silver helmet like that of medieval warriors. Although on the edges of his helmet two rectangular fins similar to the ones on an Evangelion's shoulders extended upward. The crowd fell silent as the loud crashing sound of metal echoed with each one of his steps. He walked over to a table where a small lanky man was sitting with two women. He towered over this table he was around seven feet tall and looked like a colossus.

"That's Tagar," one of the patrons whispered to another.

"The famous bounty hunter Tagar? The guy who brought in Erias the Extraordinary?" another patron replied.

"Yeah one in the same…"

"I heard that he's considered the top bounty hunter in the world he's right along side Lothiron,"

The crowd shushed as the man looked up at Tagar and smirked.

"So you're probably here to collect the bounty, well guess what…"

The man couldn't finish his sentence. Tagar reached down and yanked him out of his seat by his neck then held him about two feet off the ground with a grip only slightly loose enough to keep him from choking to death. The two women screamed and ran away as the man squirmed around trying to get free. He even began kicking Tagar in the chest. It didn't work his feet collided with large steel plates.

Outside the bar Ivan and Ludwig looked down at a poster that looked exactly like the man, being choked inside the bar. Underneath it read, _'Wanted, Mordikai Slivermoon, Reward $50,000. Wanted for Robbery, Possession of Illegal Narcotics, and Disturbing the peace,' _

"This is going to be a piece of cake. We go in, you shove your AK in his face, Bada Bing Bada Boom we're done and we have fifty thousand dead presidents," Ludwig commented.

"Comrade I don't think it's going to be quite that easy. This man is most likely armed and is probably going to put up…"

Ivan was cut off when the very same man came flying out of one of the bar's windows screaming. He landed in a pile of broken glass on the sidewalk coughing up spurts of blood and rolling around in pain. Ivan and Ludwig looked down at him then at the wanted poster, then back down at him, then at each other in joy. Ivan quickly pulled out his Kalashnikov and pointed it at Mordikai's head.

Mordikai shrieked as he looked down the barrel of the Russian manufactured gun and shrieked again when he saw Tagar stepping out of the broken window. Ivan glanced over his shoulder to see what Mordikai had been so shocked to see. He didn't really get a chance to see what was behind him because the only thing his eyes caught was the large metal fist heading straight for his head.

Ludwig watched as the Russian was sent to the floor.

"Holy Shit!" Ludwig exclaimed as he looked at the towering giant that was Tagar.

Ivan slowly got back us as he rubbed the large red mark that encompassed the entire left side of his face. Tagar simply ignored him as he reached down and picked up the screaming Mordikai. Ivan, furious with what had happened reached down and picked up his Kalashnikov.

Tagar stopped and threw Mordikai down as he heard the sound of the charging pin release. He turned and faced the Russian who now had the sights of his AK lined up with him.

"Now you stop and give us back **our **bounty or I will blow your armor wearing freak ass back to the days of Lenin," Ivan commented.

"Um… Ivan man, I don't think it's a good idea to agitate a guy like that… I mean you may be a badass but on the scale of badassness you're like a fifty and he's like a three hundred. I mean he's so badass he probably drives a motorcycle," Ludwig interjected.

"Shut up Comrade!"

Ivan looked away for only a second but when he looked back the towering behemoth was charging head on at him. Ludwig yelled out in horror and ran like a scared child as Ivan began firing. Ivan watched as his bullets bounced off the plated armor and Tagar kept coming.

"I think it's time to take one step backwards!" Ivan exclaimed as he watched Tagar pull out a massive gleaming black axe from underneath his cloak.

Ivan turned tail and ran as fast as he could the giant following close behind.

A few blocks up Ludwig had stopped to catch his breath when he heard Ivan's scream get louder and louder. He turned to see the Russian running full speed towards him followed by Tagar. Ludwig sighed before taking off running himself. Ivan caught up to him and they both ran, screaming at the top of their lungs as they felt the air whoosh past them as the axe barely missed their backs.

"Ivan you fucktard!" Ludwig exclaimed as they hurdled over a fruit cart on the side of the street and headed towards the market place. Tagar didn't even bother jumping and just plowed straight through the cart and continued to charge at them like a bull.

"I don't see why he is so pissed at us comrade," Ivan gasped as he slid under a large piece of wood that came across his path. Once again Tagar ignored the wood and kept on going.

"Maybe it's because you called him an armor wearing freak! Why don't you just shoot him?"

"I tried to, the bullets bounced right off!" Ivan yelled back at Ludwig.

"Well do it again!"

Ivan pointed his Kalashnikov backwards and started spraying. Ludwig watched as the bullets ricochet off of the glistening silver armor.

"See it doesn't fucking work!"

"Well fuck this!" Ludwig yelled as he saw a large cart of t-shirts and such in front of their path. "I'll just kick his ass!"

He stopped and did a turn around then raised his fist and prepared to fight. Tagar stopped his charge and dropped the axe then cracked his knuckles. Ludwig laughed as he brought back his arm and threw up the strongest punch he could muster. A loud crack echoed through the market place as his fist collided with the metal chest plate of Tagar's armor.

Silence followed for a few moments then the sounds of screams and painful shrieks rang out and Ludwig hopped around holding his fist and screaming obscenities. He looked back at Ivan with tears practically coming out of his eyes and began pointing to his hand and then back at Tagar. Who was just standing there looking down at Ludwig in his moment of pain.

"Why? Fucking Why?" Ludwig asked as he looked between his hand and Tagar. Tagar shook his head then reached down and picked Ludwig up by the neck and proceeded to throw him like a football across the market square and into a vegetable cart where he landed in a large patch of watermelons and completely smashed the cart. Ivan looked on in shock as Tagar then picked up his axe and proceeded to walk away.

Ivan and about twenty other spectators gathered around Ludwig's beaten body and poked at him as he lay there smashed into the cart along with about fifty watermelons. One boy picked up a stick and began poking Ludwig to see if he was alive since he did look very dead. His eyes were open and just staring into nothingness and he didn't look like he was breathing. The boy continued to prod him until Ludwig reached out with his good hand and snapped the stick in two.

The spectators watched as he pulled himself out of the cart and stumbled forward. He whipped the blood off of his forehead and spit some out of his mouth then looked at Ivan.

"I am going to fucking kill him!" After he finished those words he wobbled back and forth then proceeded to fall face first onto the pavement and pass out.

* * *

Asuka groaned as she watched Amy make the final shot for the crocket game and win. Asuka's mood dropped. She had won the laser tag round after round, getting one hundred thousand points. Although she was almost thrown out of the park because she bashed one kid over the head with her weapon then held him down and proceeded to continuously shoot him until he was out of the game.

So now it all came down to miniature golf. If Asuka wanted her "prize" she would have to dominate at miniature golf. She gripped the end of the putter tightly and gulped as she looked down the vast miniature golf course. Asuka sucked at miniature golf and she knew it. She watched Shinji confidently stroll past her carrying his putter and his green golf ball. Asuka sighed as she picked up her crimson red golf ball and followed him to the first course.

"Hey Shinji are you sure you don't want to play something else besides miniature golf like say the batting cages or anything else where you need physical strength?" Asuka inquired.

"No… why? Do you think that I might win at a game of miniature golf?"

"No! It's just its so boring and tedious so I figured…"

"Asuka if you suck at miniature golf it's ok," Shinji cut her off.

"I don't suck, you know what Shinji I'll prove I don't suck and after I beat you silly in this stupid game we're going to have sex all night long," Asuka smirked. _What am I saying? I suck! This is going to be pathetic, I don't have a snowball's chance in hell… whoever invented miniature golf needs to die._

"Ok well why don't you go first and Shinji and I will watch," Amy butted into the conversation.

"Fine I will," Asuka bent down and placed her ball on the rubber mat and stood there for a moment looking at the first hole. It was simply a straight line to the hole; someone would have to be retarded to miss it. Asuka pulled back her putter and was about to swing when a sharp pain in her groin cut her off. She fell to her knees and coughed.

"Are you ok?" Amy inquired.

"Yeah it's nothing… probably the food we ate not agreeing with me that's all," Asuka replied as she stood back up.

"Well I think you should probably sit down 'cause I noticed it looked like _food wasn't agreeing with you _while we were in line for laser tag and while we were playing crocket…" Amy commented.

"Yeah Asuka I'll go first, just sit down for a moment and let your stomach rest," Shinji agreed with Amy. Asuka shook her head and obediently stepped out of the way and allowed Amy to set her lavender ball down on the mat and prep for her shot.

Shinji stood closely behind her and looked at the hole.

"So she's on her period right?" Amy whispered to him.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"A woman's intuition, plus I noticed she didn't look to good for most of today and she has been a bit loony if you don't mind me saying. Plus bad cramps are obvious a mile away,"

"Oh, hey when you're on yours do you get bad cramps?"

"Not really, but it all depends on the woman,"

"Hey! What are you talking about?" Asuka yelled out from the bench she had sat down on.

Shinji and Amy turned around and looked at her.

"Oh nothing," they both uneasily replied.

_They're talking about me…_ Asuka thought to herself as she watched the young British girl pull back her putter and lightly hit the golf ball. It rolled forward and went into the hole. Amy smiled and let Shinji set his ball down and take his shot. He also made a hole in one.

Asuka gulped as she got up and slowly walked over to the mat and placed her ball on it. She lightly pulled back the putter and released. Her breathing stopped as she watched the little crimson ball travel towards the hole. Then it went in. Asuka grinned.

"Oh yeah, I did it! I did it! Oh yeah!"

"Asuka… that was the first hole…"

"Shut up don't bring me down, this game is going to be easy!" Asuka smirked. Shinji sighed as he looked at Amy. Amy looked back at him with the same expression of embarrassment as they both watched Asuka trot away with pride.

"Is she always like that?" Amy asked.

"Only every day of the year," Shinji sighed.

* * *

Ludwig awoke to the sound of a beeping E.K.G. machine. He groaned as he opened his eyes and found himself in a hospital room. He could hear Sui and Ivan talking outside and he had what he thought was a nasty hangover. He looked down at his right hand to find it wrapped in a plethora of bandages. Instinctively he poked it to see if it hurt. To no surprise it did.

He sat forward despite the pain in his sides and looked around for something to drink as he tried to recall what had happened. He found a bottle of water next to him on the end table and he quickly opened it and chugged it. He then looked around for the hospital report, which was usually attached to some part of the bed. He found it handing at the end of the bed and he picked it up and was about to begin reading when Sui and Ivan came through the door.

Ludwig groaned in a groggily before looking over at Ivan.

"What the hell happened I feel like I got hit by a train,"

"Well according to Ivan you got your ass handed to you," Sui replied.

"By what?" Ludwig inquired in his dazed state.

"A human tank Comrade," Ivan responded.

"Oh,"

"So, I bet this has made you rethink your decisions in life hasn't it Ludwig?" Sui asked.

"No not really, it's made me want to find the guy who did this and beat him like a revolting slave but no real rethinking will be involved… how long have I been out?" Ludwig changed the subject.

"Only five hours, you're lucky you didn't break any bones Comrade, you did manage to tear muscle tissue though, and you tore the ligaments in your wrist…"

"No wonder I feel like shit… oh well, tell the doctor to give me some pain killers and then give me the address of the bastard that did this," Ludwig coughed at the end of his statement.

Sui shook her head and sighed.

"So you really intend to go after this guy while you are injured and after he kicked your ass once? God you are an idiot,"

"Shut up Sui it's personal now and you know me when it comes to personal matters," Ludwig replied in a serious tone.

"So how do you plan to beat him if he beat your butt last time?" Sui inquired.

"Well first I'm going to hit him, then I'm going to hit him again. And when I'm done hitting him I'm going to kick him until he's on the ground then I'm going to stomp him out like a burning bag of shit," Ludwig retorted.

"Um… Comrade…" Ivan broke in.

"What?"

"Do you not remember that he picked you up with one hand and threw you about twenty feet?"

"What!"

"Comrade Beethoven I don't think you will be able to defeat him,"

"No he is going down! He is going down faster then Enron's Stock!"

"Whatever you say Ludwig," Sui scoffed.

Ludwig growled at her and clinched his one good fist. He wanted revenge and he would take it. He would devote time and manpower into tracking down the target and when he found it he would strike like Nazi Germany and it's blitzkrieg across Europe. He would commandeer Ivan's weapons if need be. Of course Ludwig had forgotten the past six hours of his life and the fact that Tagar was a towering giant that could level him in one punch. But even if Ludwig remembered that he probably would have still sought him out with a death wish.

* * *

Moist sweat dripped down Asuka's brow as she attempted to line up the shot. The darkness of the night sky impaired her vision and the cold crisp air made her hairs stand on end. She was only two points above Shinji and if she could make the final hole in one shot she knew she would have a guaranteed victory. She looked between the mat and the evil lumberjack staring at her. She knew he would probably do something to block her shot so she had to compensate.

She gently pulled back her club and tapped the golf ball. She watched eagerly as it rolled towards the hole then finally as it was about to make it to the final destination the lumberjack's axe came swinging down and blocked the ball. Asuka froze as the lumberjack began laughing maniacally. 'Denied!' it repeatedly said as if it was Santa Clause or something.

Frustrated Asuka placed her ball back on the mat and tried again. Once again she was denied. She clenched her fist trying to hold back her rage and once again fired the ball towards the hole this time it cleared the axe but was met instead by the lumberjack's foot which sent it back to her. She slowed her breathing and tried on final time to make the ball in the hole. She watched it pass the axe and the foot and roll towards the hole. This time a tiny spring caught it just in front of the hole and launched it upward into the air where it traveled into the small puddle next to the course.

Infuriated she picked up her golf club and chucked it at the lumberjack's face. Shinji and Amy jumped as the club tore through the plastic lumberjack. Of course Asuka didn't know that the hole was impossible and no one in the history of the park had made it.

"Asuka!" Shinji yelled in an attempt to calm her down. His attempt was in vain as Asuka charged the lumberjack and pulled her golf club out and began beating it with it. She laughed as the club tore through the plastic and broke off the poor lumberjack's appendages and plaster coating.

"Who's denied now bitch?" she asked as she whacked off his head into the pond where her crimson red ball rested. After reducing the lumberjack to a lump of plastic she tossed her club over the steel bar fence that surrounded the park. She was about to return to her pummeling of the lumberjack when Shinji grabbed her by the arms and pulled her away.

"Asuka stop before a park guard comes around!" he exclaimed as he literally dragged her away kicking and screaming.

"Let go of me Shinji," Asuka demanded.

"Ok but you need to calm down," Shinji replied as he let go of her and took a deep breath. She exhaled and let herself cool off. As she tried not to look back at the broken lumberjack which was now spewing sparks from it's broken wires.

"I don't see what the _bloody _big deal is Asuka it's just a game," Amy commented.

"Yeah but because of this game I don't get what I want," Asuka retorted.

"So what? Why do you want to lose your virginity so bad, I heard it hurts like hell the first time you have sex,"

"I know but I still want to, it's like I just want to experience these things," Asuka complained.

"Don't worry Asuka we will when the time is right," Shinji rubbed one of her arms. She nodded as his warm hand felt good on her cold goose bump filled arms.

"I know… Patience isn't a virtue I have though Shinji…" Asuka replied.

"I know…"

Amy smiled and let that warm fuzzy feeling build up inside of her as she watched the two love birds embrace. She was a real sap when it came to love and watching Asuka and Shinji made her happy.

"You two are so lucky you're that much in love," Amy commented.

Shinji nodded as he rubbed Asuka's ice cold arms. She probably shouldn't be wearing a tank top at night but it was the only article of clothing she had. Asuka liked the warmth generated by Shinji's chest and tried savor the moment. It eventually ended as the three of them heard the gates of the park lock. They looked around and realized that they were the only ones left in the park and that someone must have forgotten they were out at the miniature golf course.

Amy put her fingers up to her mouth as she realized that they would be trapped inside the park all night. Unless one of them could scale the large fence and figure out how to unlock the gates. Asuka sighed as she looked around at the dimly lit park. At least they didn't turn off the lights.

"Why does this stuff happen to us?" Shinji inquired.

"Because one of us obviously pissed off God," Amy replied.

"Yeah no kidding," Asuka commented, "So what do you guys want to do first? Fire up the go karts? Play some more laser tag? We have the place all to ourselves and I'm sure since we're on the outskirts of town and by a freeway no one is going to notice us in here. Oh we should raid the food court first!"

"She has a point, I could use a good meal right about now and since we are trapped in here…" Amy responded.

"Ok fine…" Shinji sighed.

"To the food court!" the three of them exclaimed.

After a short walk the trio found themselves in the food court rummaging through the bags of fast food. Amy found herself a patty and nuked herself up a Jumbo Jack. She sighed as she slowly munched on the hamburger and looked up at the night sky through the glass sky panes above her. Shinji took a seat next to her holding a large Coca Cola and joined her looking up at the sky. It wasn't long before Asuka took her usual place next to him using him as a pillow or some other type of cushion. Shinji slowly sipped his coke as Asuka devoured a box of onion rings.

"The night sky sure is beautiful isn't it?" Amy asked.

"No, it's so dark and lonely," Asuka replied.

"I'm sorry you think that,"

"Don't be bimbo,"

"Be nice Asuka," Shinji intervened

"Fine…"

* * *

Ludwig cracked his back and rubbed his sides as he prepared to engage his foe. He still had to track him down but he was prepared to strike at the spot and defend himself. He still didn't know how he was going to track down this guy but figured if he did enough walking he would eventually run into him.

Sui refused to tag along in what she called 'his suicide attempt'. Ivan on the other had decided to accompany Ludwig incase he needed extra firepower. He had gotten some C4 explosives and an old Anti Armor R.P.G. just incase Tagar needed a little explosive persuasion.

Ludwig had wrapped his hand in as many bandages as he could and hardened those bandages with plaster making a homemade cast. That could hopefully withstand the beating _he _was going to inflict on Tagar. He cracked his knuckles on his good hand and headed out onto the bright streets of Lahore followed by Ivan. Sui sighed as she remembered the doctor saying he should stay in the hospital for at least three days. She giggled at how three days magically shrunk to one night.

Ludwig and Ivan decided to split up and look for Tagar at local bars and pubs and see if any locals in the market sector had seen him. The people they questioned were, unreliable to say the least and after they had searched for three hours they met back up in the middle of the Marketplace frustrated.

"So what did you find out?" Ivan inquired.

"Well apparently this is how Tagar was born, scientists spliced the DNA of Shaq and the Rock with Godzilla and then trained the mutant super baby of death to kill all who apposed the hardcore rightwing views but when there was a freak gasoline related accident in the plant, Tagar was almost destroyed but managed to escape due to a pack of wild lemurs which carried him out of the burning lab. Once outside a rabid chinchilla tried to eat him but he killed it and for that reason he now hates goats with a passion. Then he was apparently employed by the Japanese Government as an Evangelion Pilot to combat the angels but was laid off when he destroyed a fellow Evangelion and its Pilot…" Ludwig stopped and caught his breath, "He is also apparently a Drag queen by the name of Erias Syrana who tried to enter as a cheerleader in the NFL in 1989 but was rejected so he killed 3 game officials… with a sports cup… and finally he was also was the most decorated war soldier in WWI, WWII, The Korean War, The Vietnam War, and he was the third man on the moon…"

"Wow… so basically all you got was bullshit,"

"Yeah…" Ludwig sighed.

"Well I managed to find out that he is the second rank bounty hunter in the world next to a man named Lothiron, and I also managed to find out he is currently staying at the Phoenix Hotel in downtown Lahore," Ivan smirked.

"How did you manage to find all this out?"

"You'd be surprised Comrade, subjects seem to be more compliant when you jam a Kalashnikov against their throat," Ivan retorted.

"I love having a Commissar as an acquaintance,"

"Pleasure to be here Comrade Beethoven,"

"Now I say we produce some little rain clouds and throw them in that damn bastard Tagar's direction," Ludwig laughed manically.

"Don't worry Comrade he may have bullet proof armor but we have Russian Anti Tank weapons, he will regret messing with us, and once we beat him we can collect on that bounty he stole from us," Ivan replied.

"Yes, I love it when a plan comes together,"

"After you Comrade," Ivan stated as he pointed in the general direction of the hotel. Ludwig smiled and began walking.

As they continued their walk they came across Amy, Asuka and Shinji sitting on the corner of the street looking depressed. Amy was fumbling about thirteen cents in her hand and debating what she could possibly buy for a measly thirteen cents while Asuka and Shinji stared down at the black asphalt of the street and listened to the cars go by. Ludwig was about to say something when Sui pulled on of her magical appearance acts and almost gave him a heart attack.

"Don't do that!" He exclaimed as he looked back at the purple hair woman clinging onto his shoulder.

"Well I decided I had to come because if you die I'm going to have to write a letter to your parents…" Sui commented.

"Thanks…"

It was about this time that Asuka decided to get up and actually do something. She was tired of sitting on the corner like that. They had actually been sitting their since ten in the morning when they were kicked out of Palace Park when the park manager discovered them sleeping in the Go-Karts. Asuka cracked her back and turned around only to notice Ludwig and the others standing there.

Ludwig looked over at her and smiled.

"So how was your day Nazi?"

"It was good Dummkopf, did you and the Russian manage to make us some money or did you both fuck up like I knew you would," Asuka retorted.

"No we didn't because well…" Ludwig hesitated.

"Ludwig got his ass handed to him," Sui finished his sentence.

Asuka erupted into laughter.

"What happened?" Amy inquired.

"Some Noobasaurus Rex decided that our bounty was his bounty and he caught me off guard, but right now we're on our way to settle the score," Ludwig retorted.

"Oh god," Shinji sighed as he thought up all the possibilities on how this was going to turn out.

"This is going to be fucking grand! You're going to get the ever-loving shit kicked out of you and I get to watch!" Asuka couldn't stop laughing.

"Ugh…" Sui groaned, "Two things Asuka, you need to watch what you say you're spewing vulgarity like American sailors and secondly, Ludwig did I hear you use the words, Noobasaurus Rex?"

"Yeah…" Ludwig slowly replied.

"My god," Sui shook her head.

Asuka finally stopped laughing as she ran out of mental pictures of Ludwig getting brutally beaten down.

Ludwig growled before storming off in the direction of the hotel. The others followed him for various reasons. Ivan wanted revenge as well. Sui cared about Ludwig deep down inside of herself. Shinji and Amy knew that they would have to attend this just to watch the sheer stupidity of two human's fighting. As for Asuka she just wanted to see Ludwig get a much deserved whooping.

"Asuka…" Shinji quietly attempted to get Asuka's attention.

"What is it?" Asuka inquired as she slowed her pace and walked back with Shinji about ten feet behind the pack.

"How's your… well you know," Shinji asked.

Asuka blushed and made sure no one was listening.

"I'm fine Shinji it really doesn't bother me anymore after the first day… when I first started it would bother me for about five days but I've gotten kind of tolerant so don't worry, it usually doesn't bug me past the first day or two…" Asuka replied.

"Oh, ok well I just want to make sure you're ok,"

"Thanks… that means a lot to me…"

"I know…"

"Ok we're here," Ivan commented as the group stopped in front of a large extravagant hotel.

"Wow that wasn't much of a walk," Amy commented.

"Who cares about the distance of the walk? All that matters is that Tagar will regret the day he met Ludwig van Beethoven the Second!" Ludwig exclaimed.

Sui shook her head and watched as Ludwig and the others trotted to the main lobby.

Ludwig walked up to the reception desk and put his hands on the counter. The clerk didn't notice him so he rung the bell about thirty times. The clerk glared over at him before pulling the bell away from his hand.

"Can I help you?" the clerk probed in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah where can I find Tagar?" Ludwig asked.

"What do you want with him?" the clerk inquired.

"I'm going to kick his ass," Ludwig blatantly replied.

"Well in that case. Good luck. Oh and he is right over there in the pavilion eating a cheeseburger," the clerk retorted.

Ludwig glared over at the pavilion and stormed out towards a cloaked man sitting at a table. Ludwig didn't notice the plated armor underneath his cloak nor the helmet sitting on the table he just noticed the grey hair and though about how easy it would be to kick an old man's ass. He clinched his one good fist and strutted over to the table.

Tagar didn't even notice him as he sat there and continued to drink his tea. Ludwig slammed his hand down on the table and knocked over the sugar. Tagar looked over at him then grabbed his helmet threw it on his face and stood up. Ludwig's mood darkened as soon as he realized how tall his opponent was. Considering that Ludwig was around six foot he wasn't used to having people tower over him.

Ludwig froze as he realized what he was getting himself into.

"Wow you survived…" Tagar boomed out, "I suppose you want a rematch… ok you and me in one hour on top of that hill,"

He pointed to a large barren hill on the edge of town. Ludwig gulped and nodded and with that Tagar walked away.

Asuka erupted in laughter.

"Ha! You are fucked!"

"Shut up Nazi I know that!" Ludwig yelled back at her.

"Well we have an hour, why can't you get ready for the fight?" Ivan inquired.

"I would need a montage if I was to do that and I can't work up a montage right now," Ludwig replied…

* * *

The dust flew across the barren mesa that was the hill. Tagar and Ludwig stood exactly twenty feet away from each other. The rules of the engagement had already been set each was aloud two weapons; Ludwig had Ivan's Kalashnikov in hand and his tt-33 in his back pocket. Tagar clocked back the charging pin on an M-16A2 and prepared to fight.

Ludwig supporters watched as both men stood and prepared to try to kill each other.

"Ludwig I'm only going to say this once… these are real guns and real weapons you could actually get killed! Rethink what you are doing!" Sui exclaimed.

"Shut up Sui…" Ludwig demanded.

"Fine when you get killed it isn't my fault!"

"Stop trying to save him, this is going to be grand," Asuka commented.

"Can we just get this started?" Tagar asked as he slowly began to lose his patience.

"Agreed," Ludwig stated.

"Ok on the count of three you go," Ivan stated.

"Ludwig, think about what you are doing!" Sui yelled

"No, come on! Get your ass kicked!" Asuka rejected Sui's statement.

"One…" Ivan began

"Ludwig please! You can be killed!"

"Yeah go Tagar kick his Ass!"

"Two…"

"Ludwig, come on!"

"Die! Die! Die! Die!"

"Three…"

The word three cleared Ivan's lips like a gunshot signaling for the battle to begin. Both crazed combatants took off running along the hill waiting for the other one to open fire. Ludwig was hoping he could get to what seemed to be the wreckage of an old worn down bunker complex probably used in the 2007 Indio-Pakistani War. He glanced over at Tagar who seemed to be staring at him viciously through the small eye holes in his helmet. Tagar then glanced ahead at the wreckage and back at Ludwig.

"You have until we get to that debris before I open fire, and then the gloves are off!" Tagar yelled.

Ludwig gulped as he tried to outrun the behemoth and make it to the ruins before him.

He leaped forward over the first pilled of rubble and screamed as he heard the bullets begin whizzing past him. He dove under an outcropping of steel girders and reinforcements and covered his ears as the bullets bounced of the steel creating sparks. He knew he had to return fire so he leaped out and ran up a small hill before turning towards Tagar and opening fire. Tagar stood there and let the bullets ricochet off his armor before emptying the last few rounds from his rifle.

Ludwig ducked down as the whizzed past him only to look up to see the axe wielding Tagar charging forward. There was still a good hundred yards between them so Ludwig reached in his back pocket and pulled out the vintage tt33.

"This old piece of shit better still work," he said to himself as he pulled himself up out of the ditch he had taken cover in and charged forward towards Tagar screaming, "Banzai!"

The .45 caliber bullets pinged as they collided with the heavy steel plating of Tagar's armor. Ludwig continued firing as he got ever closer to Tagar. The pistol clocked back signaling it was out of rounds. He dropped the gun into the sand and raised his fists as if he actually expected to fight Tagar in a hand to hand match.

As the two got with in fighting distance Tagar brought back the axe and swung it forward towards Ludwig's head. Ludwig slid under it like a baseball player going for home base and proceeded to run off away from the wreckage. Tagar brought back his axe one more time but this time hurled it at Ludwig. Ludwig dove down once more as the axe flew past him and imbedded itself in a concrete pillar standing at the edge of the destroyed bunker.

Ludwig picked himself up only to find Tagar standing behind him. His instincts kicked in and he shoved his foot at Tagar's stomach. Tagar reached out and grabbed said foot before it even made contact then, pulling Ludwig by the foot he threw him across the hill into the soft sand just outside the wreckage. Ludwig grunted and held his chest as the towering behemoth charged forward.

"Holy Shit!" He exclaimed as he rolled out of the way of a devastating stomp that left a small crater in the ground.

He stood up and prepared to face Tagar but as soon as he stood up he got to watch a fist smash into his face. The others watched as the power punch sent Ludwig a good ten feet and a trail of blood another five. Ludwig grabbed the large gash in his head and ran as fast as he could. Tagar leapt for him but missed and slammed into a pile of rubble. The pile of rubble was crushed under Tagar's immense weight and the giant kept on going.

He chased after Ludwig down towards a highway leading out of Lahore. Ludwig seemed to be looking for something as he ran towards the highway. Suddenly Ludwig stopped and bent down in the sand. Tagar stopped and watched as Ludwig pulled an old Anti Armor R.P.G. out from under the sand and pointed it at him.

"What now Bitch?" Ludwig inquired as he sighted in the missile.

"Do the words I surrender have any relevance right now?" Tagar inquired.

"Nope now you die," Ludwig laughed as he pulled the trigger and fired the missile. Unfortunately it was an old shitty Russian missile and it managed to explode halfway to Tagar creating a huge bloom of sand.

Ludwig coughed and whipped off his face, trying to ignore the headache he had from Tagar's forceful punch. Tagar stood on the other end of the explosion completely unscathed, and rather surprised at what had happened.

"Fucking Russian piece of shit! Fuck you Ivan! Give me a better fucking gun next time you Ruskie bastard!" Ludwig exclaimed.

"So what's your plan now? Keep running hopping I will run out of stamina?" Tagar inquired.

"No! C4," Ludwig retorted.

"C4?"

"Yup," he replied as he pulled out a small cylindrical detonator and flicked off the protective cap.

"Wait Comrade!" Ivan yelled out!"

It was too late Ludwig pushed down on the red button with a smirk. He jumped as he heard a huge explosion on the _other _side of the highway. He looked back to see the cloud of dust rising from what seemed to be a massive explosion caused by an explosive such as C4. Ludwig turned white as he looked back at Tagar who had a new axe in his hand and was ready to kill. He turned to the highway which was now backed up with cars, and people taking pictures.

He took of running as he heard the thunderous steps. He was around twenty yards from the highway when he tripped on something in the ground. Oblivious to the Tagar barreling towards him he looked down to see what he tripped on only to find what appeared to be a landmine there. Not an anti personnel landmine but one of the big anti armor ones.

Tagar stopped and brought back his axe to throw at Ludwig. Ludwig shrieked and dove up from his prone position and leapt up into the air as the axe cleared Tagar's hand and headed straight for the landmine. Tagar, not noticing the landmine charged in after his axe only to be met by another huge explosion. Ludwig felt the gust of wind propel him forward directly into a car door…

* * *

"Ludwig… Ludwig… Ludwig… Ludwig!" Sui's voice echoed through Ludwig's head.

He opened his eyes to find himself lying on the ground in much pain. He looked over to his side to see Tagar lying there as well. He then looked up at his friends standing around him. Asuka looked sad; Shinji and Amy looked at him like he was an idiot. Ivan had a smile on his face and Sui just looked at him.

"What happened?" Ludwig inquired.

"I don't know how to describe it…"

"What happened?"

"Um, well you were running like a pussy when he threw his axe at you… it missed and hit an active land mine… he's still alive I think…" Asuka commented as she picked up a stick and began poking Tagar.

"That's funny, victory by a fucking fluke… talk about luck…"

Sui grabbed Ludwig's hand and helped the injured boy up. He limped up and slowly started walking away.

"What about him?" Shinji inquired.

"Just leave him, he'll be fine…" Ludwig replied.

Shinji shrugged and the group walked off from the sleeping giant.

Sui caught up to Ludwig and helped him walk. He smiled as he placed his arm across her shoulders.

"Thanks… for trying to talk me out of being an idiot…" Ludwig said.

"That's what friends are for…"

Ludwig smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She blushed…

(---)

**Special Thanks: **To Draknal for being Super Awesome and proofreading. Remember he is cooler than you.


	35. Movement 35: Top Dogs

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Evangelion, nor do I own the rights to Evangelion or the rights to any of the characters in or surrounding Evangelion. I also do not own you, your soul, your soul's soul, your soul's travel agent, or your toilet seat.

**A/N: **Yeah I love my reviewers and Xon for leaving that nice, long review that I got to read. Yes the TT-33 is a Russian WW2 Pistol; it was based of the American Colt .45 and was actually one of the better pistols in the war. Oh and hey don't complain about long update time I was busy like doing stuff with things and people and stuff.

**A/PR/N: **(Author's Proofreader's Note) Yeah, my bad… I've had this chapter for a while, but kinda procrastinated as far as proofing it goes. Heh, oops. If ya want to complain to someone then blame the author, not me! He's the one that needs to keep me motivated!

-Draknal

**Movement 35: Top Dogs**

The sound of birds chirping traveled through the morning air as the dim rays of the sun came over a small mountain ridge overlooking the city of Tehran. It had been over a week since the group had come in contact with Tagar and the entire fight incident had gone down.

The sun's rays extended down on a small Buddhist temple at the top of the mountain ridge illuminating the iron statues in the courtyard of the temple. A clothesline could be seen hanging across the front of the temple. On this clothes line Ludwig's combat jacket could be seen hanging in the wind…

* * *

-One Day Earlier- 

The group lowered their heads as a pick up truck drove away down a dirt path leading from an old temple at the top of a mountain ridge. Ludwig sighed as the chilled mountain air sent shivers up the spines of the party. Asuka sneezed into the cold wind passing them. Sui rubbed her arms and looked up at the welcoming temple in front of them. Ludwig smirked and shoved his hands in his pockets as if he was ready for whatever the world threw at him.

"Can someone please explain to me why we are here again?" Asuka asked as she sniffled due to the fridged atmosphere. She glanced over at the rest of the party who seemed to be in her same position, icy cold wise, well except for Ivan who was hardened by his years of living in Russia and his fur Ushanka and thick trench coat.

"Well after we made a…hasty withdraw from Lahore and Pakistan all together, I decided to look if there was anywhere that we could possibly take up temporary residence. And a guy in a bar…" Sui stopped for a moment to sneeze, "…happened to tell me about this nice Monastery that is apparently always welcoming to travelers. So I figured we needed a place to stay so why not take up shelter here for a while."

"Well you should have checked if it was in the middle of the god damn mountains!" Asuka exclaimed.

"Will you two stop fighting, it won't solve anything. Let's just get inside before we catch Hypothermia," Shinji commented.

The entire group nodded simultaneously and took one step forward towards the temple. They stopped for a moment, as if they expected someone to leap out at them wielding an axe or an M-16, possibly Tagar on vendetta mode since they did manage to steal eighty U.S. Dollars from his unconscious body.

"Ludwig you go first…" Asuka stated.

"Why do I have to go first?" Ludwig asked as he looked back at the frozen redhead.

"Because you are the only one of us that is _expendable,_" Asuka retorted.

"What!" Ludwig vented, "Expendable! Ok Nazi you first!" Ludwig demanded as he grabbed Asuka by the arm and pushed her in front of him.

"I'm not going first!" Asuka exclaimed.

Amy let out a burst of frozen breath before crossing her arms and walking past the two feuding teenagers. The fighting stopped as the rest of the group blinked as she entered the temple grounds. They waited for her to either suddenly combust or for a ninja or something to pop out of the shadows and decapitate the poor British girl. Nothing happened even after a few moments.

Ludwig let out a sigh and quickly hurried towards the temple grounds in an attempt to get out of the frozen air. Once the group had made it inside of the outer wall and into the temple grounds the air seemed to instantly get warmer. Shinji let out a sigh of relief as he looked around at the temple. It was a fairly large Buddhist temple and looked as if it had been kept in good shape.

"Hello!" Ludwig yelled out as the group looked around for a sign of life.

"What are those for?" Amy inquired as she glanced over at a large patch of one inch tall logs sticking out of the ground.

"I don't know…" Ivan replied.

"They are for sword fighting…" Sui commented, "But you usually see them in Karate or other Martial Arts schools. Not at temples."

"Maybe the person who runs this temple is into sword fighting," Shinji stated.

"Where is the person who operates this place?" Ludwig asked as he walked over to the temple donations box and glanced down at the money.

A loud yell echoed through the temple grounds as an old man wielding a wooden sword came barreling towards Ludwig. To the group he looked like an ancient samurai, with a heavy beard and the generic shaved Buddhist head. Ludwig's eyes widened as the man brought the sword down on Ludwig's shoulder. Silence followed for a few minutes, before Ludwig dropped to the ground screaming and rolling around as if he was on fire. The old man turned towards the remaining members of the party and looked at them.

"Hi…um…we are here because…someone told us…that you um…could provide housing for wandering travelers who were…um out of monetary goods," Sui smiled, trying to drown out the sounds of Ludwig screaming.

"Oh well then you are welcome in my…" the man was cut off when Ludwig thrust his fist up at him. The man leaned his head back, dodging his punch. The man quickly riposted the attack and slapped Ludwig's wrist with the wooden sword. Ludwig broke out in shrieks of pain again as he held his _bad _wrist, the one that was still recovering from the impact with Tagar's steel chest plate.

"Forgive our friend he is an idiot…" Sui smiled.

"He certainly does have a lot of spirit," the old man laughed, "…Please follow me I will show you to the Pilgrim's quarters. I usually do not allow normal travelers to stay here but I suppose I can make an exception."

The old man turned his back on them and began walking towards the temple.

"Don't you go any where!" Ludwig yelled as he slowly got back to his feet. "I don't care if you are going to let us stay here, no one hits me with a wooden object and gets away with it!"

"Please don't listen to him he is just an idiot…" Sui stated.

"What did you say?" Ludwig flustered.

"He is going to let us stay here for free! Let us not forget that we don't have any money and I don't feel like sleeping in a gutter!"

"I'm sorry! But you didn't just have your shoulder caved in!" Ludwig retorted.

"Well maybe if you didn't act like an idiot!"

"Well maybe if you actually did something instead of criticizing others!"

The group watched the two exchange words and sighed.

"I'm sorry I think ahead unlike _you_ who just acts on the slightest impulse!" Sui exclaimed.

"I'm sorry I'm not a stupid chink!"

A look of rage came across Sui's face as she stomped her foot against the ground. Ivan and the others backed away from her as if they knew she was about to blow. Ludwig gulped as he looked at her.

"Ludwig van Beethoven! You racist pig! If I didn't have self control I would drop kick you in the testicles right now! You fascist, chauvinistic, arrogant, selfish, bastard!"

"Wow…" Asuka said.

The rather tense moment was interrupted by the sound of the old man chuckling. The group relaxed and glanced over at him. He stopped his chuckling and proceeded to walk towards the temple.

"Hey what was so funny?" Ludwig demanded.

"You people are just very…_interesting_..." the old man replied.

Ludwig glared at him and brushed the dirt of the front of his shirt. Then proceeded to follow the old man towards the temple. The group was amazed at how well kept the temple was especially since it seemed only the old man was there to tend to it. Asuka peered into the main hall of the temple as the group continued along the perimeter. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the large golden Buddha glistening in the dim candle light.

"I've never seen a temple like this," Asuka commented to herself.

"Yes it truly is a small sanctuary true to the old Japanese ways," the old man replied from a good thirty feet away.

"Oh…I didn't think you could hear me…" Asuka mumbled.

"So um about how long would it take to walk into the city?" Sui asked as the group continued to follow the old man.

"You can take my car and get there in about twenty minutes," The old man said as he stopped in front of a medium sized house connected to the side of the temple. "This is where you will be staying for the time you are here, make yourselves at home."

"You don't see many traditional Japanese houses in Iran I bet," Shinji smiled, trying to make conversation as the group walked into their, temporary living quarters.

"Well I am proud of my quaint little sanctuary, now excuse me I must leave for the time being, please do not worry in my absence," the old man said as he walked off. Ludwig sighed as he slid one of the doors open and shut and looked down at the wooden floors.

"What's wrong Comrade Beethoven?" Ivan inquired.

"I just hate sleeping on the floor…" Ludwig grunted.

"Well deal with it, we can't afford to live anywhere else so until we find a way to make money this is the best we can do," Sui interjected.

"I guess, tell you what. Let's all go into town I'm sure we can find something fun to do there for free," Ludwig smiled…

* * *

"Come this way! Place your bets! See the Amazing Ludwig the Destroyer!" Amy yelled out from inside an Iranian arcade. She was standing behind a stool with a jar of money on it. Behind her Ludwig sat at an arcade console smiling. "Fifty wins straight and no one has bested this terror yet! Try your luck! Just one U.S. Dollar!" 

"I can't believe we've stooped to this level…" Sui sighed as she looked at the line spanning from the entrance to the arcade to the brand new, _Evangelion Simulator 2016X – Deluxe Edition, Premium_.

"Hey, it works…you know it's kind of ironic that Ludwig is playing on an Evangelion simulator," Shinji commented.

"I fail to see the irony…" Sui commented.

Shinji stopped for a moment and remembered that Sui and the others still did not know about Asuka and him being Eva Pilots. He placed his hand behind his head and giggled a little, trying to look embarrassed. "I guess your right, I was just being stupid."

Shinji looked up at Ludwig who had a rather large grin across his face. His hands were firmly placed on the two joysticks used to control the virtual Eva. Across from him some random arcade punk sat, cocky and ready to strip him of his title.

"Hey Shinji, where is Asuka?" Sui asked.

"Huh?" Shinji looked around for the young German but she was nowhere to be seen. "Well now that you mention it, I haven't seen her since we started this. Her or Ivan."

"I wonder what they are up…" Sui was cut off by the sound of Ludwig yelling in joy. Shinji and she looked over at him. He was shoving his fist up in the air laughing. Across from him at the opposite console the formerly cocky arcade punk was ghostly white as he looked at the bloody grimace of his Evangelion on the monitor.

"Pwned!" Ludwig yelled as he pointed to him.

"Winner!" Amy screamed out as she pointed to Ludwig, "Evangelion Unit Fascism! Piloted by Ludwig the Destroyer!"

Sui and Shinji sighed at the fact that Ludwig had named the custom Eva he had made using the games _build your own Eva _functionality, Evangelion Unit Fascism. They shook their heads as they watched the next poor being walk up and sat down at the console. Shinji caught Asuka's voice out of the corner of his ear and looked up to see her in line.

"I can't believe Ludwig is doing this. And using a cheap rip off of my Unit-02 to do it…all he did was color it black and rename it, that bastard. I'll show him what a real Eva pilot can do!" Asuka exclaimed to herself. The people in line were looking at her like she was crazy, but this was mostly because they didn't speak Japanese.

"Hey Shinji, what does she mean by a real Eva pilot?" Sui asked.

A shiver ran up Shinji's spine, like the kind a child would get when caught in the act by their parents. He gulped and tried to think up the most logical lie he could think of.

"Well…you know…she always has to be the best…so I'm sure she is just trying to…you know…" Shinji stuttered, "…um…ah…eh…well you know…one up Ludwig…yeah that's it…she is trying to one up Ludwig,"

"I can tell your lying, but I really don't care enough to pry," Sui replied.

Shinji laughed uneasily. He sighed and looked back over at Asuka.

_Eva pilots. That's right we once were those, but so much has changed since then. We have both grown up so much. Asuka and I have changed so much, I bet Toji and Kensuke would be surprised if they saw me today._

"Hey Sui," Shinji blurted out.

"Yes?"

"How much have I changed appearance wise since we…" Shinji had to stop and wait for Ludwig's yells of 'Pwned!' and 'Wasted!' to pass. "…since we first met?"

"That's a weird question…why do you ask?"

"No real reason just wondering, you know if you look in a mirror you don't see how others see you…"

"That's a funny way of looking at it…"

"Just answer the question…I'm just kind of curious how much I've grown since well you know, we set out on this journey,"

"Ok…you are one weird person Shinji…well lets see, you've probably grown a good five inches…err…thirteen centimeters in metric, besides that you've just let your hair grow out a bit…you might want to watch that, you don't want to end up looking like some people around here," Sui commented as she glared over at Ludwig and his surfer like hair style.

Shinji laughed as his ran his hand through his hair. Sui placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. Shinji blushed.

"You're a good kid Shinji. Keep it that way."

"All right! You just got bamboozled!" Ludwig's voice rang out.

Sui sighed and released her hand from Shinji's shoulder. She shook her head and smiled as her eyes returned to the monitor and watching Ludwig destroy his competition. The jar of money had grown quite full as now people who had been defeated were getting back in line for a chance to redeem themselves and possibly inflict the same kind of wound that they had received on Ludwig's pride.

Shinji looked over at Sui and noticed the small smile on her face as she watched Ludwig play the videogame with his usual zealous spirit. He looked down from her brown eyes and glanced at his shoes.

"Hey Sui,"

"What is it now?"

"Do you still love him?" Shinji asked.

Sui's face turned a bright pinkish red and Shinji could tell she was flushed with embarrassment.

"Of course I don't!" Sui composed herself.

Shinji giggled. "You're just like Asuka."

"How!" Sui demanded.

"You mask your emotions because your pride won't let you admit them…I think its actually quite funny."

"Listen here! I have a doctorate in psychology I don't need you telling me what kind of complexes I have."

"Alright…"

"Thanks for caring…oh look Asuka is up."

Shinji returned his eyes over to the simulators and gulped. Knowing that if Asuka lost she would take it very hard. He closed his eyes and waited. A few minutes passed, he could hear people awe and gasping at what he could tell was probably an awesome battle of epic proportions suddenly all he could hear was Ludwig laughing. He opened his eyes for a moment only to see Eva Unit-02 on he monitor, being held in the air by it's neck…

* * *

Ludwig blinked as he looked at the screen. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, _Evangelion Unit-02 wins! _It had been a fun winning streak but, Asuka had ended it. Asuka sat on the other side of him smiling at her accomplishment, she was even more excited that Ludwig had almost won and that she had managed to come from behind. 

Ludwig stood up and grabbed the jar of winnings and walked away from the game simulator. He looked at Sui who had a rather unusual smile on her face. She giggled a little and looked him right in the eyes.

"That was a very noble thing you did," Sui smiled.

Ludwig's eyes widened and he placed his finger over his mouth and made a, _shhh, _sound. "How'd you figure it out?"

"What…that you lost on purpose?" Sui whispered.

"Yeah that…"

"I knew when you let go of her Eva and pretended to trip..."

"…Well I figured if I beat her she might flip out and kill us all. So I wanted to try to avoid that if at all possible," Ludwig smirked.

"You know when you aren't an asshole for a change you are actually a really nice person…" Sui jeered.

"You think so?" Ludwig laughed.

Back at the simulators Asuka had her elbows on the control panel and was resting her head in her palms. She seemed content just looking at the screen and her victory. Shinji pulled up a stool and sat next to her. She looked over at him and smiled. He smiled back and looked up with her at the big red letters that confirmed her victory.

"Good job Asuka,"

"What? You expected less of me?" Asuka grinned, "He was an amateur, and he was simply overwhelmed by my skill."

Shinji chuckled and looked up at the black arcade ceiling. "Hey Asuka, let's take some of Ludwig's winnings and go to a nice restaurant or something to celebrate your victory."

"Alright now you're talking!" Asuka exclaimed in joy.

Asuka and Shinji stood up and were about to walk out of the arcade when their attention was drawn to an Iranian teenager who came barreling through the front door yelling. Neither one of them could understand him so they glanced over at Sui who was standing next to Ludwig sighing.

"Sui! What did he say?" Asuka inquired.

"Something really stupid," She grunted.

Amy popped her head out from behind one of the arcade games.

"He said that down the street there is this Russian guy on the arcade simulators there and he is kicking even more ass then Ludwig," Amy said.

"Ivan is kicking ass down the street, this I have to see… I bet he named his Eva like Evangelion Unit Communism," Ludwig smirked.

"I'm coming!" Amy jumped with joy and followed Ludwig out of the arcade.

Sui shook her head and handed the jar of money to Shinji before chasing after Ludwig and Amy. Asuka blinked a couple of times before breaking out in laughter.

"Should we go after them?" Shinji asked.

"Nah, I want to eat some really nice food," Asuka retorted.

"Alright let's go," Shinji said as he held Asuka's hand and the young couple walked out the front door.

* * *

The sound of a saxophone echoed through out the dark dry hallways of an abandoned apartment building in the southern part of Tehran. Down below the building a dim light shone through from below the garage door. Down in the subterranean garage was a large RV. The music from the saxophone seemed to be coming out of it. Inside the RV was a large assortment of high end radical technology. Similar to what one would find in a high end military base. 

On one of the walls hung a picture of Tagar with a large amount of darts thrown into it. Sitting in the corner of the room listening to the radio was a tall man with pale white skin and the blackest of black hair. It hung down in front of his eyes. The man turned off the radio and smiled as he looked up at the picture of Tagar.

"So I'm not the only one who can take him on," he laughed as he looked down at a clip board. On the clip board was an ID print out. The name on the print out read _Ludwig Van Beethoven II_. The man began to laugh hysterically. A door to another room in the RV flung open. Revealing a tall woman, she also had pale white skin but her hair was a snow white. The man gulped as he looked up at her bright blue eyes.

"Loth! Can you keep it down, I am trying to sleep!" the woman exclaimed.

"Yes, Xan…" the man said as he looked down at his feet.

"What were you laughing about," the woman asked as she yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Well, I just got word from Pakistan that someone besides me took on Tagar Doomglider and lived," the man replied.

"Wait, Tagar? As in the human tank, Tagar? The second best bounty hunter bested only by well…you?"

"The one in the same, but apparently some newcomer thinks they can stand up to the big dogs in the bounty hunter world so now it's up to me, Lothiron Darknight to teach him a lesson!" the man laughed.

"Have you ever considered that maybe this Ludwig guy won by a fluke and he isn't the newest threat to your bounty hunting career?" the woman interrupted him.

"Don't be silly Xanthia!" Lothiron grinned, "This could prove to be fun."

* * *

Ludwig sighed as he attempted to look past the engrossingly large crowd in front of the arcade. Ivan had managed to draw a crowd five times larger than Ludwig's. Sui attempted to peer in through the arcade window but could only see more people inside blocking the way. 

"I wonder if Comrade Commissar is okay in there," Amy stated.

"He probably is… hey Ludwig have you decided to give up on the whole bounty hunting thing?" Sui asked, off topic.

"Yeah, after Tagar. I don't really want to be shot at anymore, why?"

"Oh… just wondering if you got some sense into your head." Sui replied.

"That's just like you… Jesus Christ why the fuck are all these people in the way?" Ludwig clenched his fist in anger as he glared at the backs of the people in front of him…

* * *

Asuka rubbed her belly and belched as she looked across the dozen of empty dishes scattered across the table. Shinji was on the other side of the table with a fork sticking out of his mouth. He couldn't believe how quickly Asuka devoured the entire course, especially since Shinji was still on his appetizer. He bit the crouton off the end of his fork and then set his fork down next to his salad. 

"Asuka, do you think you could have saved some for me?" Shinji asked as his eyes narrowed and he looked at her.

"…"

"Asuka…"

"I'm sorry I was hungry," Asuka giggled as her face turned red, "…it's not like you can't just order more food."

"I suppose," Shinji sighed.

"So what do you like better Japanese food or European food?" Asuka asked as she placed the straw to her Coca-Cola in her mouth and sucked the last remaining soda out of the glass.

"That's a weird question to ask," Shinji commented.

"I was just wondering…"

"I like them both," Shinji replied.

The faint classical music humming out of the restaurant's speaker system provided a nice atmosphere for the couple as Shinji flagged down a waiter and ordered himself a new meal. Shinji looked back across the table to notice Asuka just kind of staring at him with a glazed look in her eyes, like that of an obsessed fan looking over at their idol.

"Asuka?"

Asuka blinked and seemed to snap out of whatever dreamland she was in. Shinji smiled at her then let his eyes travel downward to the white table cloth and its golden embroidered edges.

"Hey Shinji, where do you want to go after this?" Asuka asked.

"Well… I haven't really thought about that. I suppose we should go back to the temple and wait for the others."

"No. Let's do anything but that," Asuka instantly replied.

Shinji let out a small gasp and looked up at her.

"Asuka…"

"Tell you what," she smiled at him, "let's go on a fantastic date today Shinji, just the two of us. We can spend the whole day to ourselves."

"I would like that a lot Asuka," Shinji blushed.

Asuka nodded and leaned back in her chair as the couple waited for Shinji's new dish to arrive. Once it did, he consumed it and the couple paid their bill before embarking out upon their date. As they left the restaurant and walked out onto the sunny streets of Tehran a small gust of wind came by and cooled the atmosphere. Shinji looked down the main street down at the green grass and the ocean that had only arrived a few years ago.

"It's hard to believe this was once all mountains and desert," Shinji stated.

"Yeah, since the third impact much of the inland Middle East is now coast line, and the deserts have become grasslands, but even so it's hard to believe a city like Tehran, which used to be surrounded by mountains, has become a seaboard." Asuka responded.

"I guess Third Impact really messed things up, even more than Second Impact."

"That's not true, the third impact gave new life to earth, humanity has rebuilt itself in a matter of months rather than the years it took to rebuild after the second,"

"That's true,"

"Let's go to the beach Shinji!" Asuka exclaimed and thrust her hand into the air. Shinji nodded and took her hand. As the couple walked towards the glistening water off in the distance, Shinji looked around at all the Iranian people who seemed to just be happy living their lives in peace and many of them were probably just happy to be alive.

"You know I'm glad that so many people have already forgotten about the Third Impact and are just moving on with their lives."

"Yeah… hey Shinji give me some money, I want to go buy ice cream," Asuka demanded as they reached the boardwalk that bordered the ocean and the grassy park they had just walked through.

"I think you've eaten enough,"

Asuka glared at him. Shinji gulped as she placed her hands on his chest and pulled her self up to him. She placed her forehead against his and looked into his eyes. He began to shake as she grinned.

"Shinji…" she said in a maniacal tone.

"W-wh-w-what is it Asuka," Shinji stuttered.

"I think you should give me some money,"

"O-o-o-ok,"

"Danke Schoen," Asuka said in a rather cheerful tone as she let go of Shinji and gave him a completely innocent smile. Shinji reached into his pocket and handed her a five dollar bill. She quickly snatched it out of his hands and hurried over to the ice cream pavilion.

Shinji sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets as he found himself leaning on the cold steel railing that separated him from the water. He glanced down at the vibrant seawater splashing against the concrete wall that lead down from his feet to the water. His eyes widened as he felt a cold object pressed against his cheek. He looked over to see Asuka holding two ice cream sandwiches. She giggled and handed him one before unwrapping hers.

"Thanks," he said as he pulled back the thin paper wrapper and took a bite into the delicious treat.

Next to him Asuka had her elbows rested on the railing as she glanced out at the ocean and ate her ice cream.

"You know Ikari, I've decided on something."

"What is that Sohryu?" Shinji inquired.

"Let's forget going to Germany."

"But, what about your family… and where else would we go?"

"My family… my dad and my step mom probably think I was killed in the Third Impact. And plus, a family isn't your relatives Shinji, a family is the people who care for you and look after you. As for where we would go, why not America, to that place, with the people and the stuff. Where they are making that New-Japan."

"Asuka…"

"What?"

"What made you decide on this?" Shinji asked.

"Well it's just that when I look out on this ocean I realized that I have had more fun in the past two months then I have had my whole life. I don't think I was really _alive _until you and I, and Ludwig and Sui, and Ivan and even Amy all came together and began traveling with each other."

Shinji looked out at the ocean and let the sound of the waves crashing soothe his thoughts.

"You know Asuka, I have to agree with you."

"Of course you do! Now come on, let's go have some fun!" Asuka became engulfed in excitement. She grabbed Shinji by the wrist and right as she was about to pull him away she stopped as two people talking in Japanese caught her attention. She leaned over Shinji and eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Oh my god dude you missed it, it was so awesome. This Russian guy and this American kid got into the best Eva battle I have ever seen on the simulators. It was freaking amazing! They crashed the simulators the battle was that awesome! They will be talking about it for years! Evangelion Unit Fascism vs. Evangelion Unit Communism!" one of the people exclaimed.

Shinji and Asuka looked at each other then back at the two people talking, then back at each other, then finally back towards the arcade.

"Should we go check it out?" Shinji asked.

"Nah, its fine. I want to be with you right now Shinji."

Shinji blushed as Asuka quickly delivered a kiss to his cheek, then grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him off into the distance…

* * *

The group, excluding Asuka and Shinji, found themselves all grouped around a stone picnic table in the Tehran city park. Sui set a jar filled with money on the table and looked around at her peers. She then proceeded to pull the lid off the top of the jar. The popping sound of compressed air rang out as the lid came off. She then took the jar and dumped its contents out onto the table and began shifting through the money. 

"So… how much did we make?" Ludwig inquired.

"Well excluding the repair cost of the two simulators you two overloaded we made three hundred and twelve dollars. Now those simulators cost five hundred dollars each… so if we do the math we owe the arcade, a little less then seven hundred dollars," Sui sighed.

"That's bullshit! Why the hell can they charge us? It's not our fault that our battle was so awesome that their simulators couldn't handle it," Ludwig retorted.

"Aye! Comrade Beethoven is right, we should do something about this situation. I bet if we went down and spoke to the manager of the arcade I could _talk _some sense into him," Ivan interjected.

"No… we are just going to have to figure out a way to make money for now," Sui instantly retorted.

"I've said it before and I will say it again. Sell Amy's body," Ludwig stated.

"Bloody hell," Amy sighed.

"Ok do we have any actual ideas for money?" Sui asked.

"Why don't we just… um… never mind that wouldn't work…" Amy quieted down.

"I know!" Ludwig blurted out, "We can rob a bank!"

Silence befell the group as everyone turned to Ludwig and looked at him with a blank expression. He chuckled a little as he glanced around the table, looking at the stares of death coming towards him.

"Ludwig…" Sui sighed.

"What?"

"Ludwig…" Amy sighed.

"Oh! Come on!"

"Comrade Beethoven," Ivan sighed.

"What! It would be like that movie that was made like back in 2005, Inside Man or whatever it was called we could do that. I mean Sui could probably outsmart any police officer," Ludwig commented.

"Ok, Ivan what do you think we should do?" Sui asked quickly changing the direction of the conversation.

"Honestly Comrade Linn, I say we just don't pay them. They don't have our names, I don't think the arcade owners saw our faces through the huge crowd that had gathered around us, and even if they could recognize us we are probably only going to be in town for what three more days tops? I say we just take our money and go as far as we can on it," Ivan replied.

"I agree with him," Ludwig smiled.

Sui sighed and proceeded to pick up the money and stuff it back into the jar. Once all the nice green bills had found their way back into the plastic container she placed the white lid on top and closed it.

"Fine I guess we do nothing,"

"Excellent now I say we all go back to the temple and just lounge for a few hours," Ludwig stated.

"It's only two in the afternoon," Amy commented.

"Yeah but it's not like we are going to do anything…" Ludwig sighed.

"Ludwig is right, we had an eventful morning, slash, afternoon we should probably take it easy for the rest of the day," Sui replied…

* * *

Asuka laid down on a bench with her head gently rested in Shinji's lap. She smiled as she snuggled her head into his legs. The afternoon sun beat down with friendly rays warming the couple as they relaxed in their moment of splendor there on that concrete park bench. A soft zephyr maintained the mild temperature. 

Shinji felt a relaxed, laid-back feeling come over him as he watched the small blades of grass dance with the dandelions. He could feel Asuka's soft hair blowing against him in the gentle breeze. A small sigh of relief came out as he enjoyed his paradise.

"Shinji…" Asuka said.

"What is it Asuka?"

"Don't you just love this… us here together just, relaxing." Asuka snuggled more into Shinji.

Shinji gently rubbed Asuka's hair off of her face and smiled.

"Yeah I really do Asuka. You know as long as I am with you, l am fine,"

"Really?" Asuka rolled over and looked up at him.

"Of course, you are my only sunshine Asuka. If I'm sick you make me well, if I'm lonely you give me company, if I'm sad you make me happy."

Asuka sat up and quickly kissed Shinji. He looked away and blushed as the wind began to pick up. Asuka pressed up against Shinji's back and placed her mouth right next to his ear. Shinji's face turned bright pink as he felt Asuka's breast being squished against his firm back. She breathed slowly into his ear as her hands oozed down his sides.

"A-As-Asuka…w-wh-what are you…d-doing?" Shinji stuttered.

"I think that since you have been such a good boy you deserve a _reward_," Asuka stated in a very seductive tone.

"Um…Asuka…what are you doing…with…with…with your hands?" Shinji continued to mumble incoherently as Asuka undid the button on his pants and grabbed his zipper.

"Well like I said, you need a _reward…_" Asuka giggled.

Shinji quickly jumped off the bench and took shelter behind a rock. Asuka sat there for a few moments looking at the vacated bench before turning to Shinji and glaring at him. He gulped as he recognized the evil look in her baby blue eyes. She clenched one of her fists.

"Asuka, I'm sorry but you know it's a public place and well …me…you…stuff…people…things…I don't think…maybe…I don't know…um…you know stuff…things,"

"Shinji Ikari," Asuka got up and made her way over to the rock. Shinji became petrified as Asuka reached down and grabbed his wrist then proceeded to drag him down the street.

* * *

Ludwig let out a rather large yawn as he sat up in a small one person bed and looked around at the vacant room and its golden carpeting. He rubbed his eyes and slowly got out of bed. After making some attempts to straighten out his pants and remove the wrinkles that had come with him sleeping in them, he shuffled his way over to the traditional Japanese door and slid it open. 

He poked his head out into the hallway and looked around. Everyone else appeared to be asleep so Ludwig continued his shuffle down the hall towards the kitchen. As he walked into the kitchen his eyes became focused on the tea maker immediately as the only thought running through his head was, _CAFFEINE!_ He walked over to the tea maker and started pouring himself a glass of tea when suddenly out of the corner of his eye he caught Shinji sitting at the dinning room table just kind of staring at the table like someone who woke up after a night of drinking, next to a really ugly chick.

Ludwig let out a yawn, then took a seat at the table and began sipping his tea, waiting for Shinji to acknowledge his presence. It took a few minutes before Shinji looked up at and started laughing. Ludwig set down his tea cup and leaned back in the chair, and prepared to dispense his superb wisdom.

"So what happened?" Ludwig asked.

"I don't really know, it was like heaven and hell all in one," Shinji smirked as he stared at the Lazy Susan on the table.

"Heaven and Hell… you don't say… please continue,"

"It all started when Asuka tried to take off my pants in the middle of this park…"

Ludwig's eyebrow rose as he leaned forward, his curiosity at its peak. "And?" he asked.

"Well I freaked out and stopped her…"

"And?"

"Well then she grabbed my by the wrist and took me to an improper club… where women did improper things involving… gyrations, and poles…"

"And?" Ludwig leaned closer.

"Then she bitched at me for an hour because I kept trying to close my eyes, that she did a very good job of holding open while in said club…"

"And?"

"Then we got back here around midnight… and… I really don't want to talk about what happened next"

"What happened?" Ludwig asked.

The sliding door to Asuka and Shinji's room flung open and Asuka walked out into the hallway and glared at Shinji. She stood there for a second wearing nothing but a T-Shirt, about five sizes to large for her and a pair of underwear, before she turned made an 'hmpf' noise and retreated back to the bedroom.

"Yeah… like I said I really don't want to talk about it," Shinji sighed.

A smile came across Ludwig's face as he looked at Shinji.

"Did little Shinji finally become a man?" Ludwig inquired.

"I said I don't want to talk about it!"

"Oh! So how was she? Was she as fiery and wild as she is normally?" Ludwig prodded.

"It's not exactly an experience I want to remember Ludwig. Ok!"

"Wait… it's sex! How can you not want to remember it?" Ludwig exclaimed.

"I… I don't think sex is supposed to happen like… that…" Shinji lowered his head in shame.

Ludwig stopped to think about the situation when Asuka came barging out of her room. Ludwig and Shinji looked at her with fear as she walked over to the kitchen counter, grabbed a piece of bread, and then sat down at the table with them. Silence fell over the table as Asuka slowly took bites out of the bread.

Finally Shinji attempted to break the ice.

"Um Asuka… about last night…"

"Save it!" she quickly retorted.

"Well it's just that… I feel really bad and…"

"I said save it! Listen maybe if you weren't so secluded and knew more about some _things _in life you would understand that there is something called 'foreplay' and other such things that are involved with the process of…"

"Awww!" Ludwig cut her off, "Little Asuka-Waska is upset because getting her cherry popped hurt a lot more then she thought it would,"

Asuka quickly stood up, cranked back her fist and punched Ludwig directly in the face. Shinji practically had a heart attack as he watched the seventeen year old tumble backwards and do a reverse face plant against the wooden floor. Asuka let out a sigh and sat back down.

Shinji peered over the table at Ludwig who was staring at the ceiling probably trying to process what had just happened. Asuka finished her piece of bread, got up, got another one, and sat back down.

"Asuka…" Shinji gulped.

Asuka sighed.

"You know I probably shouldn't have practically tied you down and forced you to do that last night… but I can still be irrationally angry…" Asuka replied as she got up and walked away.

Ludwig sprung to his feet and shook his head, shaking off the pain. He looked down at Shinji and laughed.

"I just got pwned, didn't I?" Ludwig asked.

Shinji nodded his head.

"Ah well… I can let the Nazi slide just this once…" Ludwig smirked. "But you should really go talk to her, oh and use the computer this guy has to look up… how to make her feel _special_…"

Shinji nodded as Ludwig's grin made him uneasy.

Ludwig sat down at the table as Shinji wandered off to do as he was told. Ludwig picked up the morning newspaper from the foyer and began reading through the movie listings. He placed his finger down on the _Romance Movies _and began reading down the list.

The door to Sui's room creaked open and the purpled haired woman emerged with her usual big round glasses in hand. Ludwig quickly closed the paper and smiled up at her. She put on her glasses and looked at him cautiously.

"What was all the noise about?" She asked.

"Oh… Asuka and Shinji did what the birds and the bees do last night and Asuka's just bitter because her _special place _is a little sore," Ludwig retorted.

"Ah…" Sui yawned. "Wait! Shinji and Asuka!" Sui woke up.

"Yup," Ludwig smiled.

"Oh, my god!" Sui stopped for a moment to think.

"I personally think it's wonderful that those two can now experience such a wonderful thing," Ludwig gave a breath of relieve and looked up at the ceiling.

"Yes it's just delightful… but you know I think it would be best to just let this one work itself out…"

Sui was interrupted by Shinji screaming from three rooms down. "I am supposed to do what!"

Ludwig let out a small chuckle. Sui sighed before going over to the doorway to the living room and glancing in at Shinji who was looking at a computer screen in shock.

"Why the hell would she like… that…" Shinji mumbled to himself.

Sui shook her head and retired to her room. Ludwig finished his tea, grabbed his jacket, and headed out the front door…

* * *

Asuka lay on the padded mats of her rooms floor, her head propped up by her elbow. In her free hand she had a copy of the book, _the Mystery of Sex_, and she seemed to be reading it intently when the door to the room slid open. She quickly hid the book under her shirt and sat up. 

Shinji stood in the door way looking kind of embarrassed. Asuka sighed and gave him a gentle smile.

"You aren't angry are you?" Shinji asked her as he turned his head and looked her in the eye.

"…No…I'm not angry," She said as she got up and walked towards Shinji. The book fell out from under her shirt and thudded on the ground. Shinji looked at it as Asuka walked up to him and gave him a loving hug.

"Asuka…" he said with endearment.

"It's ok…"

"What's the book?" Shinji asked.

Asuka's eyes widened as she slowly turned her head to see the book lying flat on the padded mats. She let out a small half giggle and looked at Shinji. He made his way out of her arms and over to the book. He picked up and was shocked when he read the title. He looked at the side of the book and found a page dog eared.

He flipped to the page and began reading as Asuka slowly turned red.

"How… to properly please your man…" Shinji slowly read the title. He then closed the book and looked back at Asuka.

"So… you need to learn too?" Shinji asked.

Asuka pointed her index fingers at each other and began pressing them together.

"Yeah…" she sighed.

Shinji dropped the book and walked over to her. She blushed as he pulled her into his arms and rested his head on her shoulder. She placed hers on his shoulder and smiled.

"Hey Shinji, you like my body right?"

"Of course, your figure is astounding,"

"Vondervul," Asuka said in a heavy German Accent.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh… nothing," Asuka giggled.

Shinji's eyes narrowed as he knew Asuka was up to something.

"Asuka…"

"What?"

"What is so funny?"

Asuka giggled some more before pointing downward with her head. Shinji quickly let go of the girl and sat down on the ground.

"Damn thermal expansion," he whispered.

Asuka laughed. Shinji sighed as Asuka took a seat next to Shinji and used his shoulder as a pillow. He reached over and rubbed her cheek gentle with his hand and smiled.

"You know Shinji, you've become quite a man," Asuka stated.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you know I bet if we both went back in time to that day we hate lunch together when that angel we had to fight together showed up, and we told our past selves of everything that would happen, and that you and I would fall in love. I bet they wouldn't believe us,"

"Probably,"

"Shinji…"

"Yeah Asuka?"

"Thank you,"

"For what?"

"For making these past three months the start of my true and happy life," she smiled. Shinji blushed. Asuka kissed him and then fell back onto the mats and stared at the ceiling…

* * *

Ludwig sighed as he looked down at the mail box and then looked over at an envelope in his hand. He pulled open the mail deposit slot and shoved the letter in. He shook his head and proceeded to walk of in his usual, hands shoved in his pockets manner. 

"I hate sending letters home…" Ludwig grumbled…

* * *

Amy slid open the door to her room and groaned as she rubbed her eyes and let out a suppressed yawn. She walked out into the kitchen, sat down at the table next to Sui, and stared at the table. Sui set down her cup of tea and glanced over at the British girl she seemed to be half asleep. 

"Didn't sleep well I presume," Sui commented.

"You did?" Amy asked in shock.

"Why wouldn't I?" Sui inquired.

"I don't know how any of you slept with all that noise those two were making; I thought they were killing a pig or something,"

"Noise? Oh you were referring to Asuka and Shinji partaking in lewd acts for the first time last night I assume. To be truthful I have pair of headphones that I wear during the night so I can drown out the noise made by a certain male who happens to be a very boisterous sleeper. So I most likely just didn't hear them,"

"Bloody hell! That girl has no tact, I can't believe Shinji puts up with her…you know if you ask me that lass is loony," Amy sighed.

Sui smiled, "I didn't ask you now did I?"

Amy glared at Sui and shook her head before letting it fall against the table and stare at the wood in her tired state. She yawned as her stomach grumbled.

"What is there to eat in this place I'm…" before Amy could finish Ludwig came back through the front door. Sui and Amy glanced up at him and he gave them a kind of half wave. Amy and Sui quickly returned to what they were doing as Ludwig took of his shoes and walked over to the table.

"So what have you been occupying yourself with today Ludwig?" Sui asked as she finished off her tea.

"Oh you know the usual, making fun of German people, helping spread racism against the black-man, passing out flyers for the Ku Klux Klan you know that kind of stuff…" Ludwig smirked.

"…Fascinating…" Sui remarked.

"…oh and I almost forgot sending a letter home kindly asking my parents to reactivate my debit card so that we may, lets see how to use this in ten dollar words…better improve our financial downfall," Ludwig retorted.

"I am truly amazed, you actually took the initiative to go out and accomplish something on your own, it is a miracle,"

"Well you know I kind of don't want to spend the rest of this trip in

Buddhist temple lodging homes," Ludwig smiled.

Amy shook her head and slowly reached for an English muffin sitting on the table. Ludwig looked at her and titled his head.

"What's wrong with Amy?"

"She is just tired, Shinji and Asuka kept her up all night," Sui commented.

"Oh…he, I wonder what those two are up to now…" Ludwig grinned as he peered down the hallway. Sui yanked on his sleeve pulling him forward in his chair.

Ludwig glared at across the chestnut table.

"Let's leave those two alone for a while and let them explore everything they are going to explore," Sui stated.

Ludwig looked up at the wooden ceiling and slowly rubbed his beard stubble as if he was pondering the situation. Finally he smiled as he returned his gaze downward back at his purple haired peer.

"But my dear Sui, in where does the fun lay from not intruding on young love?"

Sui blinked and shook her head.

"Ludwig will you please refrain from speaking like that?"

"Speaking like what?"

"Speaking as if you were a Confucian scholar reject," Sui smiled.

Amy groaned as she brushed the long strands of golden hair from her pale face, she sat upward and looked back and forth between Sui and Ludwig before grunting and heading off back towards her temporary room.

"…You people talk to much," she yelled from down the hall before slamming shut the paper door and attempting to enter a deep slumber.

Sui looked over at Ludwig then back down the long hallway, then back at

Ludwig. Ludwig shrugged his shoulders and shook his head before spinning around in his chair and grabbed a piece of sourdough bread and began eating it…

* * *

Shinji's soft hands slowly glided through Asuka's silky crimson hair as the two adolescents laid in each others arms just staring up at the ceiling. 

Asuka sighed as she let the back of her hand just fall against Shinji's chest. Shinji smiled as he looked at the girl he loved.

"So Shinji, what would you say to attempting to you know…"

"Asuka…" Shinji sighed.

"Ok…I won't push you," Asuka retorted.

Shinji smiled and embraced Asuka…

* * *

Ludwig sighed as the rest of the group followed him towards the train station. He glanced around at the tranquil park and sighed as the bright green leaves fluttered in the gusts of wind. Asuka and Shinji walked behind the group, Asuka was pressed up against Shinji, clinging tightly onto his arm as she glanced down at the concrete sidewalk. As the party continued along, the wind slowly faded away as the noon sun rose above them. 

"So what is your plan of action for when we get to Iraq?" Sui inquired as she placed her hands behind her head and glanced over at Ludwig.

"Plan? What is this thing you call, a Plan?" Ludwig smirked.

"Don't be a smartass," Sui quickly retorted.

"It could be worse; he could be speaking only in Ebonics…" Amy commented.

Sui shook her head. "Dear god," she sighed.

Ludwig began laughing maniacally as he thought of the sheer annoyance he could incur by speaking in Ebonics. He smiled and turned around, looking at the group.

"What the hell are Ebonics?" Asuka asked.

"Don't encourage him!" Sui exclaimed.

Amy leaned back and whispered in Asuka's ear, "Ebonics is essentially the Black people language…" Amy was cut off by Ludwig.

"Ok listen up we's iz going ta da train station! Don't make me come ovah there bitch..." Ludwig started.

Sui took off her glasses and shook her head. "Why did you have to encourage him?" She demanded an explanation.

"Come on Sui ya know ya love Ebonics Jus' like Orenthal James!" Ludwig exclaimed.

Shinji looked over at Asuka and then back at Ludwig.

"Um… who is Orenthal James?" he questioned.

"O.J. Simpson, he was a man back in the 1980's who killed his wife and child and got acquitted because he was rich enough to hire Johnny Cochran." Sui replied.

"O.J. wuz innocent! what 'chew thinkin' man?" Ludwig asked.

"Ivan give me your gun…" Sui stated.

"Don't ya even th'o't about it an dat boil on mah ass."

The group shook their heads at the complete and totally lack of intelligence, in Ludwig's actions. Sui placed her gold framed glasses back on the bridge of her nose and continued walking.

"Just ignore him," she commanded as she bolted off towards the train station.

"Fine ignore me I will keep jivin' like dis here even longer now!"

The party continued along its path towards the downtown Tehran train station as Ludwig continued his mentally challenged rant in Ebonics. It slowly grew to the point where every member of the group wanted to bash Ludwig's face in repeatedly.

As they got up to the train station, Sui walked inside the main terminal while the rest of her companions waited outside, after a few moments she returned with six train tickets in her hand.

She handed one to everyone except for Ludwig.

"Where iz ma fuckin ticket, what the fuck sup now?" Ludwig asked.

"I don't trust you with your ticket so I am going to hold…" Sui was cut off by a man in the distance yelling out for Ludwig.

The members of the group glanced to their right, down the black concrete road. Heat rose off of it leaving a distorted affect as the surface street faded off into the horizon. On the horizon a black figure stood.

"Who da hell iz ya? Sho 'nuff!" Ludwig bellowed out.

"I am your worst nightmare!" the black figure yelled out as it slowly approached them. As he came into sight the group blinked as they glanced at him.

"Wow, so ma fuckin worst nightmare iz uh sad Power Rangers reject," Ludwig laughed.

"…What?" the figure asked.

"I said, wow… so my worst nightmare is a sad excuse for a Power Rangers reject… in Ebonics, learn to know Ebonics noob!" Ludwig retorted, referring to the black armor suit the figure was wearing.

"A Power Rangers reject! I will have you know that this suit is the most sophisticated body enhancement power suit, it was developed by the joint effort of the United States and United Kingdom Militaries!" the figure yelled out.

"…is that so…" Ludwig yawned. The rest of the group slowly backed away from him, Ivan set his AK and TT-33 on the ground behind Ludwig before running off and hiding behind a stone bench with the rest of the group.

"Yes that is so! Do you even know who I am?" The black figure asked, filled with burning rage.

"…um some retard in a Power Ranger suit bitching about how awesome he is. Speaking of which how did you know my name?" Ludwig asked as he scratched his head.

"I will have you know that I am Lothiron Darknight!" the figure exclaimed.

Silence fell for a few moments before Ludwig opened his mouth.

"Okay… and…?"

"…What do you mean and? I am the single greatest bounty hunter on this planet!"

"Okay… and…"

"How dare you mock me!"

"Okay… and…"

"That is it now you shall feel my wrath!" Lothiron exclaimed. He opened a panel on the right arm of his suit and pressed a button. A small tube like object came out from underneath this right hand.

"Ohh… a tube I am so scared," Ludwig mocked him.

"Oh this is so much more then a tube, you insolent fool! It is a protocannon 5000, straight from the United States Military Arsenal!"

"Okay… and…"

"Quit mocking me! This device is so sophisticated and advanced that with it I can actually fire globs of pure plasma!"

"Cool, so you can be like the retards in those retarded Saturday morning cartoons!" Ludwig gave him a thumbs up.

"That is it you asked for it!" Lothiron yelled out. A loud whirling noise followed as blue particles slowly collected towards his right hand forming a sort of ball.

Ludwig's eyes widened as he slowly edged his feet backwards. Lothiron cranked up his fist and began to throw the ball when a loud discharge sound echoed out followed by a bang. Ludwig blinked as a tiny cloud of smoke rose from Lotion's right hand.

Lothiron stared at the glowing red hot tube then began smacking his glove repeatedly.

"Damn it Xan! You said this thing worked! Oh well I have more toys to deal with you!" Lothiron yelled as he pointed to Ludwig.

"Bring it on!" Ludwig egged him on as a smile came across his face, his eyes wandered down to notice Ivan's weapons lying at his feet. He quickly bent down and picked up the Russian manufactured weapons and yanked back the charging bolt on the AK-47 before shoving the TT-33 in his pocket.

Lothiron pressed another button on his glove and a small cannon-like object came out of his left wrist. Ludwig looked at it for a second before sighing.

"Look dude, I know I said bring it on but I don't know what your problem is but I kind of don't feel like getting shot at so if we could just like not…"

Ludwig was interrupted by the bullets flying towards him. He leaped up and took off running towards the park, followed by Lothiron firing his mini-wrist mounted-machinegun. Sui and the others poked their heads out from behind the bench and watched.

"Do you think he will be okay?" Amy asked.

"I hope not!" Asuka exclaimed with joy.

In the park the bark on the trees exploded as the bullets collided with them. Ludwig ran with his hands covering his head, trying to find something to hide behind. His eyes caught a small indent in the ground, that seemed to be a dried up stream, he quickly dove into it as the bullets whizzed passed him.

He grabbed a hold of the burgundy wood, stock on the Kalashnikov and stood up. Lothiron laughed and held up both of his hands. Ludwig began firing, but soon stopped as he watched the bullets stop mid air and fall down.

"You and that pathetic weapon can't do anything to me! This new disruption field will stop anything you throw at me!" Lothiron laughed.

"Jesus Christ! How is that even fucking possible! Where the hell do you even get this shit?" Ludwig asked.

"This particular toy was developed by the German Military!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is so!"

"You don't say… well I would love to stay and chat… but I think I'm going to run now!" Ludwig exclaimed as he took off running.

"Wait! Come back here you bastard!"

Lothiron took off after him, Ludwig quickly took an evasive maneuver and ducked behinds some bushes. As he hit the ground small particles of grass flew up, as the leather on his jacket skidded across the mud. He ducked down as more ammunition flew over him. He started to crawl off until he made it to a small tunnel that appeared to connect a drainage system below a small hill.

He crawled into it and peered out to see Lothiron looking around.

The rest of the group found themselves behind a tree glancing out into the large open field where Lothiron stood, his black power suit glistening in the sun.

"It is futile in hiding, I have ways of finding you!" Lothiron called out as he pressed yet another button. The large pack on his back shot out two streams of fire propelling him up into the air.

"A jetpack…" Ludwig groaned as he pulled his head back in and hid in the tunnel.

Back at the tree, the group was watching with anticipation.

"Sui… is this stuff even possible?" Shinji asked.

"From the current scientific community no… but I have no idea what the military is capable of," Sui replied, "I say we back up a little bit more just incase things get worse."

The group nodded and began backing up as they noticed Lothiron land back on the ground after several minutes of looking around for Ludwig.

Ludwig saw this and crawled out the backside of the tunnel. He made his way down the ditch until he could use the trees to make his way over to Ivan and the others.

"Ludwig!" Sui exclaimed as he snuck up behind them.

"Hey no time to talk, Ivan, do you have any grenades?" Ludwig asked.

"Um yes I have three left why?" Ivan inquired.

"Give them to me…" Ludwig demanded.

Ivan reached into his trench coat and pulled out three standard grenades and handed them to Ludwig. Ludwig shoved them in his jacket pocket and ran back over to the ditch he had been using for cover. He pulled out the first grenade and yanked out the silver pin.

"Hey douche bag!" Ludwig yelled out. Lothiron turned around to see the young American hurl the grenade towards him. He quickly activated his shield and stood his ground as the blast created a huge could of dirt.

Ludwig crawled through the tunnel and pulled out his second grenade, as the dust cloud began to dissipate he removed the pin once again tossed it in Lothiron's direction. Continuing on he made his way to the bushes he had originally ducked behind as the second grenade exploded, releasing a shattering sound though out the air.

He grabbed the third and final grenade, pulled out the pin, and lobbed it at Lothiron. He waited a few seconds for it to explode before getting up and making a fast dash towards the slowly clearing cloud of dirt.

As the cloud cleared Lothiron, he glanced around attempting to find Ludwig. He felt something grab a hold of the Jet pack on his pack and glanced backwards to find Ludwig with a malicious grin across his face.

"Now the fun starts!" Ludwig laughed.

"Let go of me!" Lothiron commanded as he attempted to strike Ludwig, but the seventeen year-old had a very firm grasp of the jet pack and was examining it.

"You know to fly with this thing I bet you need a balancer," Ludwig commented as he grabbed a hold of a large spherical device in the center of the Jet Pack. "I wonder what would happen if I removed it, then activated your Jet Pack…"

"Whatever you try won't work! Besides my shield, this suit is completely armored against bullets, with shock absorbing padding!"

"Is that so?" Ludwig inquired as he stuck Ivan's TT-33 to the spherical device and unloaded four bullets into it. He then dropped the pistol and grabbed Lothiron's right arm. Lothiron turned around attempting to yank his arm from Ludwig, but it was too late and Ludwig had managed to hit the button labeled 'Jetpack'. Lothiron screamed out as the engines whirled up.

Ludwig cranked back his fist and smashed it across Lothiron's face, right as his Jetpack activated. What followed could on be described as Lothiron becoming a human pinball and the trees in the park, becoming the objects in a pinball machine. After about thirty seconds of this human game of pinball Lothiron's Jetpack ran out of fuel right above the large river currently running down the middle of Tehran.

The group watched as Lothiron fell about fifty feet into the water. Asuka and the rest of the watchers glanced back and forth at each other, while Ludwig stood in the clearing scratching his head. A few moments passed before Ludwig finally jumped in the air with joy and started shouting out.

"Oh yeah! I kicked his ass! Owned! Who is the man? I am the man! I can't hear you! Who is the man? **I am the man**!"

"That idiot…" Sui sighed…

* * *

Ludwig let out a big sigh as he stretched back his arms. He found himself seated at a table, on an outdoor balcony to a fancy restaurant. The sunset behind him illuminated the entire balcony with its orange and red rays. He glanced around the table and started laughing. 

"What is so funny?" Sui inquired.

"Just how incredibly awesome I am!" Ludwig shouted out.

"Well considering that is the second time you could have been **killed**! Because of your reckless antics, I wouldn't consider yourself awesome," Sui replied.

"I am awesome!"

"Dummkopf…" Asuka mumbled.

"Hey Nazi, you shut your goddamn fascist Jew killing mouth! We are hear at this dinner to celebrate me totally and completely pwnjabbing (copyrighted by Draknal) that little Power Ranger bitch wannabe," Ludwig retorted.

"Ludwig… never, ever say the word, pwnjabbing… ever again…" Sui stated.

"Yeah and I was watching you were running like a little scared girl," Asuka giggled at him.

"I bet if someone started shooting at you…"

"Nope," Asuka cut him off.

"Comrades, Comrades, let's not fight. I tell you what lets all have some Vodka," Ivan interjected as he pulled a bottle of Vodka out of his trench coat.

"Um Ivan… you are the only one old enough to legally drink," Sui commented.

"No…no…no, Comrades this isn't normal Vodka, drinking age does not apply to it, this is the world's best Vodka. The bottle is encrusted in gold, mined at Stalin's personal slave labor camp. The potatoes used for the Vodka were hand picked by Lenin; the Vodka was personally made by Khrushchev, and the Bottle was made from glass from Gorbachev's bedroom window, sticker was hand crafted by Brezhnev, and it was given to me by Gorbachev the day after the fall of the Berlin Wall."

"Are you serious?" Sui inquired as she grabbed the golden bottle and looked it over.

"Yes Comrade I am,"

"When was this made?" Asuka asked.

"In the 1980's," Ivan responded.

"So they held on to potatoes picked by Lenin back in the 1920's?" Sui asked.

"Yes, Comrade,"

"Okay! Let's drink!" Ludwig exclaimed.

"Count me in," Asuka stated as she poured out her glass of water and held it out.

Moments passed as Ivan opened the bottle and poured it into the glasses of the table-members. Everyone held up their glasses and gave a cheer before chugging down the godly Russian beverage. A few seconds passed before, the tables members gave there reactions. Ivan gulped and loved the taste, Shinji ran off then began puking as Sui grabbed the bottle surprised that she had even survived drinking it while Amy instantly passed out, Asuka's grabbed the entire pitcher of ice water and chugged it in an attempt to quell the burning in her throat and Ludwig stared off into space.

"Ivan! This is 96 percent Alcohol! It's not even safe for humans to drink! It even says it that when the fed a sample to a horse, the horse instantly died!" Sui exclaimed as she read the warning on the bottle; that happened to be printed in 72 point font.

"My entire mouth felt like it was engulfed in fire! How can you stand that Ivan?" Asuka asked as her eyes watered.

"It tastes fine to me…" Ivan said.

"Wow…" Ludwig finally zoned back in as Shinji walked back over to the table, taking his seat next to Asuka and holding his stomach.

"What?" Sui asked.

"I just saw the entire Star Wars Bi-Trilogy in thirty seconds… except Yoda had a hippopotamus for his legs, the mid section of a preying mantis, and two heads… one of which was Abraham Lincoln… who could only say, _four score_… then Luke Skywalker looked like Benito Mussolini, who walked by dislocating his spinal cord and rolling. Oh, and every lightsaber was replaced with a Dell computer… and Darth Vader… was a Nuclear ICBM… named… Skippy,"

Crickets chirped in the background as the group stared at Ludwig.

"Thank you for proving my point… Ivan, this is clearly not safe for humans to drink," Sui stated.

"I will disagree Comrade," Ivan grabbed the bottle from Sui, then chugged the remaining vodka down in one huge gulp.

"…You crazy Ruskie bastard…" Ludwig stated.

Ivan laughed then looked down to his left, where Amy was leaned back against the ground mumbling with her eyes closed.

"Comrade Cromwell…?" Ivan poked her.

"Did he kill her?" Shinji asked.

"I hope so!" Asuka exclaimed.

"Asuka!" Shinji shoved her shoulder.

"What? A girl can dream can't she?"

"What have I said about being nice to Amy?"

"Oh alright," Asuka crossed her arms and pouted.

"So when does our train leave?" Ludwig asked, changing the subject.

"In about an hour…"

* * *

The setting sun illuminated the grass turning it red as it blew in the wind, atop a hill, over looking Tehran. An RV like vehicle was parked atop the hill, outside a pale skinned woman was tinkering with some device that looked like a gun of some sort, on a park table. She rubbed her hand through her snow white hair and smiled. 

"All done!"

As she said that, Lothiron came crawling up to the top of the hill and looked at her. She gasped as electrical sparks flew out of his suit and he glared up at her.

"What happened to you Loth?" She asked.

Lothiron didn't respond he simply threw, what was left of his Jetpack onto the small table.

"My Jetpack! What have you done to it?" the woman asked as she looked over it.

Lothiron placed his hands on his helmet and took it off. About a gallon of water rushed out of the suit onto the grass below him. He glanced up at the woman as his dark black hair draped down across his face.

"I really, really, don't want to talk about it Xan… now if you will excuse me I am going to go puke up shards of my pelvis…" Lothiron stated…

**Special Thanks: **To Supreme Lord Draknal, the Lord of Awesomeness.


	36. Movement 36: Lost Part I

**Disclaimer: **Remember when I said there would be a disclaimer one day that would be so cool you would stop reading these disclaimers? Well, here it is… **_DISCLAIMER_**!

**Movement 36: Lost Part I**

The teal waves lapsed against Ludwig's soft blonde hair as hey lay unconscious against the silky brown sand that stretched for miles along an unfamiliar coastline. His eyelids slowly opened revealing the bright blue sky above him. He stared at if for a moment noticing that there was not a single cloud in the sky, before propping himself up on his scrapped elbows. His black jacket was completely torn through at both elbows. He glanced around as he sat, waist deep in oncoming waves.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked himself as he continued to rotate his head in an attempt to get his bearings. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a small figure on the far side of the horizon lying along the beach, in a similar position to the one he had just awoke in. He couldn't make out who it was due to the large trees casting shadows down upon the figure.

Ludwig placed his hand on his face as he stood up and wiped the sand off his cheeks. He began thinking about his current situation as he continued down the beach towards the small figure that he had seen.

_Why did this have to happen…everything was going so well, we left Tehran, had a smooth trip to Baghdad then we got a train the same day over to Israel. Then when things were finally looking up we had to get on that stupid boat and head towards Italy….and it looked like we would get their safely…but no that couldn't happen the fucking cruiser had to sink…and I don't even remember what happened after that._

Ludwig stopped as he got close enough to the darkened shape, to notice that it was a woman lying there on the shore bank. He knelt down and grabbed a hold of he slender figure and began shaking the woman, she mumbled something then began rolling around in the golden sand. As she rolled Ludwig noticed the purple strands of hair as they protruded from the shadows. He grabbed a hold of her damp clothing and rolled her over.

"Sui!" he exclaimed as his eyes focused on the circular glasses.

"What…" she groaned back as her eyes slowly opened. She glanced up at Ludwig as the lenses focused her vision. A few moments passed before she looked around to notice them alone on this seemingly deserted beach.

"Thank God you are alive…"

"Ludwig…"

"What is it?" the seventeen year old boy asked, in a concerned tone.

"You didn't do anything… perverted while I was unconscious did you?" Sui inquired.

"What!" Ludwig leapt up and looked around like someone accused of murder.

"I am just kidding relax… I'm surprised you didn't retort with 'Why yes I did my good Sui, I had filthy man sex with you until you awoke',"

Ludwig sighed.

"Did you hit your head or something?"

"No why?"

"I just didn't expect you to say something like… that,"

"Oh… where are we?" Sui inquired as she observed her current situation.

"Somewhere in the Mediterranean I would assume, since as fate would have it God decided to shit on our day and sink our boat, that sadistic bastard really has it out for me," Ludwig replied.

"It is most likely a series of unfortunate events that have conspired in complete coincidence to halt our progress towards Germany,"

"Yeah, that or God hates us,"

Sui stood up and wiped the cold sand off her dress.

"We should probably look for Shinji and Asuka," Sui stated.

"What about Ivan and Amy?"

"Well, in any grouping all we would need to find is Shinji and Asuka, if Ivan is with Amy, which probably won't be the case because coincidences can be cruel, well then we don't need to worry about her and Ivan is more than capable of finding us. If Asuka is with Amy, well then Shinji is with Ivan and once again the problem is solved for Shinji and we only need to find Asuka… do you see where I am going?"

"No… not at all,"

Sui smacked her forehead and let out a large gasp.

"Just don't say anything and help me look for them…"

"What if they didn't split into groups of two, and say Amy is all by herself smart one?"

"Well then we will simply have to find them all! Now come on!"

Ludwig nodded before letting out a suppressed yawn and shoving his hands into their usual containers, his pockets. As the two American teenagers wandered along the beach looking for a beachfront town, or a road leading inland or other people the afternoon sun beat down on them like a large magnifying glass ready to melt a pair of ants.

The sand collapsed below their feet as they continued trekking through it. Ludwig stopped and glanced back to see their footsteps fading off towards the horizon.

"Hey Sui," Ludwig said.

"What?"

"I was just, you know, wondering what you are going to do once we get to Germany?"

"I don't know. Probably go to Vienna and become a psychiatrist," Sui replied.

"Oh… hey one more question?" Ludwig asked as they began to climb over a small outcropping of rocks at the edge of the beach.

"What?"

"What the hell is the difference between a psychiatrist, and a psychologist?"

"Stature,"

"Huh?"

"A psychiatrist, has to go through medical school and can actually prescribe medicine, a psychologist is just some failure who got a bachelors in psychology and decided to become a psychologist,"

"Thank you for informing me I did not know,"

"Yeah sure, no problem," Sui responded as he reached the top of the rigged outcropping and looked out on the inland, they noticed a traditional Italian vineyard down below them, and a large mountain resembling a volcano along the horizon.

"Where the hell are we?" Ludwig asked.

"It looks like Sicily," Sui retorted.

"What!" Ludwig jumped and glanced around, "How the hell did we wind up all the way over in Sicily before the boat sunk they said we were just approaching the heel of the Italian peninsula!"

"That is simple Ludwig, ever since Third Impact, the ocean currents have been really erratic in the Mediterranean," Sui stated.

"How the hell do you know all this?" Ludwig inquired.

"Common knowledge, you should read the newspaper more,"

"Oh…"

"Now quit moping, let's head down towards that vineyard and see where the nearest city is," Sui commanded.

* * *

Asuka stared at her hands as she sat alone on a deserted beach similar to the one Ludwig and Sui had awoken upon. As the sand shifted into brown grass the flat beach turned into a fifty degree slope that extended upward for a good thirty or so feet. She let her hands drop beside herself as she glanced outward at the ocean and the breaking waves. The roaring wind picked up her red hair and tossed it around in the air. She eventually stood up attempting to get her bearings. 

"Shinji!" she cried out.

No one responded.

"Shinji!" she yelled out again.

Asuka sighed as she realized she was alone, she turned her back to the ocean and stared at the inclined hills surrounding the beach she was on. She walked towards one, her shoes sinking into the sand as she continued to trot towards it. She gripped onto the soft dirt that composed the hills along the perimeter of the shoreline. As she crawled her way up to the top of the steeply inclined mounds of loose soil she found herself looking out onto a green valley that stretched for miles in all directions with mountains surrounding it and what appeared to be vast amounts of farmland in the center of it. Her eyes wandered down along the lush bright green grass until they made contact with a glistening black highway running through the valley.

As she slid down the reverse side of the hill onto the fertile vegetation she let out a small breath of relief.

"Scheisse!" Asuka exclaimed as she was standing up. Her foot had fallen into a small gopher hole, and as she attempted to yank it out of the devilish hole, her shoe was pulled off.

Angry and with only one shoe protecting her sock covered feet from the hard ground Asuka continued her way down towards the highway. As she reached the asphalt river she glanced around for a road sign. The only one she could find was in Italian, a language Asuka was not graced with knowing. The roar of an engine approached as Asuka continued to survey the current situation. Her blue eyes wandered down the burning hot road as an old farm truck came barreling down the road.

Asuka waved her arms in the air in an attempt to flag the speeding vehicle. An attempt that would prove futile, the truck sped by her running over a small puddle of mud, splashing it up at Asuka, in a situation similar to something you would see in a movie.

"Schwein!" Asuka yelled out at the automobile as it disappeared down the highway.

The agitated German's hands wiped the muck and mud from her face before returning to her side. She shook her head before walking down the highway in the direction the truck was heading.

As she continued down the worn out road she debated her current predicament and remembered back to the series of events that had lead to her awakening on the beach.

_I don't want to be alone, _Asuka thought to herself.

_But this is your own fault; you have been so cold to him lately, _a voice responded in her head.

_No I haven't I love him, and I remind him everyday that I love him, you can't play that trick with me any more, I don't have a single Goddamn thing to be ashamed of anymore so you can just go die for all I care, I no longer need you in my head. This whole thing isn't my fault, it is just the world trying to tell us that it hates us… God I am quoting that Dummkopf now! _

Asuka began laughing as she examined what had become of herself. She stopped to notice a sign, all though the sign was in Italian she could read the name Salerno and the 5km printed next to it.

"Salerno, great I don't even know where the hell that is!" Asuka complained.

The lost fifteen year old crossed her arms and began her hike down the highway off towards the city of Salerno. She looked at the shrubbery along the side of the road as she continued to walk, covered in mud and lacking a shoe. As she continued on her journey she could see houses and the outskirts of a suburb ahead of her, she stopped and let out a sigh of relief.

As she walked into the outskirts of the suburbs and looked around at the old Italian houses, she took a seat on a cold grey, smooth rock and looked down at her mud covered pants. She attempted to wipe the mud off, but it was to no avail.

"Even if I asked for someone for help, it's not like anyone here would speak Japanese," Asuka commented out loud.

"What about speaking Japanese?" a voice asked out.

Asuka spun around on the rock to see an Italian boy the same age as her leaning against a cracked drywall that made up the side of a shop.

"Oh, I didn't know anyone was listening…" Asuka replied.

"That's okay… hey did you um… fall down or something?" the boy asked as he looked over the mud covered German.

"No… I am just really having a bad day, see I am trying to get to Germany… and well the boat I was on sunk, just off the coast of southern Italy…"

"The southern coast?" the boy cut her off.

"Yeah…"

"Signora you have drifted several hundred kilometers from where your ship sunk,"

"What!" Asuka yelled out.

"Si, how long ago did your ship sink?"

"I don't know… by the way, my name is Asuka Langley Sohryu," Asuka replied.

"Pleasure to meat you, I am Luigi D. Gioachino.

"What does the, D, stand for?" Asuka inquired.

"Well it's kind of embarrassing…"

"Really," Asuka leaned forward.

"Well it stands for Dedevondivandeaveledasilhetodenloilesessoheteledetaàzuanaaratil," Luigi replied.

"…"

"I am serious it stands for Dedevondivandeaveledasilhetodenloilesessoheteledetaàzuanaaratil,"

Asuka began laughing profusely.

"I'm sorry but that is just the weirdest middle name I have ever heard, by the time you finish saying it I forgot the beginning of it,"

"Yeah I get that all the time, that's why I just say D, if you really want to know it is apparently just a huge combination of random articles from European languages... so what's your story?" Luigi asked.

Asuka blushed.

"Oh me? Nothing really…"

"Is that so?"

"Ok don't get the wrong idea or anything, but I have a boyfriend, and I really, really love him so if you were thinking anything like that…"

"Oh you have the wrong idea I would never think of something like that… now I think we should get you in to a change of clothes before you catch a cold."

Asuka nodded…

* * *

_Shinji placed his hand on his forehead and began rubbing his face as he slowly awoke from a deep slumber. He sat up in a silk sheet, feather bed and looked around for Asuka who was missing from her usual place at his side. As he glanced around he noticed that the bed was surrounded by giant pink cloud. Realizing that he was in a dream he laid back in the bed and waited to awake from his slumber. He glanced over as he felt the bed shake, as if someone else had gotten in it._

_He let out a shrill scream and crawled as fast as he could to the other side of the bed as he saw Amy clad only in a skinny white, fur bikini and panties sitting on the edge of the bed._

_"A-A-Amy!" Shinji exclaimed._

_"Hey Shinji," Amy gave him a seductive wave._

_Shinji's eyes widened as he watched Asuka appear out of the clouds in a red version of Amy's garments. Asuka took a seat next to Amy on the bed and waved at him._

_"What is going on?" Shinji inquired._

_"Well Amy and I were thinking that, since she likes you too… it's not fair for me to monopolize you all to myself, and asking you to be with only one woman is just mean…" Asuka replied._

_"So now you can have us both," Amy giggled…_

Shinji leapt up, his eyes wide open as he let out a freakish cry. He panted for a few seconds as he looked around to find himself on one rock of many, that comprised a rocky beach, filled with small tide pools, housing countless urchins and anomies. His gaze traveled down to his cut pants and the scrapes that covered his arms, most likely caused by being washed ashore against the sharp rocks. The sting from the salt water made the nerves in his arms feel as if they were fully engulfed in fire but unable to do anything Shinji bit his lip and turned towards the inland.

"Shinji!" a British accent yelled out.

Shinji turned around to see Amy standing atop one of the many rocks. He smiled and waved back at her.

"Hey Amy,"

The young British girl smiled before leaping down onto the same rock Shinji was on. Shinji backed up a bit as she got next to him and looked him directly in his blue eyes. Shinji smiled as he glanced back at her, his heart pounding. Suddenly he slipped backwards on the dampened surface of the rock. Amy gasped as she watched the Japanese boy descend down into the water. She quickly made her way to the edge of the boulder and glanced down at the murky blue liquid that surrounded Shinji to his waist. Shinji was looking up at her with a blank expression as he blew the small strand of hair out of his face, that had happened to fall down upon him colliding with the water.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine…" Shinji replied as he pulled himself up, in his now soaked clothes.

"I guess you got a little excited," Amy giggled.

"Yeah… I guess so…" Shinji grabbed a hold on the rock he had previously been standing on and hoisted himself up. He brushed the small particles of seaweed off his wet shirt. "So where exactly are we?" Shinji inquired.

"I think Italy, to tell you the truth I only just woke up about thirty minutes ago and I've been on this beach…if you can call it that…waiting for you to wake up since," Amy smiled.

"You sure have a sunny disposition,"

"Well I would like to think it's better to be happy about our predicament then to be down about it and complain and only make the situation worse… like some German companions we have," Amy retorted.

"Why the hell can't you two get along?"

"Because she is the one that started it. Those _bloody _Jerries are always starting something; you know you can never trust them,"

"Speaking of Jerries… is Asuka around?"

"Not as far as I have explored it is possible she is farther inland already, or she could have woken up miles away from us, or who knows she could have drowned and is lying at the bottom of Davy Jones' locker right now,"

"Don't say that… I am sure Asuka is perfectly okay right now… and I bet she doesn't have even a single scratch on her head," Shinji replied.

"You truly love her don't you?"

"Of course I do!"

Shinji pulled himself up onto the next jagged rock and began making his way inland away from the harsh landscape of the rocky outcroppings and boulders on the beach. Amy followed behind him closely as they waded through the thick brown, dying grass that engulfed them to the waist and completely surrounded the beach in all directions. Past the field of grass and twigs was another field of significantly more alive grass, that also was slightly shorter and only reached up to bite at their ankles as they continued through it.

Amy let out a sigh as she glanced out at the rugged hills that seemed to stretch endlessly in all directions, characteristic of the typical Italian country side. She obediently followed Shinji as he slid down the wet morning grass into a small ditch. Shinji stopped for a moment attempting to get his bearings, looking for basic landmarks like roads or buildings or any signs of civilization at all. Unable to see anything but grassy fields and flower filled meadows stretched across hundreds of small hills that led to enormous mountains, Shinji decided to press on in no real direction, with Amy following close behind him.

"So do you have any idea where we are heading?" Amy asked.

"No,"

"So where are we heading?"

"To Asuka,"

"And do you know where Asuka is?" Amy inquired.

"No,"

"Then where are we going?"

"To Asuka,"

"_Bloody Hell," _Amy sighed.

Shinji ignored her as they trekked across the constantly changing terrain in no real direction. The afternoon clouds above them shifted slowly allowing shade from the hot sun beating down on them. Shinji stopped for a minute as he noticed a glistening black highway off at the other end of a large wheat field. He let out a gasp of relief and advanced towards the road. Amy trailed closely behind him surveying her surroundings as if she expected someone to pop out and stab them.

They reached the road and set foot onto the burning hot pavement. It was the blackest of blacks as if it had just been repaved and painted. The yellow line dividing the one lane highway was vibrant with color, completely void of the fading one would expect on a normal roadway. Shinji's eyes shifted around looking for a road sign or a call box. Seeing as there was supposed to be one every mile he expected to see one, but was disappointed when despite his extensive searching there was not one to be found.

"Goddamn it!" Shinji stomped his foot against the soft clay rocks that lay scattered across the ground. The force of his shoe coming down crushed the clay scattering the tiny particles in every direction.

"What is wrong?" Amy questioned with concern.

"We have no idea where we are, that is what is wrong!" Shinji lashed back at her.

Amy took three steps backwards.

"No need to yell,"

"I know… I am just sick of this shit happening to us… why can't I live a normal life? Is that too much to ask? My life has sucked enough for one lifetime you know…" Shinji wined.

"Well not really…" Amy blinked.

"My father abandoned me as a child, my mom died… I had no real friends until I was fourteen, I was forced to fight those Goddamn ange…" Shinji stopped after realizing what he was saying.

"Those Goddamn ange?"

"Never mind just forget it! All I was trying to say is that well, my life has sucked enough and well you know ever since I met Ludwig and you and everyone else it has stopped sucking… until stuff like this bullshit happens and it just pisses me off…" Shinji sighed.

Shinji sat down in the dirt and moped for a few minutes. Amy kneeled down beside him and placed her hands on his shoulder. The young boy quickly turned his head towards her and blushed as she smiled at him.

"Don't worry so much Shinji; I am sure everything is going to be okay. As long as believe we can overcome something we can! So you just stop worrying your pretty little head off and we will find Asuka and the others and if we don't well then I guess you and I will have to finish our journey all by ourselves. But we **will **find them, I am sure of it!" Amy said with enthusiasm.

Shinji smiled back at her as he grabbed the top of her hands and rubbed them.

"Thank you Amy… let's go find them together,"

"Alright!" she grinned.

* * *

Asuka stared up at the clear night sky and the million of tiny glimmers of light, billions of light-years away. She extended he hand upward at the large yellow moon and curled her fingers around it. Her blue eyes, now brown in the shadows, blinked as she couldn't sleep. He arm slowly fell backwards as she released her imaginary grip from the moon and let her appendage descend on the blanket she was lying on. 

Around her the blue quilt covered the soft grass. She sat up on it as glanced around at her surroundings. The small Italian town at her back provided no light; all the homes were pitch black and their occupants asleep, the grassy field to her sides and in front of her lay barley visible in the moonlight and except for the few trees scattered around, very few objects could be made out in the darkness. Asuka looked down at the white frills around her wrist.

Her wardrobe had changed from her previous muddy clothes to a black maid outfit that she had to borrow from the Gioachino family's closet. She wondered if Shinji would find her attractive in it as she placed her finger under the elastic band in her black stockings and stretched it upward. As her finger came out the band snapped backwards against her leg, it made a small snapping sound although it did not hurt her. She reached over to the edge of the quilt and grabbed a pair of high heels. She slipped them on her feet and stood up.

"Shinji…" she mumbled as she walked forward out into the fields. She tottered from side to side, since she wasn't used to wearing true high heels. She made her way to a small rock and sat down on it. It was cold and the chill ran up her spine as the midnight breeze picked up. She rubbed herself to keep warm. "Why couldn't Shinji be here with me?" she asked herself as she fell back against the rock and returned to gazing up at the stars.

Asuka's reddish brown hair hung down in front of her eyes like nineteen-seventy's beads hanging in a door way. She blew the thin strands out of her eyes with a quick gust of upward breath and smiled.

_We'll find each other I'm sure of it…_

Asuka finished her thought, leapt off the rock and hurried over to the blanket she had been lying on. She fumbled around looking for something then finally let out a gasp of excitement as she pulled out a piece of paper and a black ball-point pen. She ran as fast as she could in high heels over to the peeling dry wall that made up the side of the nearest building. She slammed the piece of paper against the peach colored wall and began writing. After a few moments she dropped the pen she was using and looked over what she had written in Japanese it read, _Dear Luigi, thank you for the new clothes and for the blanket and food. I am going to set out to find the man I love, just thought I should tell you so you don't look for me. Bye Bye! _Asuka grabbed a nail that had been pounded into an old wall and after several moments of struggling with it she managed to pry it out of its hole. With haste she made her way to the Gioachino family residence. She stuck the note to the front door and pounded the nail in with a log from the firewood pile. As she dropped the log a small splinter wedged its way into Asuka's thumb. She looked at it and quickly yanked it out.

Now almost all preparations were set, Asuka just needed one more thing before she could set out on her new quest to find Shinji and live happily ever after, food and water. Asuka scouted around the small poor village for the market and when she finally found it she quickly retrieved her blanket and proceeded to _borrow _a large amount of food and bottled water.

_It's not stealing… I just need it more than them! _Asuka justified her crime.

She fastened the blanket together like a bag using a hook from the metalworker's shop. Then using a steel pole she created herself a bindle stick and headed out down the main highway towards Salerno in search of Shinji…

* * *

Ludwig yawned as he picked up a small pebble of the street of some Italian port city in Sicily and hurled it into the water. He watched as it made four clear skips across the surface before descending into the murky blue water that filled the small channel separating Sicily from mainland Italy. Ludwig stared out at the water with his eyes half closed before bending down and picking up another pebble. He continued skipping them across the water trying to see how high he could get the number of skips to go. As he prepared to throw another pebble a soft hand gripped his wrist and yanked it back. 

The American turned around to see Sui. He grinned at her before dropping the rock.

"Wassup?" he inquired.

"Oh nothing, just wondering why you are sitting here on the waterfront skipping rocks, while I bust my butt inquiring with the locals and the authorities about the whereabouts of our lost companions, that is all," Sui retorted.

"Ah but you see my dear Sui, I lack the deductive reasoning, personal charm, intelligence, basic knowledge of the Italian language, and perky Asian figure you possess that allows you to dive into the world of inquiry without fear of failure and return with a plethora of knowledge and solved questions to present to me," Ludwig smiled.

"Ludwig your ability to talk out of your ass amazes even me…"

"What? Oh you are referring to my ability to manipulate the English language?"

"No I am referring to your ability to use words that you probably don't even know, or even grasp the meaning of and form a complex sentence that when you break away all the fancy vocabulary and ten dollar words is nothing but a load of bullshit and excuses for why you won't ever get off your lazy ass and help me do something," Sui riposted.

"Wow… harsh," Ludwig laughed.

"This is no laughing matter. While you were here lounging around I managed to find out where Asuka is!" Sui yelled.

"Oh really? That isn't really good news, I was kind of hoping the Nazi drowned and joined Hitler and Himmler up in Fascist Heaven," Ludwig moped.

"You do realize that the Nazi's aren't fascists… they are socialist, the National Socialist Party… and drawing away from further tangents I am sorry to announce your deluded dreams are shattered and nullified because I learned from the port authorities that some boat enthusiasts came across Asuka floating about ten kilometers out to see from our current position. Now these boaters apparently needed to meet someone off the coast of Salerno and decided that they couldn't just leave the her to drown so they apparently put her in their boat and sailed all the way up to a beach about five kilos north of Salerno where they dropped her off knowing that there was a small town near by at that they would take care of her. Now before you make any smartass comments, why they didn't just drop her off here on at an actual port city is beyond me, maybe they had a deadline or something but that is all the information I gathered," Sui stopped and caught her breath.

"Are you fucking kidding me Salerno! That is like a hundred miles away!" Ludwig exclaimed.

"Well then I suggest we start walking," Sui countered.

"No… fuck walking! Ludwig van Beethoven the Second does not walk!"

"Well since we blew all the remaining money we had, which by the way I am amazed the train station accepted wet, half faded US dollars, we have no other choice **_but_** to walk,"

"No! Just leave it to me!" Ludwig grinned.

"Oh God this won't end well…" Sui sighed.

"Come on what are you talking about? I am totally awesome with everything I set out to do with my life!" Ludwig gave her a thumbs up and headed off down the sidewalk that followed the waterfront…

* * *

Ivan sat at a circular table in the courtyard of a mall somewhere in southern Italy. The grey morning sky above him was slowly turning blue as he sipped a glass of fine Vodka and glanced at a map of Italy. The fold out map had red lines drawn on in sharpie and Russian letters next to them. It appeared as if Ivan had been plotting out all the possible places that the group could meet up if they came ashore in certain areas. He leaned back in the plastic chair as he set down his glass on the clear glass of the table. 

As he leaned back he noticed something out of the edge of his peripheral vision. He quickly turned his head to see, what could be considered the greatest thing in the world to Ivan… a novelty mint stand. His eyes widened and his mouth became wet with drool as he fixated on the one package of Altoids left at the stand. He hadn't had a single Altoid for three whole weeks, so his desire was even greater than ever. He remembered back to the fate of the poor Altoid stand in Lahore that met the wrath of an angry Russian grenade. The old Russian man was more determined then ever now to get his hands on those chewable mints.

He quickly leapt to his feet and charged forward at the stand. As he was about to reach the shop, an old lady picked up the silver case of curiously strong mints. Ivan stopped and clenched his fists as he watched her pay for the Altoids and pull the metal case out of its plastic coating. Ivan quickly pulled out his Kalashnikov and screamed as he charged forward at the woman. She glanced up just in time for the butt of the assault rifle to collide with her face.

The food court patrons began screaming as they watched the poor old woman fall unconscious. Ivan glanced down at the ground to notice a small boy shaking as he picked up the box of Altoids. Ivan cranked back his foot and literally drop kicked to child causing the package of mints to fly up into the air. A male patron caught the box and looked up as Ivan dashed towards him. He let out a scream as Ivan yanked out his TT-33 and pistol whipped the man on his temple. He dropped the container onto the red tiles that lined the floor of the promenade. Ivan bent down to pick up his prize only to have it kicked away by a fleeing patron.

A man picked up the box of Altoids and looked up at Ivan as he pulled out his Kalashnikov once more.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" the man asked.

Ivan pulled back the charging pin.

"You really **_are_** out of your fucking mind!" the man continued.

Ivan shot at the man's feet, causing him to drop the box of Altoids and run away in fear.

He chased after it and watched as it was slowly kicked out into the street. He beat people left and right out of the way with his firearms until he was within ten feet of his desire. He grinned as he prepared to pick the Altoid box up off of the black asphalt and consume it. As he took one step forward a speeding eighteen wheeler drove in front of him. Ivan's eyes quivered and he began to shake as he watched his prize get flattened by fifteen tons of vehicle.

Falling to his knees the Russian looked at the crushed metal container and the now reduced to powder Altoids in it. His hands reached out and he picked up the box. He gripped it in his hands and almost began weeping over the loss of the mints. He looked up at the sky.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo!" he exclaimed.

The box fell out of his hands as the sound of sirens approached. Ivan quickly sheathed his weapons and got as far away from the scene as he could…

* * *

Amy stared at the floor of a Lamborghini as it sped down an Italian highway. Her silky blonde hair tossed around violently in the wind rushing through the rolled down windows. It whipped against Shinji's face as he sat completely cramped in the back of the car. What he was sitting on what could best be described as one-forth of a seat. His knees were cramped up into his chest and he was hunched over like he was sitting in the ball-turret of a B-17 Flying Fortress from the World War Two era. 

A young Italian businessman was driving the car.

"So you say you are looking for the girl you love," the businessman stated.

"Yeah… I really appreciate you giving us a free ride all the way to Rome…" Shinji replied.

"Hey no problem when I saw you two this morning walking on the side of the road I couldn't help but stop,"

"Well it is good to know that chivalry and compassion are still with some people," Amy smiled.

"To be perfectly honest, the main reason I picked you up is because of this foxy little minks sitting next to me," the man laughed.

Amy blushed and brought her knees up to her face as she leaned back into the leather seating.

"Well then I suppose I should thank Amy for being so attractive," Shinji rubbed his hair and smiled.

The man reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a business card. He reached over to Amy and handed it to her. She took the small slip of paper and looked it over. It read _Mario Linguini Rigatoni-Penne Modeling Agency. For additional information call 1-910-620-1090, or stop by our offices in beautiful Rome. _Amy looked over at the man then back at the card.

"What is this for?" she inquired.

"I think you have real potential and my agency could use someone that has…"

"A nice rack," Shinji interjected.

"Yeah… what he said, so if you are interested when we get to Rome just stop by," the man replied.

"I think I'll pass. I really need to get back to England, my parents are probably worried sick about me," Amy responded.

"I completely understand," Mario sighed.

* * *

Asuka set down her bindle stick in an Italian park somewhere in the depths of Salerno. She had arrived in Salerno early the same morning and had taken to wandering around the city looking for Shinji until giving up about five hours later and retiring to the park she was currently in to enjoy the afternoon. Her stockings lay planed on the well watered grass as she leaned back against a study mahogany table and stared up at an oak tree. 

As the rays of sunlight faded down through the thick canopy of green leaves it illuminated her pale Nordic skin. She smiled as her head lowered down from its upward gaze at the light and turned her vision to the street just in front of the park. Asuka watched the citizens of Salerno walking down the gray sidewalks. A small tear appeared in her eye as she watched the young couples holding hands and having a good time.

"Shinji…" she mumbled to herself.

Placing her slender arms against the wooden bench she pushed herself up into a standing position. She reached down, picking up her shoes and equipping them to her feet. Glancing around at her surroundings the young girl decided to leave her bindle stick behind and go exploring around the city for a few more hours, just in case Shinji had arrived since her last sweep of the Italian streets.

As she paced down the cold concrete sidewalks edged by countless stores, she couldn't help but notice the young Italian men staring at her outfit. Sure walking around in a maid dress would normally attract attention but Asuka decided that it was much bigger than that and all the men really liked her. Something she wasn't used to since the journey began, seeing as most of the bystanders attention was usually directed at Amy and her very large casabas.

A sigh escaped her lips as she watched clouds slowly obscure the blue sky.

Asuka stopped and glanced over at a five star hotel. A crack of thunder whipped through the skies as a single drop of rain fell down upon Asuka's visage. Her eyebrows descended in an angry way as she realized she lacked the required shelter if it began to rain. As her blue eyes shifted downward she noticed a sign sitting in the window of the hotel. She walked over to the window and placed her hands against it. The glass was cold but it didn't bother Asuka, she was too busy reading the sign. She stopped as she couldn't read the Italian print and was bothered by this.

"Sprechen sie Deutsch?" she asked a man as she grabbed his arm.

The man shook his head. Asuka hung hers in disappointment as the rain began to gently fall. It collided with her burgundy hair. She glanced up and stopped a young couple as they tried to advance down the sidewalk, covered by an umbrella.

"Sprechen sie Deutsch?" she once again asked them.

They nodded and shoved passed her. Asuka, disappointed fell back against the hotel's frontal wall. The overhang protected her from the falling droplets of water as she attempted to decipher the sign. Finally after thirty minutes of asking random pedestrians, then being crushed by the answers of no, Asuka decided to ask the hotel management.

She walked up to the thin glass and grabbed the cold gold embroidered handle and swung open the door. She walked up to the reception desk.

"Sprechen sie Deutsch?" she asked for the final time.

"Ja," the man replied.

Asuka's face lit up with joy as she leaned over the metal desk and began conversing with the male receptionist. After a long conversation in her native language Asuka learned that the sign was for a beauty contest and that the grand prize was an all inclusive two week stay in the presidential suite for the winner and one to three additional guests.

Determined to get that nice fancy room to stay in, Asuka wrote her name down on the contestant entry list, followed by her measurements and age, then proceeded to walk off to the contestant waiting room. She had just lucked out and made the entrance deadline by only fifteen minutes. As Asuka walked through the blood red curtain, her focus was down at the exotic rugs placed over the tile flooring.

_This will be a piece of cake, no Italian woman could compare to me! My perky breasts, perfect silky skin, balanced figure, this is in the bag._

Asuka glanced up and turned whiter then a ghost as she noticed the competition was more ferocious then she had predicted. Her eyes instantly focused on the large group of other girls her age that were competing and how none of them seemed to be Italian. In fact most of the competition consisted of Caucasian girls with figures similar to Asuka's. Asuka grinned and formulated a plan.

Pretending to be distressed and disappointed Asuka sat down on one of the red padded leather waiting benches and began to pout. Asuka slowly started drawing attention from the women around her, notable since she was the only one in a maid outfit; the other women all wore bikinis. The semi-crying German glanced upward to notice the large collective group of teenage girls around her. She sniffled as she surveyed her peers.

_It worked…_

"What are you crying about?" one of the blonde haired contestants inquired.

"It's nothing really, just I have a lot of problems in my life," Asuka replied.

"We all have problems you don't need to cry about it," another girl stated.

_Perfect…_

The farthest most portion of Asuka's lip turned upward, forming the smallest of malicious grins.

"I bet that I have more problems than all of you combined…" Asuka sniffled.

All of the other competitors looked around at each other before shifting their eyes to Asuka and leaning in peeked with interest.

"Please do tell, we have four hours to kill before the actual competition," one of the women said.

"Ok well it all started," Asuka began.

- 3 Hours Later –

"…and just when my life was starting to look up…" Asuka stopped to weep, "…my boyfriend Shinji was hit by a double-decker train…"

The redhead collapsed into full tears, although fake, to go along with her obviously doctored life story. At her feet was a mountain of tissues, surrounded by crying teenagers, touched by Asuka's story. One of the women rubbed the pouring tears from her eyes and tried to pull herself together. Asuka continued to soak her hands in tears waiting for a response from her fooled competitors. Part of her was really crying but most of it was an elaborate act concocted by Asuka in an attempt to thin out the competition.

"I can't believe that story it was so sad," one of the brunette girls sniffled.

"The part about you getting raped by those nine assholes wearing white armor right before the third impact was so touching; my mother was almost raped once… it's just so sorrowful!"

_Wow who would have thought that my life story… modified a bit to exclude Evangelions and add some more angst… could impact these girls so much… I figured I would get a few to ball but not all of them… Asuka you are brilliant! You are more then brilliant! You are a genius! This contest will be over before it starts, then once I spend a night in a silk bed I can look for Shinji refreshed and we can continue on with out lives._

Asuka stopped her thoughts as she continued to listen to the women around her.

"I don't think I can compete after hearing that," one cried out.

"Neither can I, I'm just going to go home and cry for another hour,"

_Thank you God for giving me the most sympathetic emotional group of bimbos on the planet…_

"Asuka! I hope you win that contest you deserve it," the girl directly to her left tried to comfort her.

The German nodded as she looked at the bloodshot eyes of her sympathizer. She placed her tear soaked hands upon those of the girl and nodded…

* * *

"Thank God your father is such an influential figure Amy, I thought we were screwed when Mario had to go back to southern Italy and just left us out on the streets, but at least he got us this far," Shinji stated as he flopped back against the silk sheets of a master bed in a presidential suite high above an Italian city. 

The rushing sound of pouring water resonated out from the bathroom as the rain and thunder cracked through the air outside the room. Shinji ran his hand through his chestnut hair as he rolled off the bed and walked across the fine carpeting over to the window. He placed his forehead against the glass and stared out at the bright lights that stood illuminated in the sky line, preventing the only light in the night-time rain. His breath left a fog imprint against the window as he removed the front of his head and looked back in at the suite.

The pearl white walls reflected the light from the crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The French-Vanilla yellow carpeting stretched from the opal tiles in the entrance way to the silver and gold sheets of the bed. Shinji climbed back into the double king size bed and stared up at the purple canopy above. He heard the booming water from the bathroom turn off and glanced over at the bathroom door.

A few minutes went by before Shinji returned his gaze upward at the canopy.

"I wonder where Asuka is…" he mumbled.

The door to the bathroom opened quietly. Shinji's blue eyes shifted down to the bathroom. A moment of silence passed before it was broken by the boy's scream. Shinji quickly rolled off the bed and buried his head in the carpet, after just seeing Amy, completely naked.

"I'm so sorry Amy!" Shinji yelled out.

"It's okay, I dropped my towel in the toilet by accident so I came out here for my clothes… I guess this is really my fault for being a ditz," he heard Amy's voice very close by.

Intrigued the boy pulled his head up from the carpet to see Amy standing over him still in her birthday suit. She watched as his eyes instantly traveled downward to her chest. The Japanese boy leaped up and rushed over to the drapes, using them to shield his eyes before they were tempted to gaze upon Amy's bust once again.

"Are you clothed?" Shinji asked.

"No… but you can look," Amy replied.

"What! Don't say that! It isn't right!" Shinji shrieked.

"_Bloody Hell! _No I mean I am covered so you can look," Amy retorted.

Shinji peeked one of his eyes out from the emerald colored drapes to see Amy hiding under the silk sheets. He walked over to the bed and sat down on its edge and looked at the beautiful teen sitting in front of him. He gulped.

"Why are you still naked under there?"

"Well I lost all my luggage so I don't have any new clothes to change into… why are you complaining, you get to share a presidential suite with a beautiful, naked woman," Amy smiled.

"But I… um well I mean I am grateful and all that your dad's position as a congressmen was able to get us this room free of charge, I am surprised the hotel didn't even contact him… no more to the point of…" Shinji stared down at the two objects that could be made out through the covers. "…well Amy, I love Asuka…"

"I know," Amy interrupted him as she leaned forward in the covers and fell upon him. "I just like watching you react, I can see why Asuka does it to you now…" Amy giggled.

Shinji's blushed cheeks turned even redder as he felt the large object press against his chest.

"A-A-Amy!"

Amy pulled away and continued her giggling as the young Japanese man panted heavily as small droplets of sweat dripped down his brow. The blonde tossed her hair to one side before laying down flat in the bed. Shinji slowly allowed his breathing patterns to return to their normal conditions before crawling across the bed to Amy.

"I'm sorry if I caused you any distress…" Amy smiled at him.

"It's okay… I get it enough from Asuka, I should be used to it. I guess I am just a sucker when it comes to situations like that."

"That's probably what she likes in you… I know it's what _I_ like about you," Amy replied.

"What?"

"I'm saying that you are a naturally nice guy and because of that when confronted with a sexual situation you become all embarrassed and blush, don't think I didn't hear you yipping and screaming when Asuka and you first engaged in _intimate _acts back in Tehran. Have you two even figured it all out yet?"

"Asuka and me?" Shinji pointed to himself.

"Yes,"

"Yeah, we figured it all out, I mean I think… granted it took us a few times…"

Amy cut him off, "Wait you have done it more then once?"

"Well yeah,"

"Oh… how many times?"

"Five… why how many times have you done it?"

Amy blushed. "Um… me… well see…"

"Amy?"

"Zero…"

"Oh… so Asuka was lying…"

"About what?" Amy asked.

"Oh nothing Asuka just said that you had, had more sex then Kaji and Misato combined…"

"What? Wait who is Kaji, and who is Misato, and how would she even know that?" Amy became confused.

"She probably was just lying because she doesn't like the way I look at your… well…"

"Boobs?"

"Yeah, and as to whom Kaji and Misato are, Misato was our previous guardian and Kaji was her boyfriend. They both would stay at sleazy hotels throughout the week coming home during only the early morning hours…"

"Oh ok, well Shinji do you want to know something kind of embarrassing?"

"What?"

"I have never even kissed a boy."

"Really?" Shinji inquired in amazing, "I mean I'll understand not having sex but Amy you are beautiful, you mean you have never had a boyfriend?"

"Nope. I told you before most of the guys I meet are nothing more then a bunch of _bloody _pervs," Amy sighed. "But I know one day I will meet some guy who cares about me like Asuka and you care about each other. He'll care about me and we will live happily ever after and all that romantic, stereotype cliché stuff."

"I am sure you will," Shinji yawned.

"Hey do you think Asuka will be angry that we are sharing a room?" Amy questioned.

"Asuka will never find out. I won't tell if you don't tell… plus it's not like I am cheating on her and we are having secret sex parties behind her back… think of it as two close friends sharing a hotel room because it is financially convenient. Also what are the odds that Asuka would pay for the presidential suite in the most prestigious hotel here in Salerno?"

"Knowing our luck it will happen…" Amy said…

* * *

Asuka smiled as she watched the glowing numbers on the elevator display panel increase. Her smiling lips were those of a deceitful young mistress who had managed to win the beauty contest by not only causing half of her opposition of forfeit but gained a huge sympathy vote from the judges who were heart touchingly moved by her _modified _life story. Asuka was quite proud of herself for using such guile and mischief to win. It felt good to her, after all the fiery spirit that she was just loved to mess with people's heads, even with Shinji, the one person she loved, she could never miss that opportunity, provided of course that Shinji was in a happy mood and she wasn't actually hurting him emotionally. 

Her eyes shifted down to the man in the button up red velvet vest, her escort to the presidential suite. Once he handed her the key to the room, her life would be back on task. She would have a room from which to base her search for Shinji, a soft bed to sleep in, free mini-bar raids, although because she won the prize in a junior beauty contest, all alcoholic beverages from the mini-bar would be absent.

Asuka's smile turned into a widened grin as the elevator stopped its ascension and let out a crisp ding to notify its passengers that they had arrived at their destination. The platinum doors opened and Asuka followed her escort down a long hallway towards a set of large arched doors, though significantly smaller than normal arched doors they still presented elegance and wealth. The man turned to her and held out the access card used to open the doors to the suite.

"Ok before I give you this key young lady there are some things you should know,"

"Okay…" Asuka waited patiently.

"First any damaged property will have to be paid for… all items in the room are one-hundred percent authentic and should be treated as such."

"Okay… don't break stuff I got it," Asuka repeated back.

"Secondly, don't bother the other guests,"

"Right…"

"And finally we offer gaming consoles for rent, however they would require you to spend your own money, if you wish to rent a console it is five-hundred dollars a night plus seventy-five a night for each game you rent,"

"Okay… well thank you for not trying to fuck me big time, I really want to pay five-hundred a night for a gaming console… now if you'll just give me the card I will be seeing you around,"

Asuka grabbed the rectangular piece of plastic out off the man's hand and was about to insert it into the reader when the man stopped her once more.

"I almost forgot, we had a VIP stop by so you will have to share the room with two other people if that isn't a problem,"

Asuka sighed.

"No… not at all,"

_I wonder what losers I got paired up with… oh well as long as they don't impede my search for Shinji I won't care._

Asuka inserted the room card into the electronic reader and the locked light turned from red to green on the dead-bolt. Asuka gripped the handle and twisted it opening one of the large doors. It swung inward followed by Asuka who glanced around for life.She found none, and so decided to sit on the bed and wait for the room's occupants to return. She kicked off her heels and laid down in the bed as she waited.

She began to contemplate where Shinji could be; frustrated from her separation with him, although only a small amount of time had passed, Asuka turned towards the moist balcony which held many puddles, formed during the previously falling rain. The girl got up off the bed and walked over to the linen closet. There she procured a fresh towel which she carried over to the glass balcony door. Upon opening the door Asuka placed the pink absorbent cloth over a fairly small puddle and then sat down on the towel, staring out at the few nighttime stars visible through the parting clouds.

She rubbed her pale white arms as the chilly breeze caused small goose bumps to pop up all over Asuka as she basked in the glory of the night. Several minutes passed as Asuka sat there until she wondered what the room's guests were really up to. Asuka heard the door slowly close in the main room of the suite.

Excited to see who the two guests were she leapt to her feet and spun around to see Shinji standing in the doorway. A smile came across Asuka's face as she saw the Japanese boy standing there. Shinji smiled back at her as the ecstatic German literally ran over to Shinji and pressed herself against his chest.

"A-Asuka… are you real?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

Asuka pulled herself out and looked at him with an angered look.

"Of course I am real! Shinji Ikari… are you even glad to see me?"

"What? Of course I am!" Shinji retorted.

"You don't seem like it. You know I was really worried about you, I thought you may have drowned or died… or got hit by a double-decker train…"

"I worried about you too… look I'm just a little surprised. I mean the chances of us ending up in the exact same, high class, one hundred thousand yen a night room, on the same day, in the same city… are like what, a billion to one… so I guess I didn't know if I was dreaming,"

"Shinji Ikari, it's me, the incredible Asuka Langley Sohryu. Where there is a will there is a way, and if it means being with you, you better damn well believe that that one chance will overcome those billion others… now be quiet," Asuka placed her index finger of the boys lips, "And hold me."

Shinji nodded and embraced the cold pale girl. The two teenagers stood there for a moment as the night breeze blew through the open balcony sliding glass door.

Suddenly Shinji rose his head up and looked both ways before gulping; remember that Amy was still down in the laundry room waiting for her clothes to get out of the dryer.

_This is not good, Asuka plus Amy equals me dead… ok think Shinji you can get out of it…_

"Shinji…" Asuka brought his attention to her.

"What… is it my love?"

"Who is the other person staying in this room?"

"What other person?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"You can't lie to me… I know that you didn't somehow come up with one hundred thousand yen by yourself to stay here, and when the concierge handed me the key he informed me that I would have to share the room with two other people… well you are one of them… so who is the second?"

"Well… about that… um see… the other person… well it is… um… well it is…"

"The Dummkopf?"

"No…"

"The Know-it-all?"

"No…"

"The Commissar?"

"Closer…"

"Don't tell me… not her!"

"Yeah it's Amy,"

"Shinji!"

"W-Wh-What?"

"You and Amy didn't do anything now did you?"

"No… of course not Asuka… I love you…"

"Good then it's fine."

Shinji was surprised that Asuka allowed the issue of Amy slip so easily. Normally she would have pouted and wined for hours about him glancing at her. He smiled as Asuka rubbed her head against his chest like a pillow, happy to be back where she belonged, in Shinji's arms. Shinji was about to rest his head on hers when he noticed the black frilly skirt and stockings that covered Asuka's lower half. He then glanced down at the black gloves that stretched from her slender hands to her upper arms.

"Asuka…" he cleared his throat.

"Yeah?"

"What are you… wearing?"

"Oh…" Asuka remembered her attire had changed. She pulled her self out of Shinji's arms and stood so he could see her completely. "This thing?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm surprised you just now noticed… I completely forgot, my old clothes got all muddy so this nice Italian family that lived in a village about… forget the back story, in short it's a maid outfit. Do you like it?"

"Yeah,"

"Does it make me look sexy?"

Shinji nodded.

"Good. I wanted that," Asuka smiled.

Shinji continued to look her over until he reached her face. He noticed something he had never seen on Asuka before.

"Asuka… are you wearing lipstick?"

"Yup, do you like it?" She asked.

"Of course, anything on you looks good…"

"I wore it just for you… see I actually won the stay in this room in a beauty contest, and I decided to try on this color, I think pink looks good on me I was going for red but all the other girls had it and I decided to be different…"

"You won a beauty contest?" Shinji asked out of surprise.

"What's with the tone… of course I won!"

"Well I was just saying I mean, I knew you would win Asuka. But I was… you know, like, making sure I heard it right…"

Asuka looked at him angry.

"Really Asuka! I'm serious, Asuka you are the most bea…"

Shinji was cut off by the door opening. Both teenagers turned their heads to the door way where Amy was clothed only in a bathrobe, holding her normal clothes in her hands. She looked upset as she made her way over to the bed and set her blouse down onto it. The Brit completely bypassed Shinji and Asuka not even noticing them as she glanced over her white shirt.

"_Those bloody wankers! I told them its fine linen and not to wash it with hot water, and what the hell do they go and do… God I bet this wont even fit me any more!" _Amy stated to herself, in her native tongue.

"Amy?" Shinji asked.

Amy blinked and turned her head over to Asuka and Shinji who were standing there looking at her. She laughed an uneasy laugh as she looked back and forth between her two peers then down at her feet.

"_Bloody hell!" _Amy stopped and looked back up zeroing on Asuka who she completely over looked due to always seeing Shinji and her together. "Asuka?"

"Oh… yeah Asuka is sharing this room too, she won that beauty contest for it earlier," Shinji replied.

"Oh okay… _wow why did she have to show up now? I am going to have to listen to her bitch every time Shinji looks at my chest," _Amy continued to ramble on in English knowing that Shinji and Asuka couldn't understand her.

Shinji leaned over to Asuka.

"English is a modified form of German, what is she saying?"

"Something about you and listening and arriving… English isn't German Shinji it's German and about five other Latin languages mashed together and called a language,"

A knock on the door interrupted everyone. Amy being the closest one too the door opened it revealing a tall American woman. Amy glanced at her before looking over her shoulder to see another American man. Amy blinked a couple of times before looking back at Shinji and Asuka, who promptly shook their heads, knowing that Amy was silently asking if they new the people at the door.

"_Who are you?" _Amy asked in confusion.

"_Oh how rude of me not to introduce myself. I am Tiffany Grant, and this is Spike Spencer, we are actors from America, and we were downstairs watching the beauty contest, and we just wanted to come up here to congratulate that redheaded girl behind you. Although her speech was translated by a translator it still touched our hearts and we wanted to tell her that," _the woman replied.

There was a moment of unease in the air. Amy tried to comprehend what she had just heard, considering that not only had the hotel had a backed reservation for Amy's father in the presidential suite, but also Asuka showed up on the exact same day and managed to get into the exact same room, and now two complete strangers claiming to be actors showed up at the door.

"_Um… Asuka currently doesn't want to see anyone so come back later…" _

Amy quickly shut the door and thrust the handle upward, locking the dead bolt. She glanced back at Shinji and Asuka who were just as surprised as her. Amy silently pointed to the door and looked at them as if she was silently asking if they had any idea who the two people were. Asuka and Shinji both nodded and the young British girl walked away from the golden doors.

"Asuka… what exactly did you do in the competition to move their hearts so much?" Shinji inquired.

Asuka pulled Shinji's ear over to her lips.

"We had to tell a tale about our lives, so I just told a modified story of well my life, instead of getting me getting torn apart by those vultures I just said that I got raped by nine guys in an alleyway, basically that is all…" Asuka whispered.

"No wonder it moved them…" Shinji sighed.

"What you don't like me being mischievous?" Asuka inquired.

"No…"

"They won't go away…" Amy interrupted as she glanced out the peep hole. Amy sighed and turned back away from the door before leaning against it, still donning her bathrobe.

"Just wait for them to go away… it's not like we have anything better to do than stay in here." Asuka replied as she leapt onto the bed and rolled around atop the linen and silk sheets. She grabbed a white pillow and buried her face in it. Shinji sat down before yawning and falling back in the bed. He let his eyelids slowly close as he was tired and didn't want to stare up at the purple cloth that the canopy of the bed was comprised of.

Asuka suddenly shot up and looked around. She glanced from one end of the, only bed in the room, to the other end. Then took her index finger and pointed to herself then over to Shinji and finally at Amy. Afterwards she looked back down at the only bed in the room and began to think. A few moments went by as Asuka made sure she was processing the information correctly before blurting out.

"Wait just a minute… there is only one bed…"

"Yeah so?" Shinji instantly responded.

"Well Shinji, it's okay for you and I to sleep together but Amy, has no right to be in the same bed as us… what happens if you roll over and grab something you shouldn't grab of Amy's during the night?" Asuka inquired.

Amy sighed before jumping to her feet.

"Obviously Asuka you have never slept in a bed like this… It's made for multiple people, and they have already thought of that…" Amy moved the pillows out of the way of the headboard before grabbing a large wooden plank sticking out. She pulled it out of the socket it was residing in to the very end of the bed.

Shinji and Asuka looked at the large makeshift divider that hovered a half an inch from the bed's surface and managed to completely section off one side of the bed. Asuka peered her head over the mahogany plank and smiled.

"That's your side and this is our side so be sure to stay on your side," Asuka grinned as she flopped backwards against the bed.

"_Bloody hell," _Amy replied…

* * *

Asuka smiled as she rubbed her head back and forth on Shinji's chest. The room was dark, lit only by the moon and its reflection on the bright carpeting. The cold night breeze was still blowing through the open glass door as the numbers on the digital clock slowly changed to one hour past midnight. On the other side of the dark wooden divider Amy lay fast asleep curled up with her face buried deep into a pillow. 

Shinji, still awake looked down at Asuka. Neither of them had slept at all since they got into bed but instead had spent the night snuggling and talking about how they managed to get from where they ended up after the wreak to where they were currently situated. He tightened his grip around the girl he loved as he glanced down at the top of her auburn hair.

"Asuka…"

"Yeah Shinji?"

"I want you to know that I am really glad you showed up… and I really missed you in the day we were apart,"

"You've said that like twenty times Shinji," Asuka replied as she pulled herself out of his arms and crawled up to his face. She quickly kissed him on the lips.

Shinji blushed as she continued.

"Asuka…"

"What?"

"Please tell me you aren't thinking about what I think you are thinking about?"

Asuka grinned at him.

"Why not?"

"Amy is right over there," the Japanese boy protested.

"That will make it kind of kinky," Asuka laughed.

Shinji gulped as the she climbed on top of him and smiled down menacingly at him. Suddenly she rolled off of him and returned to his side. Shinji blinked as he glanced over at her. She giggled.

"Asuka?"

"What… I love you Shinji, I'm not going to force it on you…"

"Wow, that's an improvement," Shinji smirked.

Asuka gave him a fake slow slap to the cheek before returning her head to his chest and closing her tired eyes in preparation for sleep…

**Special Thanks: **To EMPEROR DARTH DRAKNALIOUS, SUPREME LORD OF THE AWESOME PROOFREADERS AND DESTROYER OF BAD GRAMMER! (Is it just me...or is Draknal getting more and more powerful each chapter?)

**Special Quiz: Who is your Favorite character in this Fic? (Shinji and Asuka included)**


	37. Movement 37: Lost Part II

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Evangelion, but guess what… Draknal does! (Watches as 3,000 copyright lawyers tackle Draknal and beat him with the club of copyright infringement)

**WARNING: **This chapter makes fun of every single religion, people, and place and has strong sexual references… not LEMON but talking about it… so yeah I know that is like every chapter Ludwig is in but this one takes it to a new level…

**A/N: **Everyone needs to thank and praise Draknal for being able to take one for the team so that I could write this chapter. Trust me you don't want to know, it's not bad or homo or something but trust me I think he lost some of his dignity…oh and he proofed this while puking his guts out so cut him slack if there are errors.

**Draknal's Note: **My dignity is _shot. _The remains of it are in a pine box, six feet under the ground… Again, don't ask.

**Movement 37: Lost Part II**

The morning rays of sunlight slowly penetrated through the dark yellow curtains of the presidential suite. They lapped against Asuka, reflecting her vibrant red hair as she lay slumbering, her head resting on Shinji's chest, using it as her pillow. Her eyelids twitched as the morning slowly awoke her. She raised her head, carefully remaining under the covers as she glanced around at the room. Her undergarments could be seen atop the rest of her clothing, scattered down on the pearl carpeting next to Shinji's. Her eyes widened as she fully awoke. Leaving her one hand to hold up the blankets that covered her, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyelids with the other.

Letting out a yawn she bent her head backwards and stared over the wooden divider separating Shinji and herself from Amy. Her eyes shifted downward to the British woman who was curled up in a ball half asleep with a pillow wrapped around her head, clearly covering her ears. Asuka grinned as she flopped back onto her side of the bed and moved her head up to Shinji's face. She breathed softly against his sleeping face as her mouth slowly got closer and closer to his ear.

"Shinji…" the German teenager seductively whispered.

Shinji stirred around for a few moments in his sleep before sitting up and looking over at Asuka. He yawned and let out a small gasp as he looked down at Asuka, who happened to be staring back up at him smiling. Shinji fell back against the bed and glanced over at Asuka.

"Good morning," he smiled back at her.

"Good morning to you too, and thank you for last night…" Asuka giggled.

Shinji's face turned bright pink as he glanced over at the woman he loved.

"I… still can't believe you talked me into that…" Shinji retorted.

"I wouldn't say I talked you into it… I would say I forced you into it," Asuka smirked.

"Why do you do these things to me?"

"Because you are so easy to force into doing them… you will do anything to please me… and that is good, because you please me… very much," Asuka began laughing.

Shinji's face turned an even brighter shade of red as he stared down at the girl's head resting on his chest plate. Asuka had become a real master of getting her way with Shinji. It had all started the second time they engaged in certain activities that aren't for young children; Asuka had forced Shinji into a linen closet in the hallway of the hotel they stayed at in Jerusalem. Asuka slowly let her eye lids close as the birds chirping outside in the morning rays lulled her back into her tranquil sleep.

Shinji on the other hand, stayed very much awake as he ran his hand down Asuka's spine, gently rubbing her soft skin. He breathed slowly as he held the young Prussian in a soft grip careful not to tighten his arms around her. As he looked over her pale white Nordic skin and her silky auburn hair, he stopped and remembered all the fun memories he and Asuka had shared, and all the awkward moments she had put him through. As he zoned back in he noticed the sapphire eyes of Asuka staring up at him. Shocked since she was supposed to be asleep, Shinji slid backwards a few inches in the bed and let out a gasp, startled by her.

She smiled at him before shaking her head, causing small strands of her hair to fall down, eclipsing her face. She blew them away with the gust of upward breath before crawling up to where Shinji had shifted himself in the bed. Noticing the sinister look that he recognized all to well, he slowly slid along the silk sheets until his bare back pressed against the headboard of the double-king sized bed.

Asuka continued to slink her way with him, carefully bringing the covers with her to ensure that their naked bodies were not exposed to the chilled morning air circulating through the room. She pressed herself up against the Asian boy and smiled as his cheeks slowly became flushed. Shinji opened his dampened lips as if to say something but was quickly hushed by the placement of Asuka's index finger across them. He gulped as she looked up at him, her cobalt colored eyes glistening as they usually did when Asuka was up to a most sinister scheme. Her mouth moved close to his ear.

"Shinji…" she whispered.

"W-wh-what is it A-As-Asu-Asuka?" Shinji began to stutter rapidly.

"You know what would be really fun if we did?"

"N-n-no…I-I-I…d-don't know…wh-what w-wou-would b-b-be fun?" Shinji began to perspire as he ran through all the sick and twisted kinky scenarios Asuka could come up with in her mind, and then his mind shifted to him screaming for Asuka to stop.

"It would be really," Asuka paused. "Really," she stopped once more. "Really…" Shinji gasped as Asuka pulled her pale face away from his ear and looked him in the eyes. "Really,"

"Stop saying really I can't take it any more!" Shinji screamed out.

"Really, fun if we went out for a nice romantic breakfast," Asuka quickly finished.

Shinji's flushed face turned a ghostly shade of white as he glanced downward at the girl who had the backside of her hands firmly placed against his chest, and her head resting in the cup-like formation of her palms. A small grin came over Shinji's face as if he wanted to reach out and strangle Asuka for repeatedly messing with his head as she had been doing as of late. He stopped and let out a swift breath of air, able to forgive Asuka for once again agitating him. After all, he did love her more then any other person on the planet.

"Asuka…" he groaned.

"I'm sorry," she instinctively replied knowing that was what Shinji was going to say. She slinked back down into the bed and completely disappeared beneath the covers. Shinji waited to see where Asuka had gone and was relieved when she appeared on the far end of the bed. He had expected her to try something while submerged in the cloak of silk. Asuka slowly fell out of the bed onto the floor, hiding herself completely from Shinji's view.

"Asuka?" he inquired, curious as to where his love had disappeared to.

"I'm here," she called back.

Shinji scratched his tanned Japanese head as he contemplated why Asuka had chosen to completely hide herself with the bed as cover. If she stood up while getting dressed it wouldn't be like she was showing him something he hadn't seen before, especially since Asuka insisted that both Shinji and she were to sleep in the nude every night. He let out a small breath of air as the German-Japanese hybrid confused him.

"Hey Asuka," Shinji stated as something came to mind.

Asuka stood up from behind the bed and smiled at him. Shinji blushed as he looked over her barely clothed pale skin. Her hand slowly moved the cotton right shoulder strap of her bra into place before returning her gaze to him.

"What is it?" the underwear clad woman asked.

"Oh, well I was just wondering, since we decided that once we got to Germany we would go back the United States with Ludwig and Sui… would they let us in since we aren't American citizens?"

"I am… and you could just marry me," Asuka retorted.

Shinji blinked.

"You are? I didn't know you were born in America… and I thought you didn't speak English!"

"Silly Shinji," Asuka giggled as she fell down on the bed, landing on her knees. She crawled up to Shinji's face and poked him on his chilled nose. "Just because I wasn't born in the United States doesn't mean I am not a citizen," Asuka responded.

"Well then how did you get citizenship?"

"Ugh! Okay, since you obviously don't know the ways to become an American citizen I will gladly enlighten you. I was born to an American citizen, which makes me one. My mother had citizenship there due to her massive traveling for NERV branches to the Nevada branch and the Massachusetts Branch, thus when she married my dad he became a citizen and when she popped me out I was by default and American citizen… okay?"

Shinji rubbed his head.

"I guess…"

"Gott! You must be the most dense human on the face of the planet," Asuka scoffed.

"Whatever," Shinji rolled his eyes as the girl stared down at his face.

"Shinji,"

"What?"

"Back to our previous talk, I forgot to tell you, beyond thanking you that… well. Das war ein geiler fick," Asuka began to laugh.

"What?" The boy asked from his lack of knowledge when it came to the German language. Asuka shook her head, reluctant to tell him before she dove to the end of the bed and reached for more of her clothing.

Shinji decided that it would be better to lay his head back in the soft satin pillow and stare upward at the plum canopy above, as apposed to staring downward at Asuka's underwear and butt. He assumed that was what Asuka's intentions were, in the fact that she had intentionally spread her legs and opened a perfect view for him. As these thoughts of his girlfriend's perversion passed through his mind he rolled his azure eyes and tried to think of something else that wasn't so adult oriented. Just when he had managed to get his mind away from those said thoughts Asuka did a complete one hundred and eighty degree shift and crawled back up towards Shinji.

"Hallo," he greeted her in her native tongue.

"Guten Morgen," Asuka smiled back. The Nordic girl lifted up her arm and stared at her skin before curling her lip downward in a frown and lowering it back to its place, carefully clinging to Shinji's bare chest. "Shinji, I am tired of this, it seems like I keep getting paler every day!"

"So?"

"I don't like it! Pretty soon I am going to be an albino like the First Child!" Asuka pouted.

Shinji smirked, "Oh no! A German girl who is pale! Call the press, it's a miracle! She is German… and pale… oh and she has blue eyes it's a fucking real act of God. In fact Asuka, my entire life has been changed by this, I don't think I am going to be able to go on living… and God forbid you had blonde hair then it would be so illogical I think the entire fabric of the universe would unravel and I would have to kill myself. I don't think I could take it… a blonde, blue eyed, pale German… where the hell have I seen that before… oh wait now I remember… everywhere,"

Asuka swiftly punched him in his flat boyish stomach. A small amount of Shinji's breath escaped his moist lips as he let out a moan of pain.

"What was that for?" Shinji groaned as he inquired as to why he had received punishment for his sarcasm.

"Well Ikari, I was just angry that you pointed out the fact that while I am agitated with my current skin pigmentation, it is probably completely natural and I shouldn't be bitching to you about it," Asuka grinned at him.

"Oh so you hit me… thank you Asuka for clarifying that,"

"I'm sorry Shinji… I know I am German and even though I am one forth Japanese, my skin is probably going to end up very pale, it's just I don't like it…"

"I think it makes you look sexy,"

Asuka's cheeks turned from their original white to a flushed tone of pink. Shinji let out a small laugh as he extended his forearms upward and grabbed a hold of her reddish cheeks and began to rub her soft silk-like skin.

"Shinji… when did you become such a man?" she asked as she managed to slide her face away from his dampened hands.

"I didn't really become a man… I just became less of a spineless wimp…" Shinji shifted his eyes to the left.

"You know Shinji, I hope you never become a _real _man…"

"What?"

"Well I fell in love with the weak wimpy Shinji Ikari, if you were to replace this flat chest and stomach of yours with rock-hard pexes and a six pack I would have to break up with you," Asuka giggled.

"It's a good thing that I still am weak old Shinji… I hope you don't mind if I stand up for myself now…"

"Oh Shinji," Asuka smiled, "Why is it that just when I think I love you with every single cell in my body, you find a way to make me love you more?"

"Um… well see it's called," Shinji stopped as thought about what he was going to say, realizing he had become as sarcastic and cynical as Sui and Ludwig. "…well it's called the law of Shinji to Asuka transitive love ratios, which states for every action, there is an opposite reaction resulting in Asuka loving Shinji more."

Asuka laughed.

"I thought you might find that funny,"

"I did, now Shinji…" Asuka smiled as she reached back behind her and pulled out her pair of coal colored stockings. She grabbed the white frilled elastic band and stretched it open before looking at Shinji and tilting her head to the left, causing her red hair to fall down across her face down towards Shinji's side. "…would you help me put on my stockings?" Asuka finished with her inquiry.

"Sure," Shinji replied as the girl handed him one of the black elongated socks.

After thirty minutes of fumbling around Asuka finally stretched out the pearl frills of her left glove and yanked it down to her elbow where it snapped firmly into place completing her outfit. Although it was a simple maid's outfit she decided that it was _sexy _and she had no need to change out of it. It also made Shinji blush a little whenever he looked at her in it. Asuka stood up fully in the bed and towered over her Japanese love as she grinned down at him. Shinji had managed to get clothed in the elapsed amount of time as well, although significantly less extravagant, brandishing only a plain white t-shirt and grey cargo pants.

"So Shinji, am I sexy?" Asuka inquired.

"Yeah," Shinji tried not to look up her skirt.

Asuka fell to her knees in a cowgirl like position atop Shinji, which didn't ease his discomfort one bit. He tried to say something but he felt the smooth touch of Asuka's index finger, encased in its black glove press against his lips. She hushed him before pointing to the other side of the bed, divided by the cold wooden block, which sectioned the young British girl from Asuka and Shinji. Amy had awoken from her sleep and was tossing around in the covers.

Asuka carefully lowered herself from sight and laid flat against Shinji. Amy let out some small grumbles before they could hear the sound of her getting out of the bed and fumbling around the room.

"_Where did I bung my bloody blouse off to?" _Amy inquired.

Filled with curiosity Asuka decided to leave Shinji and slink off the bed. He watched the girl stand up and head out of his vision over towards Amy. A few moments passed before a small shriek was let out. Shinji, crawled his way to the end of the bed so he could hear once the words started flying, and could easily jump out to stop the argument he was sure would follow. He heard Amy's British accent call out.

"What are you doing Asuka?"

"Just seeing what you are up to… are you wearing stockings?" Asuka's voice rang out.

"Yes why?"

"Well you are completely naked besides a pair of stockings…its kind of random, don't tell me you slept in them… hey you don't need to face the wall we are both women its not like we have anything the other one hasn't seen first,"

Shinji gulped as he was tempted to look around the mahogany divider and see the naked British woman.

"I'm just a little shy that's all and… yes I sleep in stockings its weird I know but it feels good don't ask me why… now please help me find my shirt. It's the least you can do after keeping me up all know while Shinji and you did _as the actress said to the bishop_," Amy's meek voice replied.

"_As the actress said to the bishop?" _Asuka was confused.

"It's just British slang for having sex that is all, you know like you were doing for at least an hour last night!"

"I wasn't having sex with Shinji!"

"No? Oh what then? Were you two sleeping restlessly and agreeing with each other a lot, in German?" Amy inquired.

"In German?"

"Oh please for thirty minutes straight I could hear you yelling things like, '_Ja! _Shinji give it to me like thatoh_ Ja Fick _me!_ Ja! _Harder Shinji!_ Ja! _Lick my _Busen! _Oh **_Ja!_**,'"

"I speak German while he is doing me? I never knew that,"

"Ah! Ha! You admit it!"

"Well yeah so what I had sex with my boyfriend so what?"

"So what! You don't do that next to someone else it's just wrong!"

"Ooh! Thanks for turning around…" Shinji could hear Asuka giggling followed by a loud eek noise from Amy.

"Asuka! Give me that!"

"This? You mean your blouse? I don't know now, after seeing those, I mean they were so perky they didn't sag like I expected them to, there is no way those are real!"

"They are now give me that!"

Shinji gulped as he tried to hold back the urge to peak. _You love Asuka it would be wrong, you love Asuka, you love Asuka Goddamn it, don't look, you love Asuka. _He continued to chant that to himself as his ears went on with their eavesdropping on what should be a completely private conversation between two women. His eyes widened as he heard the sound of Amy letting out a very sexual groan.

"Holy Shit! They are so soft and squishy I can't believe it they are real… no way you got like some new age implant didn't you?"

"Let go of my breasts! Asuka!"

"But they feel so nice,"

Shinji stopped and though to himself.

_This has to be fake. It's a dream… yeah that is it. It is a dream. There is no way Asuka is over there engaging in those kind of activities with Amy, it's just not possible… or is it… oh my God, what if she is. Wait, why should I care? It's not like she is cheating on me, and women are allowed to do that kind of thing with each other as long as it is called experimenting… wait what was experimenting… I remember Ludwig saying that the exact definition was, that __girls can experiment, and even have sex and still be straight… oh God Amy and Asuka having sex…_

"Asuka!" Amy's voice broke Shinji's demented thoughts.

"Oh come on I bet Shinji would love them,"

"That still doesn't excuse you grabbing them! It's wrong! Now give me my blouse!"

"Why?"

"Because I asked you to! Stop being a _bloody duffer _and give me my shirt, then find my bra while you are at it!"

"A _bloody duffer_? Amy I don't think I like your tone!" Asuka exclaimed.

"Well maybe I would have a much better tone if I wasn't standing here with my _knockers _and _fanny _on display waiting for you to hand me an article of clothing, which I would normally get for myself if I wasn't afraid of having you sexually assault me! Shinji! Shinji! Help me Shinji! Your girlfriend is attempting to commit statutory rape upon my pure unspoiled British body!"

"Oh calling my boyfriend out now are you… too bad I sent him down to the lobby and it's just us in the room!" Asuka lied.

_Just stay put Shinji… you would only worsen the situation._

Shinji buried his head under the covers.

"Asuka please don't do anything and just give me my clothes!"

"Oh what's wrong? Only like it when guys do you?"

"No! Well that's not what I mean! I mean I wouldn't know I'm not some nymphomaniac like you!"

"Nymphomaniac, that isn't even a word. Or if it is I've never heard it in Japanese!"

"It means someone who is obsessed with sex and thinks about it a lot, and is really kinky and knows more about it then they should,"

"Oh okay, yeah sorry I only knew that in German as, Erotomannin. But yeah I guess I would be one, I mean, I really, really, really, really like sex… a lot and I actually have looked up every sexual position on the internet so Shinji and I could try them, I guess I am a nymphomaniac… wait did you say that you wouldn't know what sex is like?"

"Are you _blinkered?_"

"There is no way that **_you _**are a virgin!"

"Why does it surprise you that a quote unquote, busty woman who is attractive hasn't sold herself out like a prostitute to every single sleazy scumbag with a cock?"

"Ja!"

"Well yes I am a virgin and I would prefer it if we kept it that way!"

"Yeah right, next you are going to tell me that you have never been kissed,"

"I haven't! I am sorry that I believe in true love and am waiting for the _right _guy!"

"You need to get laid," Shinji listened to Asuka laugh.

"Will you please just give me my blouse and hand me my bra? It's right over there next to the divider,"

"Okay fine, I'll tell you what. I will give you these clothes back if you teach me English, like just the basics…"

"And me too!" Shinji stood up from behind the divider without thinking only to have his eyes instantly focus on inappropriate parts of Amy, and realized what he was doing.

An awkward silence passed by as Shinji covered his eyes and Amy glared at Asuka, who had a huge grin across her face. Following this silence there were a few moments of screaming and yelling, as well as apologizing on Shinji's part. Amy continued to berate Asuka, until forcefully taking her clothes back _from _Asuka which led to a large mess of arguing which resulted in Shinji eventually just leaving the room to go _search _for the others while Amy and Asuka worked out whatever they were going to work out, mostly because he didn't want anything to do with that conversation anymore. Not after the horrors he had heard while cowering behind his cover. Eventually the entire thing ended with Asuka and Amy throwing themselves down in a sitting position on the multicolored silk sheeting and completely refusing to talk to one another for a good twenty minutes before Asuka eventually broke the ice.

"Alright look I am sorry I pissed you off, I just wanted to have some fun, and well I don't exactly have lot of people to entertain me and I also kind of figured… well I could really get Shinji… excited..."

"Okay I guess, just next time can you do it in a less uncomfortable way that involves less fondling and _gallivanting _with my breasts?"

"Maybe,"

Amy gasped and looked over at Asuka with a mortified looked.

"Okay yes, I was joking… but your boobs did feel pretty good," Asuka laughed.

"It's not funny! Two girls! Wrong!"

"Oh you act like I passionately kissed you before confessing my hidden true love and proceeding to forcibly rape you repeatedly,"

"I wouldn't put it past you," Amy sighed.

"Well you know I am allowed to say your breasts are nice because well it's one of those cool privileges we get for both being girls," Asuka laughed.

"And whatever happened to you calling me a bimbo?"

"Well… I realized that it was mean and that maybe I should stop hating you and we should both be friends because I really don't think you are trying to steal Shinji,"

"Wow… and it took you this long to realize it?"

"What is with all the sarcasm lately? Did everyone catch the sarcasm flu except me?"

"What?"

"Nothing. Shinji was being very sarcastic earlier, forget about it," Asuka sent a gust of her breath upward blowing the ruby colored hair out of her face.

"What?"

"Nothing,"

"Okay,"

"So Amy?" Asuka inquired as she lifted her legs up from their previously dangling position and shifted around until her black clothed legs were crossed and she was facing Amy.

"What now?"

"When are you going to teach me English?" Asuka inquired.

"Why the _bloody hell _do you want to know English?" Amy questioned.

"Well Shinji and I have decided that once we hit Germany we are going to forego the whole staying with my shitty family and are going to go to America with Sui and Ludwig and probably move to Hawaii with all the other Japanese immigrants who survived Third Impact," Asuka replied.

"So you want me to teach you American, not English,"

"English, I don't care whether or not the American's butchered your language, I just want to know English. I mean I know some because of German similarities, words like _mother, father, hello, good morning, good day, good night, _basic things like that, but I want to know how to say things like 'Hello my name is Asuka Langley Sohryu how are you today', okay?"

"First off, American is completely different from English because… and I _will_ point out key things that make the language different and could result in some various confusion. For example the word _fanny_, those _bleeding yanks _use the word fanny to describe someone's butt, where in proper English terminology the word _fanny _is the thing just slightly in front of that, see my point here?"

"No. I really don't care whether or not _fanny _means someone's ass or twat. I just want to know enough English to skate by on,"

"Fine, then I will teach you English but in return I want to know how to swear in German."

"Okay, but first you wouldn't happen to know any Russian insults from Ivan would you?"

"The only insult I have heard Ivan say that I remembered was when he called someone a Sobakayob, which apparently means 'dog fucker'."

"Good enough," Asuka smiled, "and for that I will tell you this. This is a German phrase someone might say when talking to you. 'Die hat ja Titten wie Melonen', which means essentially 'She has tits like melons'," Asuka giggled…

* * *

Ludwig's tennis shoe pounded against the concrete steps outside of a police station as he waited patiently outside its doors. He stared down the thin bronze colored streets of a generic Italian city trying to pass the time more quickly as the slowly evaporating puddles of midnight rain dried in the morning sun. His golden hair hung down in front of his face as he swung his head around looking for any sign of his companion Sui who had just moments before disappeared into the police station in an attempt to procure information about the whereabouts of Shinji and Asuka as well as Ivan and Amy.

Impatient as always, Ludwig continued to tap his foot against the slightly damp and slippery grayed cement. He debated whether or not to bust through the tinted glass pane doors and inquire as to what was keeping Sui. The young American man grabbed a hold of his chin and rubbed the small strands of beard stubble that lay scattered across it as he glanced back towards the city. The police station was on a hill towering over the rest of the bronzed city. Its structures were made of bronze colored bricks and large cobblestones.

His mind wandered through several thoughts as he slouched back against the white plaster that made up the outer-most layer of the police station's walls. He was shifting through his mind thinking about what he was going to do first when he got back to the United States, when suddenly Sui's soft voice penetrated into his head and disrupted his state.

"_Hello?" _Sui paused as her statement failed to grab his attention. "Hello?" she asked in Japanese.

Ludwig blinked before spinning his head around at a ninety degree angle. He glanced downward at the purple haired woman. The sunlight reflected in her circular glasses, creating a small blinding flare.

"_Why the hell are you speaking Japanese_?" Ludwig inquired as he squinted.

"_Because you didn't answer in English,_" The girl retorted.

"_Okay whatever… so my detectivious companion…"_

_"Detectivious? Ludwig sometimes I wonder if there is a brain in your head."_

_"Don't worry there is, but I digress. What is it that you have learned while inquiring about the locations of certain companions going by the names of Asuka and Shinji and traveling possibly with the ones we know as Ivan and Amy?"_

_"Stop talking like that,"_

_"Of which form of talking do you wish me to finish my communication with?"_

_"The form which does not aggravate me to the point where I wish that I had never met you because every single word that comes out of your mouth makes me want to kill both of your parents for bringing such a void in societies intelligence into existence, does that register in your brain…? Good, now on to the task at hand. The Italian Security Forces informed me that they have better things to do than to search for four people in the midst of millions and that if we wanted to we could file a report that they could get to in about three months. So essentially what I am telling you, because there is no doubt in my mind that you completely ignored my last three statements, is that we are up shit creek without a paddle and there is a huge waterfall coming up."_

Ludwig nodded.

"_You didn't hear a word I just said did you?"_

"_I'm sorry I was thinking about what that hot brunette over there would look like naked," _Ludwig replied.

Sui's face turned a shade of crimson red like a giant star slowly burning out, ready to explode, and in doing so take an entire solar system with it. She tried to contain her basic urge to promptly either place her foot in between Ludwig's crotch or to punch him in the throat. Finally she stomped her foot against the concrete.

"_Ludwig van Beethoven the second!" _

"_I was joking, chill out!" _

The girl glared upward up at him.

"_Well, it looks like we still have no choice but to head northbound towards Salerno, and I certainly hope you have a plan for providing the financial goods we need for this trip,"_

_"Don't worry Sui, I do, I do…"_

* * *

- Eight Days Later –

Ivan sighed as he stared down at the cold cement floor of an Italian Jail cell. The dry bricks that made up the grey lifeless walls stared back at him as he twiddled his thumbs. Across the way an empty bunk perfectly made sat as Ivan decided to rise to his feet and walk over to the barred window. Outside the eternal city glistened with its thousand nightlights still suffering from the conflict Ivan had caused. Behind him the door swung open and a pair of footsteps advanced towards his holding cell.

The Russian spun around to see Ludwig and Sui standing at the door to his cell, both just staring at him with a look of disbelief on their faces. Ivan gave them a nervous chuckle before making his way to the bars that sectioned off his cell. He glanced between Sui and Ludwig before letting out a sigh.

"Comrades, do you mind getting me out of this cell?" Ivan asked.

"Ivan…" Ludwig replied.

"Yes?"

"Why are you in jail?" Sui finished her counterpart's statement.

"You mean… you don't know?"

"No," Both Americans retorted.

"I figured you must know. It's all over the news,"

"We just saw on the news that a Russian had been arrested and didn't bother to listen to the rest. As soon as we heard that we rushed to the county jail," Ludwig stated.

"Oh, well it's a very long story…"

"We have time," The blonde haired man responded.

"Okay, well you see it all began when I saw an Altoid package on a mint distribution stand…"

"This is going to be good," Ludwig interrupted him.

"Yes Comrade, now allow me to continue. So I rushed over to this stand, and well, a series of events occurred that ultimately ended up with several people injured and my Altoids crushed by an eighteen wheeler big rig. Irony turned out to be a cold bitch Comrade because the truck that crushed them turned out the be an Altoid truck," Ivan tried to continue his story over Ludwig's laughter. "Well then I escaped the scene before the law enforcement showed up, and then I traveled northward after stealing a car from the Ferrari dealership. After arriving in Rome I had to abandon my vehicle after discovering the Police had located it while I was inside a convenience store using the facilities. So I headed into Rome towards the holy city, and eventually caught up to the truck. It was delivering some Altoids to a shop just outside of Vatican Square. Now at this point I needed a car because the big rig was driving away. As my Russian Luck would have it the Popemobile was about to head out for a large Catholic reception in the coliseum…"

"You didn't!" Sui exclaimed.

"I did comrade… I made my way through the throng of people and then proceeded to pull out my trusty Kalashnikov before launching a full scale assault on the Popemobile. It was easy to knock out the guards with the butt of my rifle. Then I tore the driver from his seat and as I was just about to drive off, the Pope grabbed my shoulder, so I was forced to punch him in the face…"

"Okay I am going to have to stop you here…" Ludwig stated.

"What is it Comrade?"

"What is it? What is it! **You punched the Pope!****You fucking punched… the Pope! The Pope!** You assaulted the holy figure of the Catholic religion! It's not like you punched a priest or something, it's **the fucking Pope!** He is like what two hundred years old so it's not like you punched some young dude, no you fucking punched an old guy who happens to be the head of the **entire fucking Catholic religion!** Jesus fucking Christ is there something wrong with you? I mean granted I think it's hilarious and I think the Catholics are a bunch of retards but still… **it's the fucking Pope!**"

"Ludwig… we have established that it is the Pope. Ivan I was assumed that moments after you stole the Pope's vehicle you were apprehended," Sui chimed in.

"No Comrade Linn, actually I managed to take off after the truck with what I guessed was about seventy three police cars chasing after me, but due to my skilled Russian driving I managed to evade the police using the narrow streets, although I do think I hit around twelve people and a goat. Once I got on the freeway and began heading south in pursuit of my target, the police didn't really try to stop me because they didn't want to damage the Popemobile. So to move the story along Comrades I managed to pull along side of the truck before leaping out of my current transportation and commandeering the eighteen wheeler."

"What happened to the Popemobile?"

"Ironically enough, the very vehicle that the law had been attempting to protect was launched, then spun out of control without me behind the wheel, before plowing into five different police cars, and then bursting into flames. Well as you can imagine, without their precious Popemobile to protect the police began using all sorts of devices to stop my progress. Although their spike strip did manage to puncture my tires, I continued driving for another hour or so eventually ending up where I started. In fact it wasn't until I rammed the police barricade that things went wrong… You see the truck completely spun out of control before breaking into a series of barrel rolls which ultimately ended with me barely escaping the cab of the truck as it was sent flying into a building in the western part of Vatican city which apparently was connected to the beams that elevated the rebuilt city above some sewer system below that was put in around 2013. This caused the entire western half of Vatican city to collapse downward, destroying most of the buildings. As for the trailer, it was sent flying into the eastern part of Vatican city, where it impacted into the holy church… Now the funny thing is that the trailer wasn't filled with Altoids, it was actually a high end illegal explosive trailer that was used in smuggling operations. So it managed to explode, leveling a good section of the remaining city… Now at this point I of course was apprehended and well that is how the story ends… Oh and Comrades before you ask, the city was evacuated long before the entire event so luckily I didn't kill anyone…" Ivan looked up at Ludwig and Sui who were staring at him with looks of utter confusion and morbid curiosity, "Comrades? Comrades are you there?"

Sui glanced over at Ludwig then back at Ivan.

"Let me make sure that I completely understand the sheer stupidity of this situation. You punched the Pope, stole his vehicular device, and led the police on a high speed pursuit through the freeway systems of Rome, before ultimately, completely, and utterly destroying the most holy section of all of Rome, of which Catholics gather to see the head of their religion, which you punched. Not to mention the Sistine Chapel, which is a historic work of art! Do I have the gist of the entire situation, or is there some event you are leaving out? Did you destroy the entire coliseum, smash any priceless pieces of Roman architecture, defecate on the crucifix?" Sui inquired.

"Why would I do that Comrade Linn?"

"Oh I don't know, you seemed to do a pretty good job laying waste to the most holy of Catholic places. I figured maybe you decided that it might be a good idea to say, destroy some ancient objects that have stood for well over two thousand years, on the grounds that you have destroyed every other priceless object in the city! Ludwig, I think we should leave him in jail," Sui waited for his response. When it didn't come she swerved her head around to the side and looked over at her companion. "Ludwig!"

Ludwig eventually looked down at her with a smile on his face.

"I am sorry, but that is the single funniest thing, I have ever heard… I think my brain overloaded from the sheer funniness of Ivan totally owning the Catholic religion. In fact I think he should be declared a world hero for doing that on the fact that I don't think I will ever hear something as funny as that again," Ludwig laughed.

"Ludwig! He destroyed the most sacred of Catholic places! You are Catholic! Shouldn't you be a little, oh I don't know, pissed off, agitated, angry?"

"Nope,"

"You're catholic!"

"So, fuck that noise! Ivan I think next we should totally destroy the Church of England and piss off the Protestants, and then maybe Mecca and Jerusalem, cause we gotta get the Jews and the Rag heads as well," Ludwig stated.

"That isn't funny!" Sui smacked him across his head.

"What! I didn't touch your Buddhist shrines," Ludwig retorted.

"Just because I am one-half Chinese does not make me a Buddhist! I proudly follow Agnosticism! You stereotyping bastard!"

"Sounds like she woke up on the wrong side of the temple Comrade," Ivan joked.

"You two are ridiculous! Ivan destroys Vatican City and you laugh at it!"

"Yeah, pretty much I am a bastard. You are acting like this is news to you…" Ludwig scoffed.

"I know you are a racist but this is a new low!"

"No, I think it was worse when I walked in on your tenth grade English class and told the black guy sitting next to you that 'If he ever opened his mouth again I would kick his ass back to the days of cotton pickers where he belongs' or the time I found the most stereotypical Jew and then burned five hundred dollars in front of him and said, 'How does that make you feel? That is five hundred dollars you could have invested in the big nosed lawyer and bagel company' those were worse," Ludwig retorted.

"…One day a combination of everything you have ever made fun of is just going to show up and kick your ass, and I will laugh," Sui responded.

"So a Black, Mexican, Jewish, Islamic, Asian, Mentally Retarded, Liberal Pussy Democrat, Retarded Right Wing War Mongering Republican, Anti-Abortionist, Gay, Russian, French, German, Nazi, Communist, Italian, North African, Catholic, Mormon, Transvestite, Emo-Goth…"

- Several minutes later –

" …midget, is going to kick my ass?"

"Yes…" Sui retorted.

"Comrade Beethoven, did you just mention every single race, creed, religion, and social belief in existence?"

"Yes, Goddamn it how many times do I have to say it? 'I am not a racist, I hate everyone equally!'"

"Okay, if you hate everyone why do you hate Asuka?" Sui inquired.

"Um wow as if you don't know… she is a controlling, Nazi bitch who thinks she is all that and personally her voice makes my ears want to kill themselves,"

"Shinji?"

"Shinji is pretty cool but he loses points for being Asuka's boy toy,"

"Me?"

"Oh this one is a tough one… oh wait now I remember. A Chink who refuses to shut up about how she knows everything and is way too smart for her own good. Now, go disprove gravity and then maybe my opinion will change,"

"Okay… what about Ivan?"

"I don't hate Ivan, he is too fucking awesome to hate,"

Ivan laughed.

"And Amy?"

"…Boobies, that's all I am saying," Ludwig smirked.

"Unbelievable, I'm going to wait outside. Ivan, I bid you adieu. We will take care of Amy and guide her to Britain. Have a good time in prison… Ludwig when you can act like a human being I will be outside," Sui stated before storming off.

"Wait Comrade Linn! You need to get me out of here!"

Sui ignored Ivan's statement as she slammed the door behind her.

"I'm sorry buddy but I think you're going to spend the next few years of your life in jail. I'll make sure nothing happens to Amy for you but I really have to go, Sui and I lined up this gig up here," Ludwig replied.

"Gig? Speaking of it how did you two manage to get here?"

"Well I actually have whored myself out as a pianist for some event concert and they paid me like three thousand euros just for playing the Pachebel Canon. It was a pretty sweet deal. Then this guy in the audience is organizing this like, New Year late celebration that apparently because of third impact Italy never celebrated New Years correctly, or well neither did the rest of the world so they are holding this like festival celebration thing and apparently I am lined up to play and sing Jingle Bells on national television for the Christmas part of the broadcast. But since I don't speak Italian they are going to let me sing it in Japanese and sub in the words in Italian for the people watching at home,"

"Oh, well have you made contact with Comrade Cromwell and the others?"

"No, I am actually going to use this as an attempt to contact them. Hopefully they will see the broadcast and show up in Rome… Look man, sorry 'bout what is happening to you but I think I better go talk to Sui, she is kind of pissed," Ludwig sighed before exiting the holding cells.

Outside of the Rome County Holding Penitentiary the cold dusk air traveled quickly through the evening wind as Ludwig stepped through the revolving glass door out into the Eternal City. The cobblestone steps leading up to the large police building lead down a winding path that decended a good twenty feet before stopping abruptly at a street. On the final step Sui was pacing back and forth talking to herself. Ludwig rubbed his eyes knowing that he was in for a long nag and prepared a counter retort.

"Hey!" he yelled out as he began his descent towards the inevitable argument.

"Hey? Hey! No 'I'm sorry for being an inconsiderate Jerk'! Just hey?"

"Yeah pretty much!"

"Ludwig…"

"Wait!" Ludwig interrupted her, "Before we argue I have created a solution. You forgive me for acting like an asshole, or I start listing off in alphabetical order every word beginning with Re…"

"What?"

"You heard me… forgive me or I start listing all the Re words,"

"Well fine. I'm not moving till you apologize, and I'm not letting us leave this spot till we settle this," Sui smiled.

Ludwig jeered right back at the lavender haired woman.

"Re, re-address, re-afforest, re-argue, re-assume, re-create, re-created, re-creation, re-echo, re-emphasize, re-enter, re-entrant, re-equip, re-establishment, re-examine, re-explore, re-formation, re-formed, re-incorporate, reabsorb, reach, reacquaint, react, reactance, reactant, reaction, reactionary…"

"You know I don't know which I should be more amazed with, the fact that you know each of those words, or that you are actually stooping to such a low level to win this pointless argument.

"…reactivate, reactive, reactor, read, readability, readapt…"

- Five minutes later –

"I'm not going to give in!" Sui exclaimed.

"…recent, recently, receptacle, reception, receptionist, receptive, receptively, receptiveness, receptor, recess, recessed, recession, recessional, recessive, recharge, rechargeable, recidivism, recidivist, recipe, recipient, reciprocal, reciprocate, reciprocating, reciprocation, reciprocity, recital, recitalist, recitation, recitative, recite, reckless, recklessness, reckon, reclaim, reclaimable…"

- Nine minutes later –

"This is actually quite impressive…"

"…refuge, refugee, refund, refurbish, refurnish, refusal, refuse, refutation, refute, regale, regalia, regally, regard, regatta, regency, regenerate, regent, reggae…"

- Twenty minutes later –

"Jesus Christ, Ludwig where the hell did you memorize all these?" Sui inquired.

"…reshuffle, residence, residency, resident, residential…"

- Ten minutes later –

"…revived, revocable, revocation,"

"Okay! I give up! You win! Now just shut up, and never speak for another two and a half months!" Sui exclaimed finally fed up with what had to be the most stupid thing Ludwig had ever done.

"So you forgive me?"

"Yes… now **shut up!**" Sui stormed off down the street with a victorious Ludwig chasing after her.

* * *

The bustling Eternal City sprung to life in the night as the thousands upon thousands of Roman lights that covered the city's skyline pushed back the darkness of night and illuminate the hundreds of crowded streets that were filled to the brim with thousands of tourists eager to celebrate the upcoming festival. The destruction of Vatican city not only two days earlier still wounded the city, but it was not a fatal wound. While the Catholics mourned, they went about their lives and the government declared that the festival would be one of healing and forget, to help the citizens move on with their lives.

A taxi pulled up against the bright green curb designated for the loading and unloading zone of an old destroyed airport. The neon yellow taxi door swiftly opened revealing the vibrant red-haired goddess still brandishing her maid outfit. The beautiful Asuka Langley Sohryu stepped out of the taxi onto the cold darkened sidewalk that was illuminated by the bright street lamp above. Behind her the golden haired British girl popped up, sighing after having endured a twelve hour car ride. After her the dazed and confused Japanese boy, tried to catch his breath as he was able to breathe in the fresh air that circulated in the city of Rome.

Amy sniffled as she opened her new white purse and pulled out a large roll of Euros that had she had acquired by selling her father's timeshare they had taken advantage of while staying in Salerno. She pulled out a couple of bills and made her way to the over to the passenger door. She handed them to the Islamic taxi driver before the three teenagers watched the yellow taxi drive off back to Salerno. Two thousand, one hundred, and seventy-five dollars had been spent on the extensive trip; her father's timeshare in the presidential suite had gained them a plentiful ten thousand euros of which they had already _blown _seven thousand on new designer clothes, as well as other objects they needed like a wallet for Shinji, and a purse for Amy. Asuka, had brought completely useless things on the other hand. Things like an exact replica of her current maid uniform as well as two star shaped silver earrings as well as a platinum pendant with the pictures of both Shinji an her, a grand total of nine hundred euros.

Asuka spun around at Amy and smiled before looking at Shinji.

"Shall we set out to see this city?"

"Ja!" Amy exclaimed back in the German dialect she had been learning from Asuka.

The two girls locked arms before marching off in the same fashion down the lit street towards the thousands of shops and restaurants that Rome had to offer. Shinji let out a rather large groan as he thought inward about what had happened in the past eight days since that rather embarrassing conversation Amy and Asuka had in their Salerno Presidential suite.

_Why did fate have to throw me this curve ball? As if fate wasn't bad enough with Asuka acting like a sex starved nymph around me, she just had go out and become best friends with Amy. And now those two are teaching each other their languages… between the English and the German I have no idea what the hell is going on, and I can only pick up some of what they are saying. I suppose I should be happy that those two can get along now but with Amy constantly teasing me now and Asuka laughing at it… my life sucks. Why can't Asuka be a normal girl… I mean I really like Amy as a friend but having to deal with both of them now just seems a bit much._

The boy glanced up lost in his thoughts as he wondered where the two women had run off to. Eager to find out where the two had gone off to, the boy stood up straight and traveled onward into the Eternal City. He soon caught up with Asuka and Amy when he noticed them sitting in a window seat inside of an exclusive all Italian restaurant. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his brand new brown pants as he walked through the front door, before finding his way over to the table and taking his seat next to the girl he loved.

Asuka smiled at him as the boy sat down on the blue leather seat of the booth. A brown table separated the two from their English companion. Shinji felt the soft and silky touch of a glove against his hand as Asuka grabbed it and tightly held it, pressing it down into the slippery leather seating. He slightly blushed, causing Amy to giggle, watching the entire situation the two lovers were in. Shinji quickly pulled his hand away, causing Asuka to blink, surprised by his shy behavior.

"Shinji… come on, it's holding hands!" Asuka berated him.

"I know but ever since Amy and you have been acting so friendly I just feel so on the spot and…" Shinji stopped being cut of by his girlfriend who had completely changed the direction of the conversation.

"Amy, we need you to get you a boyfriend!" Asuka laughed.

"Asuka!" Shinji exclaimed.

"What! I'm sorry you are such a wimp when it comes to us showing our affection for each other,"

"Leave him alone Asuka, we tease him enough. Come on, he had to deal with us in that taxi for a dozen hours," Amy smiled.

"Oh God!" Shinji cried out.

Asuka turned to Shinji, giving him a decidedly evil grin that bore the knowledge of the acts that both women had committed whilst in the Taxi. The first of which wasn't really all that bad. In fact Shinji didn't mind Amy teaching Asuka English for a good two hours, but once they got bored with that they started talking about more personal things, the most notable being Shinji and Asuka's sex life, which Asuka informed Amy of every last detail, sparing nothing. As if that wasn't bad enough, they then played a game of strip poker, in the back of a taxi cab, despite the difficulty one would assume.

"Did you not like our game of Super Strip Taxi Poker?" Asuka inquired as she grabbed Shinji's arm and pulled him close to her. She then turned to Amy who had begun blushing at the mentioning of said poker game. "Oh I forgot how embarrassed you got," Asuka laughed.

"Well maybe I should have quit losing…" She blushed.

Shinji's face turned bright red as the memory of Amy's chest region was etched into his brain never to be removed. Soon afterwards he felt the sharp pain of Asuka's fingernail dig into his temple as she unleashed a hard flick to his head.

"Don't you be thinking about those things, I'd rather you think of mine!" Asuka exclaimed as she grabbed Shinji's head and thrust it downward into her chest, where it remained for quite some time, despite Shinji's violent flailing and desperation to be free. Finally Asuka let go of the young boy's face, releasing it as Shinji swiftly pulled back, causing him to slam his head against the table. Asuka laughed a little as she tormented him while Amy cleaned up the spilled table salt and other items. The mistreated Shinji gently rubbed his head as he glared over at Asuka.

"Asuka…" he groaned.

"What? It was kinda funny."

"…"

"Okay I'm sorry," Asuka responded with before giving the adolescent a kiss on the cheek. "Now let's order, I'm starved!" Asuka yelled out completely changing the direction of the conversation.

After a near hour long debacle that was mostly caused do to the age old issue of the entire restaurant staff speaking Italian and Shinji's party speaking Japanese, German, and English, respectively. The group finally managed to not only confuse the top Italian chef in Rome but twenty different waiters and the restaurant's manager when they apparently ordered a cup of fried cheese with ramen noodles on top and fifteen layers of fudge spaghetti and tofu balls on the side. Thankfully for the recipients of the food, Shinji, Asuka, and of course Amy, the incident was finally resolved when they managed to find one janitor for the restaurant who spoke a tiny bit of English. Unfortunately the only words the man understood that came out of the young blonde British woman's mouth were 'We', 'Want', and 'Food'. Which resulted in much more confusion in part of the cooking force not knowing what 'food' they wanted, thus finally resulting with them deciding to prepare every single thing on the menu, three times, so that they couldn't possibly be wrong. Now this caused even more confusion to take place as after waiting three and a half hours to simply place the order Asuka, whose patience had already run out and was dangerously close to doing to the store's manager what Unit-01 did to Unit-03, was not ready to wait for another two hours for their food to be prepared.

"Mien Gott!" Asuka screamed out as she repetitively leaned over her lover to glare down at the chefs making what she hoped for their sake was her food. Asuka had done this about once every thirty or so seconds only to have Shinji give her the same response, which was to politely ask her to stop.

"If you are that hungry why don't you eat more bread?" Amy inquired as she tore of a piece of crust and shoved it into her mouth.

"I don't want bread! We have nine loaves already! I want my food, my delicious meat and protein and other good morsels that will make my tummy feel good!" Asuka fired back at the girl.

"Asuka don't take it out on us. Unleash that temper on them…" Shinji stopped and thought about what he had just said, "…Wait on second thought… NO! Don't do that!"

Shinji grabbed Asuka by her arm as she attempted to make her way past him, by diving underneath the table. Asuka quickly broke free however and Shinji as well as his British companion watched as a verbal arsenal was unleashed upon the restaurant's head, with the force of over thirty thousand nuclear warheads.

The two teenager's jaws dropped as they watched Asuka be escorted back screaming.

"Du gehirnloses Stück Primatenscheisse!" Asuka continued to hurl insults back at the manager. "Seh ich deine fette Freundin, denke ich Deutsche Panzer rollen wieder!"

As the help finally shoved Asuka back into her seat, literally almost crushing Shinji with her Asuka proceeded to scream out, "Ich werde dich verdammt noch mal umbringen!"

Shinji and Amy gulped as the agitated woman slammed her fist into the seat cushion and growled at the two waiters who had escorted her. Asuka's face looked as if it was on fire, ready to unleash a storm of flame and fury on the next being that crossed her. Reluctantly Shinji summoned up the courage to grab the enraged girls shoulder and attempt to talk to her. As soon as Shinji's hand touched upon her shoulder, Asuka fired back at him with a loud.

"What!"

"…Don't yell at me!" Shinji retorted.

"I'm sorry… but those Goddamn bastards… how dare they rob me! Me! Of my food! Shinji, they are starving the great Asuka…"

"Asuka Langley Sohryu, we have heard it a million times now," Amy cut her off.

"Oh be quiet you!" Asuka screamed at Amy.

Shinji, finally fed up Asuka's attitude, reached up to just above her elbow then proceeded to grab a hold of the white frilled elastic band that held her glove up and pull it back as far as he could before letting go, resulting with a sound 'SNAP'. Asuka flinched before glaring over at him with the gaze of death. The young man giggled a little before shrugging his shoulders. Asuka gave him a slight slap on where his head had only just recently been banged against the table before.

"_Why can't we just be normal people?_"Amy asked under her breath.

Asuka and Shinji had both picked up enough of her language to understand what she said but elected to say nothing as the uneasy silence fell across the table once more and the group continued to wait for their food. Finally after two and a half hours of waiting, in which three more violent eruptions had occurred, the gang finally received their food. Completely flabbergasted at the sheer amount of food they received, they attempted to ask what had happened but eventually gave in and ate up. After the meal had concluded and they received the bill of four-thousand Euros the group decided it would be a good idea if they left, which they promptly did, leaving the enormous bill only partly paid and a nasty surprise for the waiter who picked it up.

After a quick sprint left them around twenty blocks away from the restaurant, Asuka and her companions stopped to catch their breath. They were stuffed having attempted to consume at least some of all fifty some odd dishes that they had been brought. Asuka rested her hand against a sturdy brick wall that made up the side of some shoe store before bending over and resting her exhausted body.

"Let's never do that again," Shinji stated as his breathing slowly returned to a normal pace.

"Agreed," both Asuka and Amy replied.

Shinji took a deep breath before exiting the alleyway with Asuka at his side and Amy only a few feet behind. The bright Christmas lights and New Years decorations, although out of place seemed a bit refreshing to the children's eyes as they made their way to a giant plaza before finding a bench to rest on. They stared upward at the giant fifty foot tall display screen and listened to the soothing sound of silent night being resonated out of the oversized speakers. Asuka rested her head on Shinji's shoulder and slowly let her eyes close as the soft feel of the evening air circulated around them. Suddenly once the music stopped she awoke to a loud scream.

"No way!" Shinji exclaimed as he diverted Asuka's face to the behemoth sized television. Asuka shrieked as she looked up at a fifty foot tall version of Ludwig smiling down at her.

"_And now for the finale to our Christmas portion. Ludwig van Beethoven singing and playing Jingle Bells! Please note he does not speak Italian so he will be singing it in Japanese and we will subtitle it for those at home!" _The announcer rang out.

Confused by his Italian, Asuka and the others continued to watch as Ludwig sat down at the grand piano.

"This one goes out to a very special someone who if they are watching I am currently in downtown Rome at the RTV Television studio!" Ludwig exclaimed.

His fingers began gliding over the keys as he then began singing his own rendition of Jingle Bells. "Dashing through the snow, a Nazi she does go! Asuka is her name, Fascism is her game! With Nazi Propaganda, she is even Hitler's Granddaughter, I know that doesn't rhyme with Propaganda but it really doesn't matter… and! Because she sings… Hiel Hitler! Hiel Hitler! Hiel him all day long! She sings it once! She sings it twice! She sings it a…thrice! Hiel Hitler! Hiel Hitler! Hiel him all day long! But remember kids… Asuka is a Nazi bitch! And again! Dashing through the snow…"

Shinji and Amy's jaws dropped as they turned to Asuka who was literally vibrating in the bench. As Ludwig repeatedly played the song over and over again Asuka finally rose to her feet and was about to take off running when Shinji grabbed her foot. His attempts were vain however because she managed to kick Shinji violently in the face till he let go. He watched his love charge off at what must have been close to mach seven. It was a few minutes until Ludwig finished playing Jingle Bells and Shinji and Amy watched, waiting for the hell that was about to be unleashed. Just as Ludwig was about to shake the hand of the show's director a loud banging sound echoed out, followed by a minivan plowing through the studio wall and doing several flips before completely destroying the grand piano.

"She isn't!" Amy screamed out.

"She is…" Shinji groaned.

Ludwig, as well as the live studio audience and the show's cast stood up, dazed by what had happened only to see a very agitated Asuka come running through the huge gaping hole that had been left by the vehicle. Ninety percent of Italy watched on National Television as the extremely rage filled German slid up to the unsuspecting Ludwig who barely had enough time to scream out 'Holy Shit!' before the foot of eternal hatred and anger slid upwards between his legs, with more power behind it then a Naru Punch, more destructive force than the Death Star, and more…

Jaws dropped and gasps of shear awe and amazement abound as Asuka's leg delivered a kick that could put an angel's AT field to shame, into the crotch of poor Ludwig…

* * *

**Special Thanks to: **Al-Al, the crazy Alligator that ate Pen Pen and moved into Misato's bathtub… oh and to that other dude what's his name…Draknal that's it… him too… but mostly the alligator. 


End file.
